Actions and Consequences
by gimpy72
Summary: AU – Tara didn't die she left town…set 5 years after Tara left…Actions have consequences, everyone has to live by the choices they make.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Actions and Consequences  
**  
****Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these Characters, just borrowed them and wish I did own them.  
**  
Rating:** PG-13 - NC-17 (will vary per chapter) – **PG-13 This Chapter**

**Summary:** AU – Tara didn't die she left town…set 5 years after Tara left…Actions have consequences, everyone has to live by the choices they make.

**Feedback:** Pretty please…I'm flying without wings here - no beta reader…I'm my own worst critic and well I'm not sure this fic it good, but I'm hoping! If it's bad, someone please tell me!

**Notes: **_Borrowed songs in this chapter are Westlife - Fragile Heart and Kelly Clarkson - Because of You_

* * *

**Actions and Consequences**

Tara packed her belongings, she had been crying for hours and was now numb. Dawn was standing at the front door watching Tara take her boxes out.

"Tara, please don't leave," cried Dawn.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I have to. I will ALWAYS be there for you if you need me," replied Tara. "Actions have consequences and Willow's action of abusing and refusing to quit magic cause the consequence of me leaving. I'm sorry that you are hurting, I promise that you will not lose me no matter what."

Tara tried to pull Dawn into a hug but the teen couldn't take it anymore and ran back into the house and up to her room crying.

Willow was in the bathroom sitting on the floor crying, she heard Dawn run past crying and it broke her heart, she then heard the front door close and she knew that Tara was gone.

"How am I going to survive without her," wondered the redhead. "My everything, my reason for surviving is gone."

Buffy was standing in the living room watching everything unveil and unsure how or if there was a way to fix this.

* * *

**5 Years Later**

* * *

"It figures, it's raining in England on the one day that I actually have to explore," said the redhead with a deep sigh as she looked out of the window of her London hotel. This was the first time in years that she had been here and able to take time to sight see. Being a self-employed Security Analyst allowed her the freedom to travel, but it didn't allow for a lot of time to sight see when she was away from Sunnydale. Willow knew where in London Giles lived and thought about stopping in to visit her old friend. After he moved back to London and her and Tara broke up she hadn't seen him as much; she figured the Watchers Council had been keeping him busy or it was his disappointment with her.

Startled out of her thoughts by the phone ringing, Willow moved to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Wills," came a cheery voice from the other end.

"Hey Buffy," she replied with a smile.

"How's it going in London?"

"Well, the job part is going ok, I'm almost done actually. I was going to take today to sight see since any other time I've been here I haven't had time, but of course it's raining," laughed the redhead.

"Bet you miss old Sunnydale now!"

"You know I miss it and you and Dawnie. I've only been gone a week, do you miss me that much or do you need my help with something?"

"No issues, just missing my best friend. How much longer do you think you'll be in London?"

"At least another day or two at most. I was toying with the idea of calling or stopping by to see Giles since I'm here too, but it's been almost five years since he and I really talked other than Hellmouth stuff. I think he really blames me for Tara leaving and well, he should, but I feel like a kid that let their father down."

"Will, I know that you guys have hardly talked, but maybe you should try to talk to him, maybe he is waiting for you to take the first step. I think you should call him."

From behind the Slayer Willow heard, "Who is calling who?"

"Dawn, I'm on the phone," said the annoyed Slayer to her sister.

"Yeah, gathered that with the whole phone in your hands."

"I was telling Willow to call Giles since she is in London and maybe try to make amends if you really NEED to know. Hey Will, hold on a second," said Buffy as she covered the phone seeing her sisters eyes bug out and her flailing her arms.

Dawn proceeded to inform her sister that Tara was currently living in London with Giles and that maybe contacting him through the Watchers Council might be better than calling or stopping by his flat and risking Tara answering.

"Ok, sorry Will. Dawn just told me that she talked to Giles last week and he can only be reached through the Council right now. Do you have their number?"

"Yeah, I have it. I have to think about if I can handle talking with him now or not. I still love her and miss her Buffy and when I see the disappointment in his eyes it just opens the wound again."

"I know, and I'd love to tell you that it is going to get better, but you know I'd be lying. It is just going to take time."

"Yeah, I wish I knew if she was ok."

"I'm sure she is, Tara is a survivor."

"Well, I should be back in a couple days. I think I'm going to go get some coffee and if the rain lets up check out the city a bit."

"Ok, just let me know when and I'll pick you up from the airport. I think you should try to make amends with Giles, it might do you both a lot of good. You aren't the same person you were five years ago, you've grown a lot Will, more than you give yourself credit for," said the Slayer.

"I'll think about it," said the defeated redhead.

"Thanks, bye Will."

"Bye," and with that Willow hung up the phone and pulled out her mobile phone while debating on calling Giles. She missed him, but even after five years the wound of losing Tara was so fresh. Tara was her soulmate, her everything and she messed it up.

* * *

**Sunnydale**

* * *

"Dawn, get your ass in here now," yelled the Slayer after she got off the phone.

"Hey Buff, what's up?" said the teen as she bound into the room seemingly oblivious but knowing what was about to happen.

"Oh, I don't know, how about you tell me about how you know that Tara is living in London with Giles and everything?"

"Buffy, please, don't be mad."

"Don't be mad? Don't be mad? It is a little late for that, missy. You have lived here with Willow for five years and watched her suffer with not knowing if Tara was even ok. You know she is still in love with her and is worried about her. How could you keep that from Willow? How could you not even tell me so I could at least come up with something to set Willow at ease?"

"How could I keep it from her? Hello, it is Willows fault that Tara left. She got addicted to magic and chose it over Tara and we all lost out. I told you guys that I heard from her and that she was safe. That was all Tara would allow me to say to you guys."

"Do you keep in touch with her? When was the last time you spoke with her?"

"We email almost daily and I talk to her on the phone weekly or every other week," said the teen in defeat. "Some of the times when I've gone to London to spend holidays with Giles she's been there and we've hung out together."

"So, you've known that she has been with Giles in London...and now Willow is there in London too."

"Yeah, and I know that Willow will freak if she learns any of this so you can't tell her Buffy," pleaded the teen. "Tara is adamant that Willow not know that she is there."

"I know Dawnie; I just hate seeing Willow suffer the way she has. She has shut out everything and everyone other than her work and helping me and even that has limited contact. I wish I could do more for her."

"So, call Giles and have him call Willow and have THEM meet. It will be a hell of a lot easier to do it that way rather than have her call him and risk Tara overhearing or answering."

"True. Actually that is a good idea, I'm going to call him now - you don't move, I have more questions for you."

"Crap," mumbled Dawn under her breath.

Buffy left the room and called Giles and explained what had gone on and gave him Willow's number to call her. He said he'd give her a call, but that under no circumstances was Buffy to let Willow know where Tara was or that she knew anything going on with her. She said she understood and respected their position, though she wished they could make amends as well. He told her he wished it too, but he didn't see that happening yet if ever. Then Buffy headed back to continue the grilling of her sister.

* * *

"Tara," said the older man as he entered the living room.

"Yeah Giles," said the blonde looking up from her computer.

"Um, can we talk about something?"

"Sure, sounds serious."

"Well, yes er no, well maybe."

"Giles it has to be one of those. What's going on? Does it involve the call you just took? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, that call was Buffy," started the Watcher seeing the panic in Tara's eyes. "Everyone is ok; it is just that she just learned from Dawn that you were living with me."

"Uh," stammered the blonde. "Why would Dawn tell her after all these years?"

"Well, it seems that Willow is in London and Dawn overheard Buffy encouraging Willow to get in touch with me to make amends or try to make amends."

"Giles, I am in no way ready to see or talk to Willow. I think maybe it might be a good time to take a unscheduled vacation out of the city until she is say gone?!" panicked the blonde.

"Tara, relax," said Giles as he pulled her into a hug to help calm her down. "That is why Buffy called, she wanted me to call Willow and see if I could meet her instead of her calling here or the Council and either you answering or someone slipping and mentioning you."

"Oh."

"I want to know your honest feelings on me contacting her. You have become a daughter to me and I will respect whatever your feelings and wishes are."

"Giles, I would be lying if I didn't say I was conflicted on this. I still love her, but what she did was inexcusable. I know that you two were close and I don't want to take that away from you. Dawn has said that since I left she hasn't done magic and that she has gotten herself back on track. I wouldn't hold it against you if you met with her, but I beg of you not to bring me into the conversation."

"Of course I wouldn't, and yes we were close, but that has changed over the years and well."

"Call her Giles; I know that the relationship strain has weighed on you and it isn't fair to you or her. She adored you and thought the world of you."

"If you are certain that you are ok with this, because if you say don't, I won't do it."

"I am ok with it, I would never want to hinder a relationship of yours," smiled the blonde as she hugged him and stepped out of the room to give him the privacy to make the call and the buffer to protect herself.

Giles dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello," came a soft voice from the other end.

"Willow?"

"Giles?"

"Yes, it me. I heard you were in London and I was well wondering if maybe you have some free time to get some coffee and talk?"

"Buffy called you didn't she?" accused the redhead.

"She did, but I still would like to talk if you are willing."

"Sure, I would like that a lot honestly."

"What hotel are you at? I can meet you there and we can go and get some coffee or a bite to eat."

"Sounds good, I'm at The Dorchester, Suite 901."

"Very well, I'm just finishing up on some work, how about I pick you up in an hour?"

"I'll be here," she said and with that they hung up.

Willow then sat down to work through her feelings about the meeting. Giles went and got ready and stilled himself on this meeting and what he hoped to get out of it. He did miss her dearly, but the bond that he now shared with Tara was so much more than he had ever shared with any of the other Scoobies, Buffy included.

* * *

"Hey Dawnie," said the blonde when her phone rang.

"Hi Tara. Do you still love me?" sheepishly asked the teen

"Yes, I still love you," laughed the blonde.

"All I told was that you were living there with Giles, and that when I came to visit him sometimes I was seeing you as well for holidays and such. Nothing else I swear."

"I appreciate that you only told that part, I know you wouldn't betray my trust. And Giles is actually going to meet with Willow shortly. Is Buffy still going to let you come to visit next month?"

"Crap, I hadn't thought of that. I'm hoping so; she seemed to understand when I told her why I hadn't told anyone. I hope she does, I miss you guys, but this is also Buffy we're talking about."

"We miss you too Dawnie. So, what else is going on there in Sunnydale?"

They talked for over an hour about things going on, what they were going to do when Dawn came for her visit, then Dawn heard Buffy come home and told Tara she had to go.

* * *

"T, whatcha got going on tonight? Another hot date with a lame romance novel," asked Faith entering the flat.

"No plans and no new romance novel; Giles is going out this afternoon so I can't leave until he gets back. What did you have in mind for tonight," answered the blonde.

"I don't know, we could go to the pub tonight, they're having open mic night."

"Faith, I don't WANT to go out for open mic night," pleaded the blonde. "Please do not make me go out to open mic night again; last time was so horrid and embarrassing."

"Come on T, you know that you love to sing and you love doing this with me," said the brunette. "And a little embarrassment isn't all bad. You should be flattered that those two thought you were singing to them and were willing to fight one another for your attention – you know you are smokin' hot," said Faith laughing.

"No, you love me doing it, I however do not love it. And it wasn't funny. I can't believe that I even survived that night"

"Fine, you hate it but you are going to do it because you love and adore me and will do anything for me," said Faith with a smirk.

"Uh huh, if that is what you tell yourself to sleep at night, who am I to stop you," laughed Tara.

"Come on, let's go," said Faith. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Yeah, I've heard that before too," teased Tara.

"Ok, so I failed you one night, I said I was sorry and I'll be sorry for as long as I need, but PLEASE will you be my date tonight?"

"You promise to not leave my side? No running off and hitting on other women?"

"Yes, I swear," said Faith.

"Ok, I will be your date tonight," said Tara exasperated. "I don't want to sing though."

"I know you say that now, but you'll change your mind…I'll pick you up at 8," said the brunette. "It'll be fun, I promise."

* * *

Giles arrived at Willow's door and knocked. As he did he felt a knot form in his stomach, he wasn't sure what to expect, and they hadn't really talked more than a handful of times in the past five years.

Willow gulped as she opened the door and saw her former father figure standing there.

"Giles," she squeaked as a tear ran down her face.

"Oh Willow," he said as he entered the room and hugged her tight. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she said into his chest.

"I wasn't sure how I'd feel or what to expect when we talked earlier," Giles stated honestly.

"I know the feeling. I almost called you back several times to cancel. I knew if I did though Buffy would kick my ass and I'm getting too old for that, it's starting to hurt."

"You look well. Something in your life is agreeing with you."

"My life is my work and helping Buffy, there isn't really time for anything else," she said trying to hide the sorrow and guilt she felt.

"So, now, what do you do? Dawn and Buffy have tried to explain it to me once and well, I just don't get it."

"I have my own business as a Security Analyst. Companies pay me to come in and evaluate their computer network security and offer suggestions or advise them on how to improve their security so that they aren't hacked or so that internal theft doesn't occur. I've actually been doing a lot of traveling lately; I've met with three possible clients since I arrived in London a few days ago. I am headed back to Sunnydale in a few days, but today was a free day for me. I was going to go site seeing, but the rain was kind of a downer on that idea."

"Sounds like you love what you are doing. And I must say if anyone can protect against hackers it would be you."

"Thanks, I do like my job and working for myself, but some days it can be trying too. I think that is where working with Buffy comes in to fill the void and time that I have left over after work."

They ordered up coffee and snacks to her suite and spent the next several hours talking and working out their issues. She explained to Giles what went wrong and what she has done to fix it, she told him how she wished she could talk with Tara to at least apologize to her for what she had done and that she was still devoted and in love with the blonde though they have had no contact in over five years.

Giles felt a pang for the sorrow that Willow felt, but he wasn't going to break is pseudo-daughter's confidence or divulge any information that would allow Willow access to Tara without her consent.

After they were done, Giles said his goodbyes and felt better about things with the redhead. He told her that he would be in Sunnydale in a couple months and asked if they could have dinner then, Willow agreed excitedly.

* * *

Tara was sitting on the sofa reading when Giles arrived home.

"Hey," she said looking up from her book.

"Hi," said Giles sheepishly. He wasn't sure why he felt guilty, but for some reason he did.

"Things must have gone better than you were planning."

"Tara, are you sure you are ok with the fact that I met with Willow? And yes, they did go better than I had planned"

"Yes, I'm ok with you meeting with Willow. Is she doing ok?"

"That is a loaded question. She is surviving; she still loves you and wants to at least see you to apologize. She looks good though."

"I see. I don't think I'm ready for seeing or talking to her just yet. Let me get used to the idea that you two are talking again and then I'll work from there."

"I understand," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"So, dinner ideas?"

"I was thinking just snacking since it is just us again tonight and I was thinking of going out with Faith."

"Sounds good to me, less dishes and it is my week for dishes."

"Oh that is right, maybe I will have to try one of those new recipes that Dawn sent me," laughed the blonde.

"No, no, you said snacking and that is what it will be," laughed the Watcher.

"Are you ok with me going out? You don't mind holding down the fort here for me," said Tara.

"I think that is a lovely idea," smiled Giles.

"Thanks Giles," said Tara hugging the former Watcher.

* * *

"Hey Giles," said Faith as she came into the flat.

"Hello Faith," said the English man.

"Is Tara ready?"

"Be out in a minute," called Tara from the other room.

"So, where are you guys going tonight?"

"Just to the pub, it's open mic night and I'm going to get T up there again," said Faith.

"I have no idea how it is that you are able to get her to do that," said Giles.

"She's mean and doesn't play fair," said Tara as she came into the room finishing putting her earrings in.

"Damn T, you look amazing," said Faith.

"Why thank you," said Tara who was dressed in a tight pair of black jeans and a long sleeved blue silk shirt with a black fitted vest. "I thought that if I was going to be your date I might as well look the part."

"Yes dear, you look very beautiful tonight," smiled Giles.

"I'll have her home at a respectable hour I promise," said Faith as they headed out the door.

"Your respectable or my respectable," joked Giles.

"Mine," laughed Tara as her and Faith headed out the door.

* * *

After arriving at the pub Faith and Tara found a spot in the front corner just off to the side of the stage to sit and Faith ordered them a drink.

"So, where was Giles today," asked Faith.

"He um he went and met with Willow," said Tara.

"He what," exclaimed Faith. "Tara?"

"She was in town for business and had some free time and wanted to talk with him is all he told me which was really all I wanted to know."

"Tara, it's been five years," started Faith. "Dawn says that she's been clean since you left and the few times I've seen her in Sunnydale she's looked good, and I mean Red hot good."

"That may be Faith, but I just don't know that I am ready yet," said Tara.

"Tara, its been five years isn't that a bit long to hold a grudge? I still think that you should just think about talking to her at least. You don't need to kiss and make up T, just hear her out so that you can get some closure on this and then move on."

"You know why this is still an issue and don't pretend that you don't."

"I know, I know," said Faith. "Enough arguing, how about we choose your song for tonight?"

"I was planning to be more of your hot groupie instead of singing," smiled Tara.

"Your voice is better than mine," said Faith.

"You don't give yourself enough credit."

"Come on Tara, you can still be my groupie and I'll be yours," begged Faith.

"Alright, alright, how about I do 'Because of You' – it seems fitting, but you still have to be my groupie?"

"Can I light my lighter too?"

"It's expected, and required," laughed Tara as Faith went and submitted their names and songs.

* * *

"Well, seeing Giles was nice, and since the rain has stopped maybe I should check out some of the night life here in London. Everyone always says that it is amazing and so alive," thought Willow.

Willow checked with the front desk to find out where might be a good place to go, they recommended a pub about four blocks away so she headed over there. After getting a drink at the bar she found a place near the wall.

"Open mic night, this could be interesting," Willow said to herself.

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to open mic night," said the announcer. "Remember, good or bad, there is no booing, cheering is allowed and recommended it is even encouraged. Let's start this show with one of our regulars, give it up for Faith."

Faith came out onto the stage with a guitar to a round of applause from the regulars and a wolf whistle from Tara.

"Thanks everyone, this one is for the sweetest most caring person I have ever had the pleasure to meet and get to know," said Faith with a wink to Tara.

_A fragile heart was broken before  
I don't think it could endure another pain  
But there's a voice from deep inside of you  
That's calling out to make you realize_

_That this new bond gives inspiration_  
_To all who feel no love appeal no more_  
_So how can I break this wall around you_  
_That's aiding both our hearts to grow in pain_

_So forget your past, and we can dream tomorrow  
Save our hearts for card and lovin too  
It's hard I know, but oh  
One thing for sure  
Don't go and break this fragile heart_

Tara and Faith made eye contact and the blonde smiled but felt a tear roll down her face.

_A hurting mind in need of emotion  
I don't think I could endure another pain  
But baby in you, I've found affection  
Affection I have never felt before_

_So don't let your past destroy what comes tomorrow  
Don't go and break my fragile heart_

Willow was floored that it was the brunette Slayer. She had no clue that Faith could sing and sing THAT well on top of it all. As she watched Faith sing and tried to see who she was singing to, but the crowd was blocking her view. She had never seen this side of Faith before and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Hey cutie, are you looking for some company," a girl in jeans and a t-shirt asked Willow.

"No, not tonight, thanks," she replied.

"Well, if you are enjoying Faith's singing, you should stick around, I think her girlfriend is going to sing as well and she's beyond hot and amazing."

"Thanks, I may have to stick around for that." Willow thought about what the girl said and was shocked when she realized that she said that Faith had a girlfriend, the brunette appeared to have changed quite a bit over the years. Willow wondered what it was that helped her make the changes.

_With all this fire that burns between us  
There's so much to lose  
Yet so much more to gain  
And if I could, choose the world around me  
The world I'd choose would all revolve around you  
So help me complete the game inside me  
And help to mend my fragile heart_

Willow hung around for a while and then she decided to call Buffy quick to let her know about Faith singing at the pub she was at. As her call to Buffy was ending she heard the announcer say that it was their last singer and they had truly saved the best for last she heard the crowd cheering and told Buffy she should listen in with her, she had heard that this singer was hot and amazing.

Tara walked onto the stage and sat down at the piano smiling at all the standing ovation and deafening applause she was receiving.

"Thank you everyone, I hope you enjoy the song, it has deep meaning for me," said Tara as she started to play the piano.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far  
_  
_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

"You'll have to come back with me sometime Buffy, this place is amazing," Willow said as she was registering bits and pieces of the song being sung. "I'm going to head back to the hotel after this song, I'll see you in a couple days though. Love you too Buff," said Willow as she hung up and listened to the remainder of the song.

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_Because of you  
Because of you_

The crowd was cheering, Faith and half the crowd had lighters and cell phones lit up for Tara, Willow walked through and caught a side glimpse of the singer when there was a break in the crowd. Something was familiar, something pinged inside her, but she couldn't place it, there was something about that singer. Willow tried to get another look, but the singer was being mobbed by Faith who wrapped her into a big hug and it looked like she kissed the girl and then they left the stage together. Willow was happy that Faith had found a girlfriend that she seemed to really care about.

Willow left and headed back to her hotel, the last song that was sung stuck with her, she felt like it was meant for her and she was trying to place why the glimpse of the singer rang so clear to her. After getting back to the hotel she looked up the song, read the lyrics and then downloaded it to listen to on the way home.

* * *

"T, you were amazing tonight," said Faith as she noticed that Tara was shaking. "Tara, what's wrong, are you ok," asked Faith as she wrapped the blonde in her arms hoping to make her feel safe.

"Willow was here, she was in the audience," whispered Tara.

"What," exclaimed Faith understanding why Tara was panicking, she was also looking around to make sure that the redhead wasn't coming to find them.

"She was leaving as the song ended, I don't know if she recognized me, but she looked right at me," shuddered Tara.

"Tara, lets get you out of here, I'm so sorry," said Faith escorting Tara out one of the back doors.

"It isn't your fault, you didn't know," said Tara still holding onto Faith for dear life.

"I knew she was in town and I know our luck, I should have figured that we'd run into her or see her."

* * *

Tara and Faith walked quickly back to the flat, upon arriving Tara headed straight for the bathroom, after shaking so much she swore she was going to get sick.

"Tara," asked a concerned Giles as she practically ran past him. "Faith?"

"We went to open mic night and after Tara finished her song she saw that Willow was there."

"Oh dear lord," started Giles. "Did she see you guys or confront her?"

"I don't think she saw us, but we got the hell out of there in a hurry, but it really threw T for a loop. Giles, I've never seen Tara shake like she was tonight. It isn't like her; she is the calmest person I have ever known."

"That doesn't sound good. Should we go check on her?"

"It's my fault I'll do it," said Faith as she headed to check on Tara. "Tara?"

"I'll be out in a minute," said Tara as she washed her face again the shaking starting to subside.

When Tara came out Faith could tell she was still pretty unsettled and she reached out and wrapped the blonde into a hug.

"Tara, I'm so sorry, I know you said that I don't have to be, but I am. You know I would never do anything to upset you no matter what and the fact that you are upset kills me. Do you want to go to your room or out by Giles?"

"Does Giles know what's going on? And Faith, it isn't your fault, stop blaming yourself!"

"Yeah, he's pretty worried about you," said Faith as they headed back to the living room where Giles was sitting.

"Tara, are you ok," he asked.

"I'll be ok, I just need to work through some um extra sensitive emotions. It's been five years since I've even seen her, I just wasn't prepared for it."

"Do you think she knew it was you," asked Giles.

"I think if she did we would know by now," said Faith. "I mean Red would have tried to follow us or she'd have called you or shown up here by now."

"I agree," said Giles. "I think I'm going to turn in unless you need anything."

"No, I'll be fine," smiled Tara. "Good night."

"Night G-man," smiled Faith.

"Tara, do you want me to hang around for a bit or stay tonight," asked Faith.

"Please stay tonight," said Tara offering a soft smile to the brunette.

"You got it. You sounded amazing tonight by the way," smiled Faith.

"You set the bar pretty high," laughed Tara.

"You still love her don't you?"

"Always have and always will; she's my soulmate, she completes me. And my loving her that was never the issue."

"That's what I don't get. You love her so damn much, but you won't see her, you're a wreck after just seeing a glimpse of her, you have to get passed it and either go for her or let her go and move on with your life. I hate seeing you torture yourself like this. You are an amazing woman with so much to offer, you deserve someone that makes you happy and you can spend your life with. T, you deserve more than you are allowing yourself."

"We've been through this all before Faith. I don't like that I can't move on, but actions have consequences and she chose magic over me, over us. She was my world but I wasn't hers."

"Tara, you know as well as I do that addiction is powerful, you know that if she had control of herself she would have picked you. Red isn't an idiot, she knows how amazing and beautiful you are."

"I'm not that amazing and beautiful Faith, you're biased."

"I'm only biased because I know that you deserve happiness and I want to see you happy. You are the only one that ever gave me a fighting chance in that group, you are my best friend. I love you T and it kills me to see you so unhappy."

"I love you too and I appreciate your support and someday it will happen," smiled Tara as she stifled a yawn.

"And with that I think it's bedtime for you blondie," said Faith pulling the blonde up from the couch and leading her back to her room.

"You don't have to sleep on the pullout, I know it isn't comfy, there is plenty of room next to me, I promise to behave and not kick or grope you."

"Thanks, but I'm ok over here," said Faith.

That night Tara dreamed of Willow, she found them and had gone back dark magic, her hair was black, she was dressed in black, her eyes were black, she was trying to kill her and everyone in London. She wanted revenge for the secrets and lies, she wasn't going to let anyone make a fool out of her. Tara awoke with a semi-muted scream, heavy breathing, and shaking.

Faith's slayer hearing heard the blonde wake up and she was up and over to Tara's bed holding her by the time the blonde had sat up and sucked in a deep breath.

"T?"

"Nightmare," said Tara softly trying to catch her breath.

"No shit, now talk to me," said Faith holding onto the shaking blonde.

Tara told Faith about her dream and Faith eventually managed to get Tara to lay down and rest and she stayed next to her, holding her for the remainder of the night.

* * *

A couple days later Willow flew back to the states, still trying to figure out what about that night was haunting her; something about that singer and that song was still nagging at her, she just couldn't place why though. When she got back to Sunnydale she talked to Buffy about it, but neither could figure out why the night was bothering the redhead.

* * *

A month passed and Dawn was packing to come and spend part of her Spring Break in London. She was pleased that Buffy hadn't been mad enough to take that away from her.

"So, are you all packed?"

"Huh," jumped Dawn as she hadn't heard her Willow come up the stairs.

"Sorry to startle you, I was just asking if you were all packed and ready for your trip to London," smiled the redhead leaning in the doorway.

"Oh, just about. I just have to pack my carry-on bag and then I'm done."

"Great, Buffy said she had to work, and I have a business trip to head out on so we'll be heading to the airport together later."

"Great," smiled Dawn feeling guilty because she knew she was going to see Tara and Willow had no clue but missed the blonde daily. "Where are you headed?"

"London as a layover and then on to Paris, I'm on the flight that leaves just after yours," said the redhead. "Are you taking your camera? I didn't get a lot of time to sight see when I was there due to the rain, but I wished I had taken some pictures."

"Yeah, I know, it is an amazing city. I'll have to take some shots for you while I'm there. I know that Giles

had talked about us hitting a few of the museums and stuff."

"You really like it there don't you? You glow whenever you talk about visiting."

"I do, plus I love spending time with Giles."

"Yeah, I have to say that when I spoke with him it was nice. I've missed it over the years and didn't realize how much. I'll let you get finished and we'll leave in an hour or so."

"Thanks Willow," Dawn said and hugged the redhead.

Dawn finished packing and they headed off to the airport.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Willara4ever:** Thing will start to clear up in the below chapter…Willow and Tara belong together, there is no Faith and Tara!

**WillowFriendly:** I explain a bit in this chapter about Faith, but then more in either Chapter 3 or 4. I will forever be a Willow and Tara always belong together, but things have to be ugly before they get good. Give me a chance to prove it…please…

**AssissinInShadows:** The only paring I have fully decided on is Willow and Tara (the best couple there is - IMO), anything else is up for grabs...

**Kingdomalith:** Thank you for the feedback – a couple of tweaks were made because of your feedback. I hope this chapter makes Tara seem less selfish, I know that Chapter 3 will address the state of their relationship…I am a firm believer in happy endings…and happy middles…but you need a little drama in there too.

**SonyaG:** You guessed correct and I hope you enjoy the below chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Rating: PG-13**  
**Feedback:** Pretty please…I'm flying without wings here - no beta reader…I'm my own worst critic and well I'm not sure this fic is good, but I'm hoping! If it's bad, someone please tell me!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"When is she going to be here?" said the redhead sitting on her mom's shoulders so that she could see above the crowd.

"Soon, you have to have patience," laughed her mother.

"I don't want to have patience, I want to have her here," said the little girl.

"I know you do sweetie, we both do. Her plane landed and she just hasn't been let off yet. She'll be in soon though."

"How do you know that," asked the little girl.

"Well, I have been reading the board on the wall and it says that her flight is next."

"Mommy, I see her, I see Auntie Dawn," bounce the redhead as she squealed and saw Dawn heading their way.

Tara saw Dawn and waited for her to get closer before pulling her daughter off her shoulders and then holding the little girl back until Dawn was close enough that she knew the little one wouldn't get trampled then she let her go.

"Auntie Dawn, Auntie Dawn," squealed the little girl as she ran to greet the one she had been waiting for.

"Hey Squirt," Dawn said as she scooped the little redhead up into her arms and started to tickle her as she watched Tara walk up to them laughing.

"Hey you," laughed Tara. "How was your flight?"

Dawn put the little girl in one arm and hugged Tara with the other. "Hey, the flight was ok, getting off that was a bit more trying and I am VERY happy to be in here."

Dawn then hoisted the little girl up in the air as high as she could and held her there for a minute while she giggled and asked to be put down.

Giles and Faith walked up and hugged the teen and he took her bag from her as the five of them started to leave, Tara put her arm around Dawn who as she held onto the squirming 4 year old occasionally hoisting her into the air and making her giggle more.

Willow's flight had also arrived and had been sitting on the tarmac as well. As she entered the terminal she saw Dawn, Faith, and Giles leaving with a blonde woman laughing with her arm around Dawn, and all her senses and her gut told her it was Tara, but she wanted to doubt herself. Dawn wouldn't keep this from her; she wouldn't hide the fact that she knew where Tara was and that she had been seeing Tara for possibly years.

Tara felt Willow inside the terminal, she could still sense her and after all these years, she forced herself to keep moving forward and trying to step into the crowds to hide herself as much as she could.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" said the four year old.

"Nothing sweetie," she said smiling softly at her daughter.

"That isn't your nothing face."

"Tara?" questioned Giles as Dawn and Faith looked her way.

"I felt Willow when we were in the terminal. I guess our connection is still there after all these years."

"She was flying in today too for a connection to Paris, but her flight was leaving after mine, I didn't think to mention it because I didn't think she would be that close behind us, though I didn't think we'd be sitting on the tarmac for a while either. I am so sorry Tara. Do you think she saw us? All of us?"

"Tara," a questioning voice came from behind them answering Dawn's question.

Tara stopped in her tracks, motioning for Dawn to keep moving and get the kid out of there and for Giles to move with them. She wasn't ready for Willow to see the child. Slowly she turned around and met the emerald eyes she had been dreaming about and missing for the past five years.

"Willow," said the blonde trying to keep her composure feeling Faith still her side as support.

"I, how? When," she sputtered unable to make a coherent thought her eyes filling with tears. She had missed Tara so much and couldn't believe that she was here in front of her.

"Not here, not now, please," pleaded Tara hoping to avoid a scene, willing her eyes to not let the tears flow, she felt Faith put her hand on her arm.

"I-I-I respect that," Willow found herself saying. "Where? When? Please, give me a chance, please can we talk?"

"Hey Red," said Faith trying to give a little distraction to give Tara time to breathe and think.

"Hey Faith," said Willow her eyes never leaving Tara.

"Tara, you need to face this, you are strong enough to do this," whispered Faith into Tara's ear hoping the blonde knew she only had her best interests at heart.

Taking in a deep breath she knew this day would come at some point and she needed to face the music. After her minor breakdown from seeing the redhead a month ago she knew she needed to get this over with at some point and sooner would definitely be better than later.

"Dawn said you were headed to Paris, when is your connecting flight or when are you coming back through," asked Tara letting out the breath she had been holding.

"Um, let me check," said the redhead pulling out her phone and checking her schedule. "I've got a four hour layover here and then I'll be coming back through in three days."

"Let me get Dawn and Giles on their way and then we can go to my office, it's about 10 minutes from here, and talk."

"Ok," said the redhead as she was still trying to process Tara being here and Dawn knowing it. _"I can't believe that Dawn knew she was here and never told me, and why are Faith and Tara so close, oh my god I will die if she is dating her…ew! Changed or not, it is not going to be acceptable," _thought Willow as she watched Tara walk to the car.

"T, are you sure? Do you want me to go with you," asked Faith as they walked over to Giles car containing Tara's family.

"You said I needed to face this - I need to do this on my own, just be around for whatever the fallout is," Tara said with a weak smile as she squeezed Faith's hand.

"Tara?" said Giles concerned about her.

"Mommy, whose that lady and why did she upset everyone?"

"Tara, I am so sorry, I had no idea," pleaded a very panicked Dawn.

"I'm ok Giles, Dawn, I know you didn't and I don't blame you. As for you little one that is someone from Mommy's past that she hasn't seen or spoken to in a very long time. I am going to go to my office and talk with her and I'll meet you guys at home. Will you be good for Grandpa, Aunt Faith and Auntie Dawn?"

"Only if I can get a hug and kiss to know that you are really alright, I don't like feeling you upset Mommy," said the little girl.

"Come here baby girl. I promise that I am ok and that when I get home we'll have a whole lot of fun celebrating Auntie Dawn being here," said Tara doing her best to make sure that Willow didn't see or get a hint about the little girl, thankful that Faith was standing nearby blocking most of Willows view as well.

"Tara, are you sure about this," asked Giles

"Giles, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, we got too close when she was here the last time. I'll be ok, just get her home and we'll talk when I get there. Please?"

"Very well," he said not liking the thought of leaving her.

"Faith, I need you to go with them, I have no clue how this is going to go, but if it goes ugly I need you to protect her."

"Anything you want Tara," said Faith as she hugged the blonde and got into the front seat of the car and looked to see Willow intently watching them.

"I'm so sorry," was all Dawn could say.

"Dawnie, it isn't your fault, fate apparently has deemed that it is time for us to face one another. Take care of her until I get home please, she's missed you a lot." With that Tara gave them all a forced smile and turned to face Willow and the talk she'd been dreading for over five years, even more since her almost run-in with Willow a month prior.

* * *

Tara watched her family drive away and then turned and headed over to Willow.

"Let's get a cab to the office, it'll be quicker," said Tara.

Willow followed Tara to the line of cabs and they got in one Tara gave the driver the address and then they sat in silence as they rode to the little store tucked away in the quaint streets of London. Willow smiled when she saw the sign "Brigid's Box" there was a closed sign in the window but the store seemed like it was relatively established and she suspected that Tara had been here for a while. They exited the cab and Tara unlocked the store and they went inside and she locked the door again.

"I'm not here all that often, but I have an office in the back, we can talk in there. Can I get you something to eat or drink? We don't have much, but..."

"No, thank you," Willow managed to get out; her mind was still racing trying to figure out why Tara was in London, why Dawn knew and didn't tell her, and what her relationship was with Faith, did she move on to her? Was that why Dawn hadn't mentioned Tara living in London? And how amazing Tara looked in the faded blue jeans and well-fitting red t-shirt.

As they made their way back to the office Willow looked around at the store and made mental notes of the differences between Tara's store and the Magic Box. The office was decorated to be very comfortable and relaxed, there were some fairy lights strung around the room a true Tara must have. Tara motioned for Willow to have a seat on the couch as she took a seat at the opposite end.

"You've been here a while," stated the redhead.

"Yes," the blonde said as she hid behind her hair.

"Tara, you don't have to hide from me. You don't owe me anything, I know I screwed up, I know it is my fault, I just wanted an opportunity to tell you that I'm sorry and I did finally figure it out."

"Willow," interrupted the blonde.

"No really; I have had a lot of time to think about what I did and what all happened back then. I will never forgive myself for violating you and hurting you the way I did. I had no right and what I did was no different than what Glory did," stated Willow as a tear rolled down her face. "I also will regret for the rest of my life being too stupid and choosing the addiction over you and over us."

"Only part of that statement is true. What you did was very different than what Glory did and you aren't stupid."

"Not really, we both robbed you of your memories and your free will to make decisions for yourself. I am sorry and I have no clue how much you know about what happened with the addiction, or how bad it got after you left."

"It was never discussed when I was around; it wasn't because I didn't care, it was because it hurt too much. Until the day you met with Giles here in London nobody really mentioned your name or the past to me, at my request. Well, nobody but Faith, she has spent the better part of a year trying to convince me to talk to you."

"Um Faith has? Wow," said the redhead unsure why the brunette would be on her side or trying to help her at least, or was she trying to get Tara to move on to her or had she already moved on to Faith and was this just for the final closure. "How long have you been living here? You don't have to answer of course, but you know my curiosity."

"I've been living with Giles for over five years now. And yes, Dawnie obviously has known, but please, don't be mad at her or hold it against her. She was respecting my wishes and well, I told her, Faith and Giles if they told anyone I would disappear and they wouldn't ever know where I was nor see me again."

"No, I understand, kinda. I'm glad that you still had family around you."

"You look like life is treating you well," smiled the blonde. "Giles didn't tell me much about your meeting other than you were surviving and that at some point you wanted to talk with me."

"He was right, I'm surviving, I have my own business and a typical work week is about 85+ hours and then helping Buffy," said the redhead. "That takes up most of my time."

"Will, that is a lot of hours to be working, that isn't healthy."

"I know, but I need to keep myself busy, if I don't I just sit and throw myself a pity party about what a mess I made of my life."

"Will, you have to be grateful for the things you have in your life, don't dwell on the stuff you can't control."

"I wish it were that easy for me Tara," the redhead's heart fluttered as she said Tara's name. "You know how my mind works and well, I don't deserve the happiness that others deserve."

"That's bullshit and you know it," countered the blonde. "You deserve as much happiness as anyone else. You can't punish yourself for the rest of your life, at some point you have to forgive yourself. Will, can I ask you something and get a honest answer?"

"You can ask anything, I'll let you know if I'm able to answer it or not."

"Fair enough. How long after I left did you stop using magic?"

"I stopped the magic cold turkey a week after you left; I haven't used it since then, any of it. I doubt I could float a pencil anymore. Stopping was the easy part, it was the withdrawal that almost killed me - literally."

"I've heard that it can be hard, I'm glad you were able to do it though," Tara said with a lopsided smile that made Willow's heart skip a beat.

"Me too, it was the longest 10 months of my life. I owe a lot to Buffy and Dawn for helping me survive it."

"It took you 10 months to go through withdrawal?"

"Yep, I don't know how people survive doing that multiple times, once was enough for me. So is this your store or do you and Giles own it together?"

"It's one of mine, I have a three others scattered around the UK as well."

"Wow, that's impressive, I always knew you were destined to succeed. I love the name too, Brigid's Box, paying homage to your Celtic heritage?"

"I don't think that I was destined to succeed as you put it, I had to grow up a little faster than I had planned, and I had to make some choices along the way that worked to my advantage. And yes for the store name, plus the Magic Box was taken by Giles and Anya."

"You seem happy, I always hoped you were. I'm still in shock seeing you and that Faith was trying to get you to talk to me."

"She's a pretty amazing person when she lets her guard down and allows people in to get to know the real true Faith," smiled Tara.

"When I heard her sing when I was here last month, I could tell she had changed by the song she sang," Willow said thinking about that night and feeling a pang in her heart as she remembered the girl telling her that Faith's girlfriend was hot and a better singer and now thinking that had to be Tara. "Were you the one she dedicated the song to?"

"Yes," blushed the blonde.

"Are you two…er how long have you two been a couple? Someone that was um kinda hitting on me at the pub said that Faith had a girlfriend..."

"No, no, she is just someone I've become close friends with, there is nothing romantic between us," said Tara. "I saw you that night, after I finished my song, I saw you leaving," she admitted.

"That was you? The closing act," said Willow finally making the connection.

"Yeah."

"I only saw a glimpse mostly hair of the person who was on stage before they were being hugged by Faith, it has been bothering me for a month on why that glimpse had such an impact. And that song has haunted me since that night as well. Guess I know now why. Your voice is even more amazing now than it was years ago."

Willow was scanning the office, the books, the desk, the shelves, when her eye caught a set of pictures, partially hidden on the bookshelf behind Tara, there was one of Dawn and a newborn baby, one of Dawn and a little redhead, and then there was a picture of Tara, Giles, Faith, and the little red haired girl that looked a lot like her only with amazing blue eyes that matched Tara's. She was transfixed by the pictures and couldn't take her eyes off them.

Tara followed Willow's eyes and then saw what she was looking at. "Dammit" resounded in her mind she had totally forgotten about that those pictures were up in the office. She had been cleaning the office and moved them from her desk to the shelf and never put them back. She was hoping that Willow wouldn't ask or would just let it go, but she knew better.

"T-T-Tara, the pictures behind you..." Willow couldn't seem to make her mind and her mouth work together; she was drawn to and captivated by the pictures.

Tara reached up and grabbed the pictures and stared smiling at them for a minute running her finger over the little girl in the picture smiling and then handed it over to Willow. She now knew she was going to have to have that other part of their talk that she REALLY didn't know if she was strong enough to have yet.

"A close friend of mine took the two with Dawn in them and Dawn took that picture a little over a year ago when she was here," she started. "She has quite an eye with the camera."

"The little girl?"

"That is my daughter Ceri," was all she said and let it soak into the redheads mind as she stared at a piece of lint on the floor and hid behind her hair.

"You're daughter? How? When? Oh my god, she was at the airport today, that was why Giles and Dawn bee lined for the car." Willow hadn't seen the little girl when she was scanning the crowd for Dawn after her flight was allowed into the terminal.

"Yes, she's my daughter, she is four years old, and she is my world. I have never felt as blessed as I did the day she came into my life."

"Does she have a father or another mother? I guess I shouldn't be surprised about the fact that you would have found someone else. You are the most beautiful woman I know I've ever seen." _'Are you flirting with her? Why would you torture yourself like that,'_ thought Willow

"Will, there has never been anyone other than you. I haven't dated, haven't wanted to date since everything happened in Sunnydale; not for the lack of trying between the trio of pest that I have been surrounded by. I think Giles, Faith, and even Dawn have tried to set me up on more dates than I care to count, but I just haven't been interested, and with Ceri I'm not bringing someone into her life that isn't going to be there to stay. She's too young to understand if it didn't work out and that wouldn't be fair to her at all."

"Is it just me, but um doesn't she look a lot like me?"

"It isn't just you that thinks that and there is a good reason. She's our daughter Will, I don't know how or why or anything, Giles and I have been trying to figure that out since the day I found out I was pregnant. She was born with that bright red hair and freckles. After she was born Giles and the council did some sort of witchy DNA test and confirmed we were her parents."

"M-M-My daughter? Are you telling me that I've had a daughter for over four years that nobody has bothered to tell me about? Nobody bothered to think that I had a right to know! There is no excuse for that," yelled Willow as her face turned a deep shade of red.

"Willow, calm down," said the blonde.

"Calm down? Tara how the fuck do you expect me to calm down when you just told me that we have a child together and YOU didn't have the decency to tell me about her? Do Dawn, and Faith, know she is our child," snapped the redhead her face had turned so red with anger it matched her hair.

"Look at her Will, do you honestly think that there is any doubt in their mind as to who her parents are? Seriously? She looks just like you and has my eyes. Hmmm, not to hard to figure out there is it. Anyone who knows us should be able to figure it out. Unless they were dumb and or blind," said Tara with a lot more venom than she had planned.

"Why the hell didn't anyone tell me? I had a right to know," she said as her voice caught in her throat, the hurt very apparent.

"We didn't tell you because I wasn't ready to see or deal with you. You hurt me…badly…"

"So you kept my daughter away from me as punishment? That is pretty cold hearted Tara, especially for you. If you were trying to hurt me the way I hurt you, I think you succeeded…"

"No Willow, I'm not that cold hearted of a person, I just didn't know if I could deal with seeing you or have you a part of our life if you weren't going to stay clean. You were still going through you withdrawal while I became pregnant and throughout my pregnancy. I'm guessing that Ceri was born within a month or so of your withdrawal ending from what you've told me. Would you have put a child into the hands of someone like that? Would you have entrusted a baby to that? I know I sure as hell wasn't going to risk her and you having a relapse."

"No, I wouldn't, but I've been clean and done with withdrawal symptoms for over four years Tara, you had ample time to tell me," said the redhead conceding that Tara was partially right for not telling her, but not completely.

"I know that, but I still wasn't ready to see you, hell I had a panic attack a month ago when I saw you at the pub. I know I screwed up by not telling you, I own that responsibility, but we can continue to argue about this and piss one another off or we can maybe try to salvage something for Ceri's sake and figure out how this happened and what the future can hold. It is your call…I'm done arguing…"

"I'd like to salvage something, for our sake and for hers," Willow said calming herself to match Tara's tone, but feeling the anger still churning a bit inside.

"I would like that too," said Tara.

"So what do you know about getting pregnant or what have you guys pieced together so far?"

"The only thing we've had to go on was that two months before I found out I was two months pregnant I had a very interesting dream that you were involved in, but I can't think of nor can we figure out how a dream would have caused her to look like you or me to get pregnant. We've been stumped for years, Will."

"What was the dream? If you don't mind telling me about it," asked Willow.

"I dreamed in very vivid detail about when we dealt with Sweet, the singing demon, and about my um, singing to you and well how we spent the rest of that day. Then the dream morphed into me being pregnant and then us having a little red hair, blue eyed child who happened to look EXACTLY like Ceri." Tara saw Willows eyes widen and her breath catch and then her skin paled more than Tara thought it could. "Will? What is it? Are you ok? Do you have an idea?"

"I had that same dream after you left, and I may have an idea that could solve your mystery or give you another route to search," the redhead said and looked down at the pictures shame washing over her face.

"Will, explain please, because I have spent over four years trying to figure out or understand this."

"The night I had that dream I fell asleep holding the doll eye crystal you gave me...I think or fear that my subconscious was over active with missing you, and the withdrawals and again I ruined your life and caused this."

"Will, whether you caused this or not, Ceri has and could never ruin my life. That little girl is my world, I'll die for her gladly before I let anyone hurt her or take her away from me." Tara reached up and pulled down a book that was above where the pictures had been. The book was on Dolls Eye Crystals. "Guess I should take this home for some light reading and research. Thank you for offering up what sounds like a viable place to start figuring out what may have happened, I am very grateful for that. We have been at a standstill for so long that I am happy to have a new starting point."

"Glad I could do something right," mumbled Willow.

"Will, you do a lot right, self-pity doesn't fit you. You gave me the most beautiful, amazing, adorable little girl there is. That isn't doing anything wrong."

"You, you, really are happy being a mom aren't you," said Willow.

"That I am, and now that you know about Ceri we now have to accept that so are you," said Tara as she saw Willow's eyes bulged and she started to hyperventilate as the reality of what they had just discussed and what had just been revealed to her set in and Willow-babble-mind kicked in.

"Will, relax, take a couple deep breathes." Tara tried to calm the shocked redhead down. "Ok, now take a couple more slow deep breathes."

"Tara, how can you be calm about this?"

"Simple, I've looked at her face every day for over four years and seen you looking back at me, I also know us fighting isn't going to do her any good, nor is it going to do us any good. I can see that you have changed, we wouldn't be here talking especially alone if I didn't think you'd changed. Mostly though I know that no matter what, I love that little girl more than anything and I know that her and I can survive anything. I never thought I'd be saying these words, but I don't expect anything from you in regards to Ceri. We have a good life; she is well loved and will never want for anything. Grandpa Giles, Aunt Faith, and Auntie Dawn have made certain of that. Sometimes against my wishes, but they all love her dearly."

"Dawn," said Willow in a whisper. "You and Ceri are why she loves coming here so often and why she says she never takes any pictures, but any other time she has hundreds to document a trip."

"Oh, Dawn takes hundreds of pictures, but yes, I'm sure she hasn't shared them because most of them have Ceri in them. I try to avoid her camera, though she still somehow manages to catch in a few me every visit."

"W-W-Who else?"

"Who else what? I'm not following."

"Who else in the Scoobies knows anything?"

"Dawn and Giles are the only two that know about Ceri, Buffy learned last month that I was here in London living with Giles, she wasn't told about Ceri or how long I've been here. Nobody else knows a thing. I don't even email with anyone other than Dawn. Faith has obviously known for a few years now, but she was never one that you guys called a Scooby nor would she say anything."

"I er we have a daughter..." Willows mind was on overload her mind went back into Willow-babble mode.

Tara got up and grabbed Willow a bottle of water from the small fridge across the room. The redhead took a few sips then looked back up that the blonde with tears in her eyes.

"Tara," she said. "I want to be a part of her life, I want to get to know my daughter."

"Willow, I'm not certain..."

"Please Tara. I have a right to know her… I won't interfere in your life...but please…you owe me this much…"

"That isn't what I'm worried about. I won't lie to her about who you are, I won't do either of you that disservice, but I need to figure out how to approach it and what I am comfortable with it meaning."

"Thank you..." Willow said still staring at the pictures of all of them and her daughter, their daughter. "Tara she is so beautiful. What's she like? Did she get anything else from me other than the red hair and freckles? God there is so much that I want to know about her."

"Easy there, just take a couple deep breathes. Will, do you need to make your connection tonight or um can you adjust it to leave tomorrow?"

"I can adjust it, I can even cancel the meeting if you want. This was going to be a fluff job for me anyway. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"I won't ask you to cancel the meeting, but if you can move your flight to tomorrow, I'm willing for you if you are willing to come meet Ceri and start to get to know her. We can talk with Giles about the dream and dolls eye crystal."

"Really? Thank you," Willow was still in shock, but a few tears rolled down her face. She pulled out her cellphone and after a few minutes of playing with it she put it away. "My flight and meeting have been changed. I moved the flight to tomorrow and the meeting to the next day."

"Great, then I guess we should get out of here. If you think you are ready, otherwise we can wait a bit. I know that this is a lot to take in and we still have a bit before Ceri will start to worry as to why I'm not home."

"It is, but I'm ready, I want to meet her," Willow said nodding to the blonde.

Tara and Willow left the store and headed towards the flat Tara shared with their daughter and Giles.

* * *

"Just to make sure you are ready Giles, Dawn, and Faith are also going to be here. Are you ready for that as well as meet Ceri?"

Willow audibly gulped, "No, but I don't know that I would ever be ready to face them. Are they going to hate me? Do they hate me?"

"No, they aren't going to hate you nor do they hate you now. Will, they love that little girl almost as much as I do. I think I even over the years I've caught Dawn two or three times trying to smuggle her out to take her back to Sunnydale."

"Yeah, but I'm the reason for her, well, me and magic; and now I want to be in her life and get to know her," the redhead said to her feet.

"Yes, you may be the reason, and that means we have a lot to discuss, but you also gave me something to live for when I was really ready to give up and go back to the shy hide in the corner girl I was when you first met me."

"You were ready to give up all that progress?"

"I was lost Will, I didn't know how to move on with my life, but then I had someone else that I was responsible for and I had a purpose."

"Wow, is she what you meant when you said you had to grow up faster than you planned," asked Willow as Tara nodded. "Ok, I think I'm ready."

"Ok, take a deep breath," said Tara as she turned from Willow towards the door.

* * *

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Willara4ever: ** Tara and Faith don't fit right in my view, but they can be good friends. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Rating: PG-13**

**Feedback:** Pretty please…I'm flying without wings here - no beta reader…I'm my own worst critic and well I'm not sure this fic is good, but I'm hoping! If it's bad, someone please tell me!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Honey, I'm home," called Tara as she opened the door and her and Willow entered the flat.

"Mommy!" Screamed the little girl as she ran full speed and leapt into Tara's arms.

"Hey baby girl, were you good for Grandpa and Auntie Dawn," asked Tara as she stood up hugging her daughter close and placing a kiss on the tip of her nose and tickling her.

"She was the angel she always is," said Giles proudly from the living room. "Hello Willow."

"Hey," was all she could say as she watched Tara and Ceri laughing together. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and looked to see Dawn standing next to her.

"Hey Will, kind of an incredible sight those two together isn't it?"

"Definitely, Tara looks so alive," she said with a small sigh.

"I can't believe you are here, you must have had one hell of an apology or conversation you guys had."

"Dawn, language," said Tara with a glare.

"Sorry," Dawn whispered looking sheepishly.

Faith was watching Willow closely to ensure the safety of both Tara and Ceri. She knew the redhead shouldn't be a danger, but she just got a couple of good shocks and that is when relapses tended to happen. And she wasn't about to let anything happen to them, she loved them and they accepted her as part of the family.

"Mommy, who is that," asked Ceri pointing towards Dawn and Willow.

Tara was still holding her daughter in her arms as she walked over to where Dawn and Willow stood.

"Ceri, this is Willow, she lives with Auntie Dawn in Sunnydale and her and I used to be really close. Willow, this is my daughter Ceri."

"Hi," said the little girl as she extended her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Willow said as she shook the little girls hand.

"You have pretty red hair like I do," said Ceri.

"Yes I do," smiled Willow.

"Did you and Mommy have a good talk so now everyone won't be upset?"

"I think we did," answered Willow as she felt the eyes all move to look at her, all but Tara's who's eyes were staring at the floor.

"Good, because I don't like feeling Mommy upset," said Ceri as she hugged Tara causing a smile to cross Tara's face.

"I promise that I will do my best not to upset her anymore," replied Willow as she watched the loving exchange between mother and daughter.

"Dawn, can you take Ceri into her room and play? Willow and I need to talk to Giles about some stuff."

"Sure. Alright kiddo, wanna go play in your room?"

"No, but I will. Willow, will you still be here when I get done playing in my room," asked the little girl very curious about this new person that was able to upset everyone earlier.

"I..." Willow didn't know how to answer the question and looked to Tara for help.

"She will sweetie, Willow is going to stay here tonight so you will see her and be able to get to know her tonight and some tomorrow." Tara didn't see the look that was exchanged between Faith and Giles.

"Yay! Come on Auntie Dawn..." Ceri said and grabbed Dawn's hand and dragged her towards her room.

"Well, now that they are gone, what do we need to talk about," started Giles as Tara, Willow, and Faith moved to the living room.

They all sat in the living room and the girls filled Giles in on the dreams and the doll eye crystal and their theories on how Tara got pregnant. Tara also gave Giles the book she brought home from the store on Dolls Eye Crystals.

"Way to go Red! Hey, it's a girl," laughed Faith as Willow blushed and which also elicited Faith a glare from Tara.

"Well, I have to say that without doing any research it definitely sounds feasible. I must say also that you girls are dealing with this much better than I would have imagined."

"Being in shock helps," replied Willow.

"There was a fair amount of yelling at first, but we pretty much made this more about what is best for Ceri and not us," said Tara.

"What do you mean?" asked Giles and Willow agreed with her.

"Well, Willow and I were talking, then she saw the pictures of Ceri, and we never did discuss anything other than her after that."

"Yeah I guess we did kinda stop talking about the other stuff after I saw the pictures," Willow agreed.

"For now can we just keep it like this? Keep it about Ceri and figure that part out and then we can discuss anything with us. She is always my top priority."

"Sure."

"Alright then, research or dinner?" said Giles.

"I'll start dinner, you cooked last night," Tara said as she got up from where she was sitting. "Why don't you guys just talk and relax."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Giles, I'm sure," Tara said with a playful laugh as she headed off to the kitchen.

Faith got up and followed Tara into the kitchen. "How are you really doing T?"

"I'm ok, or in shock, not sure which, maybe both apply."

"Do you need help with dinner?"

"No, why don't you go hang with Giles and Willow. She knows you are a big part of our life. She even liked the song you sang last month," said Tara as she gave the dark haired Slayer a hug and nudged her to go back into the other room.

"Ok, I'll go, but if you need help or to talk, I'll be in here in a heartbeat." With that Faith went back and joined Giles and Willow.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Giles asked Willow.

"I'm in shock to be honest. I left Sunnydale headed a business meeting in Paris, and then I see Tara, I actually get to talk to her - something I never imagined in my life I'd ever get to do again, and then I find out that we have a child together, oh and Tara asked me to stay to meet this amazing little girl. Giles, you can't write stories like this."

"It does sound a bit overwhelming when you put it that way."

"Giles, be honest is Tara living here why you distanced yourself from me? Is that why I always felt that you were let down and disappointed with me? I'm not trying to put you on the spot, I am just wondering," Willow blurted out.

"Not at first. When I first heard what happened I blamed myself for pushing you to learn magic and not learning the fundamentals to do it properly. The shame from that made me start to distance myself. Although then after Tara moved here and then when Ceri came into the picture, Tara became like a daughter to me, then I think I pulled away to protect them. She's already been through enough bad in her life, think I wanted to protect them both from any more coming into it or at least as much as I could."

"I'm sorry I hurt her Giles, I know I can't make up for that, but I swear to you that I will never hurt her again nor will I hurt Ceri."

"I know that Willow, but it will take time to prove yourself. Tara will see it and she has grown a lot in her own right and you may be surprised the incredible woman she's become."

"I've always known she was an incredible woman Giles. Um, Faith, Tara told me that you have been trying to get her to talk with me for a while now. I'm not sure why, but thank you!"

"Hey, she has been sitting in limbo (by her own doing) for five years it was time for her to resolve this in one way or another, and neither Giles nor Dawn were going to push her – someone had to do it. I'm used to being the bad guy, so I did it."

"You aren't the bad guy, from what Tara has told me, you've changed quite a bit too and I believe that you did it out of caring."

"How can you not become a better person being around her? She's an amazing woman, mother, role model, and she has something about her that just makes you want to be a better person."

Faiths statements hit the other two deeply and they nodded in agreement with her.

* * *

Tara started dinner then stood leaning in the kitchen doorway watching the three talking and wondering what she was getting herself into. She knew she had to be careful for Ceri's sake, but she needed to remember to protect herself as well, she couldn't forget the pain she had been in and she hoped that she could learn to forgive for her daughters' sake. She did still have strong feelings for the redhead, that should couldn't deny to herself any longer.

While lost in her thoughts she was jolted back to reality by the sound of a screeching child followed by what should have been the person supervising her.

"Mommy, save me!" Ceri cried as she ran at full speed laughing towards Tara. Dawn was close on her heals, but still wasn't catching the little girl.

"Get back here squirt," cried Dawn.

"Moooommmmmmyyyyyy," she yelled.

Tara bent down and caught her daughter and swung her up onto her shoulders in one fluid motion. Everyone watching the interaction between them was smiling.

"Alright, what did she do and is it a tickle torture level offense," Tara asked Dawn halting her in her pursuit of the redhead.

"It wasn't Mommy, I promise," giggled the little girl from atop her mother's shoulders.

"Dawnie?"

"She is so guilty and deserving Tara. I was in the bathroom and she snuck in and turned the lights out and closed the door on me. Do you actually realize how dark her bathroom gets? Not cool."

Everyone laughed and then Willow asked, "Did you learn that from her or did she learn it from you? I seem to recall you doing that to Buffy last week?!"

Dawn blushed at this revelation and then bowed her head, "Um, I learned it from her. How did you hear about that anyway? You were at work when I did it."

"Buffy told me when I got home, right before she asked me for help plotting revenge against you."

"Will, bestest friend/sister in the world, you didn't agree to help her did you?"

"Dear lord it's getting deep in here," laughed Giles.

"Mommy, whose Buffy? Is she Willows girlfriend?"

"No sweetie, she isn't Willows girlfriend," she said glancing at Willow and Dawn with a smirk. "Buffy is Auntie Dawn's sister."

"You mean I have an Auntie Buffy too," said the excited 4 year old.

"Yeah, I guess you do."

"You'll like her Squirt. But really Willow, you didn't agree to help her did you?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we," said the redhead with a devilish smirk.

"Tara, can I stay here forever and NOT go back? I don't believe I live in a safe house anymore."

"Nope, you must pay both for your crimes," and with that she pulled the little girl off her shoulders and set her free for Dawn to chase.

"Dinner should be ready in about 45 minutes," said Tara and then she headed into the kitchen to check on dinner and finish the rest of the prep, Giles and Faith went into his study to start researching the dreams and crystal. Willow followed Tara into the kitchen; she stood in the doorway in awe of the person Tara had become.

"You are an amazing mother. Not that I had any doubt you would be, but I've never seen you glow the way you do when she is around."

"She makes it easy, you'll see that as you get to know her," blushed Tara.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"Nope, I believe I have it all under control. I hope you don't mind a casserole, it was something quick and easy to put together and Ceri is a bit picky on what she eats."

"Sounds great," said Willow as an awkward moment passed between them. They were both still drawn to one another, but they couldn't and wouldn't allow themselves to act on it.

After dinner Faith went out to patrol, Willow and Ceri played a couple games on her computer before it was time for her to get ready for bed. Thanks to Dawn it was a very easy task getting her to fall asleep. Dawn and Giles retired not too long after her, Dawn claiming jet lag and Giles stating that Ceri wore him out.

"So, you never told me what you do for a living just that you owned your own business," Tara started the conversation, as the two sat back and relaxed in the living room.

"I'm a Security Analyst. I go into companies, assess their internal and external security measures, provide them with suggestions, write software enhancements as needed to enhance their security, and then for fun I get to try to randomly hack their websites."

"That seems right up your alley. I still think the hours are a bit excessive," as the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"It is by design. After I got myself cleaned up and back on track, having free time for my mind to wander and missing you became a very bad place for me to be. With working more and then helping Buffy I am too busy to let my mind have its way," confessed the redhead.

"So, there is/was nobody else? No romantic interest? Not that it is my business, but I'm curious."

"Who could compare? You were, are, and will always be the most incredible, beautiful, and amazing woman I will ever have the luck and honor of knowing."

"Will," Tara said through her blush.

"I mean it, I know it isn't my place to say it, but I have to be honest with both of us you were the best part of my life. Was or is there anyone else in your life or that you wanted in your life?"

"The only one in my life has been Ceri. After I had her dating wasn't important, plus, you still have my heart and that wouldn't be fair for anyone that I would date."

Willow almost fell off the couch when Tara made that revelation. She knew that there were a lot of things that needed to be worked out, but could she possibly have a chance? Would Tara ever give her another chance?

"I don't know what to say to that," said Willow.

"You don't have to say anything. You were being open and honest, I felt I could return the favor. Don't read more into it than there is, Ceri will always be my first priority and any decisions I make in life will be strictly based off what is best for her."

"I understand that and more importantly, I respect that. Tara, I don't expect anything, I just want a chance to make things right with us and to get to know and have a relationship with our daughter. There is no pressure."

"Thank you Will, that means a lot. It is starting to get late and that little girl doesn't understand the meaning of sleeping in. We should probably get some sleep. You can take my room and I'll take the couch, that way you will get more sleep than you will sleeping out here."

"Really Tara, you take your bed, I'll be perfectly fine out here. I don't mind being woken up by adorable people, and Ceri is probably the most adorable person I've ever met, you though are a close second," said Willow as her mind registered that she was flirting with the blonde.

"I think you are biased."

"I may be, but there is nobody denying my statements either."

"That is because I am the only one here. I don't think there is anyone more adorable than OUR daughter."

Just then Willow's phone buzzed and she looked at it.

"Work? Is there something you need to deal with? If you need someplace private you can use Giles study."

"It's just Buffy," she said showing Tara the picture of Buffy threatening to stake Willows Tigger slippers. _'You always have the worst timing Buffy'_ she thought.

"Interesting?!" Tara said raising one eyebrow.

"We developed a system for when I travel she sends me jokes, pictures, whatever to help me not be lonely. I didn't tell her that I was staying here with you guys tonight. She worries about me when I'm away so we started doing this about a year or two ago. She has become very 'creative' as time has gone on."

"That's funny. I am certain if you asked, Ceri may be persuaded to send you some pictures as well if you want/need them."

"Tara, that would be incredible. I'm assuming then that she got your art talent and not mine. We both know I can't draw a straight line with a ruler."

"She's got talent, I'm not sure who from."

"You are a great artist, you always sold yourself short on that stuff." Willow tried to hide a yawn, but was unsuccessful.

"And on that note, I am going to let you get some rest. Are you sure that you are ok out here? Do you need anything else?"

"Tara, really, I'm fine. Go get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright, good night Willow."

"Night Tara."

With that Tara went to her room and drifted off to sleep not long after and Willow made herself comfy on the sofa and drifted to sleep smelling the scent of Tara on the pillow she was using.

* * *

Willow awoke the next morning to Ceri poking her and Dawn giggling.

Willow glanced at the little girl and smiled and then put a finger over her lips to tell Ceri to be quiet about her being awake, Dawn didn't know what was going on until Willow lunged and grabbed her and started to tickle her. Dawn squirmed but was no match for Willow, Ceri laughed even harder.

"You don't play fair," pouted Dawn once Willow stopped her assault.

"Nobody said I had to," replied Willow and stuck her tongue out at Dawn.

"You guys are silly," laughed the little redhead sitting on the couch wrapped in the blanket that Willow had been using.

"Hey, did you steal my spot AND blanket?"

"Uh huh," nodded the little redhead.

Willow walked over and picked the girl up and they both lay down on the couch and watched cartoons together. Dawn snuck out her camera and took a couple pictures of them cuddling knowing that both Tara and Willow would appreciate them.

Giles made his way to the living room smiling when he saw the two redheads cuddled up together. Tara however was a no show and that struck everyone as odd since she was usually an early riser. Giles decided that maybe the scent of food would entice her into getting up. He went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. As he started he saw Tara coming out of her room, he motioned for her to move quietly and look at the couch, when she did her heart melted seeing her two favorite redheads cuddled up together discussing the finer points of the cartoon they were watching. It must have been the light shift that caused both Willow and Ceri to look towards Tara's direction.

"Mommy!" said the little girl breaking out of her cuddle spot to go give Tara a hug.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Tara said wrapping her arms around her daughter and giving her a kiss.

"Morning Mommy. Willow and I were watching cartoons after she tickle tortured Auntie Dawn. Willow knows a lot about cartoons, did you know that? We've talked about all sorts of stuff and not just the cartoons that we're watching either," babbled Ceri.

"I did know she knew a lot about cartoons, she used to get up every morning and watch them when I used to live with her and Auntie Dawn."

"You used to live with them too," said the little girl as her eyes got really wide.

"Yep, that was a long time ago, before you were born."

"Mommy, you did a lot of things before I was born," the girl said with a huff.

"Yes, but now I have you and we'll make new memories," Tara said as she made her way to the living room joining the others; Ceri made her way back to cuddling with Willow on the couch.

"So, Dawnie, what did you do to earn the tickle torture from Willow this time," smirked Tara.

"She told me to poke Willow in the nose until she woke up Mommy," said Ceri from her spot in front of Willow.

"Seriously Dawn? You didn't."

"Oh yes I did and I'd do it again," she replied as she glanced over to see Willows eyes narrow towards her.

"Giles, I think we need to rethink Dawn babysitting Ceri," Tara called into the kitchen.

"Whatever for?"

"She's teaching her bad habits."

"Yes, and you, Willow, and Buffy never did anything like that to Dawn at all?!" he retorted.

"I never did," stated Tara innocently.

"Um, Tara," said Willow. "You did come up with some of the more creative ideas for Buffy and I, you just didn't partake in the tormenting of Dawn."

"Shush you," Tara said sticking her tongue out at Willow.

"Mommy, were you mean to Auntie Dawn?"

"No baby, I wasn't, I left that for Willow and Buffy."

"It's true Squirt, she did leave it to them to do it, but I had no idea that she helped with some of the ideas."

"Dawnie, who are you believe me or Willow? I would never encourage them to do anything like what they did to you," Tara said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Uh huh, right Tara," laughed Dawn.

"You guys are silly," Ceri giggled.

Giles set breakfast on the table and they all went and ate and talked.

"Mommy, can we go see where Auntie Dawn and Willow lives sometime?"

"I'm sure we can at some point, we'll have to discuss it later."

"Auntie Dawn, did she used to give you that answer when you were younger?"

Laughing Dawn replied, "Yes, and that usually meant we were going to do it."

Tara looked towards Dawn and mouthed 'Thank you'.

* * *

After spending the morning together Willow had to get ready to head back to the airport to catch her flight to Paris. Though she had only known the girl less than a day she was finding it very hard to leave. She was also happy that her and Tara were on civil terms.

"Well Ceri, I have to head to the airport soon, it was really nice to get to know you," Willow said as she gave the girl a hug.

"Do you really have to go," asked the little girl sadly.

"Yes, I have to go take care of some work," Willow said and it broke her heart to see the little girl pout, but she knew without a doubt who she got that pout from and why Tara was helpless against it whenever she had used it. She started to feel a bit guilty about using the pout now that she knew how powerless Tara truly was.

"Come on baby girl," Tara said as she took the girl out of Willow's arms and heard a sniffle but wasn't sure which of the redheads it came from. "Would you like it if we drove Willow to the airport so you could spend a little more time with her?"

"Can we really Mommy?"

"If it is ok with Grandpa that we borrow his car and Willow is ok with us taking her." Tara looked at Giles who nodded his approval and then to Willow whose eyes lit up at the idea.

"Thank you Mommy, you're the bestest." And with that the little girl ran into her room to get ready to go to the airport with her mom and Willow.

"Thanks," Willow said softly to Tara.

"No problem, I can't leave her either," she laughed. "Do you have a layover on your flight back from Paris?

"Yeah, when I changed my flight I could only get a connecting that left me with a six hour layover."

"Would you like to maybe get something to eat with me, we can talk and then maybe come back here and you and Ceri can spend some more time together?"

"I'd love that. I'll email you my itinerary. Do you think maybe I could get a picture of you two together," asked Willow her eyes pleading.

"How about we take one of the three of us instead?" At this suggestion Willows eyes lit up.

"Thank you!"

"Dawnie, will you take a picture of the three of us and then send Will a copy and myself one?"

"Sure," Dawn said with a smirk that she quickly hid when she saw Tara arch her eyebrow at her.

As Willow and Ceri got situated for the picture Tara whispered to Dawn "you think you are sneaky and sly, but remember, I know your tricks Summers' and I have mom skills that you can't even comprehend." As she moved away she heard Dawn audibly gulp.

After taking the picture the three headed off to the airport so that Willow wasn't late.

* * *

"Hey Buffy," said Willow once she got settled into her hotel in Paris.

"Hey Wills. I thought you'd be on your way back to the states by now?"

"Yeah, I had to change my flight around so I will be home in a few days, I'll have to call you when I know for certain."

"Things going that well with the frenchy company?"

"It's not that, I just had some other stuff come up. I'll explain when I get back to Sunnydale."

"Alright, you know you may end up on the same flight as Dawn now. That would rock because then I would have one less trip to make to the airport!"

"Feeling the love Buff, feeling the love."

"You know you are loved," laughed the Slayer.

"Alright, I gotta go prep for my meeting, I'll talk to you later."

"Good luck," said the Slayer and then hung up.

Willow went to prep for her meeting, but not before setting the picture of her with Ceri and Tara as her wallpaper on her computer and her phone. It may be a distraction, but it worthwhile distraction.

* * *

Tara arrived back at the flat and was greeted with questioning eyes from both Dawn and Giles. She scooted Ceri off to her room to play for a bit.

"What?" she asked.

"I must say that I didn't expect things to go quite that smoothly when you guys first saw one another after five years. Especially now that Willow knows that she is also Ceri's mother.

"You can't tell me that over the years you wondered how telling her would go Giles? Neither can you Dawn."

"Hey, I never denied that I thought about it, I just never voiced it," said Dawn slightly defensive.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"Well, Willow is going to send me her itinerary and during her layover we are going to go out and get something to eat and talk, then she is going to come over and see Ceri for a bit."

"When does she come back?"

"Day after tomorrow I believe she said. She has a six hour layover."

"I bet her and I are on the same flight back to Sunnydale then. That will be nice if we are," thought the teen out loud. "Tara?"

"Yeah Dawnie?"

"I have an idea or suggestion, what are your thoughts or feelings about maybe you and Ceri coming back to Sunnydale with Willow and I. That way Buffy and everyone can meet Ceri, she can see where we are from and her and Willow can spend more time together and there will be no more secrets."

"That is actually really good idea Dawn? Do you think the others would want us there? It's been over five years."

"Tara they all love and miss you," said Dawn.

"I think I could get the Council to make the arrangements so that you all can fly together. Do you think we should talk to Willow first? Also, you need to think about the stores."

"Yeah, that would probably be best. Dawnie, can you give her a call and see what her thoughts are, I'm going to get Ceri into the tub. I'll also call Kelly and have her watch the stores."

"Ok, I'll give Willow a call now."

* * *

"Ceri, it is bath time," Tara said as she walked into her daughters' room and found her daughter telling her stuffed animals what Willow had told her about the cartoons that morning and about taking her to the airport. Tara was surprised at the impression Willow had left on their daughter.

"Ok Mommy," Ceri said as she put her stuffed animals back on the shelf and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

Dawn grabbed her cellphone and called Willow.

"Hey Dawnie, is everything ok?"

"Yeah Will, all is fine. Sorry if I am interrupting…I just wanted to talk to you about an idea that I had and that Tara and Giles were game for if of course you are ok with it too."

"Ok, I'm curious."

"I suggested that Tara and Ceri come back to Sunnydale with you and I. That way Buffy and everyone can meet Ceri, she can see where were are from and you can spend more time together with both of them and there will be no more secrets. Giles said that if you were game he could probably get the Watchers Council to pull some strings and get us all on the same flight and together. Thoughts?"

"Seriously Dawn? Tara and Giles are ok with this?"

"Yeah, they are. Should I have them get the plans made?"

"Yeah, of course! Though I'm a bit scared Dawn. Tara and I just started speaking after five years, let alone the thought that we are parents. Don't get me wrong, I want nothing more than for us to spend time together, I just don't want to push."

"Will, I suggested this, not you. Tara said that she was ok with doing it, which has to be a good sign right? And if I can get my family back together, more power to me…and having my little niece/sister nearby is just an added perk."

"Dawn, Tara has her businesses in the UK, she isn't going to just up and leave them for Sunnydale. Plus, I don't know how I feel about my daughter being in a place so dangerous. Gawd, I have known I had a daughter for 24 hours and that felt too natural to say," laughed Willow.

"She's like Tara, easy to love and once you love them you're hooked. As for Tara's stores, she said she was going to call a friend of hers to watch them," said Dawn.

"That is so true, they do have that loveable quality about them. If Tara is willing to come to Sunnydale, then I say let's do it. Are we going to give Buffy any warning?"

"I'm thinking no, I can't wait to see her reaction. We'll have to have Xander and Anya over too, just maybe not the first night."

"No kidding," said Willow. "I gotta run I have more prepping for my meeting to get done. Thanks for the call and the awesome idea."

"Good luck with your meeting and we'll see you the day after tomorrow."

"Thanks Dawnie! See you guys soon."

* * *

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**vampyregurl73:** Thank you for the feedback and suggestions – I'm hoping that I caught more of the 'oh shit' moments this time!

**Willara4ever: ** Could you ever doubt that Willow and Tara with Ceri would be anything but cute :-) I'm glad you like it so far!

**JustJane18:** Age and parenting helped me calm down SOME – I figure it could do the same for Tara. As for the visual of Buffy staking the slippers…I stole the concept from something I did. I kidnapped one of my co-workers Tigger slippers years ago and sent her a picture of them with ransom note. :-D

* * *

**Chapter Rating: PG-13**  
**Feedback:** Pretty please…I'm flying without wings here - no beta reader…I'm my own worst critic and well I'm not sure this fic is good, but I'm hoping! If it's bad, someone please tell me!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Tara got Ceri out of her bath and got her settled into bed before joining Dawn and Giles in the living room.

"Did you take a bath with her," asked Giles.

"I'm not sure, I didn't try to at least," laughed Tara as she looked down and noticed how wet her shirt was.

"So, I talked to Willow and she said that she loved the idea and if Giles can get the Council's help, we'll have a family vacation to Sunnydale."

"I'll go visit them first thing in the morning and get them working on it. What time does Willow get back into town day after tomorrow?"

"Her flight gets in at noon," said Tara. "I was going to pick her up and then we were going to go get something to eat and talk through some things."

"Is that a good idea right now Tara?" asked Giles. "I mean we are planning to go to Sunnydale and spend time with her, what happens if you two start talking and someone says something they shouldn't and you guys have a fight. Won't that kinda ruin the trip or at least add some unnecessary stress to it."

"Giles, we are adults," started Tara.

"Adults who until yesterday hadn't spoken in five years and still haven't addressed the issues that tore them apart five years ago."

"We can behave besides I won't do anything to ruin this trip for Ceri; I know how much she really wants to see where her Auntie Dawn lives when she isn't here with us," said Tara. "I also see the importance of Ceri getting to know her now."

"Alright, but if you guys get in a fight you are going to have to deal with one another because we are still going," scolded Giles.

"Yes dad," teased Tara as Dawn laughed at the interaction between them.

"You two are just too cute," said Dawn.

"Thank you," the two adults said in unison.

"Well, I am going to go read before I turn in. Good night girls."

"Night Giles," said Dawn as she gave him a quick hug.

Tara walked over and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug, "goodnight Giles!"

"You guys have the best relationship," said Dawn after Giles left and Tara got situated on the couch.

"Well he helped me through some of my roughest times. Honestly Dawn, if it weren't for you and Giles I don't know how I would have survived the past five years. I owe you both so much."

"Tara, you are the strongest person I know. And I know that you would have survived without us being here, but I'm glad you didn't shut us out."

"I'm not that strong Sweetie; I just do what I have to do to survive."

"Willow is right; you don't give yourself enough credit on things. You survived your biological family and all that they put you through, your mother's death, then you became this badass wiccan, you took care of me and helped Buffy and I survive after mom died, you have ALWAYS been here when I needed you, when anyone needed you. Really you survived what Glory did to you, you held us together when Buffy died, then you helped us get back to functioning when Willow brought her back, then you tried like hell to help Willow with her addiction, and you survived walking away when I know damn well that none of us made it easy. I know I went out of my way to make it hard on you because I felt Willow should have been the one moving out, you were my mother at that point. Then you moved here finished your degree and have built your own business with multiple stores, you have raised one of the sweetest little girls in the world – and I am not biased. You did all that and honestly Giles or I being around or not would not have stopped you from surviving it all." Dawn said as a few tears streamed down her face as she tried to show Tara how much she truly admired and loved her.

"Sweetie, come here," said Tara as she pulled Dawn into a hug. "I love you too. You know that you will always be my best friend, and my daughter. I survived a lot of that on fear and the support of you guys though. I didn't do it alone."

"No, you didn't do it alone, that is what a true family is for, but you still survived it and knew when to ask for help and when to let us help you. That takes real strength."

"I'm a bit scared now though Dawn," admitted Tara.

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared of letting Willow back into my life, into Ceri's life, and scared of the future and what it holds."

"Do you still love her? More-so are you still in love with Willow?""

"I never stopped loving her or being in love with her and that is part of what scares me too. I have built a life here, a life that I love, and I have to think of what is best for Ceri."

"You aren't alone in being scared about things. Willow is just as scared if not more," laughed Dawn. "She is scared about you two and the future as well. She told me that she isn't certain she would want her daughter growing up on the Hellmouth and in such a dangerous area."

"Really? She said that?"

"You're surprised? Tara she never stopped loving you and wanting to get you back into her life in one way or another."

"Willow and I have a lot to talk about and work through. What if she decides she wants to take Ceri away from me?"

"Ok, now you are just being a dummy. First of all, Willow would never do that, secondly, I'd kick her frilly ass if she tried, and a third reason, she loves you and would probably rather you all be a family rather than take Ceri away from the only mother she has ever known. Willow isn't stupid," scoffed Dawn.

"I never said I had rational fears, just that I had fears. So, better subject, what do you think Buffy's reaction is going to be?"

"She is going to freak, and then she is going to be pissed that we kept this from her, she's already not amused with me in general for keeping your location a secret and she doesn't even know that it was for the past five years, and then she is going to be giddy over being Auntie Buffy."

"You were honoring my wishes and really protecting Ceri. She can't be mad about that and if she does tough."

"This is Buffy we're talking about, the over protective Slayer. You do remember what she is like don't you?"

"Yes, I do," laughed the blonde. "It is going to be surreal going back to Sunnydale. I honestly never thought I'd set foot back there. I have a lot of mixed feelings about returning, though I do miss everyone."

"It's home Tara, no matter where you are – the Summers' house in Sunnydale is your home too. You believe that don't you?"

"Yes, I know it, but after all that went down with Will and I, I don't know that it still truly applies to me."

"Tara, you are family no matter what, if Buffy can't handle it – it's my house too and I say that you are family and it is your home. Don't push me Maclay, don't fight me on it just accept it as fact," laughed Dawn.

"Thank you, Sweetie."

"You're welcome," smiled Dawn.

"I think its bedtime," said Tara.

"I agree, good night Tara."

"Good night Dawnie."

* * *

"Hey T," said Faith as she came into the flat the next morning.

"Hey Faith," smiled Tara as she sipped her coffee.

"So, honestly, what was it like having Red around again?"

"Faith it was nice, it was surreal, it was scary, and it was Willow."

"I bet. So the truth, what really happened when you told her about Ceri?"

"Oh you mean when Mount St. Willow blew?"

"It was that bad?"

"Well, it wasn't good. There was swearing and yelling and all sorts of accusations flying around, but we got through it, and in reality it could have been much worse."

"Ceri seems to have taken a liking to her."

"Yeah, they are great together. Willow is a natural with her that actually scares me a bit. Dawn says I'm crazy and being a dummy, but what if she wants to take her away from me? What if Ceri likes her better?"

"Seriously Tara? Dawn is right you are crazy and a bit of a dummy. I mean wow your imagination is very out there. First Ceri loves you more than she could love anyone including Red, secondly, Red wouldn't try to take Ceri away from you, she sees the bond that you two have and the glow you get whenever that little girl is around. Oh and thirdly, I'd beat her ass into the ground if she tried to take her away from you or tried to hurt her."

"I have no doubt you would, and I know that my imagination is overactive, but they are fears that I am going to have until Will and I get some things worked out."

"And that is all on you and Red! When is she coming back? You need to make sure you are honest with her T for any of this to work."

"She gets back tomorrow. We are going to go out for lunch and talk and then come back here so that she can spend some time with Ceri. Giles is working to get us all on the same flight back to Sunnydale to have Buffy, Xander, and Anya meet Ceri so then there are no more secrets, no more hiding."

"Wow, that vacation would scare me. Are you guys going to at least give B a heads up?"

"Dawnie seems to think it'd be more fun not to, so we're going the _'Surprise the Slayer' _route."

"Dawn is evil, I'm liking that kid more and more."

"Hey, no more corrupting my daughters," laughed Tara.

"I don't think you can blame me for her corruption…though when Ceri gets older, maybe I can take some of the blame, but that may even be a stretch, especially with you and Red as her parents."

"Watch it; I know ways to make you pay Slayer."

"You do, but you are too sweet and kind to use any of them to ME of all people," Faith said with a smirk.

"Yeah, not true," said Tara. "I'm not the same innocent person I used to be."

"Whatever! I've gotta run, but tell me when you guys are leaving and then when you get back we'll go out and you can let me know how things go in Sunnyhell. It should be VERY interesting."

"Will do," said Tara as she hugged the brunette Slayer.

* * *

Tara arrived at the airport a few minutes early to pick Willow to give herself time to find the right gate.

As Willow entered the terminal her heart skipped a beat, there was Tara waiting for her. She was leaning against the railing wearing a pair of faded jeans and a blue V-neck t-shirt that was the same color as her eyes that had the Brigid's Box logo on it. Willow couldn't help but smile at how beautiful Tara looked. Then she noticed the handwritten sign Tara was holding that said ROSENBERG.

"Hey you, nice sign," said Willow as she reached where Tara was waiting for her.

"Hey yourself," smiled Tara. "Do you need to get your luggage at all?"

"Nah, I decided to ship it home so that I wouldn't have to worry about fighting with it and checking it in. I just have my carry-on."

"Well then what do you say we get out of here and go get something to eat?"

"Lead the way," said Willow following the blonde out of the terminal to the car as she tried desperately not to look at Tara's butt, though she glanced occasionally and enjoyed the view.

"I tried to think of a great place to have lunch and talk and the best place I came up with St. James Park. It isn't far from here or the flat and the scenery is beautiful. Is that ok," asked Tara once they were settled in the car.

"Sounds great, I haven't seen much of the city in the few times I've been over here."

"Well then sit back and enjoy, it's only about 20 minutes from here."

Once they arrived at the park Willow was shocked at how beautiful it was.

"I can't believe that we're in town. This place is beautiful."

"Yeah, when I first moved to London I spent a lot of time out here meditating. Then while I was pregnant or once I knew I was pregnant with Ceri I think I created a permanent mark right over there in the area near what they call Duck Island, it's a little nature preserve for the parks birds. It is always so beautiful and peaceful."

"I can see why you spent so much time here between the view and well, even without using magic I can feel the grounding effect the earth has here."

They walked towards the island where Tara had already arranged to have a picnic set up before she went to the airport to get Willow.

"I just made some standard picnic stuff, I wasn't sure if your tastes were still the same and then my 'Willow-brain' and nerves got the best of me and every time I asked Dawn a question she laughed at me and told me to relax. She said it so many times to me that Ceri thought it was funny to walk up to me, tap me on the leg, tell me to relax and then run off giggling. I don't think Dawn is a good influence on her," Tara said with a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, that is our Dawnie. She didn't have anyone to pick on growing up so she is using the first kid she can get her hands on."

"Great and our daughter is her kid of choice?"

"I didn't say I condoned it, I just explained it. You have raised an amazing little girl though. She is so beautiful, sweet, caring…which doesn't surprise me, she is your daughter."

"Willow, she's our daughter. I know you haven't had a lot of time to absorb that, but she is ours and she has a lot of your qualities as well."

"Yeah, that still blows my mind, well, that and the fact that we're sitting here together talking. I honestly thought that I would never see you again or at least never get the chance to talk with you about anything."

"I'll be honest with you Will, for years I wasn't sure what would happen if I ever saw or talked to you again. Well, you personally, I see you in Ceri daily, those freckles, that red hair, as if there was a doubt that you on her parentage," laughed the blonde.

They ate in silence both lost in thought about where they were, where they wanted the future to go, was there a way to get there, and more importantly – did they both want the same thing. Neither was truly sure how to start their talk.

"Tara, I know you did what you had to, and if you hadn't left I never would have quit abusing magic. What did you do? Where did you go, well before coming here? What was the pregnancy like? Was she a good baby? There is just so much I want to know about both of you and your life together," babbled Willow.

"Will, are you sure you want to hear this? There are parts that aren't pretty and may be very hard for you to listen to."

"Tara, I need to know and to understand. I am prepared for there to be parts that are going to hurt, but I need to know. I'm still processing the hurt that we have a daughter and nobody mentioned it, and knowing what you were going through may help me with it."

"If it gets to be too much, just tell me and I'll stop. And I know that I was wrong for not telling you about her, I am sorry."

"I appreciate that," said the redhead as she got comfy on the blanket and looked deeply into Tara's eyes.

"When I first left the house I wasn't sure where to go or what to do. I went and found out that my old dorm room was available, so I moved in there to try and figure out what to do next. I thought that since we had so many happy memories there it would help. I spent a lot of time crying and wondering why. Why I wasn't enough for you, what made the magic so much more appealing? I was driving myself into a nice and cozy depression feeling helpless and worthless. I tried to understand my thoughts and feelings or make sense of them, I really did try. One day I went for a walk just to get out of the room and there were so many memories of you, Dawn, everyone, and our life together, I realized I needed to get out of Sunnydale. I needed to find a place to go, I sure as hell wasn't going back to my Dad's, but I didn't know where else to go. I don't know what made me do it, but I called Giles, maybe it was because he was like a father to us all, I really don't know what made me do it, but I'm grateful that I did. He and I talked for a long time about all that was going on and my leaving you and the house and he offered for me to come to London. At first it was just going to be to get my head sorted out, but then we found out I was pregnant and it just felt right to stay."

"Tara, how long was it before you left Sunnydale to come here?"

"I was there for two months. The first night I was here turns out to be the night that I became pregnant with Ceri. That was an interesting night, and one I don't think that Giles will easily forget. I had been having nightmares nightly since I had moved out of Buffy's house. That night I woke up screaming from the intensity of the dream I was having. I think I about gave Giles a heart attack when I screamed. He came running into my room and he just held me and comforted me until I had stopped shaking and then he stayed with me until I fell asleep. It was then that I had the dream about us and Ceri."

"THAT was your first night in London," squeaked Willow as Tara nodded. "What were the dreams about if you don't mind me asking and if it isn't too painful to talk about?"

"The first nightmares was reliving what Glory did to me, feeling the vivid pain of her breaking my hand, how it felt when she took my mind, how lost I felt after she did it. I dreamed of her coming back for me and there being no way for me to save myself since I was all alone. The second one was of you going all dark magic and veiny and trying to kill us all and end the world. The third dream was of Amy the rat and some slimy magic guy hunting us down trying to kill us; it then would transition to me getting shot through the heart and dying. That one I always woke up with a pain in my chest. They were so realistic Will, I could feel the pain, smell what is going on around me, I mean I even heard the background noises. That first night here I had the one about Glory."

"Wow, those are intense dreams let alone having them be vivid dreams."

"It wasn't until two months later that I found out I was pregnant. Giles and I were shocked and confused to say the least. Giles thought that there may be some type of demon possession because I had lived on the Hellmouth. We did tests to disprove that quickly. The weekend I found out was the first weekend that Dawn surprised Giles with a visit and got a surprise of her own finding out I was living here. When Dawn learned of the pregnancy she was so excited, that was when she started to spend every holiday and any time she could here with us. I don't know what I would have done without her that weekend. I was in shock, I was scared, I had no clue what to do, but her and Giles were there for me and have been ever since. Giles got the council to help with my Visa and all the stuff I needed to stay here."

"Wait, so Dawn has really known for all this time?"

"Yeah, she has. Please, don't be mad at her, she didn't say anything because I told both her and Giles that if either of them told you, Buffy or anyone I would disappear for good and I could guarantee that there would be no way that anyone would find me or the baby."

"I'm not mad, hurt yes, but definitely not mad. I'm glad you had them around, you know people who loved and cared for you and that you loved and cared about."

"Thank you for understanding. After I found out I was pregnant the nightmares finally went away, I was so grateful for the peaceful nights of sleep; I could however have done without the morning sickness."

"Oh no, was it really as bad as they say it is," said Willow feeling some pangs of guilt.

"Most days weren't too bad, but there were a couple weeks that were really bad and Giles had to take me in to the doctor to get IV fluids and nutrients because I couldn't keep anything down. Other than those couple of weeks it was a model pregnancy, Ceri did love to use my bladder as a squeeze toy and to practice her kickboxing. Trust me when I say that she has Slayer talent in kicking and punching." Tara saw Willow smirk. "Are you getting enjoyment out of what YOUR daughter did to my bladder?"

"No, not at all, but you do glow when you start to talk about her and that makes me smile; even if OUR daughter was a bit harsh on your bladder. Your smile is still very captivating," said Willow as Tara blushed. _'Stop flirting with her Rosenberg.'_

"Truly unconditional love does that to you and how can you not glow talking about her? Dawn actually was here when I went into labor too, thankfully. Giles had been called away on some 'emergency' meeting at the Watcher's Council when my water broke and I went into panic/freak out mode. Dawnie actually kept her cool, she called Giles and told him to wrap up whatever he was doing and meet us at the hospital, she called my doctor, and then she got a cab and got us there safely. We arrived at the same time as Giles, and then the waiting started, I was in labor for 38 very long hours - without meds I might add. She was a very stubborn little kid."

"Wholly crap! You are a goddess," said Willow smiling in awe of the blonde.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but I believe it is good that I didn't know it was you that had gotten me pregnant because I was ready to put a curse whomever it was, and we aren't talking the hugs and puppies curses either," Tara said raising an eyebrow and fixing a knowing look at will before smiling at her. "Giles and Dawn were amazing though they got me through it. Once Ceri was born, I swear that I had to keep checking Dawn's bag before she left every visit; she loves Ceri so much she was ready to take her with. I love that Ceri is essentially her little sister, and she is so amazing with her; I've been so grateful for her visits. After Ceri was born I was able to finish University with a business degree and then I started my first Brigid's Box location, which is the one you saw the other day. I got lucky to have Giles' help with Ceri and the store. She was a great baby though, she slept almost through the night after the second month, she's only gotten sick once and that was a cold last winter. She was walking and talking by the time she was a year old, so she's been on the go for a while. She's so smart Will; I know she got that from you."

"I meant it the other day when I said I want to be a part of her life and for her to know me. I've already lost out on so much. Tell me more about her likes and stuff."

"I want you to know her too; I won't try to keep her away from you, now that you two have met. Things to know about Ceri…you already know she is smart, her favorite colors are blue and green, she has magical talent, though we are still teaching her fundamentals so knowing what all she is capable of hasn't been tested, but it is all light magic."

"What do you mean _'we'_ are still teaching her. Who is we?"

"Giles took me to the Council library often when I first got here and that is where I met Morrigan. She eventually became my magic mentor and subsequently Ceri's as well."

"So, she is with the Council? Tara you remember all the trouble they gave Buffy?"

"It's ok Will, she is with a Coven nearby that consults for the Council and several other organizations. Ceri calls her Grandma and she really has become that for her and a Mother figure to me."

"Oh, ok," said Willow.

"Ceri plays sports with some of the other kids and isn't bad, she loves her computer, reading, drawing, her favorite movies are Disney/Pixar movies, and you already know her vast knowledge of cartoons. She is an angel, though I maybe a bit biased. The more you get to know her, the more you find she has a thirst for knowledge and learning. Again, I believe that comes from you. She captivates the heart of all that get to know her. She's amazing, Will. Not to delve into darkness, and if you don't want to talk about it I understand, but what was it like for you quitting magic."

"For me quitting magic was one of the hardest and most painful things I have ever gone through next to losing you. There were months of waking up in a cold sweat totally drenched and disoriented, throwing up for hours. I am guessing I probably would have preferred your morning sickness compared to what I went through throwing up. Then there were the muscle cramps and aches from tensing, I had nightmares and daymares throughout most of the ten months, there were panic attacks that kept me from leaving my room at times. Buffy and Dawn stuck by me the whole time, Xander and Anya babysat me when they weren't working or to give Buffy and Dawn a needed break. I spent a lot of time the first few months crying over losing you and berating myself for being so stupid to choose magic and lose you. Knowing now that Dawn knew where you were and she still didn't say a thing to me shows how amazing and loyal she is. Though I would have liked to have known you were ok and about Ceri, I can also understand not wanting to put a baby in the hands of a newly clean addict. After getting clean I finished my degree in Computer Science."

"Will, Dawn told me that she told you guys that she had heard from me early on and that I was ok."

"Honestly Tara, she may have and the withdrawal was bad enough that I have no memory of it, but that was also one time and a lot transpired after that."

"I know you are still hurt Willow, I'm sorry, but I did what I felt was best for Ceri and I, and then as time went on I just got scared. I know that will never make up for things, but I hope that we can move forward."

"We can, it will just take time for all the feelings to process," Willow said through a small smile.

"What made you start your own business?"

"Dawn actually suggested it. Now that I have some additional insight on things I'm starting to question her motives. After I got my degree I had done a couple of consulting jobs before getting a full-time 9-5 job. It wasn't me, I didn't like being confined, I loved the consulting jobs that I had done and Dawn suggested that I start my own business and that way I could work from wherever I wanted and whenever I wanted. Right now I have about 40 clients and a wait list that is constantly growing."

"That is amazing Will, and I think you are right to question Dawns motives. She's sneaky and devious."

"We trained her well," said Willow causing them both to laugh.

They sat there for a bit in silence, just staring into one another's eyes, sensing that though they had a long way to go, there was still something between them.

"Tara, one thing that totally baffles me, how is it that you honestly aren't seeing anyone," blurted out the redhead.

"Like I said the other day, I haven't even been on a serious date since we broke up. Giles, Dawn, and Faith have tried to 'encourage' me to get back out there, they even set me up a couple times, but it wasn't for me, I had my one true love, my soulmate, already and now I'm focused on giving my daughter my love and attention and running my businesses. When I explained that to them, that was when Faith started to encourage me to talk to you and either make it work or let it go and get on with my life."

"So, when you gave me a hard time the other day for only having work and helping Buffy in my life, were you projecting as well?"

"I prefer to think of it as channeling my inner Giles," laughed Tara.

"I'm amazed that you haven't had a line of people trying to get your interest, even if you weren't interested in them. You still take my breath away just at the sight of you, let alone when you smile or laugh. I'm sorry if that is out of line or too forward, but I'm going for honesty here."

"I can say the same about you Will. I find myself getting lost in your eyes more than I care to or probably should admit."

"Are we going to be ok? I mean I know that we've both changed and our lives have been turned upside down, but are we ok with each other? Can we start moving forward to building some type of relationship together? Start rebuilding the trust?"

"I think so, trust has to be rebuilt for both of us, and we need to get to know one another again, but I think we're ok."

"Good," smiled Willow.

"What do you say we clean up and head back to the flat and spend some time with Ceri?"

"That sounds perfect I've missed her a lot."

* * *

After a short drive back to the flat, they were greeted by Giles.

"Well, I'm glad to see that neither of you threw the other into the water," joked Giles.

"That view was incredible, I loved it," said Willow.

Suddenly hearing a new voice as Ceri came racing into the room headed right for the two that had just arrived.

"Mommy," she screamed as she jumped into Tara's arms with a little more force than Tara expected and as she staggered backwards a bit Willow moved to catch Tara in case she started to fall over.

"Did you miss me?" said Tara as she nuzzled into her daughters neck.

"Yep, I always miss you when you are gone. Hi Willow, how was your trip?"

"It was really good, but I'm glad to have it done and be back here."

"I'm glad you're back here too! Wanna play a computer game with me? Auntie Dawn says you are good with computers and games."

"I'd love to play a couple games with you," said Willow as took Ceri out of Tara's arms and the two headed to Ceri's bedroom.

* * *

**TBC...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Willara4ever: **Glad you liked the chapter and the park scene.

* * *

**Chapter Rating: PG-13  
Feedback:** Pretty please…I'm flying without wings here - no beta reader…

_**Authors Note: **__Extra long chapter since I have a feeling it may be a couple weeks before I can do another update._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"So, how'd the talk go," asked Dawn after Willow and Ceri had left the room.

"Really well, we talked about what life was like after I left the house and when I moved here, I told her about the nightmares, the pregnancy and what a huge help you guys huge have been in raising Ceri and then she told me what withdrawal was like and what an amazing help you and Buffy were, and then she told me some about her business."

"Did you talk about the future? Or how the two of you are going to start to move forward from here," asked Giles.

"No, we are taking things one day at a time on that, we agreed that we would start working to rebuild trust on both sides and then see where we came out after that. I did also tell her about Ceri and I working with Morrigan. How'd it go with Council and the flight plans?"

"Well, funny you should mention Morrigan; I ran into her while I was at the Council and we were talking about you and Ceri and I happened to mention that I was there to see if the Council could help us all get on the same flight to Sunnydale for a family vacation."

"Did you also happen to tell her that Willow here and was part of this equation," asked the blonde cautiously.

"Well, yes, of course; and it really worked out for us because Morrigan offered to let us use of her private plane. She said that we can leave for Sunnydale anytime we want."

"What is the catch? Morrigan does nothing without getting something in return; that is why she is where she is with the coven and who she is in the community."

"The catch is that she wants to meet Willow before we leave. So, I invited her for dinner tonight."

"You honestly invited her to dinner tonight Giles," blanched Tara.

"Um, Tara, why is this bad? Who is Morrigan? I have heard you talk about her over the years, but I still have no clue really who she is," questioned Dawn.

"Morrigan is Ceri and my magical mentor; think of her as our highly gifted magic teacher. Though she takes this a bit deeper than that, I should probably warn Willow about what Giles just got her into," with a quick glare towards Giles she headed to her daughters room to get the redhead.

* * *

Standing in the door way Tara watched Ceri sitting on Willow's lap while they played a matching game on the computer, and it made her heart flutter to see how they had embraced each other in just a matter of days.

"Hey," said Willow looking up and noticing Tara standing in the doorway.

"Hey," replied Tara. "When you guys are done with your game I need to prepare you for some stuff for tonight. Ceri, Grandpa just told me that Grandma is coming to dinner tonight."

"Really," smiled the little red head

"Yes, so when you guys are done with that game I want you to pick up your room while I have a quick talk with Willow."

"Okay Mommy," said the little redhead.

"Thank you. Willow, when you guys are done I'll be out in the kitchen just come get me," smiled the blonde.

"Sure," said the confused redhead as Tara left and Willow and Ceri went back to their game.

"Willow, have you met Grandma yet?"

"No, I haven't. I just learned about her today."

"What did you learn about her?"

"Well, I learned that she is working with you and Mommy on stuff dealing with magic and that you are both very special to her."

"Yeah, she works with Mommy more than me. Her and Mommy do spells, I'm not allowed to yet, Mommy says I'm too young. Do you know how to do magic like Mommy and Grandma?"

"I used to do magic with your mommy, but I stopped that a long time ago," Willow said feeling a lump in her throat.

"Oh, I think it looks like fun."

"It can be if done right," said Willow. "Why don't we finish this game and then I have to go talk to your mommy. If her and I talk quick and there is time I will play another game with you."

"Promise?"

"Yep, I promise," Willow said as went back to playing their computer game.

* * *

Once done with their game Willow made her way out to the kitchen area to join Tara, Dawn, and Giles.

"Hey guys, so what's up?"

"Well, Giles went to the council today and ran into Morrigan. He told her that we were looking to take a family trip to Sunnydale and she offered us use of her private jet."

"Wow that was nice of her. I know you said that you were really close with her, but wow."

"Yeah, well, there was a catch that came with that offer. Giles seems to think it isn't an issue, but I don't share the same view. Morrigan said we can use her plane IF she gets to meet you first."

"Tara, I don't mind meeting her," said Willow confused as to why this would be causing Tara such stress. "I actually think it will be nice to meet someone else who cares so much about you and Ceri."

"I wish it were that easy," Tara said exhaling deeply. "Giles stop smirking I'm still not happy with you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see it as something that you should be this stressed about," said the older man.

"I don't understand your stress either," said Willow. "What is it about this you don't like?"

"When I first moved out here, Giles didn't like to leave me here alone so I would go to the Watcher's Council with him and sit in the library and read. That is where I met Morrigan; she said that she was drawn to my aura and my magical abilities; I didn't understand at the time, but over the years she has started to fill me in on it. As you remember my family is decedent of the Irish Goddess Brigid, the Celtic triple goddess." She paused to let this sink in. "Morrigan is a named after and a member of…"

"The protective warriors that protected the Goddess Brigid…" asked Willow with a squeak.

"Exactly, and that is where this doesn't bode well for you."

With an audible gulp Willow replied, "Yeah, Giles, little water please?"

"I don't understand, can someone please help the non-magically inclined one here as to why this is a big deal," said Dawn.

"Dawn, what Tara is getting at is that Morrigan's ancestors were essentially the bodyguards of Tara's ancestors and it was their sole life purpose to protect them and give their life protecting them. If Morrigan is taking her heritage seriously then it would stand to reason she is therefore going to be very protective of Tara and Ceri..."

"And Willow being someone who hurt Tara deeply in the past is not going to be looked upon as a friendly interest…" finished Dawn as she gathered where this was going.

"Exactly," said Tara. "I started training magically with Morrigan within a few weeks of moving here, Ceri started learning when she was two; the bond between us is quite unique and strong. Willow, she knows all about my biological family and what I went through with them, about my time in Sunnydale, what happened between us, and she knows what you meant and still mean to me, but she is still going to be very protective."

"I get it, I am going to be tested quite thoroughly in several ways tonight," Willow said trying to hide her insecurities.

"I really think you are all over reacting, I have never seen Morrigan do anything that would lead me to believe that you guys have anything to worry about tonight she just wants to meet Willow."

"Giles, if you didn't know Willow as well as you do, and you and I were still this close, how would you feel about her being back in my life and involved with Ceri just knowing our past?"

"Oh dear lord, I hadn't thought about it like that," blanched Giles. "We're doomed."

"And there's the old Giles we all know and love," laughed Dawn.

"Now I think he gets why he is in trouble," said Tara dryly raising one eyebrow at the former Watcher.

"I get it now. I'm sorry I didn't think of it like that before," said Giles cleaning his glasses.

* * *

Willow headed off to her daughters room while Tara stayed in the kitchen to help Giles with any last prep for dinner.

"So, are we ok? I really hadn't thought about it from the perspective that Morrigan would be seeing it from," he said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Of course we are," she replied as she gave him a big hug. "I just hope that Morrigan isn't too harsh with Willow."

"I think that you and Willow should sit down before Morrigan gets here and discuss the future and how you plan to move forward."

"There isn't enough time for that Giles," said Tara.

"It doesn't have to be a long conversation, just think about it."

"I will. I'm going to go freshen up a bit," said the blonde as she left the kitchen.

* * *

As time got closer to Morrigan's arrival nerves started to creep into Tara's mind. She was leaning against the wall in her room staring out the window like she used to do in her dorm when Willow walked past. She stopped and watched her and saw Tara biting her lower lip knowing that it was something she did when she was nervous or stressed. Willow entered the room and quietly closed the door and then walked over and stood close to Tara, she wanted to wrap her arms around the blonde and just make her feel better; she didn't like seeing Tara upset.

"You ok," asked Willow.

"Yeah, I just started to psych myself out a bit," Tara said as her hand instinctively went to Willows.

"It'll be ok, I know that we can do this together, you know we were always stronger together than alone."

Tara smiled and let Willow's words comfort her and dispel her fears.

"Thank you. Even when I'm at my worst you still know how to make me feel better," she whispered before pulling the redhead into a heartfelt hug. "So, how you holding up," asked Tara.

"Huh? Oh, um, finey mcfine," said Willow unable to convince even herself.

Tara sat them down on the window sill and took Willow's hand in hers, their fingers naturally entwined together as she stared into the green pools that she loved so much.

"I'm hoping I'm just over reacting, but I didn't think it would be fair to not tell you about Morrigan before she arrives."

"No, I'm glad that you did. I do have a question for you, it isn't totally related to Morrigan, and it isn't an easy one to ask; nor do I think answering will be easy."

"You can ask me anything, really," Tara said reassuringly.

"Earlier you said that Morrigan knows what I meant to you and what I still mean to you. What did and do I mean to you? That is one of the things we've have skated around and maybe we need to discuss."

"Ouch, go for the big talk," laughed Tara still holding onto Willow's hand and their fingers still entwined together as they so naturally did in the past, and she offered the redhead a soothing smile. "Willow, you were my everything, the love of my life, my soulmate…I do still love you, I still feel in my heart that you are my soulmate, that hasn't changed over the years."

"Tara," interrupted Willow as she played with their entwined fingers. "I want to find a way to make us work too, and I know it is going to take time and that Ceri is top priority in all this. I have loved you since the day I first saw you and even when you left me, that didn't change. Seeing you now just makes me want to make amends even more."

"We have a long way to go but part of me, well a big part of me hopes that we can find a way to get back at some point what we had before, but to make it stronger. I just have to make sure that any decisions made are thought out completely for Ceri's sake."

"That is what I want that too."

"Things fall apart, they fall so hard...You can't ever put them back the way they were...I'm sorry, it's just...you know it takes time. You can't just have lunch and expect…"

"I know," said Willow

"There's so much to work through. Trust has to be built again, on both sides...you have to learn if you're even the same people you were, if you can fit in each other's lives, it's a long and important process and can we just skip it? Can you just be kissing me now?"

Willow leaned forward slowly stopping about an inch away from Tara's face, after what felt like an eternity Tara completed the distance and they shared their first heartfelt kiss in five years. It was a tentative, soft and sensual kiss. It was more than a first kiss, but not the passion that they used to kiss with.

Tara got up putting distance between them, "Willow, we have to take this slow, but know I'm committed to seeing if we can make this work, to get us back."

"I know that we will find a way to get us back," Willow said as a tear of happiness rolled down her face.

"Ok, well, Morrigan should be here soon, why don't you go and see if our daughter is ready for dinner," Tara said letting out a deep breath and giving Willow a smile.

"I love the sound of that by the way; _'our daughter' _has a good ring to it."

"I agree," Tara said as she fought the urge to pull Willow into another kiss.

* * *

As Tara was entering the living room she heard a knock at the door and made her way over to open it.

"Morrigan," Tara said with a smile as she opened the door.

"Hello my dear," Morrigan said with a smile and hugged the blonde as she entered the flat.

Dawn came out of the kitchen having heard the two voices. "Morrigan this is Dawn," introduced Tara.

"Ah yes the younger Summers' girl, the one if I remember correctly you refer to as your trial or was it practice daughter," Morrigan said with a smirk as Dawn's eyes widened and she glanced at Tara.

"I said first daughter and you damn well know that," Tara said as she gave Morrigan's arm a friendly swat and then turned towards Dawn. "Really Dawnie, I said first daughter, and you will always be."

"It's nice to meet you," said Dawn shaking Morrigan's hand.

"So, where is my beautiful grand-daughter?"

As if on cue, Willow came around the corner into the living room carrying a laughing Ceri on her back.

"Oh, um, hello," said Willow surprised by the three standing near the door.

"Grandma," squealed the 4 year old loudly from Willow's back as Willow bent down to let the little girl off and saw her beeline to the newly arrived woman.

"You are getting so big and even more gorgeous," Morrigan said as she hugged the girl in her arms.

Tara went to Willow's side to offer comfort and support. What wasn't missed by any of the adults in the room was the entwining of their fingers just standing next to one another and that they both seemed to relax once at the touch.

"Morrigan, this is Willow, Willow, this is Morrigan," introduced Tara.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Willow," said Morrigan as she pulled Willow into a hug. "I've heard so much about you over the years that I feel as if I already know you personally."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Willow managed to get out before her mouth and throat went dry.

Giles set the table and finished prepping dinner and they all sat down and had a nice meal and chatted. Once dinner was done and cleaned up, Dawn volunteered to take Ceri for her bath and get her ready and into bed to give the others time to talk. She understood that this was a big deal for Willow and Tara if they had a chance for a future together and she desperately wanted her family back together.

"Perceptive one that trial daughter of yours," smiled Morrigan after Dawn and Ceri left the room.

"She is, and she is just my daughter, get it right Granny," proudly said Tara with the hint of a smirk showing through.

"I have no doubt that is your influence showing through."

"I think her perceptiveness is more from Joyce her mother rather than me," added Tara.

"I don't know about that Tara, you have and will always be a major influence on Dawn, she has looked up to you, idolized you for years," stated Willow.

"I agree with Willow," added Giles.

"Fine, fine, I am truly awesome," conceded the blonde with a blush and a strong hint of sarcasm.

"Nobody here is going to disagree with that statement my dear, thank you for accepting how we all feel towards you. Now, Willow," said Morrigan as she turned to face the redhead. "Since you got my dear sweet Tara pregnant years ago, what are your plans for the future and do you have thoughts of making an honest woman of her?"

The room went silent, everyone in shock at the bluntness of Morrigan's words. Willows mouth went dry, Tara's jaw dropped and Giles took his glasses off and started to clean them, while Morrigan just sat there as though she had asked how the weather was in Sunnydale.

"I, uh, I," stammered Willow. Tara hadn't prepared her for this.

"Morrigan," chastised Tara.

"What?" she said acting innocent "I just thought I'd break the ice by asking what everyone has been wondering, but was too afraid to say anything. You two have a unique connection to one another, how you feel towards one another or anyone really is blatantly obvious."

"Still Morrigan that was uncalled for," snipped Tara.

"It's ok, it just um took me off guard," said Willow. "How'd you know it was me that got Tara pregnant?"

"When you came around the corner with Ceri, there was no doubt in my mind as to who the co-parent was for that child. Well, that and I did the DNA test for Giles."

"Oh, well, my love for Tara has only grown since the day I first saw her. Tara and I have a lot to talk about for future plans and what the future holds. There are some trust issues to resolve."

"That is a fair and honest answer," conceded Morrigan. "Now I want Giles and Tara to leave so that you and I can talk honestly and openly without worrying about adverse reactions from some people on what is said."

"Not a chance Morrigan, I know you better than that," stated Tara.

"Tara, really, it's ok. I have nothing to hide, I want to do this," said Willow reassuring her and squeezing her hand.

"Will," Tara said with concern.

"Tara, its fine...trust me please, give us a little time to talk and then you guys can come back and maybe we can have coffee or something."

Tara glared towards Morrigan and then squeezed Willow's hand as she got up and left the room with Giles.

"Well, you are braver than I gave you credit for, or you weren't informed much about me," smiled Morrigan. "So, what are your intentions?"

"I'm not going to hide that I love Tara, I have and always will love her, and I know I screwed up. My hope is that Tara and I can find it in our hearts to forgive one another and that she will allow me to either let me have a relationship with Ceri or for us to become a family someday. Becoming a family is my preferred choice, but again that is something that Tara and I have to discuss and learn about who we are now and do we still work as a couple, and rebuild trust that has been damaged on both sides."

"Well, that is more honesty than I thought I'd get from you on our first meeting. Tara and Ceri mean a lot to me and I will not let you hurt them and if there is even a chance that you will go back to abusing magic I will ensure that you have nothing to do with either of them. I don't know what you know about me but know that I don't make idle threats nor am I willing to risk the hearts and happiness of those I care for."

"I haven't touched magic in over five years, not since right after Tara left and I have no intention of relapsing. If anything, having Tara and Ceri in my life is more of a reason, not that I needed one, but I guess an added incentive to stay clean doesn't hurt."

"Don't you live on the Hellmouth and help the Slayer?"

"I do, but I no longer help her magically, I help her tactically with technology instead. I know that if I were to ever use magic again that I will have to learn how fundamentals and the proper control before I did anything. I don't think I'd even be comfortable doing the rose floating spell that was the first spell Tara and I did together."

"That is definitely a change from what I heard your view was when you were with Tara."

"I realized the moment she walked out the door what I had messed up and lost. I will forever wonder how I was so dense as to have it come to that before I realized what I was losing. I love her now as much if not more than I did when we were together. The strength that she shown by leaving me, moving here and raising our daughter shows the amazing and spectacular woman that she is and always has been. I do want to be a part of her and Ceri's life, if we are able to rebuild a relationship together, yes, I would love nothing more than to make an honest woman of her and marry her, if we aren't, just having them as a part of my life will be more than I could ever ask for," Willow said with all the strength and confidence she would find.

"And do you plan on asking them to move to the Hellmouth?"

"I have actually given that a lot of thought over the past few days, and I can't do that, I don't want either of them in that kind of danger daily. I would be the one to move since I own my own business that can really be done from anywhere so it won't be an issue, but I need for it to be something that Tara and I decide together. I will not force myself into their life, but on the same note, I won't allow myself NOT to be a part of Ceri's life now that I know I have a daughter."

"Very mature," said the older woman. "I know that Tara has strong feelings for you, please, promise me that you will be gentle with her heart."

"You have my word, and my vow of it."

"I know that Tara has been through a lot and I know that you have seen a lot. Tara is important to my life, but she has also made an impact on several women within my coven. Her strength and heart have helped so many," said Morrigan.

"She is an amazing woman and I thank the goddesses that I was and am blessed enough to have her in my heart and life. She brings out the best in people and makes them want to be a better people," interrupted Willow.

"Ceri has that same quality about her."

"I've missed so much of her life. I don't know if there is a way to make up for it."

"For you to make it up to Ceri or for Tara to make it up to you," asked Morrigan.

"Both," said Willow.

"Give her a chance, I ask that of you though I have no right to ask it."

"You do have a right because you love and care for her; I intend on giving her more than a chance."

"Thank you. Then I have an offer to extend to you, if you are serious about learning the fundamentals of magic, I would like to offer myself and my time as your teacher and mentor."

"I would appreciate and gladly accept that offer, provided that Tara is willing to accept me moving to London to be closer to her and Ceri AND that she is comfortable with me learning and using magic again."

"My child, that I don't think you will have to worry about, they both adore you and since they are both studying with me plus as Ceri's parent you will be responsible for her magic training and use at some point," said Morrigan warmly.

"It is a very mutual feeling, trust me," Willow said unable to hide her smile.

"How are you handling the events of this week, honestly?"

"I am excited, nervous; still in shock, but for the first time in years I feel calm inside that only Tara can bring to my life."

"She does have a way of doing that to people. I see it as a gift; she doesn't see it at all."

"That doesn't surprise me; Tara has always underestimated and devalued herself and her abilities."

"Do you have any questions or anything for me?"

"Why are you offering to help me?"

"Two reasons, one is because the power and talent that you possess is rare and shouldn't be ignored. The second reason is a two parts, to keep an eye on you and to support Tara."

"And what happens if I don't meet your expectations?"

"You love Tara and Ceri therefore you met my expectations. If you hurt them, there isn't a realm around that you will be safe in."

"Well that sums that up, I'm sure I will at some point I will have other questions, but right now there is just so much going on inside my head that I can't think of anything specific."

"Anytime you have one, please let me know. Now should we let them back in or keep torturing them," asked Morrigan.

"If it were just Giles being tortured, I would say keep him waiting, but I know Tara well enough that every second she is out there it is killing her."

"Good point. I will go send her in and then help Giles with the coffee. You may tell her of my offer or you may keep it to yourself for now, that I leave up to you," Morrigan said as she went to retrieve them.

Tara came in while Morrigan and Giles made the coffee and allowed the two some alone time.

"How'd it go," Tara asked as she sat down next to Willow taking her hand in her own.

"It went fine, she really does love you and Ceri a lot." Willow said as she squeezed Tara's hand. "I have something for you to think about. Would you be open to the idea of me at some point moving to London to be near you and Ceri?"

"Will, you have your business, and what about Buffy?"

"My business can be done anywhere, and as for helping Buffy, I haven't done magic since you left, I help her via technology, and I don't need to be in Sunnydale to do that. I don't want you to answer it now, just think about it and let me know after we've spent more time together in Sunnydale or when you feel comfortable with a decision. Know that I love you and I truly want us to build a future together, but if we can't then I want to still be a part of Ceri's life."

"That sounds fair. Oh and Will, I love you too and I hope we can find a way to build a future together. I've missed you a lot over the past five years," smiled Tara. "I'm glad that Morrigan didn't scare you away."

Willow cupped Tara's face in her hands, "If I didn't run screaming when you told me about Ceri, nothing and nobody could cause me too." With that she kissed Tara's forehead, and then pulled her into an embrace. They heard Giles and Morrigan coming back and separated.

"So, when are you guys looking to leave for Sunnydale so that I can have my pilot and plane ready?"

"Would tomorrow mid-morning be too short of a time for them to get things ready?" asked Giles.

"Nope, I'll let him know and have him get it ready. Doug will be staying there while you guys are there so whenever you are ready to return he'll be there. I do however need him back here in a month."

"I don't think that we'll be there that long," laughed Tara. "Kelly would kill me if I left her to watch the stores for that long."

"Have you told Ceri that she is finally going to see Sunnydale?" asked Willow

"Nope, maybe we should call her and Dawn in and tell them what is going on," said Tara.

"I'll go get them," offered Giles.

Tara caught Morrigan staring at her and Willow with a smile. She was about to comment when Giles came back in with Dawn and Ceri.

"Come here baby girl," said Tara pulling Ceri onto her lap.

"What's up Mommy?"

"Well, remember when you asked when you could go and see Sunnydale, where Mommy met Auntie Dawn, Willow, and Grandpa?"

"And Buffy?"

"Yep, and Buffy."

"Yeah, I member," said the redhead on her lap.

"Well, Grandma is going to let us borrow her plane and we are going to go to Sunnydale tomorrow. Is that ok with you?"

"Really? I get to go on a plane and to see where Auntie Dawnie lives?"

"If you want to," smiled the blonde.

"Yay! You're the bestest Mommy in the whole world," yelled Ceri as she jumped off Tara's lap and started to dance around the room as everyone laughed then she stopped and looked at Tara and asked "um, are Auntie Dawn and Willow going to go with us?"

"Yes, we are going to go with and so is Grandpa," said Willow.

"Has anyone thought about how we are getting from the airport to the house?" asked Dawn. "Buffy's Jeep won't hold us all."

"I was thinking that once we land you two could call her and tell her to pick you up and then while you guys stall her we can rent a car then head to the house and meet you guys there?" said Giles.

"I like it," said Willow. "She'll be so shocked to just see you Tara. I know she has missed you a lot."

"I've missed her too," said the blonde.

"Actually everyone there has missed you, I bet we even get Anya to be speechless," said Dawn.

"You are all evil and sneaky aren't you," laughed Morrigan.

"One of the things you love most about me," said Tara.

"It is just one of many things my dear, one of many things."

"I'll call Buffy in a few minutes and tell her that Dawn and I are trying to get the same flight and we don't know what the exact time is that we'll be in, but that we'll call her when we get there to pick us up. That way it gives you guys' time to get the rental car and get to the house," said Willow.

After saying goodbye to Morrigan, Willow excused herself to Giles' office to call Buffy. Morrigan pulled Tara aside and told her that she thought that Willow was going to be a great addition to their family in whatever aspect she allowed her to be. That to Tara was the equivalent of a parent's approval, which meant the world to her. Tara had a hard time getting an overly excited Ceri to bed, but she finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning they all made their way to the airport to start their family vacation to Sunnydale.

"Mommy, can I sit by the window to look outside," asked Ceri.

"Of course you can if you want to," said Tara.

"Willow, will you sit by me and play games with me?"

"I sure will," smiled Willow.

They boarded the plane and found it to be your standard Lear jet. Plush leather swivel seats, drop-leaf tables, and two seats to a row. Ceri chose her seat and Dawn sat next to her, Willow and Tara took a seat across from the two younger girls and Giles sat across the aisle from them. Dawn held Ceri's hand as they took off, the little girl watching out the side window in amazement on her first trip in a plane. Willow and Tara held hands out of habit rather than fear or support. They flew to Sunnydale with no turbulence or delays. Once they arrived at the hanger, everyone moved off the plane, gathered their luggage and moved towards the terminal. Giles rented a car and took Tara and Ceri with him to the Summers' house while Willow and Dawn made their way further into the main terminal and called Buffy. When Buffy arrived she was very excited to see the two girls, they loaded up the car and headed back to the house.

"So Dawnie, how was your visit," asked the Slayer.

"It was nice, very different than the others, but a nice different," said Dawn. "I can't wait to show you some of the pictures that I took."

"Whoa, you took pictures? You haven't taken pictures in a long time. So Will, how was the stuff with the Frenchy company?"

"It went very well; we signed a couple contracts so I'll be adding them to the list of clients. I think I'll get a bunch of business from them since they have a bunch of other companies under their umbrella as well," laughed Willow.

"Is that going to mean more trips out of the country," asked Buffy.

"It might, but we'll have to see how the initial project goes. I think most of their other companies are out of the UK so if anything I'd be traveling to the London area," Willow said as a smile crossed her face she saw they were getting closer to the house.

"Well, that would work for you and Giles trying to make amends and then with Dawnie running off there every chance she gets. I'm still not sure how you afford all these trips."

"Frequent flyer miles, Buffy. I get a good rate and Giles give me the ones he gets from the Watcher's Council work he does."

"Well, that makes sense then," smiled the Slayer.

As they were pulling up to the house Buffy noticed a strange car in her driveway and as she looked closer at the person leaning against the car she recognized a familiar blonde she didn't believe what her eyes were seeing though. Stunned she slowly pulled into the driveway, barely got the car in park before launching herself out of the jeep and into Tara's arms.

"Oh…my…god," cried Buffy clutching the blonde. "Oh…my…god!"

"Buffy…air…issue," choked Tara.

"Sorry, no wait – deal with it Tara," said the Slayer as she continued to hold the blonde tightly. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"I know, I wasn't sure you would either," said Tara straining for breath. "I missed you Buffy."

"You're really here right, I'm not dreaming or anything," asked Buffy still in disbelief.

"Yes, I am really here and will be for maybe three weeks provided you don't break my ribs or keep depriving me of air," said Tara holding the crying Slayer as she felt a soft tug on her shirt.

"Mommy, why is she crying? Isn't she happy to see you? You said she was going to be happy to see you...tears don't mean that she is happy to see you do they? Mommy, are you crying too? I don't like it when you cry."

Buffy looked down to where the babbling little voice was coming from and registering that she believed she had heard that little voice calling Tara Mommy. When her eyes met the little girl her mouth fell open and her eyes went between Tara and the little girl and back. Tara knelt down and picked the little girl up.

"Baby, she is just surprised and happy to see me, those are tears of joy. So are mine. She hasn't seen me in over five years, and we didn't tell her that we were coming, so this is a really big surprise to her."

"So, it is ok that we came to visit and she isn't mad that we're here?"

"No sweetie, she isn't mad that we are here," Tara said before looking over at the dumbfounded and speechless Slayer. "Buffy, this is my daughter Ceri, Ceri this is Auntie Dawns sister Buffy."

"Hi," said Ceri as she shyly hid in her mom's hair.

"Hi," said Buffy still not sure what was going on but mesmerized by the little redhead with the amazing blue eyes.

"Mommy, if she is Auntie Dawn's sister, does that still make her my Auntie Buffy," whispered the little redhead.

"Yep sweetie it does, but why don't we give her a little time to get used to us being here."

"Come on squirt, let me show you around inside – come on Giles," said Dawn.

Buffy hadn't realized that Giles was even standing there yet.

"Hey," she said to him while still watching Ceri and Tara.

"Hello Buffy," said Giles as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Grandpa hugs Mommy like that too," said Ceri as Giles smiled warmly at her as she moved over to Dawn's arms.

"Grandpa," laughed Buffy as he followed Dawn and Ceri into the house.

"Hey Buff," said Willow as she came up next to Tara and Buffy.

"Will, did you know that they were going to be here?" asked the Slayer. "Did you know anything about this?"

"Yeah, I did, it was Dawnies idea to surprise you."

"You guys were all in on it? I'm going to have to have a long talk with that sister of mine. Tara, I believe you have some explaining to do. You disappear for over five years, and now you have a daughter? How? When? Who is her father? Where the hell have you been?"

"Um, Buffy, do you need glasses," asked Tara laughing. "Who does she look most like?"

"Well, Willow. Oh my god, she's Willow's daughter? How? Wait, is that even possible? She did seem to have the patented 'Willow-Babble' going."

"Yes, she is mine and Willow's daughter. We're still piecing together the specifics on how, but I got pregnant two months after I moved out of here, the same time I got to London where I've been living."

"Will, did you know?"

"Did I know about Ceri? Until a few days ago, I didn't have a clue. Do you think that Tara and I would have had no contact if I did? I just found out a few days ago that Tara was living in London. Ceri's amazing though Buffy, and Tara is an amazing mom," said the enamored redhead as Tara blushed.

"Apparently if the kid has you swooning already," laughed the Slayer. "I'm also having a hard time picturing Giles as Grandpa and Auntie Dawn, how long has she known?"

"He's amazing with her, and Ceri loves him so much. I've lived with Giles for over five years so he's been a part of Ceri's life since the very beginning. Dawn came to visit Giles that first time after I moved out and found me living there, so she's known I was in London since then."

"You, you and Ceri are why the little snot heads to London at the drop of a hat isn't it?"

"Yeah, I believe it is. She loves Ceri like a little sister," Tara said proudly as Ceri came running out to them with a confused look on her face.

"Mommy, Auntie Dawn said that you used to live here too, is that true?"

"Yep, I used to live here with Willow, Auntie Dawn, and Auntie Buffy," said Tara and Buffy smiled to herself hearing Tara call her Auntie Buffy.

"Wow, that is so cool," said the little redhead as Tara picked her up and kissed her.

"Tara, you and Ceri take my room" said Willow as she mouthed 'our old room'. "Well that is if you are ok with them staying here Buffy."

"Of course, welcome to Casa de Summers' or home as you need to remember it is still called Tara," Buffy said giving Tara a stern look

"Thanks Buffy," said Tara as they headed into the house.

As they walked towards the stairs Tara saw that all the old pictures of them were still up. She stopped and pointed out the pictures to Ceri and told her about them. Ceri was amazed at every one of the pictures.

"You look so pretty in those pictures Mommy."

"Thank you, Sweetie. Do you guys mind if I take her up for a nap?"

"Nope, you know where everything is," said Buffy.

"Thanks, we'll be down after someone has had a nap."

"You need a nap Mommy," said Ceri through a yawn.

"Yes, and so do you, Sweetheart" she smiled and upstairs they went.

* * *

Giles and Dawn headed to the Magic Box to invite Anya and Xander over for dinner while Buffy and Willow moved to the living room.

"Wholly crap," said Buffy looking at her best friend.

"What's up Buff? You ok?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about Rosenberg. Will, honestly, how are you dealing with all this? How did you guys get to this point? I need some insight here – help me," asked Buffy.

"I am still in shock to be honest. When I got to London Dawn and my flights were delayed and sat on the tarmac for a bit and when I got inside the terminal I saw Tara, Faith, and Giles picking up Dawn, what I didn't see was Dawn carrying Ceri. I called out to Tara as they left the terminal and she sent Giles and the girls to the car, Faith stayed by her side though and she and I talked for a couple minutes then she took me to her office nearby for us to talk. While we were talking I saw pictures of Dawn and Ceri, Tara, Ceri, Faith, and Giles from a year or so ago. I was mesmerized by that little girl from that moment. She told me that Ceri was my daughter and well, things got a bit ugly with yelling and anger, but we agreed that for Ceri's sake we would try to make it work and then we discussed Tara getting pregnant and we pieced more together and we think happened to get her pregnant, and then she invited me back to their flat to meet Ceri."

"That explains the plan changes," said Buffy. "Faith was there? Are her and Tara close? Oh my god, are they dating? Her office? What has she been doing in London all this time? Ok, that woman has some serious explaining to do."

"Yeah, I was maximizing my time with Ceri and Tara. And yes, her and Faith are close in a friendship capacity, nothing more, I thought there was more from their closeness, but Tara said they are just really good friends. Faith has changed a lot Buffy, kinda like the rest of us. Tara will have to explain what she has been doing in the UK, she is still so amazing Buffy."

"So, how are things on the Willow Tara front?"

"I love her, she loves me, but we have a long way to go if ever to be back to where we were before the addiction took over. She said that if I want she won't exclude me from being a part of Ceri's life."

"That is good. How is Giles dealing with sharing them?" Buffy said trying to hide her laughter.

"He seems ok with it. He's great with Ceri and the way he and Tara run their house is amazing."

"Well, they are a lot alike. Have you guys talked about telling Ceri that you are her mom too?"

"No, and I'm sure in time we will talk about it, right now just getting to be a part of their life works for me."

"Anya and Xander are coming to dinner tonight you know, they are going to freak! You realize that right?"

"Yeah, I do. I hope Tara is prepared for it," laughed Willow.

"Hope I'm prepared for what," asked Tara as she came down the stairs and into the living room. She had changed after her nap and was now wearing a well-worn pair of blue jeans and a heather grey Brigid's Box t-shirt.

"Oh we were discussing how Anya and Xander are going to freak not only when the see you, but when they meet your daughter," said Willow.

"Our daughter Will, you need to get used to that. We also need to figure out during this trip how to explain it to her too."

"I wasn't sure if or when you wanted to tell her. I didn't know if you wanted to wait for proof that I won't be a harmful influence in her life," Willow said as she tried to look down, but Tara stopped her.

"Will, we wouldn't be here if I had any doubts about your influence or wanting you as her mother as well," said Tara as she was pulled down to sit in-between Willow and Buffy.

"I for one still cannot believe that you guys are parents, or that you missy are even here," smiled Buffy and hugged the blonde. "When do you have to go back?"

"Well, see that is the nice part, a very good friend of mine loaned us her private plane to get here and the pilot is hanging around until we are ready. So, it hasn't been decided, but no longer than 3 weeks, since she needs her plane back by then."

"So, wait, you all came on the private plane? I was set up for this little surprise?"

"Yes, and yes," said the redhead as she tried to use Tara as protection.

"Oh no Willow, I am not your protection," said Tara as she tried to squirm out of the way of the Slayer trying to hit the redhead with a pillow.

"Mommy," said a little voice standing near the three women who were squirming on the couch.

"Hi Sweetie," said Willow. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah," said the sleepy little redhead as she crawled onto Tara's lap and cuddled with her laying her head on Tara's shoulder.

Both Willow and Buffy did the silent 'awwww' at the site of mother and daughter cuddled up together.

"So how about I make dinner for us tonight for when we surprise Anya and Xander," asked Tara.

"You know I will never say no to your cooking," said Buffy.

"Sweetie, why don't you sit with Willow while I go see about making dinner?"

"Come here, I'm not as good at snuggles as your mommy, but I am pretty good," said Willow holding her arms out as her daughter crawled over to snuggle with her similar to how she was sitting with Tara. "How about we watch some cartoons while Mommy and Buffy talk and get dinner ready?"

"Ok," said the little girl as Willow turned on the TV and the two of them snuggled up on the couch and became captivated by the show.

* * *

"Ok, you have some talking to do missy," said the Slayer as soon as they got into the kitchen.

"Huh, what?!"

"Tara, you have been living with Giles, you have a daughter, a very adorable one I might add, and somehow you got my sister to hide it all for years."

"It was easy to get her, Faith, and Giles to be quiet, I told them if they told you or Willow anything I would disappear and they would never see me or Ceri again, and they knew I could pull it off. As for the rest, can we wait until everyone is here and I can explain it once?"

"Alright, I'll let that slide – for now. So, are you dating someone? Are you interested in dating my best friend?"

"You haven't changed at all," laughed the blonde as she started getting lasagna prepared for dinner.

"Nope, so details…"

"No, I am not dating anyone, and I'm not dating your best friend though the option is not completely off the table."

"Ok, then the harder question that I think I know the answer to, but have to ask anyway…is there a chance that you will be moving back to Sunnydale?"

"That I can honestly say no, there is not a chance that I will move back here. I have to think about Ceri's safety, I also have my own business that I have to maintain in London. I'm sorry, I know that isn't the response that you were hoping for, but I'm hoping that if this visit goes well, we might be able to come back and visit more often. Well more often than once every five years."

"You are family Tara, no matter what goes on with you and Will, you and that little cutie are always welcome."

"She is a cutie isn't she," said Tara glowing about her daughter.

"She is a mini you and Willow, I knew you two would have cute kids if you could, but damn Tara," laughed the Slayer.

Just then Willow and Ceri came into the kitchen. "You were missed so we thought we'd come and see how dinner was going."

"Aww, did you miss me honey," said Tara as she hugged her daughter who was still in Willows arms.

"Uh huh," said a little voice.

"Are you still tired or just being shy?"

"Um," was all Ceri would say.

"Sweetie, you weren't shy at home with Willow, is it because you don't know Auntie Buffy and we aren't in our house," asked Tara as she saw her daughter nod. "Ah, well, how about tomorrow if Auntie Buffy doesn't have to work her and I take you to the park to play and you can get to know her?"

"Can Willow come too?"

"Will," asked Tara.

"I don't have to work so I can definitely go with, Buffy?"

"As it turns out, tomorrow is my day off and I was wondering who I could find to go to the park with," said the Slayer trying to win the little redhead over and receiving a patented Tara lopsided smile from her. "So how do we want to surprise everyone?"

"I figured you guys could be in the living room and I could come out and tell you dinner will be ready soon? Dawnie can hang with Ceri upstairs until we're ready for them to meet her. That way she isn't too overwhelmed. Or we could just put Ceri and I in a big present box and have us jump out at everyone and yell surprise," said Tara making Ceri laugh.

"You quiet and nice ones are the ones to watch out for aren't you," laughed Buffy.

"She truly is Buff! Sneaky, stealthy, and always under the radar," agreed Willow.

"Watch it Red, I know a few of your secrets you don't want revealed," taunted Tara with a smirk.

"I-I-I, um…Alright, well how about I take Ceri up to Dawn's room and we'll wait for her there," said Willow looking to make a quick escape from the conversation.

"Who's going to my room," asked Dawn as she entered the kitchen. "Oh my god, sweet, I have SO missed your cooking! It smells awesome in here Tara!"

"Whatever kid, you've seen her and had her cook for you over the last five years – WE'VE missed her cooking," said Buffy motioning between herself and Willow causing everyone to giggle.

"Auntie Dawn," squealed Ceri as she wiggled from Willow's arms to Dawn's arms.

"Willow was going to take me to your room to wait for you," said Ceri.

"We're going to have you keep her upstairs while we bring Tara out to surprise Xander and Anya. That way she doesn't get too overwhelmed."

"Works for me, come on squirt lets go play in my room! Give mommy a hug," said Dawn as she brought the little girl over to her mom, she hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Can I give Willow a hug too?"

"You certainly can," said Willow as she accepted a hug from the little girl and Dawn left.

"I think someone likes you Will," said Tara.

"You think so?"

"She is very snobbish with her hugs, so to have her ask if she can give you a hug, I'd call that a good sign."

"I feel honored then. By the way, I like the t-shirt. I may have to get myself one of those," laughed Willow.

"Why thank you! I actually have one for you upstairs," laughed Tara.

Buffy watched the interaction between the two and knew that it wouldn't be long before they managed to get back together, that scared her because she knew that Tara wouldn't move here and she didn't want to lose her best friend.

"So, help a Slayer out here, what is up with the t-shirt?"

"You'll understand shortly, once everyone is here," smiled Tara.

Just then Giles came in and said that Anya and Xander would be there shortly, they filled him in on how they were going to surprise them.

* * *

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Willera4ever:** Glad you liked the last chapter...onward to Xander and Anya's reaction!

* * *

**Chapter Rating: PG-13**  
**Feedback:** Pretty please…I'm flying without wings here - no beta reader…

_**Authors Note:**__ Ok, so I was able to put this together quicker than I thought - life didn't go as far awry as I thought it was going to!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Twenty minutes after Giles and Dawn returned to Casa de Summers ' the doorbell rang and Willow got up and answered the door. She ushered Xander and Anya into the living room where Buffy and Giles were talking.

" Hey Buffster ! It smells awesome in here by the way, " said Xander.

" Hey Xander, Anya, " said Buffy offering them a smile.

" It does smell good, which obviously means that neither you or Willow are cooking, who's cooking, " said the former vengeance demon.

" Giles, my man, are you cooking, " asked Xander as he and Anya sat down on the couch.

" Who me ? No, not at all, I'm on vacation, " smiled Giles.

" Giles is a very good cook, but not quite as good as I am, " said a voice from behind them one that they recognized, but hadn't heard in a very long time.

Both Anya and Xander whipped around to see Tara standing behind them. They were both speechless and frozen in place in shock.

" Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes, " she added giving them a wink and her special lopsided smile.

" Tara, " whispered a very stunned Xander as he was finally able to stand up and move. He wrapped her up in his arms and lifted her off the ground rocking and holding her close, the reunion brought them both to tears.

" Hi Xander, " she sniffled but continued holding onto him tightly.

" What are you doing here ? Not that I'm complaining, we just we all missed you so much. And might I say you are looking absolutely incredible, oh my god Tara. "

"Out of the way buddy, my turn to hug the blonde hottie, " said Anya as she shoved her husband out of the way to get to Tara. As she wrapped her arms around the blonde tightly the rest of the room laughed while Willow smiled to see the happiness reflected in everyone's face.

" Hey Anya, " said Tara as she hugged her back just as tightly.

" Where have you been ? I have been worried about you for years. I think these two wrinkles right here even came from me worrying about where you were and what you were doing, " scolded Anya.

" I'm sorry. I've been living with Giles in London for the past five years. "

"I'm sorry you've what, " asked Xander looking between Tara and Giles.

" I've been living in London with Giles, " Tara stated again.

" You've been living with Giles, " repeated Xander. " That means that you knew where she was this whole time. Did Dawn know ? She had to…You, you are the real reason that she disappears every holiday and break from school to London aren't you ? She goes there to be with you. "

"Hey, she likes to visit me as well you know, " scoffed Giles.

" I keep getting blamed for that, but I am only partially to blame for her coming there so frequently. "

"How ? Why ? Don't get me wrong, I just…you're here, and…Will, what the hell ? No heads up ? Did you know about this, " said Xander still trying to process the reappearance of the missing love of his best friends ' life.

" Xander shut up and let her explain, " said Anya.

" Xander, we discussed telling you guys and it was over-ruled and decided that surprising you would be so much more fun, " teased the redhead.

" Hey, at least you were sitting down. I picked up Willow and Dawn at the airport and pulled up to the house to see Tara learning against her car. I almost wrecked the Jeep, " said Buffy as Willow and Tara shared a look and laughed.

" Well, I feel better knowing it wasn't just us kept in the dark, " said Xander.

" So are you going to explain now, " asked Anya.

" Who is we exactly, " Xander asked looking at Willow.

" Dawn, Giles, Tara, and myself, though mostly it was Dawnie, " Willow said after receiving a glare from her best friend.

" Well, I've made Buffy wait to hear the full story on things and I can tell you about it now or we can wait until after dinner, " said Tara with a knowing grin.

" Now please, and you had better start from when you left missy, " said Anya as Xander and Buffy nodded in agreement.

" Ok, well Giles would you mind keeping an eye on dinner ? You lived most of this so you don't need to hear it all again. "

"Certainly, " he said as he got up and patted her on the shoulder as he left the room.

Everyone got comfortable, Tara taking a perch on the arm of the chair that Willow was sitting in. " When I first left the house I wasn't sure where to go or what to do. So I went and found out that my old dorm room was available, and I moved in there to try and figure out what to do next. I spent a lot of the time crying and wondering why. I was driving myself into a nice and cozy depression, along with feeling helpless and worthless. One day I went for a walk just to get out of the room and there were so many memories of all of you, and our lives together. I needed to find a place to go I needed to get out of Sunnydale. It had been two months and it still hurt. I knew sure as hell wasn't going back to my Dad's, but I didn't know where else to go. I called Giles, and we talked for a long time about all that was going on and my leaving Willow and the house and he offered for me to come to London to sort things out. "

"On top of the hurt I had been having nightmares nightly since I had moved out of the house. The nightmares were very detailed and vivid, I could have sworn that I could smell and feel all that was happening around me in the dream. Though not all the dreams I had were nightmares, " Tara said with a slight blush as she glanced out of the corner of her eye at Willow.

" You had a sex dream didn't you, " asked Anya much to the dismay of everyone in the room.

" I'm getting to the dream, keep you guesses to yourself. The good dream I had, well it turns out Willow actually had at the same dream at the same time, it was recalling the events of the day that the singing demon Sweet was in town, my singing to Willow and all that transpired afterwards, then it morphed into me pregnant and well us having a child. It was an amazing dream, especially after the nightmares I had been having. It wasn't until two months later that I received a life changing surprise. That was when I found out I was two months pregnant. "

"See I told you it was a sex dream, " started Anya as the words set in. " Um, " said Anya raising her hand while Buffy and Xanders mouths dropped, Willow however was trying to become one with the cushions on the chair she was sitting in. " Wait, did you say pregnant ?"

"Yes, now close your mouth and let me finish, " smiled Tara. " Giles and I were shocked and confused to say the least. The weekend I found out I was pregnant was that first weekend that Dawn surprised Giles with a visit and subsequently found out I was living there. When Dawn learned of the pregnancy she was so excited, and THAT was when she started to spend every holiday and any other time she could there with us. I don't know what I would have done without her that weekend though. "

"Wait, so Dawn and Giles knew where you were and that you were pregnant, " said a hurt Xander.

" Yes, but they didn't say anything because I threatened them both that if they told anyone I would disappear for good, and they knew I would and could. I didn't feel like I was family with you guys anymore after Willow and I broke up. After I found out I was pregnant the nightmares went away, and the morning sickness kicked in. It was a normal pregnancy, though our daughter did think my bladder as a squeeze toy and a punching bag to practice her kickboxing with ; I must add she could rival a Slayer with some of her kicking skills, " Tara saw Willow smirk at that. " That is twice now Rosenberg that you have laughed at that. "

"Like I said before it is because I see you glowing whenever you are talking about her, it's an amazing sight to see, " Willow said trying to cover herself.

" Riiiiight, " laughed Tara. " I didn't buy that the first time you told me and I'm not buying it this time either. "

"Wait, so you two really have a daughter ? Cuz you said our, I definitely heard OUR, " said Xander.

" We do and once I am done with the story you can meet her if you want, " said Tara.

" S-S-She's here, " asked Xander looking around to see if she was in the room and he had missed her.

" We want, " said Anya who had been abnormally quiet during Tara's story.

" Dawnie actually was there when I went into labor, thankfully. She kept her cool, she called Giles, she called my doctor, and then she got a cab and got us there safely. I then spent the next 38 hours in labor – without meds, stubborn little kid. Gee I wonder where she gets that from, " smiled Tara looking over at Willow who had started to blush again.

" Wholly crap 38 hours !" said Buffy, Xander, and Anya together.

" Giles and Dawn were amazing though and they got me through it. Since Ceri was born, Dawn has been amazing with her. I've been so grateful for her visits on holidays and breaks. After Ceri was born I was able to finish University with my business degree and then I opened my first Brigid's Box store in London, I now own 4 locations. I got lucky to have Giles to help with Ceri and the stores. Ceri is now 4 and the most amazing little girl in the world ; though I may be a little biased on that matter. "

"No, she is, " added Willow in agreement. " And I'm not biased at all. "

"Sure you aren't Willow. Though I have to admit that she is a mini Willow and Tara all mushed into one cute little package, " added Buffy.

" So, now um, let's go back to the whole part about you being pregnant and what it has to do with Willow. Aren't orgasms needed to become pregnant, " asked Anya.

"The night Tara got pregnant and we shared the dream, I had fallen asleep holding the dolls eye crystal that she had given me, and the best we can come up with in our research is that the crystal and dream made a wish of ours come true unknowingly, " said Willow.

" So, you knocked her up and left her to raise the kid for 4 years alone, " scoffed Anya glaring in Willow's direction.

" Yes, Anya, she did get me pregnant, but she didn't know and wouldn't have known if she hadn't spotted me with Giles and Faith when we picked Dawn up at the airport in London earlier this week. Also I wasn't alone. I had Dawn, Giles, Faith, and a couple of really good close friends. "

"So, you've met her, " questioned Xander looking directly at Willow.

" Yeah, I spent part of my business trip in London talking things over with Tara and getting to know our daughter. So, do Uncle Xander and Auntie Anya want to meet our daughter ?"

"Ok, that sounds weird, so are you two back together now, " asked Xander.

" No, we aren't and does that even matter at this point ? We haven't told Ceri that Willow is her mother too and we'd like to keep it that way for now. She's only 4 and has had a lot of things thrown at her so far. So please, think before you speak, " warned Tara looking at Buffy, Xander, and Anya.

" Yes ma'am, " said the three in unison.

With their agreement and understanding Tara excused herself to go get Ceri and Dawn. Once Tara was out of earshot Willow felt all eyes shift to her and she began to hope and pray that Tara would be back VERY quickly.

" What, " Willow asked the group, her voice cracking slightly.

" How can you be so calm, " asked Xander.

" Xander, I've had a week of freaking out to get past it or at least absorb it. Plus when she told me about Ceri, I kinda sorta blew up at her and said some not so pleasant and downright mean things. "

"Justifiable, but still, Will you have a kid, an actual living and breathing little girl, " said Xander.

"I know, and it's a kid with Tara, something I always wanted, but never thought I'd get the chance to have. "

"I still don't think that a week would be enough time for me to be as calm as you are, " stated Xander.

" Well, I can be calm and be allowed to see and get to know my daughter or I can freak and miss out on more time because it would scare and confuse her. I see this as the more advantageous approach. "

"Hey Will, get the t-shirt stuff now, " smiled Buffy trying to change the subject ; she could see the way this was going things could be said that would hurt on both sides and not help the current situation.

" What about the t-shirt, " asked Anya.

" I told Tara that I liked her t-shirt and wanted to get one. She's wearing one of her Brigid's Box t-shirts. "

"Oh, yeah, that is a good marketing tool. I don't think that it is going to benefit her much here though. "

"Well, she does have online shopping as well, " smiled Willow though knowing that technology was not Tara's friend she was impressed by it.

" She does ? Lucky, " said Anya mentally planning to sit Tara down and get her to tell her how she has managed to get four stores and all her other secrets.

* * *

Tara made her way to Dawn's room. As she walked in she saw the two of them reading a book together and she smiled at them as they looked up.

" Hey, are you ready to take her down, " asked Dawn.

" Yeah, I am, and you had better bet you are coming with us, " said Tara.

" Tara, what if they are mad at me for not telling them, " said Dawn.

" I already took care of that, I told them what I told you and Giles would happen if you guys told anyone. "

"Ok, " said Dawn as she got up still a bit nervous about the others reaction.

" Come here honey, Mommy has a couple more people for you to meet, " said Tara as she picked her daughter.

" Ceri, it's ok, I showed you the picture of Xander and Anya a little while ago. Xander is really funny and if you are lucky, someday he'll show you his Snoopy dance. "

"Ok, " said the little girl in her mom's arms as they headed downstairs.

* * *

Willow heard them start to come down the stairs and took the opportunity to jump up and meet Tara at the stairs at the same time Dawn came bounding down the stairs and walked into the room.

" Hey guys, " she said.

" Hey Dawnie, good trip, " asked Xander.

" It always is good but this one was definitely different than the others, " she said as all eyes moved from her to Tara and the little redhead in her arms trying to hide in her mother's embrace as they entered the living room.

" Ceri, this is Uncle Xander and Auntie Anya, they are another two of mommies friends. Guys, this is my daughter Ceri, " said Tara as she neared where the two newcomers were seated.

Xander was struck speechless ; Anya looked from Tara to Ceri to Willow and back over and over again.

" Hi Ceri, " Anya finally said standing and extending her hand to the little girl.

" Hi, " she said softly and shook Anya's hand.

" You are a very lucky girl, you have the best and nicest Mommy, I've known her for a long time, " said Anya making Tara blush.

" I know she's the bestest Mommy ever, even Auntie Dawn thinks so, " said the little redhead to Anya with a huge smile. Tara continued to blush and Willow felt a sense of pride in her ' family ' .

Xander stood up and stepped towards them, when he got close enough he leaned over and kissed Tara on the head. " Anya is right, she is a very lucky girl to have you as a mother, and she is beautiful Tara. Hi Ceri, " he said as he extended his hand for her to shake.

" Hi, what's a noopy dance " said Ceri as she shook Xanders hand. " Auntie Dawn said you do a noopy dance. "

"Sweetie, its Snoopy not noopy, " corrected Tara.

" I promise I will show it to you sometime, it is something that I save for special occasions, " smiled Xander.

" Tara, do you want me to start the garlic bread too ? Hi there sweetie, " said Giles as he came out of the kitchen and he went over and gave Ceri a kiss on the head.

" Hi Grandpa, " said Ceri.

" Yeah, if you can start the bread that would be great, " said Tara.

" Very well, " said Giles as he went back into the kitchen.

Both Xander and Buffy started to giggle and said in unison " Grandpa " .

" Be nice, both of you, " scolded Tara and raising an eyebrow.

" Yes, ma'am, " they both said quickly as Ceri started to giggle.

" What's so funny there little one ?" Xander asked her.

" You got scolded by my mommy, " she giggled and everyone in the room laughed.

" Yes we did, " said Buffy with a smile for the little redhead.

Tara went to put Ceri down, to go help Giles finish up in the kitchen, but Ceri wasn't having that so Tara handed her over to Willow who took her daughter graciously.

As Willow and Ceri sat together in the chair everyone except Dawn was glancing at them and seeing how similar Ceri was to both Willow and Tara. There was definitely no doubt what so ever who this little girl belonged to.

Tara and Giles set the table and brought the food out before calling everyone to dinner. Ceri sat between Dawn and Tara while Willow sat on the other side of Tara. Buffy and Giles took the ends and Xander and Anya opposite Tara and Willow.

" Tara, I have missed your cooking, " said Xander in-between bites.

" Yes, it is much better than Willow or Buffy's cooking. Maybe while you are here you can give them lessons, " added Anya.

" HEY, " said Buffy and Willow together.

" What, " replied Anya not sure why they were upset.

" We are sitting right here, right exactly here, " said Willow.

" Ahn, be nice, " said Xander loading his plate up with a third helping of Lasagna.

Willow and Dawn cleared the table while Buffy washed the dishes.

* * *

After dinner and the dishes were done everyone moved to the living room to talk while Dawn and Ceri sat on the floor playing cards. Everyone watched how good Dawn was with Ceri. After a while Ceri climbed up into Tara's lap and curled up in her arms and fell asleep.

" I have to say Tara, she is adorable. And Buffy was right, she is a mini Willow and Tara mix, " Xander said again.

" So where do you go from here, " asked Anya.

" That is something that we have to discuss while Ceri and I are in town. We have time though, we'll be here for about three weeks. "

"Tara, would you like me to take her upstairs to sleep ? I'll hang out in your room or she can sleep in my room if you want tonight, " Dawn asked as she stood up.

" That would be fantastic Dawn. You choose whichever room you put her in, " said Tara as she stood and handed her daughter off to Dawn and kissed both of their heads.

" Night everyone, " said Dawn who heard a chorus of good nights as she headed up the stairs.

" Well, I think I'm going to head to my place to get some sleep, my body isn't used to this type of travel and excitement. "

"It's called being old, " offered Anya.

" Yes, well, either way, I need some sleep. "

"Night Giles, " said Tara as she stood and hugged him.

" It'll be ok my dear, " he whispered into her ear having noticed the growing anxiety in the blonde.

After Giles left them alone they all turned their attention to Tara.

" What, " she asked not wanting to be the center of attention.

" How is it that you can you be so smart and so dumb at the same time ? To think that you weren't still part of this family just because you and Willow broke up ?" said Xander in an offended tone.

" Think of the family I come from Xander, is it really that far off of a thought, " said Tara getting defensive as she felt both Buffy and Willow take her hands.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come across as an attack, it is just crazy thinking. We all missed you and still love you Tara. You are stuck with this family, get used to it. That would apply if you and Willow didn't have a daughter together as well. "

"Yeah, and if you think you are going to disappear again you have another thing coming missy, " added Anya.

" I have no intention of disappearing again. Ceri has the right to get to know Willow and Willow has the right to get to know her daughter. "

"She needs to get to know her extended family as well, " added Buffy.

" And she will, " said Willow.

" Be gentle, this is new for Ceri and I, " joked Tara.

" Gentle my ass, " said Anya. " We were gentle with you the first time, this isn't new to you. "

"Hey, no wait, it is SO true, " laughed Willow.

" So, are you moving back here ? Do I have to worry about competition for the Magic Box ? I don't think I'd like that if you are able to have 4 successful stores and I have one mediocre store. "

"I am not moving back here, I have my life and my businesses in London. And I would never compete against you in business Anya, you have nothing to worry about there. "

"Wait, if you don't move back here, how is Willow going to have a real honest relationship with Ceri ?" asked Xander.

* * *

**TBC …**


	7. Chapter 7

**Willara4ever:** Glad you liked the last chapter and Anya's comments

**JustJane18:** Hope you like the next chapter – Xander has some other interesting questions.

**_Authors Note:_**_ Thank you Willara4ever for being the beta on part of the chapter…I appreciate it so much since I had already spent way too much time agonizing it._

Sorry this is a short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer…life gets in the way of writing sometimes.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"If it is OK with Tara, I'd move to London," said Willow much to the shock of the others. "I've already put a lot of thought into this, and then talking with Morrigan, Tara's mentor, last night she helped me to realize that is the best scenario for everyone involved," added Willow turning to look at Tara missing the shocked looks passing between her friends.

"I'm guessing there was more to your talk with Morrigan than you told me last night," said Tara looking inquisitively at Willow.

"Girl has to have some secrets," Willow smirked.

"Uh huh," said Tara. "As I tell Faith, if that helps you sleep at night you go right ahead and believe that, the rest of us don't buy it for a second."

"Hey," laughed Willow as she playfully hit Tara's arm. "Be nice!"

"You'd actually leave us Will," Xander said in a hurt tone, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"To get to have a true relationship with my daughter – yes I would. I'm sorry Xander, but there is nothing that I won't do to have her in my life. I've only known her for a few days and she stole my heart the moment I saw her. And well, she's our daughter."

"Yeah, you're her parent, that is the parental instincts coming through," said Xander.

"Not entirely, she stole my heart at first sight too Xander and I have no parental linkage to her," added Buffy.

"I'm not discounting that she is cute, I just, Will, we've been best friends since Kindergarten. You were the best woman at my wedding…we've been through all our major milestones in life together. And you would just leave?"

"Xander please stop," Anya said softly sensing where this was heading and it wasn't going to a good place.

"Xander, relax, we haven't discussed or decided anything yet," said Willow noticing Tara moving uncomfortably where she was sitting.

"Yeah, but you are considering it, that means you have some thoughts in your head. You said you and Tara weren't together as a couple, where would you live? What about your business? What about your life here? Or helping Buffy? Have you thought about that stuff? Would you just cast us aside for THEM; yes I know you have a daughter but she didn't even bother telling you about her. Will, you only found out because you cornered her and left her no choice but to tell you."

"That is between Tara and I Xander," said Willow taking offense to Xander's remarks and raising her voice slightly.

"Xander please stop," Anya said softly again though a bit louder than before and with more tension.

"Will, stop thinking through your heart or whatever and use your mind. Yeah, you love her, but she hid your daughter from you for 5 years, she hasn't been around for five years either, what do you know about on another anymore? Do you even have what it takes to make it in the long run? Hell can you make a short run even?"

"Again, that isn't your concern Xander, that is between Tara and me. I realize you are trying to look out for me, but you also have to trust me and the decisions I am making."

"Actually Willow, I don't have to trust or believe in your decisions. See part of being a best friend allows me to question you and your decisions; especially when you aren't doing the right thing or seeing the full picture."

"Xander you are being an ass, please stop," Anya pleaded.

"I'm just trying to have an open discussion Ahn," he said to his wife.

"It ultimately is my choice and my decision," snapped Willow.

"Yeah it is, but then there are those of us that then have to pick up the pieces when it all goes to hell. Do you even remember five years ago when Tara left you? Do you remember what it was like? What you were like? What we all went through?"

"Yeah I do remember a lot better than you ever will. And if she wouldn't have left I wouldn't have stopped abusing magic; and when did you become Mr. Perfect Choice man for the decisions you make in your life," said Willow with venom.

"I never said I made perfect choices, but I want you to not jump to a decision without thinking it all through or doing it because you are lonely."

"Well, at this point if I do make the wrong choice you can rest assured I won't come to you or look for your comfort or help. Andy I am not lonely, I was living my life by MY choices."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it," snapped Xander.

"You've made yourself perfectly clear Mr. Harris."

"Willow," started Xander.

"Don't Xander, just don't."

Tara, Buffy, and Anya sat in shocked silence as the meltdown between their friends played out before their eyes. They all wanted it to stop, but nobody felt they had the right to interrupt or interfere.

"I think maybe I should go and um check on Ceri," said Tara feeling the tension building from Xander and she knew she wasn't going to be able to hold her tongue and keep quiet for much longer.

"Tara, please don't go upstairs yet," pleaded Willow as Buffy and Anya shot Xander a piercing glare.

"I-i-i-its o-o-ok, r-r-really, I t-t-think i-i-it's for the best. It h-h-has b-b-been a l-long day," she said as she got up and squeezed Willows hand, then hugged and said good night to Buffy, and Anya who whispered _'sorry he's being such an ass'_ in her ear, she didn't even try to look at Xander before she headed upstairs.

"I have spent the better part of a week with her Xander and that is the first time that I have heard her stutter. What the hell is wrong with you? Way to welcome her home buddy. With a family welcome like that I'm certain she'll be jumping at the chance to make more visits to Sunnydale," snapped Willow. "I'm going to go talk to her; I'll talk to you guys tomorrow or something."

"I'm sorry I spoke my mind and wanted to protect you," snapped Xander stopping Willow as she headed towards the stairs.

"Xander, she has been in the country for less than twelve hours, don't you think you may have jumped the gun a bit," questioned Buffy.

"I hope she meant it when she said she was staying for a few weeks," said Anya speaking mostly to herself. "I've missed her a lot."

"I hope so too," mumbled Willow as she headed upstairs.

After Willow was upstairs the silence was uncomfortable and Anya broke the silence telling them that it was time for them to go home because Xander had spoiled the night and now she was probably not going to see Tara or Ceri again during this trip, or possibly ever again. Buffy reassured her that she would make sure that Anya got to see her again this visit, she wasn't sure that Xander would though. After they left Buffy headed out to patrol and work off some of her pent-up aggression thanks to Xander.

* * *

Willow knocked softly on the bedroom door not wanting to wake Ceri if she was asleep in there. "Tara? Baby?"

When Tara opened the door and Willow could tell that she was crying. Tara motioned for Willow to come inside to make sure that nobody else saw or heard her crying.

"Are you ok," asked Willow as she reached out towards Tara and pulled her into an embrace before moving them over to sit by the window.

"I'll be fine," said Tara with a sniffle. "I certainly didn't expect that when I woke up this morning."

"Xander's an ass," started Willow. "You can't let his reaction get to you. He is only one small blip, the rest of us are so glad you and Ceri are here; and I am sure he will be too once his head gets removed from his ass."

"Willow, he's being honest about his feelings, I can see the fear in his eyes, as well as Buffy and even Anya's they just didn't vocalize it. None of them want you to go and they don't understand where I am coming from. No matter what happens I will be the one blamed for someone being unhappy either you or them or for making you make an impossible decision."

"Tara, they don't need to understand, I am the only one that needs to and I understand where you are coming from. I'm the one that makes the decisions on what I am going to do with my life and what is best for my life, only me. I love you and I hate seeing you so upset."

"I love you too, Will. I don't like being upset, trust me I did all I could to control myself down there. The things he said hurt, I know they were true, but it still hurt."

"Tara I know what he said hurt and he was out of line, but please tell me you aren't leaving yet," Willow said sheepishly. "I don't think I could handle that at this moment."

"I promise you that Xander Harris' antics tonight are not going to drive me away. I will not take away from you spending time with Ceri and her getting to know her extended family. I can't say for certain if that will include Xander or not. I will not have him act the way he did tonight when she is around."

"That from the file marked duh," said Willow.

"Ceri is very gifted in sensing other people's emotion it is her version of seeing someone's aura."

"Really? Wow," said Willow mentally noting that Ceri would not be put in any drama situations. "Why didn't you mention it before?"

"I guess that I am so used to it and since she is rarely in situations where it would affect her I just forgot. I told you we haven't identified her magical abilities yet because we are still working with her on the foundations. Well, this is the only thing that we have identified in part. Obviously happy positive emotional situations aren't an issue to have her around, but tonight that would not have been good for her to feel or us to have to explain. Well, at least not if it is avoidable."

"I agree she is way too young to have to deal with that. Kids should enjoy being kids and the happiness it brings."

After staring out the window for a while both deep in thought they moved to the bed and Willow pulled Tara into another close embrace hoping to comfort her. While she was holding her she felt the blonde start to cry again, it always broke Willow's heart when Tara cried. She just held her and let her cry; this room was and hopefully still was their safe place. They didn't need to worry about being strong or hiding their fears, they could just let go of everything in this room and there were no judgments' to be made.

After a while they lay back on the bed, Willow still holding Tara, she softly kissed the top of her head, trying to comfort her as she had done so many times before when the blonde would have nightmares about her family. As Tara started to calm down she snuggled closer to Willow enjoying being held by her for the first time in five years; Willow loved the closeness as well. They both had been so lost and lonely without the other, this felt so right, so comfortable. There was something about this room and their past that ignited their need for one another. Tara leaned up as Willow was going to kiss her head again and pressed their lips together, the kiss started soft, comforting, the longer their lips pressed together the stronger the need for more grew. Their lips moving together, Willow tongue dancing with Tara's causing them both to moan in enjoyment. Tara pressed herself up so that she was hovering over Willow as she deepened the kiss causing Willow to moan and thread her fingers through the back of Tara's hair holding her closer. Tara couldn't help but enjoy the sound and feelings that moan produced deep within her. Willow rolled them over so she was on top, their bodies pressed together as the kisses became more passionate and their breathing more ragged. When they finally broke apart for air, Willow stared down into the pools of deep blue below her.

"Kissing you is so intoxicating, sensual, amazing feeling," panted Willow.

"I know what you mean, I've missed kissing you." Tara said back in a husky voice.

Willow pressed their foreheads together, "I don't know if this is a good idea, we're supposed to take this slow, and I also don't know how much of this need is real or being caused by the events from earlier tonight."

"I know you're right, but kissing you feels so good. I've missed it and this room holds some pretty amazing memories of us."

"I know, but we have to..." started Willow before she found Tara's lips attached to hers again, moving together opening and closing, lips and tongues fighting for dominance. It had been over five years since either had allowed someone so close let alone dreamed that it would be their soul mate.

"Mmmm, oh god Willow," Tara whispered and leaned up and captured Willow's lower lip and began to suck on it causing the redhead to moan again.

"Taaarrraa," moaned Willow into the kiss and then breaking that kiss she started to kiss along Tara's jawline and then sucking on her earlobe while feeling their bodies conforming together like the used to. The room was starting to get very warm.

"Oh, I had forgotten how good it felt when you did that," panted Tara as her hands started to roam up into Willow's hair holding her close.

"Mmmmm," said Willow. She pulled back and looked into the darkened blue eyes of desire below her, certain that her eyes matched. "You are still the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

"I love you Willow, I always have and I always will," said Tara staring into the now deep green eyes that drew her in.

"You are my everything, I love you too," whispered Willow as she leaned down and captured the blondes bottom lip and started to suck on it. Tara moved her hands under the back of Willows shirt and was slowly moving them and the shirt upwards needing to feel more skin.

As thing were heating up there was a soft knock at the door, Tara knew that knock. They both inwardly groaned knowing that where their emotions were taking them was not where they were going to end up tonight and though the interruption may have been a blessing for now it didn't help the raging hormones. As Tara started to get up then turned and looked at Willow and softly said, "Please stay, even if it is just to sleep next to us." Willow nodded, and Tara moved to the door opening it and seeing her daughter rubbing her eyes and looking up at her.

"Hi there baby girl," Tara said as she picked her up.

"Auntie Dawn kicks in her sleep, can I sleep in here with you," she said rubbing her eyes. "Hi Willow."

"Of course you can baby," said Tara as she walked over and placed Ceri on the bed in-between them.

"Mommy, is Willow sleeping in here with us," asked Ceri and Tara nodded her head. "Mommy, does Willow kick like Auntie Dawn?"

"No, I don't, but Aunt Buffy does so I think you are safest in here," said Willow who saw Tara hiding a smile. She helped tuck Ceri into the bed and the 4-year-old was asleep within a minute.

Tara took Willow's hand and led her over towards the window, as Tara leaned against the wall she pulled Willow close against her.

"I meant it when I said I want you to spend the night in here with us," Tara said softly as she pulled Willow into a passionate kiss that lasted a lot longer than she planned, but neither was about to object.

"I'd love to," said Willow when they broke apart. "Tara, will you go on a date with me?"

"If you kiss me again I will," teased Tara.

Willow didn't need any encouragement to kiss Tara; she leaned forward and captured the blondes' lips leaning against her pinning her in-between her body and the wall. When they separated they were both flush and breathing hard.

"Wow, I guess that means we have a date," Tara smiled and leaned forward and kissed Willow softly.

"That we do, but now let's get ready for bed," Tara said as her hands slid down and grabbed Willows butt and squeezed.

"Tara, hands," squeaked the redhead as Tara giggled.

"Yes Willow, those were my hands. Now go get ready for bed and I'll meet you there," laughed Tara as she playfully swatted Willow on the butt.

"Vixen," laughed Willow.

Willow grabbed shorts and a t-shirt out of the drawers and changed, Tara grabbed her night-clothes out of her bag and changed and they met at the foot of the bed. Tara pulled Willow into another kiss feeling their bodies against one another brought back so many memories.

Ceri was sleeping in the middle of the bed, Willow and Tara climbed into the bed putting their daughter in the middle of them and drifted off to sleep, it had truly been a long day for everyone.

Buffy came home from patrol and went upstairs and checked Dawns room and saw her sleeping alone, she hadn't seen Willow downstairs so she checked Willow's room and found Ceri sound asleep in between her mothers. Buffy watched them for a few moments noting how right they looked together as a family. She was truly torn, she didn't want to have her best friend move, but she couldn't deny the sight before her either. Though she was truly torn with her emotions, she still didn't approve of the way Xander went about handling things. Tara and Willow needed time to get to know one another again; Willow needed time to get to know her daughter and for her daughter to get to know her. Selfishly Buffy also wanted to get to know both of them as well. She had adored Tara when she was living there with them, she had helped to raise Dawn, to take care of her 'family' as they deemed themselves. She wanted to find out if Tara was the same person, she definitely had grown over the years and wasn't the same shy girl they knew, but what else had changed?

* * *

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Willara4ever: **I'm glad you liked the chapter and yes, vixeny Tara is awesome! I hope the next chapter here is as enjoyable!

**tanner12: ** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Willow and Tara are and always will be the best for one another. I agree that Willow needs someone to watch her back even if they don't do it in the best form. The years that were missed are something that Willow and Tara are going to have to work through and figure out how to deal with them.

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**  
When Tara awoke she found Ceri being held close by Willow, they looked so peaceful and cute. It warmed her heart to see how well Willow was taking to parenthood. Though she did feel a great deal of guilt for how Xander reacted to Willow stating that she would move to London, and that she was over joyed by the thought of Willow living there with them; becoming a complete family. Tara lay there watching the two loves of her life sleeping, eventually she noticed Willow's eyes starting to flutter open.

"Morning beautiful," said Willow with a sleepy smile. "Have you been awake long?"

"Morning sweetie, I've been up about 20 minutes, just watching my two favorite red-heads sleep."

Willow looked down and saw how she was holding Ceri and her heart melted. The trio lay there basking in the 'family' feel when Ceri started to wake up and smiled when she saw her mom and Willow surrounding and protecting her.

"Good morning baby girl," said Tara as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Good morning Mommy," said Ceri. "Good morning Willow."

"Good morning cutie," said Willow as she tugged the girl closer to her. The three lay together for a little longer enjoying their time together as a family.

"Are you ready to get up," Tara asked her daughter.

"Mommy, will you make funny shapes for breakfast today Mommy," asked the little girl.

"I believe that for a kiss I could be persuaded to make them for you."

Ceri leaned over and gave her mom a hug and a kiss and then crawled off the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to wake up Auntie Dawn to have her help me get the stuff ready for you to make funny shapes," replied the little girl as she left the room, closing the bedroom door behind her.

"So, is Ceri the only person you want a kiss from as persuasion to make those funny shapes? Because if you need one from each person who eating them, I had better wake up Buffy now, she still isn't a morning person. I'm sure I could convince her to give you a kiss though," laughed Willow.

"Well, if you would rather I be kissing Buffy, I guess I could get a good morning kiss from her, but she definitely isn't in my top two choices," said Tara as she slid closer running her hand across Willows jaw line and then tracing her lips.

"I, um, um, definitely don't want you to do that," replied Willow as she leaned forward and captured the Tara's lips in a searing kiss.

"Mmmm, now that is a great way to start the day," said Tara as she continued to place feather kisses on Willows lips.

"I agree, do you think we may have time for another one of those or should we be getting downstairs?"

"Oh, there is definitely time for one more kiss," Tara said as she captured Willows lips before they got up and headed downstairs.

Entering the kitchen they saw a hyper 4-year-old ordering Dawn around to get the stuff ready for Tara's funny shaped pancakes.

"Mommy, we got almost everything ready," she said excitedly.

"Yeah, now chop, chop with the making of funny shapes, I'm hungry," said Dawn with a smirk.

"Watch it Dawnie, yours may end up more round than funny shaped," threatened Tara.

"You wouldn't dare," said Dawn trying to hide the smile that was overtaking her.

"Try me Summers'," laughed Tara wielding a spatula at the teen.

"Well, while you make those, I believe that Ceri and I will scope out some cartoons together," said Willow as she scooped up her daughter and they headed to the living room and turned on the TV.

"She really is adapting better than I thought she would," said Dawn. "Last night was nice with the entire Scooby gang together."

"She is and I couldn't be happier about that. It was nice, kind of, though you missed all the real authentic family fun," said Tara letting out an exasperated breath, happy to have Dawn as someone she could trust and confide in about anything.

"What happened? And does this have something to do with the fact that you and Willow slept in the same bed or is there something else that you also have to tell me?"

"Firstly, Ceri was in-between us the entire time, secondly, yeah it did have something to do with her being up there, Xander upset me and she came up to check on me and caught me crying and then she held me while I got it out."

"What the hell did Xander do? I swear that man loves the taste of his foot," said Dawn annoyed that he had upset Tara to the point of crying.

"Anya asked if I was going to move back to Sunnydale and I told her that I had to think of Ceri's safety and that I have a life and 4 stores in the UK that need to manage. Xander asked how Willow and Ceri were going to have a relationship if we didn't move back and Willow told him that she would move to London. She also hinted that her talk with Morrigan was playing into that idea too. Xander freaked that she would actually move and said several things that hurt and were more aimed towards me than her, namely about me not telling her about Ceri. Basically if Willow leaves, it will be my fault and if Willow stays I'm a horrible person because I am denying her a relationship with her daughter. It felt like a lose/lose situation and I got upset and started to leave, Willow tried to stop me, then I started to stutter which embarrassed and upset me more and then I went upstairs, Willow followed shortly afterwards."

"He is an ass! I can't believe he upset you and caused you stutter? I'm going to kill him, actually killing him would be too nice for him," said the angered teen. "I haven't heard you stutter since you were like four months pregnant. You worked so hard to get passed that. Urgh, that man has some nerve…"

"Dawn, it will be OK, I know he'd miss Willow, but I'm hoping that he eventually sees that it is ultimately her choice and he has to respect it. If he can't then that is something that they are going to have to work through, unfortunately."

"I still have an issue with him making you uncomfortable and upset enough to stutter after all this time; that really pisses me off. He had no right to do that to you."

"It pissed me off too," said Willow as she came into the kitchen only hearing the last bit of the conversation.

"I am only going to say this once so both of you to listen closely, I'm still holding out hope that after he thinks about things Xander will come around, and if he doesn't, I'll be back in London and I won't have to worry about him making me feel bad. I am sorry that he will still be able to make you two feel bad about it, but I can't live my life-like I did before. Ceri's safety and well-being have to be, are, and will always be my top priority, NOT making Xander Harris happy."

"Nobody here disagrees with that, we just don't condone you being blamed or made to feel like crap for doing what you think is best to protect your daughter," said Dawn as she looked over at Willow and seeing that they needed to talk excused herself to go watch cartoons with Ceri and Buffy knowing that Willow and Tara needed some time alone.

"Has it really been that long since you last stuttered?"

"Yeah, I had worked really hard to overcome it and I managed to stop when I was still pregnant with Ceri. That was also part of what upset me last night. I thought I was past all that."

"That is fantastic that you worked to get passed that. Also, you don't have to worry, I will NOT let anyone make you feel uncomfortable like that again," said Willow receiving a weak smile from Tara. Willow moved over and pulled Tara into a tender hug letting her feel the depth of the sincerity in her statement.

"So, are you going to tell me about your talk with Morrigan?"

"Eventually, but now isn't the right time," Willow said as she grabbed plates and silverware for them to eat the stack of funny shaped pancakes Tara had made.

"Will," said an exasperated Tara as she watched the redhead go through the door. _'I swear she does that on purpose and just because she can,'_ thought Tara.

Tara grabbed the stack of pancakes and followed the redhead through the door. Everyone was enjoying breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," offered Dawn as she got up from her chair and moved towards the door.

"Hey Dawn," said Xander.

"Can I talk to you outside for a second," she asked.

"Uh, sure. What's up?"

"I heard about your outburst last night, you upset Tara like that again and I'll be the one you deal with, got it? You need to realize that she has a daughter to think about, would you choose to raise a kid here if you didn't have to? Also, her choice to tell or not tell Willow is between them, not you, not me, nobody but them. It is for Willow to discuss. Think before you speak and tread carefully around her," said Dawn watching the man in front of her blanch at her words.

"I'm sorry for my actions last night; that is why I came over this morning."

"Tara has been my best friend, and my mother ever since my mom died; I won't stand by and watch her get hurt. She left here for five years; I don't want her to regret coming back or worse her leaving and us NOT knowing where she is. If you haven't noticed she has gotten pretty powerful and could easily make that happen."

"I get it Dawn, and I'd expect this from Willow, but from you, wow. I'd like to apologize to her and the others if I can," said Xander reeling from the verbal lashing the teen had just given him.

"Ok, but remember to think before you speak," said Dawn as they went inside.

"Hi," said Xander sheepishly as he walked into the dining room looking right at Tara who wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Hi," said the others, Willow noticing the mood change in Tara instantly.

"Hey Dawn, I think Ceri has finished with breakfast, can you take her to get cleaned up and dressed then maybe you two can read or watch some more cartoons," said Willow and then turned to Ceri, "And in a bit you and I can get ready to take Auntie Buffy to the park and let Mommy and Auntie Dawn spend some time together."

"Promise?" said the little girl.

"You betcha," smiled Willow as the little girl gave her a hug and watched her run out of the room.

"Um, Tara, can I talk to you for a minute, alone," asked Xander.

"I'm n-n-not certain t-t-that is a good idea," said Tara as she scolded herself for stuttering. _'Get it together Maclay, you got passed that stuttering crap.'_

Willow glared at Xander and then reached over and took Tara's hand in support.

"Ok, well, I owe you all, but I especially owe you Tara an apology for my outburst last night. I was very shocked and scared of losing my best friend. That doesn't excuse my actions, but it is why I reacted the way I did. Tara, we all missed you so much while you were gone and I am glad to have you back in our lives, I'm sorry I was an ass." Xander stood there hopeful that someone would say something and that if it was Tara that would be best, he knew the look Willow had given him and after the lashing he took from Dawn he didn't want to deal with her again.

"Thanks," was all Tara said though she still wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Xander can we talk outside for a minute," asked Willow.

"Willow, don't, please," pleaded Tara softly.

"It's ok, I just want to explain my points to him, I promise," assured the redhead as she stood and kissed the top of Tara's head.

"Sure," said Xander.

Buffy moved over to sit next to Tara and took over comforting as Willow and Xander left.

"You ok," asked Buffy.

"I don't know," replied Tara as she looked up at the Slayer hoping that her tears wouldn't spill over.

"Wanna talk about it," Buffy asked as she wrapped an arm around Tara.

"Not much to talk about. I understand that he and Willow have known each other since they were little, I don't like that she has to choose between living here and living in London near/with us. I knew that this wouldn't be a popular discussion, but I just I don't know what to do or feel, on top of that, I'm mad and embarrassed with myself that I let Xander upset me so much last night," said the blonde burying her head in her hands.

"First off, I don't think you are going to have to worry about Xander and his outburst again, Slayer hearing is handy and between us, Dawn gave him a pretty good tongue lashing," said the Slayer and then she saw Tara's eyes go wide. "No relax, she wasn't out of line, she told him that he wasn't to make you upset again and that he needed to think before he spoke. She was impressive actually. Secondly, Willow is a big girl and she knows how to make her own decisions and plans them out methodically so if she chooses to move to London it will be a well-planned move."

"What about her helping you? I don't want to risk you being harmed with her not being here," said Tara.

"See, that is one of the things that has changed since you've been gone. When Willow stopped using magic her support and help to me became all technology based and she can really do that from anywhere. I'm not saying I want her to leave or that I'm not conflicted in my feelings about her leaving, but I want you guys also to have a real chance to become a family."

"Thanks Buffy," Tara said and hugged her friend. "I did miss you all like crazy."

"We missed you too, and if you pull the disappearing act again, I will hunt you down relentlessly and go all Slayer on you," laughed Buffy.

"Yes ma'am."

"So, what is up with you and Faith? Will mentioned that she saw her singing someplace and she was at the airport when you guys picked up Dawn"

"She's changed Buffy, she isn't the same person you knew before. Faith has been a true friend over the past few years. She lives in the same building as us and her and I go out once in a while or she'll come over and we hang out. Sometimes she watches Ceri for me; which shows the level of trust I have in her."

"I gathered that she had changed from the singing stuff, she would never have done that before."

"Yeah, one of her favorite things to do is to drag me out to open mic night. She has a great voice, though she'll never admit it," laughed Tara. "The night Will was there, Faith opened the show and I closed it."

"So, it was you that sang 'Because of You'," asked the shocked Slayer. "I heard some of it. Your voice is still amazing!"

"Yeah, that was me, and thanks."

"Wow, if Will would have just looked closer we could have had you in our life a lot sooner."

"I'm not sure about that, I was a wreck after seeing her. Faith spent a long time calming me down that night. I wasn't ready to see Will, but after that I forced myself to start to deal and that is why it was easier when she saw me at the airport."

"Wow, you freaking and Faith comforting, not something I'd expect," said Buffy. "So, was there ever anything between you and Faith romantically? I mean you two sound pretty close."

"No, I think she may have had an interest at one point, but she knew that my heart belongs to Willow. She spent the better part of the past year trying to convince me to talk to Willow," Tara told Buffy.

"Wow that is a definite change. I'm happy for her and glad that you had someone there to protect you guys. Sounds like you gained a good friend in the mix as well. Why was she trying to convince you to talk to Will though?"

"I did, and I'm grateful that she is in my life," smiled Tara. "She thought that either we'd work it out or I could finally get closure and move on."

"Sounds familiar, we had the same talk with Will," smiled Buffy.

* * *

"Will, I know I screwed up last night, Dawn already made it clear that if I don't start thinking before I speak and if I upset Tara again there will be severe consequences," sputtered Xander.

"Well, I'm glad that Dawn addressed that, you will have to deal with her and then me if it happens again, but that isn't the only thing I wanted to talk to you about. Xander, I don't want my daughter's life being jeopardized every second of every day, I don't want her to see the things we've all seen, she deserves a childhood. The circumstances of living on the Hellmouth stole all of our childhoods away from us, it wasn't fair. I wouldn't change it because it brought me a family that I love and cherish - even Anya. I have an opportunity to get the woman I love back and raise our family together. I've been lost without her, when I caught the first glimpse of her in the airport terminal, my heart-felt like it started to beat again...that was just from a glimpse of her. If Tara and I don't get back together, I still have a daughter that is amazing. I want to get to know her and be there for her too, and that means moving to London. I'll still be back to visit, you can come visit me, we can talk online or on the phone, I'm not going to just disappear."

"I get that Will, and I'm happy for you, but it just scared me, I love you and have always had you right there with me."

"I'll still be there with you, just a little farther away."

"So, you're really going to move to London?"

"I'm thinking about it, Tara and I still have some stuff to talk about before anything is decided. You know me – I plan everything and every move I make."

"She looks good, London and motherhood really seem to agree with her," Xander admitted.

"She looks better than good, Xander, she rivals goddesses...not that I am biased or anything," laughed Willow.

"We good," asked Xander.

"Yeah, but I will let Dawn loose on you if you screw up again, remember that."

"I will and it won't happen again. Anya made me sleep on the couch last night because I caused Tara to cut her visit time short. If you can maybe talk to Tara and see if you can get her to understand I am really and truly sorry, I'd appreciate it. And maybe see if you can get her to spend a little time with Anya wouldn't hurt me either."

"I'll talk to her," Willow said and then hugged her best friend.

"Thanks, now I have to head to work. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye Xander."

* * *

Willow went back inside and found Buffy and Tara still talking in the dining room, as she entered Buffy grabbed the remaining plates and excused herself to go do the dishes.

"You ok," asked Willow sitting down next to Tara.

"Yeah, I just have a lot of emotions running through me now."

"I know, and I bet it is quite overwhelming with everything that has happened over the past week."

"Yes and no on that. Having you back in my life feels right, but the stuff Xander said really made me think about what I want and what I am asking of you. Part of me feels like I'm being pretty selfish," said Tara.

"Tara, you are the least selfish person I have ever met, so you can wipe that thought out of your head now. I'm elated to have you back in my life, and to learn that we have a daughter makes it that much better. I can't guess what the future holds or what the right path is, but I know that for me, as long as you and Ceri are in it, I'm the happiest person around. And since we are on the subject of the future, I think that it may also be time to let you know what Morrigan and I talked about. Morrigan offered to help me learn the fundamentals of magic and maybe start learning and using it again if I were to move to London and if you were comfortable with me training with her and starting to do magic again."

"Wow, she did? I guess you made a really good impression on her, she wouldn't consider working with me or Ceri until Giles practically begged her. And Will, I trust you and Morrigan working together on the magic aspects."

"Well, I think you were more a part of why she made the offer. She loves you as if you were her daughter, you can see it in her eyes. And it's also a good way for her to keep an eye on me and turn me into a toad if I screw up again," laughed Willow.

"True, but I think she'd be second in line, I'd be first in line to turn you into a toad if you messed up," said Tara raising an eyebrow. "And I believe you might be getting into some thin ice on that front now because you promised a cute little redhead a trip to the park and it's starting to get late."

"Then I guess I need to get her and I ready. Did you want to come? I know it was your idea last night."

"No, I think that it would be good if it were you and Buffy. I need to talk to Dawn about her talk with Xander anyway."

"Ok, but if you feel like joining us after, please come down to the park," Willow said before placing a brief series of kisses on Tara's lips.

"Mmmm, Willow-lips," said Tara as Willow smiled and left the room.

* * *

After getting ready, Buffy, Willow and Ceri headed off to the park leaving Dawn and Tara alone.

"Dawnie, can we talk?" asked Tara sitting down on the couch.

"Uh oh, that is mom speak for _'you're in trouble'_ isn't it?"

"No, it isn't because you aren't in trouble."

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your discussion with Xander this morning..." Tara said raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you said I wasn't in trouble..."

"You aren't Sweetie, I just wanted to know what happened."

"Buffy told you she heard it didn't she," asked the teen and Tara nodded. "Fine, I just told him that you were my best friend, and my mother and I wouldn't stand by and allow him to upset you. I explained that it is between you and Willow to discuss what is to come of your future together and where the future leads. I also explained that if he doesn't think before he speaks and if he upsets you again he would answer to me. Oh and don't think that I'm not going to give Willow the shovel speech."

"Thank you," Tara said as she hugged the girl.

"I mean it, I love you and I won't allow anyone to hurt or upset you."

"I know you do and I appreciate it," Tara said with great pride. "My eldest daughter is growing up."

"Yes, she is, but she will always need you! And speaking of daughters, wanna go stalk Willow and Buffy at the park with Ceri?"

"And there went the maturity part of growing up," laughed Tara. "And yes, I do."

* * *

Dawn and Tara hid and watched Willow and Buffy try to keep up with Ceri as she ran around, played on the swings, monkey bars, and went up and down the slide. Neither could help but giggle as the little girl out ran them both. When it looked like they were going to be headed back, Dawn and Tara quickly headed back to the house and waited for them in the living room.

Willow walked into the living room laughing ahead of Buffy who came in with Ceri on her back, all three looking very happy.

"So, did you three have fun," asked Tara.

"We did Mommy and you were right Auntie Buffy isn't scary and she is strong just like Aunt Faith," giggled the little girl as Buffy dumped her on the couch next to Dawn.

"Well, that's good."

"I'm going for a shower," said Buffy.

"How about you and I go get something to eat and drink squirt," said Dawn

"Yay!"

"So, did you two have fun stalking us," asked Willow.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Tara replied hoping she was still keeping a straight face.

"Riiight, nice try Maclay, you know that our connection to one another is back again and is strong enough that I can tell when you are nearby."

"Dammit," muttered Tara.

"So, I ask again, did you two have fun stalking us," Willow laughed.

"Why yes we did," smirked Tara as she pulled Willow on to the couch next to her. "It was all Dawn's idea you know."

"Uh huh, and you were just powerless and had to go along with it?"

"I didn't want her out there all alone, so I figured as a mature, responsible, adult..."

"You would go with her and hide in the bushes and watch us?"

"Yep," Tara said.

Willow leaned over and with her lips barely brushing across Tara's ear she whispered, "Turnabout IS fair play, remember that. Also, I believe you agreed to go on a date with me, when would you like to go," asked Willow as she quickly sucked on Tara's earlobe before pulling away.

Tara audibly gulped more at the feel of Willows lips on her ear, but she knew the redhead well enough to know she would get her back.

"Um," said a very flustered blonde. "I um can check to see when Dawn can watch Ceri and we can plan from there."

"Nah, I talk to her," giggled the redhead.

"Well, let me know when and what you would like to see me in," smirked Tara and flashed a longing look at the redhead; _'two can play at that game.'_

"Uh huh." was all the redhead could say as several images of naked Tara ran through her head.

Tara leaned over and nipped softly at the pulse point on Willow's neck and then got up from her spot. She saw that Willows eyes had closed, and her move had its desired effect.

"You are picturing me naked aren't you," asked Tara.

"Not fair," muttered Willow as she heard a snicker come from the blonde.

"I wasn't trying to," whispered Tara as she let her lips barely brush across Willows and hearing her whimper. Tara then got up and went to get Ceri to spend some time with her daughter.

Willow sat there for a couple of minutes and trying to compose herself she then went to find Dawn.

* * *

"Hey Dawnie," said Willow.

"Hey Will."

"I need a favor," said Willow feeling a nervous lump growing in her throat.

"What's up?"

"I need a babysitter for Ceri," blushed Willow.

"Really? And would that be because you want to take her hot mother out on a hot date," teased the teen.

"Yes," said Willow bowing her head as she blushed.

"Ok, when ever you want to go I got your back and your kid. It isn't like I would stand in the way of getting my family, my full family back together the way we should always be."

"You've spent too much time with Tara, you are both evil," laughed the redhead. "Thank you though."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now, whatcha got planned for your datey goodness?"

"I have nothing planned, I was thinking maybe a nice dinner out, but after that I got nothing. I want this night to be special though."

"Where is your sense of romance Willow?"

"It's a bit rusty and has sat in a bunch of cobwebs. It's been five plus years since I had to think about this stuff."

"Oh, yeah, good point. Take her out to a nice dinner then go somewhere to star gaze, you both used to love that."

"That's a good idea! Would you mind babysitting Ceri tonight?"

"Sounds fine to me and the little squirt can even spend the night in my room."

"Yeah, we tried that last night, she came to our door stating you kick," laughed Willow.

"Oh, sorry," blushed the teen.

"It's ok really. It worked out nicely in that I got to sleep in the same bed as my two favorite girls. I should probably go tell Tara that she has a date tonight."

"Ok, and don't worry about Ceri," laughed Dawn.

* * *

Tara was sitting outside watching Ceri play in the backyard when Willow came and sat beside her.

"So, I talked to Dawn and she said she would love to watch Ceri for us."

"That's great, so when are we going out? And what do or don't you want me to wear on our date," Tara said continuing the earlier taunts.

"Um, oh god, evil woman," laughed Willow as again thoughts of naked Tara again went through her head. "How about tonight 6-ish and just casual dress jeans and a nice blouse."

"Sounds perfect, I can't wait," Tara said giving Willow her famous heart stopping lopsided smile.

Tara and Ceri played in the yard for a bit longer then they went inside so Ceri could have a nap and Tara could shower and get ready for her date.

* * *

Willow paced around her office in the Summers' house trying to plan what their date should entail and how to make it as special as possible for Tara. She wanted to make sure there was no doubt in Tara's mind how she felt about her and how serious she was about making them work.

_'What can I do that is special, something we haven't done before,'_ thought Willow. _'I can't take her to The Bronze, we've been there done that...dinner and a movie is to cliché and definitely not special enough.'  
_  
As Willow was thinking she heard a knock on her office door.

"Hey Will," said Buffy.

"Hey Buff," Willow said inviting the blonde Slayer in.

"Whatcha up to?"

"I'm taking Tara out on a date tonight and I'm trying to plan something special."

"What have you come up with so far?"

"Um, dinner at that romantic Italian place downtown, and then I draw a blank on anything else to do. I don't want to do a movie - too cliché, and going to The Bronze just isn't going to happen either. I need it to be memorable and special."

"Willow, you don't think that just being together would be memorable and special for her?"

"It may be, but I need to step up my game here. I have three weeks to woo her and get her back. I'm not going to pass up any opportunities."

"OK, so we need to figure out something special. Didn't you guys like to go star-gazing before?"

"Yeah, but again, been there done that."

"Ok, um, hmmm, how about a romantic walk on the beach?"

"At night? Really Buffy," said Willow.

"Well, I can patrol down there and make sure it is all clear and then while you guys are down there I'll hang out nearby if I'm needed."

"I don't know Buffy, it kills some of the romance knowing that you are nearby watching," laughed Willow.

"I said nothing about watching, I just said I'd be nearby on the off-chance you needed a little Slayer protection."

"Well, that would be a nice romantic setting for a first date. You don't mind?"

"I wouldn't offer if I minded. I want you to be happy Willow, you're my best friend."

"Thanks Buffy," Willow said hugging the Slayer. "Now go away so I can finish planning my date and get ready."

"Fine, that's gratitude for you," Buffy said laughing as she left Willows office.

* * *

At 6pm Willow went into the living room carrying a small bouquet of flowers.

"Those are pretty flowers," said Ceri as Willow entered the room.

"Thank you, they are for your Mommy," said Willow as Tara walked into the room smiling.

"Oh they are huh?!"

"Tara, wow, you look incredible," said Willow looking the blonde up and down.

"You look pretty Mommy!"

"Thank you both," Tara said with a soft smile.

"Will you be a good girl for Auntie Dawn while we are out," Tara asked as she gave her daughter a hug and kiss.

"Yep, I promise," smiled the little redhead.

"Ok, I'll just put these in some water and we'll be ready to go," said Tara taking the flowers from Willow.

"Nope, you will just go," said Dawn as she entered the room carrying a vase with water to put the flowers in.

"Thanks," both women said as Willow took Tara's hand and led her out of the house and off on their date.

* * *

They arrived at the Italian restaurant, Willow had reserved a private table for them wanting to keep Tara as much to herself as she could.

"Wow, I feel under dressed. This place is really nice," said Tara taking in the decor and dimmed lighting.

"You look gorgeous," Willow said.

"So do you," smiled Tara.

After they ordered they sat staring into one another's eyes for a long time.

"I want to propose a toast," started Willow as they both took up their wine glass. "To a magical night."

"To a magical night," said Tara as their glasses clinked together and they both took a sip.

They had dinner and headed down to the beach to take a moonlit walk. They held hands and walked along the beach enjoying the others closeness. Buffy had set up a blanket and some wine for them to stumble upon.

"Looks like your little elves have been busy," said Tara as they came across the little romantic setup.

"I had nothing to do with this, it was all the elves doing," Willow said mentally noting to thank the Slayer when they got home.

"Well, it is very romantic," said Tara as they sat down and she poured them each a glass.

"It's a great night for this," Willow said taking a sip and then sliding closer to Tara.

"Yeah, it is," Tara agreed putting an arm around the redhead and pulling her closer.

"Tara, I want you back. I want you as my girlfriend, the way it should always be," Willow blurted out. "I know we are only on our first date and everything, but goddess, kissing you, holding you, hell just looking at you completes me...I haven't wanted anyone else in my life, I just want you."

"I want us back too. I love you and I'm tired of being alone and incomplete," Tara whispered as she moved closer and captured Willows lips. The kiss was soft, there was no need to deepen it or rush it into something more. They sat there kissing for a long time.

"I never thought I'd be here kissing you again," a tearful Willow cried.

"Awww, Sweetie, please don't cry," Tara said as she wiped the tears from Willows face.

"I can't help it, I'm so happy and the sensations that you bring out in me are so overwhelming."

"I feel it too. It's like my insides have been dead for years and are now awakening again."

"Mmmmhmmm," was all Willow could say as she pulled Tara back to her lips and they were kissing again. After a while the temperature at the beach started to dip and they decided that it was time to clean up and head home. As they started to clean up Willow found a note from Buffy telling them to just leave everything and she would take care of it.

They walked back to the house with their arms wrapped around the other, smiling, kissing, enjoying the closeness. Once they reached the front porch Willow took both of Tara's hands and looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for a magical night," said Willow.

"Thank you my love," said Tara as she leaned in and kissed Willow.

"I have to say, kissing my girlfriend at the end of a romantic date is definitely better now than it was when we started dating."

"Um, Will, when we started dating we were both too scared to make it this good," laughed Tara.

"You're right. I love you Tara Maclay."

"I love you too Willow Rosenberg."

With those words said they went inside and up to their room where they got ready for bed and cuddled up together. They felt the intense need for closeness, but they didn't want to ruin things by rushing into anything that they weren't ready for. They both knew they had things to work through, trust still needed to be rebuilt on both sides, but they were stronger as a couple instead of apart.

"Good night beautiful," murmured Willow.

"Good night my love."

*********  
TBC...  
*********


	9. Chapter 9

**Willara4ever: **Xander had to apologize, he was an ass for making Tara upset! It would have been very amusing for Willow and Tara to have that conversation about the morning kiss in front of Buffy. Who knew Buffy had a romantic side to her?! You have to wait a bit longer for Ceri to find out that Willlow is her other mom...sorry!

**JustJane18:** Glad you likes the first date - hope you enjoy this update as well.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these Characters, just borrowed them and wish I did own them.  
**Rating:** **NC-17 This Chapter**

**Feedback: **Pretty please…it helps me improve

**_Authors Notes: _**_Thank you to __**Willara4ever**__ for help with the transition between the last chapter to this one...life's drama's do NOT help with writing, but having great helpers/collaborators does!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Willow started to stir as the sunlight streaming through the window crept up the bed. She felt a warm arm draped across her, it was a feeling that she had missed for so long. She lay there as still as she could so as not to cause the loss of the closeness. She felt the arm pull her closer and she wanted to scream in delight.

"Morning," said the blonde as she held the redhead close to her.

"Morning," smiled the redhead.

"I had an amazing time last night."

"Me too, but then I had you by my side," Willow said turning to face Tara.

"That sounded kind of cheesy," Tara said as they both started to laugh.

"Well, yes, it did sound better and less cheesy in my head."

Willow leaned over and kissed Tara softly.

"I've missed waking up to your kisses," Tara said leaning in for another kiss.

"I've missed being able to give them to you," smiled Willow.

"Well, I'm glad that I get to wake up to them again."

"Me too," Willow said in a whisper as they cuddled closer together.

"So, what are you plans for today," asked Tara.

"Well, I have to work on a couple of programs for some clients, but that should only take a few hours. Otherwise my day is free. What about you?"

"I'm not certain; I didn't really have anything planned."

"Tara can I suggest an idea," asked Willow.

"Sure sweetie, what's up?" Tara said adjusting so that she could look Willow in the eyes.

"I know that Xander was an ass the other night, but um, well, would you be at all willing to swing by the Magic Box today to maybe spend some time with Anya? She is livid with him and afraid that she isn't going to get to spend any time with you and Ceri now."

"Why would she think she wouldn't get to see us anymore?"

"Well, she knew you were upset and she has made Xander sleep on the couch the last couple night for his outburst."

"I can't say that I feel bad for him, but for you my love I will take Ceri down to the Magic Box to see Anya."

"That is all I ask, thank you! I love you," said Willow as she softly kissed Tara both savoring in the closeness.

"I love you too! We should probably get up soon and go see how Dawn and our daughter are doing. I'm sure they are fine, but I kind of miss our little girl."

"As much as I am enjoying the closeness and time together, I do miss a certain little redhead."

They both got up and got dressed for the day and headed downstairs to see Ceri and Dawn.

* * *

"When can we go wake up Mommy," asked Ceri.

"Well, kiddo, I don't know what time Mommy and Willow got in last night. It could have been late."

"But I miss Mommy Auntie Dawn."

"Well, that isn't good," said Tara as her and Willow came down the stairs and into the living room.

"Mommy," screeched Ceri as she jumped up and ran into Tara's arms.

"Good morning Sweetie," Tara said pulling her daughter into a hug.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to baby girl. Did you and Auntie Dawn have fun last night?"

"Yeah, she let me have ice cream and a brownie for dessert," said Ceri with a proud smile.

"Oh she did huh?!" Tara said looking at Dawn and raising an eyebrow.

"I, um, er," started Dawn.

"Were they small though," Willow asked trying to save Dawn.

"Yeah, she said they were small enough that I could have both. Hi Willow!"

"Good morning, Ceri!"

"See, they were small," said Dawn trying to cover herself.

"Sure Dawnie," laughed Tara. "Have you two had breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, we had cereal Mommy," said Ceri.

"OK, well, why don't you guys go back to what you are doing and Willow and I are going to go into the kitchen and make our breakfast. Then, what do you say you and I go down to hang out with Auntie Anya?" Tara said to Ceri.

"OK," said Ceri as Tara put her down.

With that Willow and Tara went into the kitchen and grabbed some yogurt and cereal to eat.

"Thank you for going to hang out with Anya," said Willow.

"I like Anya Sweetie, being around her isn't an issue. Being around her husband now is not something I care to do."

"I know and I wish there was something that I could do to fix that."

"It's OK Willow. I know that it is his fears that are fueling how he reacted, but it still hurt and will take some time to get past. I'm not going to dwell on it and let it bring down any of this visit."

"I'm glad," Willow said leaning over and giving Tara a kiss.

"Mmmmm, now that I can definitely get used to," Tara said.

"Then I'll have to do that more often," Willow said with a smile.

"Yay me!"

* * *

Tara and Ceri went to spend the afternoon with Anya at the Magic Box. Anya was enjoying getting to know Ceri and learning more about Tara's life in London and her stores there.

"I am still amazed at the fact that you and Willow have a daughter," started the ex-demon.

"I know, some days I wonder what it was that I did so right to deserve such a special and amazing little girl," gushed Tara as they watched Ceri playing in the workout room.

"Were you scared when you found out," asked Anya.

"Oh yes, I had no clue what was going on, how or why me. I had just gotten to London so I was still reeling from the move too. Giles was amazing in his support, and Dawn when she was there helped me a lot. I've also had Faith for the past four years to help with dealing too."

"That just blows my mind, I can't imagine Faith of all people being a kid person," laughed Anya.

"She is amazing with her and Faith has changed a lot over the years."

"Explain that."

"Well, I don't know if it was just her growing up or if there was something that caused her to change, but when she showed up at the flat the first day, Ceri was only a few months old and just her and I were there. Giles was off at one of his Watcher's Council meetings. When I answered the buzzer I was holding Ceri and Faith was standing there looking pretty beat up, I got her inside and started to get her patched up. She told me about being jumped by a nest of Vampires and barely getting them dusted and getting out of there with her life. I told Faith the wait until Giles got home before she left, she was hesitant to stay, especially since she wasn't sure about being around a baby. Ceri and her charm won Faith over within a few hours. I left the room for a couple of minutes and when I came back Faith was holding Ceri and cooing and talking to her. It was truly a sweet sight."

"I can't picture that."

"It was different, I won't deny that. Once Giles got home and he and Faith talked she moved into the flat until she got her own place downstairs from us. We started to spend time together, we would go out for lunch or she would come to the park with Ceri and I. We honestly built a very strong friendship and now she tortures me by dragging me out to open mic nights and forcing me to sing."

"Well, you have a great voice, I can see why she would do that."

"Thank you, but Faith has a good voice too. Sometimes we'll do a duet, other times we do solos. About a month ago Willow actually showed up in the bar that Faith and I were at. She saw Faith singing and heard me, but didn't see me."

"Oh yeah, she told us about that, well the part about hearing Faith sing. You sang that night too and Willow didn't know you were there? How'd that happen?"

"I was the closing number and I guess the view of me was blocked enough that she couldn't see that it was me singing. It was good that she didn't though, I wasn't ready to see her at that point."

"I'm glad you were able to get ready though."

"Yeah, we have a good time together and I know that Ceri has someone who besides me will give her life to protect her."

"So, are you and Faith dating?"

"No, we aren't."

"Did you? Maybe just some one night stands, you know scratch the itch," asked Anya.

"No, we never dated or slept together. She hinted at it a few times, but my heart still belongs to Willow and it wouldn't be fair for me to become involved with anyone else."

"OK, but what about your needs."

"My daughter and life were fulfilling those needs. Plus, Willow is an amazing kisser and even better in bed, nobody could compare to that."

"Really? Are we talking about the same Willow? Red hair, green eyes, about this tall?"

"Yes Anya, that is the one," blushed Tara as Buffy came into the training room and was watching Ceri play with her boxing bag.

"Huh? Who would have thought that little thing had it in her, well, and then again it wasn't in her now was it," said Anya wiggling her eyebrows as Tara groaned.

"Who had what in where," asked Buffy? "I really just said that didn't I?!"

"Oh, Tara was telling me about how good of a kisser Willow is and how she is even better in bed. I wouldn't have thought she had it in her, but then again she was in Tara now wasn't she."

Buffy and Anya laughed; Tara fell backwards on the mat and covered her face with her arm.

"Are you ok mommy," asked Ceri.

"Yep, Mommy is ok, just stretching," said Tara. "Neither of you repeat ANY of what was just discussed, especially in Willow's presence. I want it sworn to silence – got it," said the blonde.

"Fine," they both said.

"What is the fun in learning something like that if I can't use it to make Willow uncomfortable," huffed Anya.

"Consider it a personal favor to me," said Tara.

"Fine, I said I wouldn't discuss it."

Buffy laughing went over and started to show Ceri some kickboxing moves and some self-defense moves as Anya and Tara watched.

"So, can Ceri do magic like you and Willow?"

"Yeah, she has some magic abilities; we haven't tested to see to what extent her abilities are; we just know that they are light based. My mentor Morrigan has been working with her since she was one. She is teaching her the fundamentals and making sure she has a good foundation for understanding magic."

"That's good. Morrigan isn't that the woman who Willow said she talked with and that was giving her something to think about with regards to moving to London?"

"Yeah, it was her private jet that brought us here and she is very protective of Ceri and I. She made a deal with Giles that she would let us use her plane if she could meet Willow. I think she wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to get hurt again."

"That's nice," smiled Anya. "Your daughter may have a future as a Slayer, she's kicking Buffy's ass over there."

They watched the lessons and how quickly Ceri was picking stuff up. She had known some of it from hanging out with Faith, but the four-year old didn't tell Buffy that. After about an hour Ceri was starting to get tired and Buffy was too.

"I think it is about time to get someone home for a nap," said Tara as Ceri curled up in her lap.

"Me too," laughed Buffy. "I think I now have some pity for you from the other night when you said that she used your bladder to practice her kickboxing."

"Will you come back and visit me again," asked Anya.

"Of course we will," smiled Tara.

"And please don't hold my husband's stupidity against me. He doesn't deal with change well."

"I know, and we haven't decided anything yet. Willow and I are still trying to get to know one another again since we've both changed."

"OK, well you guys have a good night."

"Hey Anya," called Tara as they headed towards the door.

"Yeah."

"Give him another night or two on the couch for me and then forgive him," smiled Tara.

"For you, of course."

With that Buffy, Tara and an almost asleep Ceri left and headed back to the Summers house.

* * *

"Hey guys," said Dawn as Buffy and Tara walked in with a sleeping Ceri.

"Hey Dawnie," said Tara.

"I'll take her upstairs," said Buffy holding the sleeping little redhead.

"Thanks Buffy."

"So, did you guys have fun with Anya?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Ceri got to show Buffy some of her moves in the workout area."

"Oh, I bet that was fun to watch."

"Hey, that kid has some major talent," said Buffy as she was heading back down the stairs.

"Who has major talent," ask Willow coming out of her office to join the others.

"Your daughter," smiled Buffy.

"Oh yeah? What does she have talent in?"

"Oh, she was kicking my butt around the training room while Anya and Tara talked. She is really a quick study," Buffy said with a smile.

"Would you expect any less from mine and Tara's kid," laughed Willow.

"Yeah, because you are the poster child for skill and coordination in the non-slayer world," laughed Buffy.

"Hey, I have skills," scoffed Willow.

"Will," started Dawn as Tara tried to stifle a laugh.

"Oh I see, even my girlfriend turns on me?"

"Sweetie, you…"

"Girlfriend?" said Buffy and Dawn together.

"Oh, yeah, did we forget to mention that earlier," said Tara.

"Yeah, that is something I'm certain that we wouldn't forget," laughed Dawn who had a giddy smile on her face.

"I have to agree with Dawn, that isn't something that we would have forgotten."

"Well, we decided last night that we wanted to give us a try again," said Willow.

"That is so cool! I love you guys," Dawn squealed and pulled Willow and Tara into a hug.

"Thank you Dawn," said Tara.

"So, does this mean that you need me to babysit so you guys can go on another date?"

"Tara? Want to go out on a date with me again tonight?"

"I'd love to."

"Sweet, I'll keep an eye on Ceri," said Dawn bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"And I'll make sure to keep an eye on Dawn," said Buffy.

"Great, this way I know that both of my kids are being protected," laughed Tara as Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Well, since I have a date tonight I need to go make some plans," Willow said as she gave Tara a quick kiss and then headed back into her office.

* * *

"Ok, get out of here you two - I can take care of Ceri just fine, and I even promise not to teach her anything that either of you wouldn't approve of," protested the teen.

"Alright, alright," said Willow as Tara leaned over and gave a hug and kiss to their daughter and then Willow did the same.

Once they were out the door they seemed to relax into one another, their hands came together as if drawn by a magnet.

"How are you doing being back here?" asked Willow.

"I have all these memories of the places and sites, but somehow they seem different, or maybe it's because I'm different now."

"Makes sense to me," said Willow squeezing Tara's hand.

"So where are we headed?"

"Well I was going to take you to dinner and then star-gazing, but we've done that. So I decided to up the ante and call in a couple of favors and now..."

"We're going to Anya and Xanders?" Tara said noticing where they were.

"No, we are just borrowing their car. I didn't want to take Buffy's car in case Dawn needed it," laughed the redhead as she pulled the keys out of her pocket and opened the door for Tara to get in.

"So, now where are we headed?"

"Like I said, I had to up the ante on the date, so, I called in a couple of favors and...Nah, I'll make you wait until we get there," teased Willow.

"That's not nice," laughed Tara.

"You'll live, I promise," Willow said with a smirk.

They drove in silence just holding hands and enjoying the time together. After 20 minutes, Willow pulled off to a side road and Tara was still trying to figure out where they were.

"Ok, so I pulled some strings and called in some favors and got us approval for a picnic dinner inside the area's newest high-powered telescope. We'll be able to have dinner then get up close and personal with the stars above."

"Willow, how?" asked a stunned Tara.

"When I started my business I dabbled in security design as well as analysis and well, I designed the security system here. I've done a couple other projects and gotten to know the staff pretty well, so I called and got us clearance allowing us to go inside and use the telescope." Willow explained as she pulled into the lot and parked the car. She proceeded to get out, open Tara's door, and help her out of the car. "Shall we?"

"Please," Tara said still amazed at what they were going to do.

Willow walked them to the door and rang the buzzer; a couple of people in white lab coats greeted them and told them they would be out of their way in five minutes. After they were gone, Willow escorted Tara over to where a picnic had been setup in the middle of the floor. They sat down and Willow handed Tara a single red rose.

"It is delicacy and beauty, pale next to you."

"Charmer," smiled Tara as she sniffed the rose.

They ate and talked more about their work and life over the past five years. After they ate and cleaned up, Willow led them up to the telescope platform, focused the telescope on the stars above, and then moved back for Tara to look. After they had looked through the telescope for a while, Willow wrapped her arms around Tara's waist from behind and pulled her close.

"I love it when you hold me," said Tara as she leaned back into Willows embrace.

"I love you," said Willow as she kissed and nipped at Tara's neck.

"Mmmm, I love you too," Tara, said leaning her head to a side giving Willow better access to her neck. "Oh, wow, you know you are driving me insane."

"That was sort of my plan," said Willow smiling into Tara's neck as she continued to kiss and nip her way up and down.

"I've missed this," said Tara as she turned around in Willow's arms and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Oh, god I forgot what you kissing me like that felt like," panted Willow when they broke for air. Their lips drawn together again as time seemed to drift away and nothing else mattered. They stayed like that for a long time.

Tara pressed Willow up against the railing as they both felt the walls of longing and desire that had been up for the past five years crumble, "I…oh…god…I need you! We need to find someplace…"

"I need you too," panted Willow. "Do you think Ceri will stay in bed with Dawn again tonight?"

"No idea, but I'm willing to risk it, even bribe Dawn to keep her there, but we have to hurry or I am going to jump you in Anya and Xanders' car, and I really don't want our first time in five years to happen in a car," Tara said in a husky voice causing Willows eye to widen.

"We need to go, NOW," said Willow as she shut down the telescope and they grabbed the rest of their stuff and locked up and made it to the car before Tara couldn't take the distance and pulled Willow into another heated kiss, her hands roaming over Willows body.

"I'll drive, you bribe," panted Willow as she tried to steady herself enough to start the car.

"Deal," said Tara pulling out her cellphone and texting Dawn.

_**Tara:** "Hey Dawnie is Ceri asleep yet?"  
_**Dawn:** "Yeah, about 10 minutes ago. Why are you texting on your date? Willow cannot be THAT rusty on romance."  
_**Tara:** "Trust me, she isn't. I need your help and well no crap for what I am going to ask here...I'm willing to make funny shapes and cookies until I leave at your request"  
_**Dawn:** "Deal, what do you need"  
_**Tara:** "WILLOW… ;-)"  
_**Dawn:** "You want me to keep Ceri in my room all night again and keep her busy in the morning?"  
_**Tara:** "Dear god please! We're on our way home now"  
_**Dawn:** "OK, come in the front, I'll make sure nobody is around"  
_**Tara:** "Thank you!"  
_**Dawn:** "Mommy is getting laid, I'm truly getting my family back together! :-P Love you guys"  
_**Tara:** "{blush} We love you too!"_

"Ok, Dawn said if we come in the front quietly she'll make sure nobody sees us and she is going to keep Ceri in her room all night and give us sometime in the morning too."

"Ok, do I want to know what you told her or promised her or what you told her?"

"I promised funny shapes and cookies at her request until I leave, her last message says it all," laughed Tara as she read Willow the conversation between them.

"Do you think she will abide by your request or give us crap tomorrow?"

"No she won't give us crap, though I'm wondering if I should do a silencing spell on the room to make sure we aren't waking Ceri and allowing everyone in the neighborhood to hear us."

"Silencing spells are good," said Willow even more aroused by what Tara was saying.

They pulled into the driveway quietly and made their way to the front door and upstairs to their room. Once the door closed, Willow found herself pinned against the door as Tara pressed her body and lips against her. They had been too preoccupied to notice the candles that Dawn had placed and lit for them.

"Spell Tara, then ravaging," reminded Willow while she could still think as Tara had started to kiss and suck on her neck. "Oh, mmmm, god that feels good."

Tara quickly did the spell and then led Willow over to the bed; standing next to it, she cupped Willows face in her hands and kissed her passionately. Tara felt Willows hands snake under her shirt, the feel of her hands on her skin felt like she was on fire. Willow slid the shirt up and over Tara's head, dropping it on the floor next to them, then she unhooked Tara's bra and let it fall, she ran her hands over Tara's breasts eliciting moans from her. Tara unbuttoned and removed Willow's shirt and let it fall to the ground she then removed Willows bra, and kneaded her breasts. Willow kissed her way down Tara's body lavishing her breasts, moving down to her stomach, she unbuttoned Tara's jeans and lowered the zipper, and then she kissed the newly exposed area. She then pushed the jeans and underwear down, and looked up at the blonde drinking in the site of her by moonlight.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and will ever see," she could smell how much Tara wanted her.

Tara pulled Willow up and kissed her pressing her naked body to Willows. They moaned into the feeling of being close. "You need to get rid of the rest of your clothes," Tara said with a smoldering look.

Willow discarded the rest of her clothes and she pulled Tara with her on to the bed. They lay pressed together kissing, letting their hands roam over one another's body.

"Mmmm, oh, Will," moaned Tara. "I have missed how good you feel against me."

"Oh, Tara," moaned Willow. "You are driving me insane you feel so good."

Tara pushed Willow on to her back and pressed her body on to the redheads, grinding their hips together. Slowly, tenderly she kissed along her jaw line, down Willows neck, down her collarbone; moving down she took the aroused left nipple in her mouth and teased it with her tongue, eliciting a hearty moan from the redhead. Slowly she sucked and teased the nipple, then moved to the other one and did the same. She loved the sounds that Willow made when they made love. Tara moved back up, captured Willows lips thrusting her tongue into her mouth, and explored the redheads' mouth. Willow's hands cupped Tara's breasts and she kneaded them and rolled the erect nipples in-between her fingers. Their moans getting louder, the need to touch, and be inside was becoming too much, Tara ran her hand down Willows stomach and through her red curls and dipped into her folds.

"God you are so wet," said Tara as she felt Willow's hand between her folds, she spread her legs a little more to help.

"Oh you are too, I love how wet you get."

"It is only for you my love."

Tara found Willow's swollen clit, when she hit it the redheads hips jumped and she gasped in pleasure, Tara slowly began rubbing in little circles, she switched to using her thumb and then entered the redhead with two fingers making her groan in delight.

"Oh my god, right there baby," she panted as her hips began rocking to the rhythm of Tara's thrusts.

Willow was still moving her fingers through Tara's wetness, Tara was completely mesmerized by the feeling of being inside Willow that she didn't notice the redhead moving to enter her until she felt two fingers thrust deep inside her, she threw her head back and moaned her lovers name. They began thrusting and rocking together, their thumbs adding pressure and movement to the swollen clits. Willow thrust her tongue into Tara's mouth, needing to taste her as much as she could. Willow and Tara's free hands came together; their fingers entwined squeezing as each thrust brought them closer to release, closer to being one. Their breathing had become ragged, sweat beading up between their bodies, they moved together perfectly.

"Together," panted Willow.

"Please, I'm so close," panted Tara.

"Me too," said Willow.

Feeling their inner walls begin to shake and tighten they moved faster thrusting harder until they called out the others name and kept moving, riding the orgasm out as long as they could. They slowed their thrusts, softly kissing one another as they came down. Their foreheads pressed together, eyes open staring into one another pools of longing and desire, feeling as though they were one body, one soul, and one forever.

"I love you," said Tara as a tear rolled down her face.

"I love you too," said Willow as she wiped away another tear. "Why are you crying Baby? Did I hurt you?"

"Tears of love, for the first time in five years I feel complete, loved, us."

"God Tara, you always were better with words than me. I feel it too; we are soul mates, we complete one another. I'll always find you."

They lay there kissing, enjoying the feel of the other next to them, needing the closeness, the urgency they felt earlier was satisfied; for now. This time their lovemaking was slow, sensual, it was all about the touch, the love, before it was about the primal need. They came together again, whispering the others name, moving as one. They held one another close, drifting to sleep, waking to make love again, and again through the night.

"When did morning happen?" said Willow.

"When the moon went down," said Tara as she rolled on to the redhead and kissed her.

"Do you think we can hide in here all day? I can't seem to get enough of you," asked Willow when they finally broke apart.

"If we didn't have a daughter who would miss us greatly I would say yes," groaned Tara not wanting to part from the redhead.

"Tara, may I ask you something, and I feel stupid asking, and um, well I'm embarrassed about it," started Willow while holding Tara in place on top of her.

"Will, I'm laying naked on top of you after a night of making love, ask me anything love," Tara reassured her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I know we told Dawn and Buffy, but are we going to tell everyone else about us being back together," Willow said with a blush.

"Yes," smiled Tara. "I love you."

"Yay me! I guess we need to get up and go see our daughter. Are we going to tell her? Not that I am trying to pressure you or anything."

"Well, when I can't keep my hands and lips off you, I think everyone is going to get the idea, and Ceri, well, we'll explain to her that she is special and has 2 mommies instead of a mommy and a daddy and that she can call you mama or mommy too. Um, if that is ok with you," Tara said realizing that maybe they had more to talk about than she thought.

"I'd love it if she called me mama," Willow said as a tear rolled down the side of her face.

"You realize that I still owe Dawn funny shapes and cookies on demand even though everyone is going to find out about us and assume what we did last night anyways," laughed Tara.

"I know, but I'm thinking of those of us who are going to reap the rewards of you making funny shapes and cookies and I'm not too upset in the matter," giggled the redhead.

"Love, I'm still on top of you, and I don't know that you are in the best of positions to be teasing me," Tara said as she ground her hips into the girl below her.

"Oh god," groaned Willow. "One more time, then off to find our daughter?"

With that, Tara leaned down, kissed Willow deeply, and gave herself over to the passion that they felt for one another. Once they had showered and composed themselves, Tara removed the silencing spell, took Willow's hand, and headed downstairs.

"Mommy!" yelled Ceri as she ran over and jumped into Tara's arms.

"Morning baby," she said as she kissed and hugged her daughter. "Were you good for Auntie Dawn last night?"

"Of course, I'm always good! Grandpa always says so," giggled the little girl as she began to squirm towards Willow.

"Morning Willow," said Ceri as she moved from Tara's arms to Willows.

"Good morning," smiled Willow as the little girl hugged her.

"Did you and mommy have fun last night?"

Tara, Willow, and Dawn blushed at the innocent, yet incriminating question.

"Mommy and I had a lot of fun last night," smirked Willow knowing that it wasn't going to help the blush that they had going and to make it worse Buffy came in just then and noticed the round of blushes.

"Morning everyone, what is with the blushing?" asked Buffy.

"Nothing," said Tara and headed to the kitchen followed closely by Dawn.

"Ok, was it something I said? I brushed my teeth before coming down so it couldn't have been my breath."

"It's nothing, would you like to join Ceri and I for some cartoony goodness?" asked Willow trying to divert the subject.

"Yeah, Auntie Buffy, please," pleaded the little girl.

"How can I say no to that face and a please on top of it," laughed Buffy as Willow put Ceri down and she ran to the middle of the couch and patted the spots on both sides of her. "She's good; you are in trouble when she gets older."

"Great," said Willow with a groan.

* * *

"So, did Mommy have a good date?" Dawn giggled and bounced.

"Yes, Mommy had an amazing date, and that was even before she came home and had a mind-blowing sex all night," Tara said as she blushed several shades of red. "Oh crap, that last part was out loud wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah," laughed Dawn.

Tara put her head in her hands and groaned just as Willow came into the kitchen to check on them.

"What's...up," she questioned.

"Oh, Tara was just embarrassing herself more and she might be cursing you for the mind-blowing night she had," laughed Dawn.

"Shush you - or you get no funny shapes or cookies," Tara said through her hands.

"Oh no, you promised. Anyway - you both deserved to have that kind of night, you truly are made for one another and I am happy for you. However, I have to say one thing, Willow you break my mom's heart again and I have a shovel - I know how to use it, I have a back yard that has ample space to house your dead body, and nobody and I mean nobody will ever find you. Understood?"

Tara groaned again, Willow's eyes went wide.

"Yes, I understand and accept those terms," said Willow moving closer to Tara.

"Good, now kiss Mommy so she can get started making my funny shapes because I am hungry. Now I am going to go keep squirt and Buffy out of here." With that, she bounced out of the kitchen.

"Tara, baby," Willow said putting her hand on Tara's shoulder.

"Yes," Tara said through her hands.

"Baby, look at me, let me see those gorgeous blue eyes."

"Will, I just told the girl who is essentially my daughter that you and I had mind-blowing sex all night, I'm not sure I'm ever coming out from behind my hands."

"Baby, look at me," Willow said as she turned the blonde-haired love of her life to face her.

Tara slowly lowered her hands and looked deep into Willow's eyes, Willow leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'm certain that Dawn will recover from your confirmation of what we did last night, as for my ego, that may take a little time to deflate," joked Willow. "Mind blowing huh?!"

"Shush if you want another night like last night any time in the near future," said Tara before her lust overtook her and she pinned Willow to the island and kissed her with all the passion she could put into a kiss. Tara felt Willow's knees go weak as she continues to explore the redheads' mouth with her tongue and kept their bodies pressed together. When Tara finally broke the kiss, she stayed close allowing Willow time to get her balance back.

"Shushing," whispered Willow so soft that Tara almost didn't hear her.

Tara turned to the stove and started making breakfast for the group. Once she composed herself, Willow went back into the living room to join the others.

"You ok Will, you look a little flush," said Buffy.

"Fine, just a little warm in the kitchen with um, Tara cooking."

Dawn couldn't help but laugh as Willow shot her a glare.

"What is that laugh for Dawn?"

"It's nothing, really Buffy. I was laughing at the um cartoon," covered the teen.

"So, what is Tara cooking?"

"Funny shapes and then cookies," grinned Dawn.

"Sweet," said Buffy.

"So, what is on the agenda for today Buffy," asked Willow.

"Eh, I have to work, but other than that, nothing."

"Anything happen while I was gone that we need to tweak our counter measures or anything?"

"No, it was pretty calm actually while you were away," smiled Buffy.

Tara came out of the kitchen and told everyone that breakfast was ready. Dawn caught her eye and smirked and Tara started to blush.

"Evil child," Tara said under her breath as Dawn passed her.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way," retorted Dawn with a smile.

"True," conceded Tara.

After breakfast, Tara did the dishes and Buffy headed off to work, then Tara went and got Ceri dressed as Dawn had thought ahead and given her a bath the night before.

* * *

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**JustJane18: ** Sweet reunions are the best! How does Ceri finding out about them in this chapter work for soon enough?

**Willara4ever: **What Willow doesn't know about her exposed sex life may not hurt them...now if she were to find out - that would be another fun chapter to write. I'm glad the chapter made you laugh, I had a lot of fun writing it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter too!

**tanner12:** I'm glad you are liking the story so far. Everyone's actions will have consequences; it will just take time for everything to get put out there, but it will happen. Some of that will start in this chapter, but more in the ones to follow. Please don't give up hope on Tara yet...I promise she won't let you down!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these Characters, just borrowed them and wish I did own them.  
**Rating:** **PG-13 This Chapter**

**Feedback: **Pretty please…it helps me improve

_**Authors Note:** __...life's drama's do NOT help with writing, but having great helpers/collaborators/supporters does!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Hey Baby," Willow called to Tara who was watching Ceri play out in the backyard.

"Yeah Sweetie," said Tara.

"Um, would you mind if maybe I took Ceri to a movie and for ice cream, just the two of us?"

"Of course not Willow. Ceri is your daughter; you don't need to ask my permission to go hang out with her. If you haven't noticed that little girl is pretty fond of you already."

"I know, but..."

"I know, we need to sit down and talk about a lot of things, but I think you should take her out and spend some time bonding just the two of you. If she doesn't want to go, she'll tell you," Tara said putting her arm around the redhead.

"OK, so, what are your plans for the day?"

"I'm not sure yet, I have a few things for work to do and to check in with Kelly to see how things are going there, but otherwise, I'm not sure."

"Do you want to come with us to the movie?"

"Actually, I do, but I'm going to pass and give you two a chance to go out together."

"Maybe the three of us can do something together tonight?" asked Willow.

"That would be fun. Maybe we can go on a picnic at the park or something?"

"I think a picnic would be great."

"Ok, once I get done with my stuff for work I'll head to the store to get things ready for tonight," said Tara.

"Hi Willow," said Ceri running over to the two adults.

"Hi Ceri, how would you like to go to a movie and get some ice cream with me today?"

"Really? Is Mommy coming too?"

"Actually, Mommy has to work so it will be just you and I," said Willow watching her daughters face for any signs of hesitation.

"Coooool!"

"And tonight the three of us are going to have a picnic," added Willow.

"We are? I like picnics," beamed the little redhead.

"I promise to even have your favorite with the picnic tonight," smiled Tara as she saw her daughters eyes bulge.

"S'mores? Really? You promise?"

"Yep, and you are going to have to show Willow your special way of making them."

"There is a special way to make s'mores?" asked Willow.

"Uh huh, and Mommy and I are the only two that know how to do it."

"Wow, not even Auntie Dawn or Aunt Faith knows how to make them?" asked Willow.

"Nope, just Mommy and I do. If I can have chocolate ice cream today I'll teach you how to make them too," said the four-year-old.

"Well, you can have any flavor ice cream they have that you want."

"Yay!"

"Why don't you go wash your hands and brush your hair quick and then you guys can head off on your special day," Tara said.

"OK Mommy," said Ceri as she raced into the house.

"Did she just try to bribe me?"

"Yes, but she didn't try, she succeeded," laughed Tara as she pulled Willow close and wrapped her arms around Willows waist and Willow wrapped her arms around Tara's neck.

"Where did she learn how to do that," Willow asked before capturing Tara's lips with her own.

"Mmmmm, I think it just comes with being a smart kid," Tara murmured softly as she broke the kiss.

"I better go or she is going to have a lot of different questions on why I'm kissing her Mommy," Willow said causing Tara to pout at the loss of contact.

"Maybe tonight when we are on our picnic we can explain things and then she'll understand why you are kissing me."

"That sounds like a good plan to me," Willow said taking Tara's hand and walking them inside as Ceri came down the stairs.

"I'm all ready," she said with a big smile.

"OK, you two have fun and I'll see you both later for our picnic," Tara said as she crouched down and hugged her daughter.

"You have fun too Mommy!"

"We'll see you later," Willow said as she winked at Tara.

* * *

After watching Ceri and Willow leave Tara went up to the bedroom and pulled out her laptop and logged on to check what new orders she had received and to check her email. She saw she had a few orders from a couple of her regular customers and one from Morrigan. She forwarded them to the store for processing and then grabbed her phone to call Kelly.

"Hey Tara," answered the person on the other end.

"Hey Kel, how are things going?" asked Tara.

"Well, we haven't burnt down any of the stores...yet..." Kelly said chuckling.

"Hey, no burning down my stores," laughed Tara.

"Fine, be that way, ruin all my fun, now what am I going to do tonight? Seriously though, everything has been fine, nothing unusual, Faith said she'd check in every couple of days and that if I needed to I could call her."

"That's good to hear, I really appreciate you looking after things while I'm here in Sunnydale."

"Remember that when it comes Christmas time and you are deciding what to get me."

"So, two lumps of coal instead of the standard one lump of coal?"

"Hey...ok, I have to give you credit on that one, it was pretty good. So how are things going in Sunnydale?"

"Good for the most part, though that is because we haven't discussed anything major yet. My first night things between Willow, Xander and I were tense, but he has justification in the statements he made. Ceri is having a blast," said Tara as a large smile crept across her face.

"How are things going with you and Willow?"

"Things with her are going good too. We still need to sit down and have a long discussion; I'm kind of dreading that."

"Why? I thought you guys talked about the past stuff when she was here."

"Actually, this one will involve me really owning up to the fact that I did keep her daughter away from her for years and I out of threat caused others to do the same."

"Dammit Tara, you did what you thought was best. She was an addict, she had a major and possibly harmful problem..." interrupted Kelly.

"I know she did, but she has had it in check for years. I take responsibility for not telling her and I'll always wonder what would have happened if I had told her sooner. Her and I need to discuss if she can forgive me for that and for what she missed out on with Ceri. Trust goes both ways."

"I suppose, but I don't know that I think you are as much at fault as you are letting yourself believe you are."

"You are one of my best friends, you believe I hung the moon and stars, I understand that," teased Tara.

"Whatever Maclay! How are my baby munchkin and Willow getting along?"

"Well they just left to go to a movie and then out for ice cream. Tonight the three of us are going to have a picnic and Willow and I are thinking that we may try to explain to Ceri that Willow is her other mom."

"Wow that is awesome. I can't believe that you, Tara Maclay, have let your daughter out of your sight while on the Hellmouth," laughed Kelly.

"Well, I know that she is in great hands. Willow loves her and wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"So, are you in those great hands as well?" Kelly snickered.

"Shush and we are not discussing that..." her tone giving away that she was blushing.

"Come on Tara; give me something to work with here. I know that you need to get laid..."

"Shush...we can discuss it when I get back to London."

"Fine, spoil sport...when are you planning on being back anyway?"

"I've only been gone a few days, so not for another couple of weeks."

"Fine, be that way...I'll just sit here and let my imagination dream up what you are doing and who you are doing," laughed Kelly.

"Maybe I need to call your Jackie and tell her you need less free time," Tara joking jabbed back.

"You better not."

"OK, I won't…for now. I better get going; I have to go get the stuff ready for the picnic tonight. Email, text, or call me if you have any issues otherwise I'll touch base in a few more days."

"Forget about this place, I have it handled. I was your right hand for like three years."

"Yeah, up until you abandoned me to help Jackie with her business."

"She offered some benefits you didn't."

"Ha ha! Thanks though, knowing you are there watching things is the only thing that keeps me from being completely neurotic about being away."

"We're family Tara; I'd do anything for you and my baby munchkin. Give her a big hug and kiss from Jackie and I."

"I will, take care and seriously, call me if you have any issues."

"I will not Tara, but it is cute of you to offer it," laughed Kelly.

"Fine, talk to you later," Tara conceded

"Talk to you later."

Tara hung up the phone, made a list of stuff to get, and headed off to the store.

* * *

Willow took Ceri's hand as they walked out of the house and headed off on their day.

"So, what movie are we going to see, Willow," asked Ceri.

"Well, I saw that they were playing 'The Lion King' and I know how much I love that movie, I thought we might enjoy it together."

"I love that movie too! Mommy and I watch it all the time. Who is your favorite character?"

"Well, Simba is really cool, but Pumbaa and Timon are my favorites."

"Mine too!" exclaimed Ceri as they neared the theater.

"Do you and Mommy sing along with the movie?"

"Yeah, Mommy likes to sing even though she tells Aunt Faith that she doesn't."

"Your mom is silly that way."

Willow got the tickets and then a drink for each of them and some popcorn and she let Ceri choose their spot in the theater.

They sang along with the movie, danced in their seats, and laughed through most of the movie, but when the scary sad part came and Simba's dad died, Ceri crawled over to Willows lap and sniffled. Willow held the little girl close and cherished the moment they were having together. They watched the rest of the movie with Ceri sitting on Willows lap.

"Thank you for protecting me from the scary part," said Ceri as they were walking out of the theater.

"I will always protect you," Willow said realizing again, how much she had missed and how much she couldn't stand to miss going forward.

They walked to the ice cream store two buildings down from the theater and Ceri got the chocolate ice cream she had bribed Willow with earlier in the day. They then walked back to the house, Ceri started to get tired so Willow gave her a piggyback ride and just as they got to the house, Ceri started to drift off to sleep.

"Hey," Willow whispered as they came in the door and she found Tara seated on the couch.

"Oh, looks like someone had a full day," she said rushing over to take Ceri off Willows back. "I'll put her upstairs and be right back down."

"Let me, please," Willow said almost pleading.

"Sure," said Tara as she handed the sleeping little girl over to her Mama.

Willow took Ceri upstairs and got her settled; she kissed her forehead and marveled at the beauty of her daughter. After a minute, she headed back downstairs to join Tara.

"She is out cold," laughed Willow.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Right up until Simba's dad died"

"Oh no, that part scares her and she gets so upset by it," said Tara with a concerned look crossing her face.

"She did, but she curled up in my lap and we watched the rest of the movie like that," Willow said proudly.

"Wow, sounds like a nice place," Tara said as she moved closer to the redhead.

"Well, come here and I'll show you how nice it is," said Willow in a husky voice as she pulled Tara on to her lap.

"Hey there," Tara said as she leaned in and kissed the redhead gently. They both let out moans of approval.

"Wanna make out?"

"Always," Tara whispered.

Their lips came together and they kissed and cuddled for a long time before they heard Ceri moving upstairs and Tara reluctantly got off Willows lap. As soon as they told Ceri, they wouldn't have to keep hiding their love and closeness.

* * *

"Hi Mommy," Ceri said as soon as she came downstairs and saw them sitting on the couch together.

"Hi Sweetie, did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah, and I had the bestest dream."

"Well, you have to tell me about it," Tara said smiling at her daughter.

"OK, can I sit with you guys? Willow you were in my dream too."

"I was? Well then I think you have to come and sit right in-between us," said Willow as she patted the space between her and Tara. "So, what happened in this great dream?"

"I dreamt that you, me, and Mommy were living in a big house in London and I had a puppy and a kitty and we had a horsey because Mommy you like horsies, and we had a swing set that Willow pushed me on, and, and, and Grandpa and Auntie Dawn came to visit and we had picnics outside. In my dream though Willow I called you Mama," rattled Ceri until she saw a look pass between Tara and Willow when she mentioned the last part. "Was I bad for my dream, did I do something else wrong?"

"Not at all baby," said Tara. "Would you like to have two mommies instead of a mommy and a daddy?"

"Yeah, boys are ucky," smiled Ceri.

"Well, what if I told you that Willow was already your Mama. Would that be OK with you?"

"You are?" said the little girl looking at Willow.

"Yeah, I am sweetie," said Willow.

"And your still my Mommy right?" the little girl asked in a scared shaky voice.

"Of course, I will always be your Mommy," Tara hugged the little girl to ease her fears.

"Wow, I got a Mommy and a Mama just like in my dream. Do I still have to call you Willow, or should I call you Aunt Willow, or, or can I call you Mama?"

"Yes you do, and you most definitely can call me Mama. What would you think if I were to come and live with you guys in London? Would that be ok?"

"Duh, Mommies and Mama's have to live with their kids and if you are my Mama that makes me your kid."

Both Willow and Tara started to laugh neither could dispute four-year old logic.

"Well, then I guess I'm going to have to move to London and be with my kid," said Willow as she pulled Ceri on to her lap and gave her a big hug.

"Would you be OK if Mommy and Mama were a couple like Kelly and Jackie?"

"Duh Mommy you have to if you are going to live together and I'm your kid," said the little girl. "You two are cute together anyway, Auntie Dawn said so."

"Oh she did huh?! When did she say that?" asked Willow.

"When we were in the car and you were talking at the airport before went to mommy's office to talk. I don't think she knows that I heard her. I wasn't trying to be naughty; she was just right next to me."

"You definitely weren't naughty sweetie," said Willow.

The two adults shook their head in disbelief, how much better could it get than to blend their family and correct the wrongs of so many years ago. They sat there all three snuggled together on the couch for a long time, just enjoying the time together.

"Well, who is ready for a picnic?" Tara finally asked.

"I am," called the two redheads in unison.

"Well, then I guess we had better get going or we aren't going to have time to make our special s'mores for Mama."

"We have to Mommy, she's never had them."

"Yeah Mommy, I've never had them," Willow said adopting Ceri's tone.

Tara just shook her head realizing that redheads now outnumbered her and she was definitely in trouble.

Tara grabbed the stuff she had ready for their picnic from the kitchen and then she grabbed the bag containing a blanket, and a couple of balls and some other stuff to keep them entertained and headed to the front door were Ceri and Willow were waiting for her. Tara took the food and Willow took the blankets and then they each took one of Ceri's hands and headed to the park for their picnic.

Once they got to the park, they found a nice shaded spot near the playground to put the blanket out, kick back, and relax. Ceri asked if she could go play on the playground, they told her to stay within sight. She promised and bounded off to play. What nobody saw was the figure that had followed them from Buffy's and was now hiding within the trees watching them.

"Are you happy," Tara asked Willow once they settled on the blanket.

"I don't know when I've ever been happier. I have this smoking hot girlfriend, an amazing daughter, and they are both here with me.

Willow and Tara watched Ceri play on the playground while they sat close to one another enjoying the others closeness.

"This is nice, us together as a family." Tara said as she rested her head on Willows shoulder.

"I agree."

"Not to spoil the moment, but I was wondering when you wanted to sit down and discuss the past and future."

"Not tonight, and I have a meeting tomorrow during the day, but late afternoon and tomorrow night we could talk."

"That sounds good. I just want to get the nasty stuff over so that we can focus on our family," said Tara.

"I know, but part of me is afraid that things could go wrong and get messed up again too," Willow said quietly.

"We won't let it get messed up, for Ceri's sake we can't afford to."

"Mommy, will you and Mama come swing with me?"

"Sure thing baby girl," Tara said noticing the beaming look Willow had on her face from Ceri calling her Mama.

"I love it when she calls me Mama," said Willow.

"Well Mama, give me your hands and I'll help you up so we can go swing with our daughter," said Tara pulling Willow up and heading towards the swings holding hands.

The figure watching them from the bushes made a strained sound like a growl.

After their picnic and playing at the park, the three-headed back to the house so that Tara and Ceri could make Willow their special s'mores.

"Mommy you made sure you got everything right?"

"Yep, I checked three times while I was at the store to make sure," Tara said as she heard a giggle from Willow.

Dawn and Buffy came into the house and Ceri ran and gave Dawn a hug.

"Hey there squirt, how are you doing?"

"Hi Auntie Dawn. We went to the park and had a picnic and now we're going to make our special s'mores."

"Wow, do I get one of those?"

"Um, Mommy?"

"Yep, I got plenty of stuff so everyone can have some."

"Good, otherwise I was going to have to mug Willow for hers," teased Dawn as Willow stuck her tongue out at her.

"I get to learn how to make them and you don't," Willow retorted.

"WHAT? Why does she get to learn how to make them too? That is so unfair."

"What is the big deal about the s'mores? I'm confused," said Buffy.

"Buffy, Tara and Ceri have this version that is to die for. They won't tell me what all is in them and how they make them, but they are incredible," gushed Dawn.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that," Buffy said raising an eyebrow at Tara and Ceri.

"Fine, you guys go sit down and we'll make them and bring them out to you," Tara said with a smile and motioned for Willow and Ceri to head into the kitchen.

* * *

"OK, so, what do I need to do?" asked Willow.

"First you need to get the graham crackers put out, that is my part usually, but you can help me with it."

"I'd love to," Willow said.

"Um, no, first you both wash your hands, THEN you get to play with the crackers," Tara said as she dried her hands.

"Yes Mommy," they both said together and then started to giggle.

After they washed their hands, the three went about making the s'mores and then they headed back out to the living room to join Buffy and Dawn.

"OK, Ceri you get to hand them out," said Willow.

"One for Auntie Buffy," she said handing one of the plates to Buffy.

"Thank you," she replied.

"One for Auntie Dawn," Ceri said handing Dawn her plate

"Yum!" said Dawn.

"One for Mommy," Ceri said handing Tara her plate.

"Thank you Sweetie."

"One for Mama," said Ceri.

"Thank you," said Willow over the choking of Buffy and Dawn on their s'mores.

"And I get the last one!"

"These are awesome you guys," said Buffy.

"I told you," said Dawn.

"We're glad you guys like them," Tara said as she wiped Ceri's hands that were now covered in chocolate. "Will, what do you think?"

"I am in heaven. Where did you learn to make these?"

"I was pregnant with Ceri and had a few serious cravings and this is the product of one of them."

"Any other recipes come from those cravings?" asked Buffy.

"I got a dinner thing that I can make tomorrow night if you want."

"Oh yeah," said Buffy. "Would you mind if we invite Anya and Xander over?"

"Sweetie, why don't you go wash your hands and put on your jammies," said Willow.

"OK Mama," Ceri said and skipped out of the room and up the stairs.

"I'm OK with them coming over, but the drama has to stay away from Ceri," said Tara glancing at Willow for support.

"I agree," said Willow.

"Thanks! So, now does someone want to explain what has changed and why Ceri is calling Willow Mama now," asked Buffy?

"Ceri had a dream about living in London with Willow and I and in her dream she got to call Willow Mama so we decided to tell her that Willow was her other Mom and that we were a couple."

"Do you think she understood what that really means?"

"I don't know, she's still really young, but you've seen the way she's been with Willow. I think she already sensed it and felt their connection."

"You should have seen her when we were at the movies today," beamed Willow. "She got a little scared at one point and she crawled over on to my lap and watched the rest of the movie from there."

"That is so cute," said Dawn.

"I think outside of her calling me Mama it was the most intensely close moment I've had with her."

"That is incredible Will," said Buffy watching as Willow and Tara's hands just naturally entwined together without them even consciously doing it.

Ceri came bouncing back into the bedroom and crawled up, sat on Tara's lap, and draped her legs over Willows legs.

"I'm back!" she announced.

"Well, that is good because we were missing you," said Tara.

"Mommy, can Mama put me to bed tonight? She has to learn how to do it for when she moves to London with us."

"Certainly Sweetie," laughed Tara and Willow blushed.

The group sat and watched TV for a while and Willow noticed Ceri was starting to get sleepy so she took her upstairs to 'learn' how to put her to bed.

"How are you dealing with the Ceri/Willow connection," asked Dawn.

"I love the bond that they are forming, but I won't lie and say it isn't hard to share her either."

"Well, I can't say as I have ever seen Willow as happy as she was tonight. It was nice to see for once," Buffy said.

"She does look pretty happy," Dawn agreed.

"Who looks happy?" Willow asked as she entered the room.

"You Sweetie," said Tara pulling Willow down on to her lap and wrapping her arms tightly around her lover.

"I am," Willow, said kissing Tara's temple.

"You two seem happy as well," said Dawn.

"We are. We both finally feel complete," said Tara squeezing the redhead on her lap.

"I think I'm going to go call Xander and Anya and invite them to dinner tomorrow and then shower and get some rest before I have to patrol tonight," said Buffy.

"Night Buffy," said the three remaining.

"I think I'm going to go up too," said Dawn.

"Night Dawnie," Willow and Tara said giving her a hug.

* * *

"Hello," said Xander.

"Hey Xander," said Buffy.

"Hi Buffster, what's up?"

"Well, I'd like to invite you and Anya to dinner tomorrow night."

"Who will be there?"

"Dawn, Ceri, Willow, Tara, and I," said Buffy.

"And do you think that I'm welcome after the last time we had dinner?"

"Willow and Tara said they didn't have an issue with it, just no drama in front of Ceri. Tara is cooking, so you know the food will be edible."

"I don't know Buffy. I still have some strong feeling about everything."

"I know you do, but you haven't seen how things have changed here and I think it might help you with some of the feelings if you were to see it."

"How could things have possibly changed that much in a few days?"

"Trust me when I tell you they have, but I'm not going to go into specifics. Just please tell me that you guys will come to dinner tomorrow night."

"Fine, we will be there. What time?" said an exasperated Xander.

"Say 6-ish?"

"OK, we'll see you then."

"OK, thanks Xander."

With that, they hung up and Buffy headed to the shower.

* * *

"Are you sure that you are OK with Anya and Xander coming over for dinner tomorrow night," asked Willow.

"I'm fine with it Sweetie," Tara said holding the redhead tight.

"I just, I just don't want them or him to upset you again."

"Will, what are you really afraid of? I can tell there is something going on in your mind."

"After all this time you still know me so well," Willow said as she adjusted so that she was sitting next to Tara instead of sitting on her lap.

"Raw deal, I lost my lap warmer," pouted Tara.

"I'm sorry but I can't talk to you seriously while sitting there, I just want to do naughty things to you," Willow said as she blushed.

"That doesn't sound bad, but I get that we need to talk about this too," Tara said giving Willow a reassuring smile.

"I guess I'm scared that Xander or Buffy are going to say or do something to upset you and you are going to leave and I'm going to miss out on my time with you and Ceri. I just got you guys into my life and I don't ever want you to let you go."

"No baby. I do not intend on letting Buffy or Xander ruin my time here with you. If they make it uncomfortable then the three of us will go get a hotel room and spend time together that way. I will not let them drive us apart. I love you and this time is about us not them."

"I love you too, but after you got so upset the other night I'm just a little uneasy. I know how those two get when they get going. They feed off one another."

"Will, we'll get through it together. Maybe we can have dinner and then send Dawn and Ceri out to a movie or something and that way if things do get heated, we aren't exposing Ceri to it; I don't think it would be good for her. If not, I am certain Giles won't mind spending time with Ceri."

"I think that sounds like a great idea. And I have a great idea for now," Willow whispered as she pulled Tara across her body and on top of her and started to kiss the blonde deeply and passionately.

"I like this idea, but how about we go upstairs where we can have some privacy," Tara said in-between kisses.

"Upstairs it is," said Willow as they moved off the couch and upstairs to continue what they had started.

* * *

After breakfast Tara knew she needed to get the groceries for dinner. Tara went into Willow's office and asked her if she would mind if Ceri hung out in her office while she went to the store. She told Willow that Ceri would play on her computer and allow her to do her work. Willow was however elated with the idea of spending more alone time with her daughter even though she would be working.

Willow got Ceri computer set up her office, then she went up to check with Tara if there were any special instructions for Ceri while she was gone. She didn't know if they had a routine or rules for the computer. She wanted to make sure they were consistent with their rules.

"Hey gorgeous," Willow said closing the bedroom door behind her.

"Hey yourself," said Tara smiling at the redhead.

"I just wanted to check to see if you had any rules or a routine for Ceri using the computer," said Willow moving closer.

"Is that all," Tara said with a seductive smile.

"Well, I was hoping to catch you naked and then just stare at the hotness of you a bit, but since you're dressed I guess I'd like to get another kiss like I did last night and this morning," Willow said taking Tara into her arms.

"Mmmm, OK," said Tara as she kissed the redhead again with all the passion she could. She felt Willow's knees get weak as well as her own. She laid them down on the bed never breaking the kiss or the passion she was putting into it. When they broke apart, they were both breathing hard.

"You keep kissing me like that and you aren't going anywhere."

"Why is that?"

"Are you kidding?" Willow said, "I'm still not good with the butch, but you, your hotness, out in public, hello, someone well many someone's will need to learn to keep their eyes to themselves."

"OK, I'll try to behave, it's hard though – you are just so amazing," said Tara.

"You are just as amazing as I am," said Willow.

"I love you," whispered Tara.

"I love you too," said Willow as she placed a soft kiss on Tara's lips.

"So, rules for Ceri, I don't really have any, she usually just plays her games or reads on a couple of sites I have in her bookmarks. I trust you and know you'll make sure she is safe online."

"OK, I just wanted make sure. I don't have a lot to do, just a couple of scripts to tweak for the company I met with in Paris. I have the scripts in a template so I just have to drop the needed data in and upload it." Willow said as they got up off the bed.

"Sounds good, please, no teaching Ceri to hack until she is at least 10?!" Joked Tara as she walked towards the door.

"I suppose I'll hold off on today's lesson then," teased the redhead as she placed a soft kiss on Tara's lips. "Have fun shopping!"

"Thanks, but I would rather be here with you two."

"Then hurry back."

Willow and Tara softly kissed and exchanged _'I love you's'_ as Tara headed to the store and Willow went and got her and Ceri comfortable in her office.

* * *

Once Tara returned from shopping she called Giles to see if he would like to come to dinner and then maybe take Ceri over to his place to spend some time with her while the others hung out at the house. It was just a precaution, but one that she felt she needed to take.

"My dear you know I'd love to spend some time with her, I've gotten so used to seeing her daily that the past few days I have truly missed her," said Giles.

"Well, I just want to make sure that we are shielding her properly. Things got a bit intense the last time and I'm a bit uneasy about what is going to happen this time. I know that I have a lot to atone for, though I believe that it is between Willow and I."

"Yes it does and you just need to remember that when things get intense. You and Willow together are what matters, not what others think about the situation or relationship."

"Thank you," said Tara.

"For what?" asked Giles.

"For helping to calm my nerves about tonight, you have a way about making it all seem like it will be OK."

"Eventually it will be. So what time is dinner?"

"Be here around 6-ish?"

"I'll see you then," said Giles and then he hung up the phone.

_'Now pull yourself together Maclay!'_ Tara said to herself trying to get her nerves under control.

After she had calmed down a bit Tara went and got dinner prepped and then went to check in on Willow and Ceri to see how they were doing. They had been in Willows office for a couple of hours and Tara hoped that having Ceri in there wasn't too much of a distraction for Willow.

* * *

"Mama?"

"Yeah Sweetie," Willow said smiling at her daughter.

"Um, what are you working on?"

"Well, I'm working on writing a computer program."

"What is a computer program? Whenever Mommy types on the computer it looks a lot different from what you are doing."

"Well, a computer program is a difficult thing to explain, but you know how you like to play your games?"

"Uh huh, I love to play my computer games."

"Well, what I am doing is like what they do to create the game so that you can play it."

"You mean you are making a game? Can I play it when you're done with it?"

"Well, it isn't a game that I'm working on, but I have written a couple of games that maybe you and I can play with another time."

"You wrote games," Ceri said with her eyes bulging out.

"Yes I did. Maybe sometime you and I can work together and create one. Maybe we can even get Mommy to help too."

"Then it would be OUR game, right?"

"Exactly, you are so smart," Willow beamed.

"Mommy always said I was really smart but I didn't get it from her side of the family…and Grandpa said I got it from both sides of the family. I don't know what that means though."

"Well, you definitely got it from both sides of your family."

"What do both sides mean?"

"Well, you got your gorgeous blue eyes from your Mommy, that is her side…then you got your cute freckles and red hair from me and that is my side."

"So, I am part you and part Mommy?"

"Yes you are," smiled Willow.

"That is so cool!"

"Yes it is," whispered Willow to herself as Ceri went back to playing on her computer.

* * *

Tara stuck her head into the office to see how her two favorite redheads were doing. She smiled when she saw them both working on their computers, both had the tip of their tongue sticking out of their mouth while they were deep in thought.

"How are things going in here," she finally said announcing that she was there.

"Great," said Ceri.

"Fantastic," said Willow. "How was shopping?"

"It was shopping. I called Giles and he is going to come for dinner. Ceri, how would you like to go spend tonight with Grandpa?"

"YAY! I miss seeing Grandpa," she said.

"Great. So what all have you two been doing?"

"Mommy, did you know that Mama writes games for computers?"

"I knew she was able to and that she wrote programs, I didn't know she wrote games."

"She does and she said that maybe the three of us can make a game together. Isn't that cool?"

"Yes it is," Tara said as she brought a chair over and sat by Willow and Ceri.

"It could be fun for the three of us," Willow added.

"Yeah, and it will be like me, part of you and part of Mama."

"Yes it would," said Tara.

"Mommy, why if I am part you and part Mama did I just meet Mama?"

This question took both Willow and Tara off guard. Tara had honestly thought she had a few years before this question would come up and by then it would be easier to explain.

"Well, that is because I went to live with Grandpa before you were born and I didn't tell Mama about you because I was mad at her for something that happened a long time ago."

"Was she naughty? Mama, if you were naughty you can say you're sorry and Mommy will forgive you like she does when I'm naughty."

"Sweetie, I was naughty and I have said that I'm sorry to Mommy and that is why we are a family now."

"I was naughty too though, I stayed mad at Mama and didn't tell her about you and I hurt her a lot more than she hurt me."

"Did you say you were sorry," Ceri asked in a very stern voice.

"Yes, I did, but I still need to find a way to make it up to her."

"No you don't Tara," said Willow.

"I do and I will, somehow Willow," Tara said as tears filled her eyes.

Neither Ceri nor Willow wanted to see Tara cry and they both moved to give her a hug. Ceri by climbing on to her lap and Willow by wrapping her arms around the other two. They stayed like that until Tara had regained composure of herself.

"Are you OK Mommy," asked a concerned Ceri.

"I'm better Sweetie, thank you both for the hug, it helped a lot."

"I don't like you sad Mommy, neither does Mama. I felt it make her heart hurt to see you cry," added the little girl much to the shock of both her mothers.

"I'll try not to be sad like that again, I'm sorry it upset and hurt you both."

"Who is ready for some ice cream?" asked Willow trying to change the mood.

"I am," beamed Ceri.

"Me too," Tara said with a smile.

"Great, Ceri why don't you go see if Buffy and Dawn are here and if they want some and Mommy and I will meet you in the kitchen."

"OK, Mama," and with that she raced out of the office.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, but I meant what I said. I am sorry and I will find a way to make it up to you…" said Tara.

"We'll talk about this later, but I love you and I love her and we're a family now, that has to take priority," said Willow.

"Lets go get some ice cream," said Tara kissing Willow lightly on the lips and then taking her hand and leading her towards the kitchen.

They ate their ice cream and then they put Ceri down for a nap and they got the house set up for everyone that was coming to dinner.

Once Ceri woke up from her nap, the three of them went and sat on the couch and read. Ceri had her books, Willow, and Tara each grabbed one-off the bookshelf to read.

Buffy and Dawn arrived home and showered and came down to the living room to join the others and wait for Giles, Xander, and Anya.

* * *

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Willara4ever:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Dinner time!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these Characters, just borrowed them and wish I did own them.

**Rating:** **NC-17 This Chapter**

**Feedback:** Pretty please…it helps me improve

**_Authors Notes: _**_Thank you to __**Willara4ever**__ for always being willing to read or help when I get writers block...life's drama's do NOT help with writing, but having great helpers/collaborators does!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Giles arrived ahead of Xander and Anya, Ceri was ecstatic to see him. She babbled telling him all about what she had done. She then told him about Willow being her Mama and how she couldn't wait for her Mama to move to London so they could be a family as they are now. Giles couldn't believe all that the little girl telling him and all that had taken place over the few days.

* * *

"Tara," said Giles walking into the Kitchen where she was getting dinner ready to go into the oven.

"Hi, Giles," said Tara giving him a quick hug.

"Ceri tells me that Willow is her Mama and that you are still her Mommy."

"Yeah, she had a dream and when she told us about it, we decided to take the opportunity and have it help us to explain to her about Willow being her Mama. She is only four so I'm not sure how much she really understood now, as opposed to how much she will once she is older, but for now it served the purpose we needed it to. Now we need to let the two of them continue bonding. She did ask why if Willow was her Mama why she just met her."

"Oh my, how did you answer that one?"

"We both explained that we were naughty and that we have both apologized and that we will be together from now on. I know when she gets older that explanation won't suffice, but for now it works."

"Well, I'm happy that she knows and that Willow is planning to move to London; but most of all, I'm happy that you are happy. You have deserved happiness for so long, and you do look so happy."

"I am happy, Willow makes me happy. I didn't realize how much of myself I had bundled away until her and I started to spend time together."

"Well, we could have told you that and I believe we did tell you that you weren't living," laughed Giles.

"Well, now I can tell," she said with a smile.

"It is about time," Giles said rolling his eyes and turning to leave the kitchen.

"Thank you," whispered Tara.

"For what?" asked Giles turning back to look at her.

"For being there for me all these years, for loving me and Ceri, for everything you've done for us."

Giles moved and hugged the girl tightly. "Tara, I love you and Ceri so much, you two helped me too, you gave me a family to think and care about."

"You already had that Giles, you were a father to all of us already," Tara said as she hugged him tighter.

"Well, I may have, but you two made it more real for me."

"Hey Tara," started Willow coming through the door and seeing the embrace they were in she started to turn around and leave.

"Sweetie, come here," said Tara pulling slightly out of the hug and holding one arm out for Willow.

Willow moved towards them and Tara reached out and pulled her into a hug with them, all three cherishing the closeness.

"Well, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for," asked Willow as they pulled apart from the hug, Tara still holding her close.

"We were discussing how proud I am of both of you and how you are handling things. I know that you guys have been through a lot, but to see you both so happy, and to see Ceri so happy about having her parents together whether she understands it or not, I just can't tell you what it means to me."

"Having you proud of me is something I have always wanted," Willow admitted sheepishly.

"I am proud of you for so much Willow. I know that I haven't said it, nor have I shown it, and I am so very sorry for that, but I am very proud of you. You have become such an amazing woman. When I first met you, you were this skinny little timid redhead, I watched you grow into a confident witch and woman, I saw you find true love, then you learned about addiction the hard way and loss with Tara leaving. I saw you rebuild your life, though I know you were just as incomplete as she was, now I see you both so happy and as parents. You have taken to both of those with such grace and finesse. I am so proud of you," Giles said and as he finished Willow pulled away from Tara and threw herself into his arms.

Tara leaned against the counter trying not to cry at the touching scene before her. After Willow and Giles pulled apart, Giles excused himself to go and find the others and spend some time with Ceri.

"I love you," Tara said pulling Willow close and planting kisses on her lips, along her jaw line and down to the pulse point on her neck.

"Mmmmm, I love it when you say and do that," Willow replied in a soft whispering tone.

Tara continued to nibble and suck on Willows neck as they both felt their desire for the other growing to a dangerous level. Willow moved her hand up to bury her fingers in Tara's hair and guided their lips together in a searing and passionate kiss. The kiss caused them both to moan at its intensity.

Willow pushed Tara back into the counter and pressed their bodies as close together as they could get as their tongues fought for dominance. Hands began to roam, Willow brushing her hands along Tara's sides gently brushing along the sides of her breasts; Tara's hands roaming up and down Willows back, gripping her butt and pulling her closer.

"Mmmmm, Willow," Tara panted.

"Mmmmm, Tara," Willow panted.

"Hey, do you two know where," they heard Buffy's voice coming towards the kitchen door. Their hands had stopped roaming, but their lips were still very much attached when Buffy came through the kitchen door. "Um, er, um," stammered Buffy.

"How is it after all these years you STILL have the worst timing," asked Willow pulling away from Tara's lips and leaning her head on the blondes shoulder as they both attempted to catch their breath.

"It's a gift. I could ask after all these years, how is it that I am STILL walking in on you two?"

"Hey, we've only been back together for a couple of days."

"You two were always attached in one way or another though," laughed Buffy.

"We can't help it that our love is intense," smiled Willow.

"Oh man, you broke her…now she is all sappy again," groaned Buffy.

"I know that you are looking for an apology here, but you just aren't going to get one Slayer," laughed Tara keeping her arms tightly around Willow's waist as Willow turned to face Buffy and lean back against Tara.

"Fine," Buffy mock pouted.

"So, what did you need now that you interrupted my smoochies?" asked Willow.

"Oh right, do you two know where Ceri's other books are? She was looking for some to take with when she goes to Giles' house tonight?"

"I already packed them and her stuff for tonight," answered Tara.

"Oh, OK, I'll let her know. Xander and Anya will be here soon. Oh and dinner looks good, though shouldn't it be in the oven? Or were you two planning on heating it up in here enough to cook it on the counter?"

"Now there is a good idea," Tara said pulling her arms tighter around Willow's waist and lowering her head to kiss Willows neck where she knew she was most sensitive.

"Oh yeah, definitely a good idea," Willow said inhaling quickly.

"Don't make me get the hose," laughed Buffy as she left the room.

Tara continued to kiss Willows neck and tightened her grip with one arm around the redheads waist and slowly let the hand on the other arm make its way down the redheads body, past her stomach, over the button and zipper of the cargo pants she was wearing, down to her center. Tara reveling in the heat that was coming from the redhead in her arms, she pressed firmly eliciting a groan and quick intake of breath from Willow.

"Oh you are so hot and wet," Tara whispered into Willows ear.

"You are driving me insane. I want you so badly baby," Willow said as her hips started to rock against Tara's hand.

"I can tell," she replied and sucked on Willows earlobe. "Do you want to move this to the pantry for some added privacy or do you want to stop and wait until later?"

"Pantry, don't stop touching, kissing, and sucking," whimpered Willow as they made their way into the pantry.

Once they were in the pantry, the hand that was pressing on Willows center moved up, unbuttoned, and unzipped her pants, and then it slipped inside her underwear. Tara continued her ministrations on Willows neck and earlobe, becoming even more turned on by the position they were in and the sounds and movements the redhead was making.

"You are so wet," Tara said as her fingers made their way between the redheads' folds, feeling Willow still rocking her hips.

"Tara…take…me…please," panted Willow urgently racing towards her release.

"With pleasure," Tara said in a sultry voice as she took Willow with two fingers thrusting inside.

"Ohhhh," Willow groaned as she rocked harder and faster against Tara.

It wasn't long before Tara felt the walls inside Willow begin to tighten and shudder. Tara moved faster and harder until she felt Willow climax. She helped her ride it out, allowing the redhead full enjoyment of their love.

"That was so intense," Willow said after a few minutes of working to catch her breath.

"Yes, it was," Tara said nuzzling her head into Willows neck and slowly starting to move her hand from its warm, and silky spot.

"You have no idea how great you make me feel."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea from how wet you get and how intense it feels to make love to you."

"I love you, Tara."

"I love you too, Willow."

They stood there for a few more minutes while Willow gained full use of her legs again. Willow got dressed and after several chaste kisses and promises of more after everyone left, they left the pantry. Tara put the pan with dinner in the oven and then went to wash the few dishes in the sink. She knew they were both flush and needed to cool down a bit before joining the others to minimize them noticing. Willow watched Tara gracefully moving around the kitchen and wonder what she did so right for the goddesses to give her another chance at life with this amazing woman.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living room when they heard the doorbell ring. Tara tensed slightly knowing that it was Xander and Anya and that the fun was about to get started. She was hoping for a calm night, but deep down inside she knew that wasn't going happen.

"Hey guys," Willow said as she answered the door and saw Tara slip into the kitchen to check dinner.

"Hey Wills," said Xander.

"Hi Willow," said Anya.

They went into the living room to join the others. Anya looked around and got a disheartened look on her face when she realized Tara wasn't there.

"She's just checking on dinner," Willow said softly catching the look on Anya's face.

"Oh, thanks," said Anya as relief washed over her face.

Ceri raced into the room with Giles right behind her to find out who had arrived.

"Auntie Anya," she squealed and ran over to Anya who knelt and caught the little girl in a hug.

"Hi Ceri," she exclaimed. "You look really pretty today."

"Thank you. Mommy let me pick out whatever I wanted to wear."

"Well you have some great fashion sense," giggled Buffy.

"Who has great fashion sense?" asked Tara as she came back in from the kitchen.

"Ceri, of course," said Anya standing up and giving Tara hug.

"Yes she does," laughed Tara looking at her daughter who had picked out navy blue cargo shorts and a green Scooby Doo t-shirt to wear.

Tara moved over to where Willow was standing and wrapped her arms around her from behind and Willow leaned into the embrace and blushed a little remembering what had happened earlier when they were in this position.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you go upstairs and wash your hands and then we'll be almost ready to eat."

"Ok," Ceri said.

"I'll go with you Ceri," said Dawn.

"I see you two have moved to the cozier side of things," stated Xander.

"We have, and that makes us both very happy," said Willow.

"Orgasms do that to a person," Anya interjected.

"Xander, I know you still have you thoughts and feeling towards me, Ceri will be going to stay at Giles' place tonight so that after they leave we can talk. Please, let go of the negative feelings until then. Ceri can sense them and I, we, really don't want our little girl unhappy or plagued by negative feelings," Tara said.

"I can't just turn off my feelings like everyone else," snapped Xander.

"Xander, please, for me, just enjoy this together time, we can deal with the other stuff later. For me?" asked and pleaded Willow.

"I'll try, that is the best I can offer."

"Thank you," Willow and Tara said together.

Tara excused herself to go finish dinner as Ceri and Dawn came back downstairs.

Everyone moved into the dining room to eat. After dinner Tara went and got Ceri's bag for her.

"Mama, will you help me with my shoes?" asked Ceri as she carried them over to where Willow was sitting.

"Sure, Sweetie," Willow said with a smile.

Ceri sat down and slipped her shoes on and Willow tied them for her.

"Thank you," Ceri said as she got up and hugged Willow.

"You are welcome," Willow said hugging her daughter back.

"OK, let's get your shoes on," said Tara as she came into the room.

"Mama already helped me with that," smiled Ceri.

"I see that. Give everyone a hug and kiss so that you and Grandpa can get going."

"OK," said Ceri as she gave a hug and kiss to Buffy, Dawn and Anya. Ceri moved and gave Xander a hug, but she got a bad vibe from him and didn't want to give him a kiss.

Willow held out her arms and Ceri ran into them and Willow scooped her up.

"I love you Sweetie, you be good for Grandpa tonight and Mommy and I will be over to get you tomorrow morning."

"OK, I love you too Mama," said Ceri as she squeezed Willow tight and then gave her a quick kiss. Willow then handed Ceri over to Tara.

"Be good for Grandpa tonight ok baby girl," said Tara hugging her daughter tightly.

"I will I promise," said Ceri.

"I love you," Tara said and gave her daughter a kiss and another quick hug.

"I love you too Mommy."

Giles took Ceri and her bag and they said their goodbyes and left the house.

* * *

The room was an eerie quiet as the six adults realized that it was time for the conversation that nobody was looking forward to having. Anya and Xander were sitting on the couch, Buffy was sitting in the chair near the couch and Dawn was on the throw pillow leaning up against Buffy's chair. Willow and Tara were sharing the oversized chair across from Xander and Anya. The tension in the room was very thick, nobody wanting to start the conversation, but everyone knowing that it was going to need to get started soon.

"So, I see that Ceri now knows that Willow is her, what did she call you, her Mama?" asked Xander.

"Yes, she found out yesterday," said Tara.

"How did she find out?" asked Anya.

"She had a dream about the three of us living in London and Giles and Dawn coming to visit. In her dream, I was her Mama. She told us about it after she woke up and we told her that it was true, she asked if she could call me Mama and I told her of course; then I asked if it was ok that I came to London to live with them and she said 'duh, Mama's have to live with their kids.' Then we asked her if she was ok with us being a couple and she again said 'duh, Mommy and Mama's have to live together."

"That is really cute," said Anya.

"Hey, we either need drinks or coffee," said Buffy.

"I'll go make some coffee quick," said Willow.

"I'll help, I need to ask Willow something anyway," said Anya as she followed Willow out of the room.

* * *

"What's up Anya," asked Willow once they got into the kitchen.

"Do you know how long Tara will be staying?"

"She'll be here another two or two and a half weeks. Why?"

"I wanted to have a surprise party for her. You know, do something special to show her how much I, well we missed her."

"That is a really sweet idea. I am sure we can arrange that," smiled Willow.

"Great, do you know what we can do to make sure she knows?"

"I'll think about it and if you are OK with it I'd like to talk to Dawn to see what thoughts she has."

"OK, she would probably know best," agreed Anya.

"OK, I will talk to her tomorrow."

"So, you guys are back together huh?! I think that is great for you two. She looks happier than she did when you guys first got back here."

"I'm hoping that she is; I know I am happier."

"Hey Dawnie, is everything ok?" asked Willow.

"Um, Will, I think you should come back in the living room," said Dawn.

* * *

"I see you guys are back together, or whatever this is. What are your intentions? How do you live with yourself for keeping the knowledge that Willow has a daughter a secret from her? How do you live with robbing her of all those firsts? I don't even have a clue on how you got everyone to lie for you."

"You're right Xander, I didn't tell her about Ceri and I own that and I know that it is all on me that I allowed others to be there for the firsts and Willow wasn't. That is something that Willow has to figure out if she can forgive me for and it is something that I am going to have to try to regain her trust for, if she will give it to me. I know that I was in the wrong for what I did and that keeping Ceri away from her was not the right thing to do, but I can't change that now. I can only work towards the future," Tara said getting up from her seat and pacing in front of Buffy and Xander.

"I love her Xander; that never changed. It isn't even that I love her, I'm IN love with Willow, completely. She is my soul mate, while we were apart, I didn't date or have the desire to and it had nothing to do with the fact that I had a daughter. It was because it wouldn't be fair to anyone else because I have already given my heart away and I don't want it back. My intentions are to spend my life loving Willow in whatever aspect she wants me in; if she wants to stay here, then I will love her from afar, if she moves to London, then I hope we can build a life together. If she moves to London and doesn't want a life with me, but to just be a part of Ceri's life, I'll respect that choice and not push her."

"Tara, you know hell everyone knows that she is in love with you too. We just don't want her to get hurt or be forced to make a choice she doesn't want to make," said Buffy

"I have no intentions of hurting her; I'd love to have my family back and stronger than it was before. I know that is going to take time and there are many bridges to rebuild for us to get there. I know that you two don't truly trust me, I accept that. I left for five years and didn't tell anyone where I was or that Willow and I had a daughter. I accept my responsibility for that, but I won't be told that I care less about Willow or anyone or that I'm not serious about making all this work because I am choosing to stay in London. I have built a life and a future there rather than live on the Hellmouth and risk my life and my daughter's life daily. She doesn't need to see the stuff we've seen, she doesn't need to have her childhood ripped away from her the way you guys did. My childhood was ripped away in other ways and I guarantee she won't experience anything like what I went through. I also told Willow that I expected nothing from her but that she was always welcome in Ceri's life. I am putting no pressure on her to make a decision either way."

"Nobody is blaming you for wanting to stay in London," said Buffy.

Dawn who had been witness to the discussion got up and went into the Kitchen to get Willow, she knew that Tara wasn't going to handle being double teamed much longer.

"Not directly, but you do view it as me not leaving Willow an option but to leave if she wants to take part in her daughter's life. I'm taking her away, correct?"

"I don't think of it in those terms," replied Buffy.

"Xander?" asked Tara knowing the answer.

"Ok, that is the way I view it, but she has been my best friend since kindergarten," said Xander.

"I don't make decisions and choices the way I used to, every move I make is calculated to make sure that my daughter has the best, safest possible life and the most fulfilling life she can possibly have. I make sure that I surround her with people who love her, respect her, respect me so that she only sees that and learns that respecting others, their choices, and views will get you farther than closing yourself off. I've lived both ways and I have never been happier or felt more confident in my life than I have in the past 7 years. Willow was a big part in helping me find what was important to me and what I wanted to have as my life ethics and values, if you guys don't understand or can't accept that, then I don't know what else to say or do."

"Hey guys, two things, what the fuck is wrong with you guys followed closely by how dare you," said Willow catching the last bits between the three.

"Xander and I were talking and we are just concerned for you and don't want to risk you getting hurt emotionally. We don't know what Tara's intentions are or where you two might be headed. We know how much you love her we were just trying to protect you. We don't want you blinded by love or obligation. It's been over five years and we all have changed and we don't know in what ways she has changed."

"You had no right to gang up on her. You knew how upset she was with Xanders reaction the other day; do you think this would help? Don't you think that it would maybe have been a better idea to maybe talk to me or bring your concerns to me and not doing what you did?"

"We didn't think about that…" said Buffy.

"You didn't think about much. Did you think that by ganging up on her was going to help you get to know her now, and how she has changed? Did you think how it would help me to rebuild my relationship with Tara? Did you think that it would win her over to spending time here in Sunnydale? Maybe you thought that this would help with allowing me access to my daughter. Whom I might add is NEVER and will NEVER be an obligation. Buffy, you knew that we were back together and that things were going really well. I'm just floored that you would do something like this. Did you two think that what you were doing might push Tara into leaving as she has a plane at her fucking disposal to take her and Ceri back to London when she decides that they are ready?"

"Oh god, Will, I didn't think how it was going to affect your situation or any of that stuff, I just wanted to protect you," said Buffy.

"Again, here is where you guys really didn't think about much did you?! Dammit, you two, we are supposed to be a fucking family. Isn't that what you two said the other night that Tara got here?" snapped Willow hoping that her 'friends' were actually listening. "Did I ask for you to protect me? Does she seem like she is a harm to me?" asked Willow pointing towards Tara who was standing behind the chair that her and Willow were originally sharing; Dawn was standing next to her.

"Well, we don't know if she is, we just know that love can be blind and we know how you have waited for her since she left," said Buffy.

"Again, did I ask you to protect me?"

"No," said both Buffy and Xander.

"Do you realize how much pain you guys have caused me, Tara, and even Dawn?" asked Willow.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to," said Xander.

"What did you mean to do then," asked Anya furious at what her husband and Buffy had done.

"Ahn, this doesn't concern you," said Xander.

"The hell it doesn't. Tara and Willow are my friends, you are treating them both horribly and that concerns me," she snapped back.

"OK, this has gotten completely out of hand. Can everyone just take a deep breath and we talk to one another as adults," said Dawn hoping to defuse the situation.

"Fine, we'll start again," said Buffy.

"Willow, have you just forgiven her for robbing you of most of the firsts that you missed with your daughter," asked Xander.

"That is between Tara and I Xander," said Willow.

"It might be, but I'm trying to understand things. I realize that you love her Willow, but she didn't tell you that you had a kid. What makes you think that you have or can have an honest future together. Do you know her intentions?"

"That is between Tara and I, not you and her," said Willow.

"Buffy, you and Xander both told me that we're family no matter what and that you guys loved and missed me over the past five years. I somehow after tonight find that hard to believe," started Tara still not looking up or making eye contact with them.

"Tara, it is true, we are family, we're just scared about losing Willow," interrupted Xander. "She's been my best friend since we were little kids."

"And I still will be, just now I'll be your best friend in London," said Willow.

"So, you're moving?" asked Xander.

"I want to be with my daughter, and with my soul mate, and after your stunt today, hell yes," Willow said as she took Tara's hand and kissed it."

"Will, are you sure about this?" asked Xander

"Sure about what? Tara and I, yes. Am I sure about moving to London - yes. Disappointed in two of the people who I thought would love and support me no matter what – very sure on that."

"Will, that isn't what I meant. Yeah, I don't want you to go, I do understand wanting to be with Ceri and Tara, but just up and moving after what less than two weeks of spending time together after five years apart. Doesn't that seem a little out there to you?"

"Xander, I've never wanted, looked at, or desired anyone but Tara in the past 7 years; I think that should say SOMETHING about my love and devotion for her. Actions have consequences. Five years ago, my actions of abusing magic caused me to lose Tara and miss four years of my daughters' life. Your actions here, they hurt me, they hurt Tara, and they hurt Dawn; I don't know what the consequences are for it, but whatever they are, I hope you don't hurt half as much as you hurt us."

"Willow, please," pleaded Xander.

"Please what?"

"Please don't leave like this, don't leave at all," he cried.

"Actions and consequences can be very costly, I know from experience."

"Willow Danielle Rosenberg, you cannot tell me that what we have shared since high school means nothing to you," snapped Buffy.

"I never said it meant nothing to me, I said that you guys didn't trust me enough of me to support me in my choice to raise my daughter and live with my soul mate, the one who completes me. I have been a shell of a person since Tara left, you both told me that time after time too. You don't trust or respect me enough to try to understand what I want and what I need. I'll cherish the memories from high school, even some from college, I will not cherish the memories of your selfishness."

"Tara," said Buffy. "It isn't a lie that you are family and we do care about you…please, don't leave yet. We went about this wrong, we need a chance to make this right. Please?"

"I don't know, that is something that Willow and I are going to have to discuss," Tara said coldly. "I need to get some air, I'll be back in a bit."

"Tara it's dark out, you know what goes bump in the night in Sunnydale and that you shouldn't be out alone," said Buffy.

"I know how to take care of myself," Tara said coldly.

"Baby, please," said Willow taking Tara's hand.

"I will be careful Sweetie, I just need to get out of here for a bit. I won't be gone long, I love you" Tara said pulling Willow towards the front door with her and then leaning over and kissing her softly.

"I love you too," Willow said as she watched Tara walk out the door.

* * *

"Hey T," said Faith.

"Hi Faith," Tara said.

"Talk to me…What's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"It's late and your calling me," laughed Faith.

"Just a rough night and I needed to hear a friendly voice. Someone who doesn't hate me or think I'm a horrible person."

"Do I need to kick someone's ass?"

"No, just remind me that I'm not horrible," Tara laughed.

"Where are you at?" asked Faith.

"About a block from Buffy's," said Tara.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you realize it is night-time?"

"I needed out of there. I needed some air."

"Turn around," said Faith.

Tara turned around and saw her best friend standing behind her with her arms open.

"Come here," smiled Faith as she wrapped Tara into a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kelly said she that you were having a rough time, I thought you might need a friend."

"Damn, I guess that means I'm going to have to get her three lumps of coal for Christmas now," laughed Tara and Faith joined in.

"Tara," came a voice from behind them.

"Willow," said Tara as she moved out of Faiths embrace and reached her hand out towards Willow.

"Hey Red," said Faith watching Willow and Tara cozy up together.

"Hi Faith. What brings you to Sunnydale?"

"I heard T was having a rough time and thought I might be able to help."

"I'm glad you're here," said Willow as the three walked back to Buffy's house.

* * *

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Willara4ever: **Tara can't help but break Willow and make her all sappy. Faith has arrived, let the fun begin!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these Characters, just borrowed them and wish I did own them.  
**Rating:** **PG-13 This Chapter**

**Feedback: **Pretty please…it helps me improve

**_Authors Notes: _**_Thank you to __**Willara4ever**__ for always being willing to read or help when I get writers block...life's drama's do NOT help with writing, but having great helpers/collaborators does!_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"So, did both of you get hit on the head?" asked Faith as they walked back to the Summers' house.

"Not that I'm aware of, why do you ask?" asked Tara who was walking in-between Faith and Willow, but had her arm tightly wrapped around Willow's waist.

"Let me see, it is night, dark, you are in Sunnydale, oh and it is still a Hellmouth, and you both are outside, unprotected."

"Faith I can take care of myself," said Tara.

"And I've lived here my whole life, been best friends with the resident Slayer for nine years," added Willow.

"Will, what are you doing out here anyway? I told you I just needed to get some air," Tara asked as she lovingly squeezed Willow around the waist.

"You were upset, I was worried. I'm sorry but I don't like it when the woman I love goes out after dark upset," said Willow catching Faith smirking out of the corner of her eye.

"And do you have it happen often that the woman you love goes out upset after dark," Tara asked jokingly with an eyebrow raised.

"No, most of them know better than to worry me like that," Willow said back with a smile.

"I'm sorry I worried you Sweetie. I love you too," Tara, said conceding that she wouldn't be able to convince the redhead that she should have stayed, she knew with the roles reversed she would have done the same thing.

"Let's get inside and go into my office to talk before we go and deal with the others," said Willow as she led Tara and Faith into her office.

* * *

"Great work guys," said Dawn who was still standing watching the path that Tara had taken to leave.

"Don't start Dawn. We have every right to speak our mind and how we are feeling," said Buffy from her spot in the chair.

"Yes, you do, but you had and have no right to gang up on her," said Dawn glaring at both Buffy and Xander.

"The kid is right," Anya added who was now standing next to Dawn and glancing between the others in the room.

"Ahn, please," said Xander running his hand through his hair and letting out a deep breath.

"Please what? Don't call you and Buffy on being jackasses? Don't voice how I feel since you both don't seem to have a problem voicing your feelings; or is it that I am not allowed to because it is you two I am questioning and not Tara? Don't you guys see that she does feel a great deal of remorse for what she has done, for what she has taken from Willow?"

"I guess I don't see that Anya. I don't understand why you are spending so much time defending Tara, she abandoned you as well. The only person here she didn't abandon was Dawn," snapped Xander sitting forward on the couch.

"Hey, she left me as well, but I forgave her when I went to London and she and I talked, and I mean a good heart to heart talk. You two haven't even given her a fair fighting chance to talk or try to understand why she did what she did. Hell, you haven't even asked about her life in London," Dawn said with a steely gaze at them.

"Dawn, it isn't that we don't want to give her a chance, it is that there is no reasoning or explaining why she kept Ceri hidden for all those years and why she won't even consider moving here to keep OUR family together," said Buffy.

"She has a business, friends, and a life in London Buffy. Tara moved on with her life, she doesn't want her and Willow's daughter growing up on the Hellmouth. Is that really what this is about?"

"Yeah, Tara, Tara, Tara," snapped Xander. "I am tired of it being what Tara wants. What about what Willow wants or what is truly the best and safest for everyone."

"What do you mean?" asked Anya.

* * *

"Nice office Red," said Faith as she sat down in the plush leather chair and watched Willow and Tara sit closely together on the couch across from her.

"Thanks," Willow said glancing around the room.

"I'm still surprised that you are here," Tara said as she wrapped an arm around Willow and pulled her close and kissed the side of her head.

"Like I would be anywhere else when my best friend needs me," smiled Faith.

"What all did Kelly tell you?" asked Tara.

"She said that you had a rough time with Xander the other night and that things had been tense since then and you were dreading tonight. She knows you T, she knows when you aren't telling us the complete truth and when she should read between the lines. As much as I hate to admit it, that woman is really good at reading between the lines."

"Yes, she is. So you just jumped on a plane and came here?"

"Yep, and you can't tell me that you wouldn't have done it for me if the roles were reversed," Faith said sticking her tongue out at the blonde.

"You are right; I would have done the same thing. So, were you stalking outside or what?"

"Actually I had just arrived in Sunnydale and was making my way here to B's house when you called."

"I have a question," said Willow who had watched the interaction between the two and realizing how much Faith had changed and how close the two really were.

"What is it Sweetie," Tara said smiling at her girlfriend.

"Who is Kelly? I am starting to wonder if I should be jealous or something."

"Oh, Sweetie no, I'm sorry. She is the one taking care of the stores while I'm here. Kelly is one of the few people I truly trust. I met her while I was at University and we shared some classes together. When I opened my first store she came to work for me and became my right hand for a while."

"Why just for a while?"

"Oh she bailed to go work with Jackie, her wife," smiled Tara.

"You'll like her Red, she looks out for Tara and Ceri," said Faith.

"Well, if she looks out for you both, I like her already," said Willow leaning her head on Tara's shoulder.

"I don't know what it means, but I trust her with their lives," said Faith who received surprised looks from both Willow and Tara.

"I'm glad to hear that, finally," said Tara.

"I don't trust people easy, and you and Ceri are family, I am even pickier when I choose people I trust when it comes to you two," Faith said as a blush slowly crept across her face.

"I know and it really means a lot to me that you're here," smiled Tara.

"It means a lot to me as well Faith," Willow added.

"Well, I don't like the idea of anyone upsetting Tara and if there is a chance that Ceri could be affected by it I'm REALLY not OK with it."

"None of us in this room are OK with Ceri being affected in a negative way," said Tara.

"So, any idea on how we go about fixing this," asked Faith.

"I don't know. Buffy and Xander really let it go tonight on how they feel."

"So, give me the breakdown of what happened."

"OK," Tara said with a sigh dreading going over the nights events.

* * *

Tara paced around the room recounting everything that had gone on over the evening. She went over what had happened in the room after Willow and Anya left and what had transpired after Dawn went and got Willow from the kitchen.

"Wow, B and Xander are really pissed about this aren't they," Faith said as she got up and moved to stop her from pacing.

"Yeah, that is one way to put it," Tara said raising a hand to stop Faith from coming too close, she knew she was on the edge of tears and it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge.

"Baby, I told you I don't care what they think and what they want. This is my choice not theirs," said Willow who made her way over to Tara and wrapped her into an embrace not leaving her an option on if she would accept it or not.

Tara clung to the redhead as tears started to stream down her face.

For Willow and Faith, seeing Tara cry was one of the worst sights and feelings. They both cared so deeply for her and felt the need to protect her from all the bad the world had to offer.

"Tara, please, don't cry. You know what that does to me," said Faith placing a reassuring hand on Tara's back.

"And me," added Willow squeezing her tighter.

"I don't want to cry, I just want things, I don't know, better," sniffled Tara.

"Well, do you want me to talk to Xander and Buffy," offered Faith.

"Yeah, that will go over well. You defending me; they'll just see it as something more than it truly is."

"What? There is nothing more to read into it. You have never looked in my direction that way because you have been too into Willow. Anybody who knows you knows that the only person you have and will ever want is the one holding you now," said Faith causing the other two to blush.

"Baby, I don't care if they read more into it; I know the truth. I know you love me, I know that Faith isn't a threat to our relationship…" started Willow.

"Wait, relationship? Does someone have information they are withholding? Did you get laid blondie?" asked Faith in rapid fire.

"Seriously Faith," Tara giggled. She moved from Willows embrace to grab a tissue off the desk, wipe her eyes, and nose.

"Hello, I dropped everything and came here and you are holding out details?"

"You are going to bring that up now? While we are dealing with high emotions and Buffy and Xander," asked Tara.

"Hell yes! Red, do you have something to tell me?" Faith asked with a smirk.

"Hey, don't bring me into this…this is between you two," Willow said laughing.

"Thanks for the support and help Sweetie," Tara said now laughing.

"So, relationship? Sex? Come on people," begged Faith.

"Fine, if it makes you happy…yes, Willow and I are a couple again, and yes, I finally got laid," Tara's voice getting softer with each word until the last word was barely a whisper.

"Often," coughed Willow as Tara blushed and Faith laughed.

"Willow!" exclaimed Tara as she turned a dark shade of red.

"What?" said Willow as a huge smile crept across her face.

"That is hilarious. I don't know that I have ever seen you turn that shade of red before T."

"Ugh," said Tara as she looked between Willow and Faith.

"Oh, come here," said Willow opening her arms.

Faith suddenly finding the bookshelf very interesting as Tara walked into Willows arms and felt them wrap tightly around her waist, she looked deep into the redheads' eyes.

"I love you, and I love showing you how much I love you in every way possible," said Willow, the truth coming through in her eyes.

"I love you too," Tara said as she slowly leaned forward and captured Willows lips into a slow and passion filled kiss.

They stood there kissing for several minutes before one of them let out a soft moan of enjoyment.

"Ok, break it up, I draw the line at you two just kissing, and from the sounds of that moan you are going to take this someplace I don't want to know about."

"Sorry," Willow and Tara said together sheepishly as they broke from their kiss and leaned their foreheads together.

"So, is everything ok now?" asked Faith.

"Yep, but no more making me blush," said Tara.

"Nice try, but you are too cute when you blush," Willow giggled.

"You do have a certain cuteness about you when you blush Tara. Sorry I have to agree with Red on this," laughed Faith.

"Thank you both," said Tara sarcastically.

"So, do you want to go out and talk with the others and get this cleared up?" asked Faith.

"Are you coming with us?" asked Tara her eyes pleading.

"Yep, I am here for both of you," said Faith.

"Thank you," said Tara.

"I appreciate it Faith," said Willow.

"You make her happy, that is all I ever wanted for her. Now, let's go get this taken care of," said Faith.

* * *

"What do I mean? Ahn, Tara stating that she won't live here in Sunnydale like she said leaves Willow no choice but to move to London to have a relationship with her daughter. She took away Willow's choice."

"No she didn't, Xander. Willow can stay here, she can go to London, she can go wherever she wants. Tara isn't taking any choice away from Willow."

"Anya she is. By stating that she won't move here she leaves Willow no choice but to move to see Ceri," said Buffy.

"So, you both think that she should give up her life in London and move here?" asked Dawn.

"Yes," both Buffy and Xander said together.

"I had no idea you two were so selfish," Dawn said shaking her head.

"Why is it selfish to want our family together? We can protect Ceri and Tara," said Buffy.

"This is a Hellmouth, the danger is greater here than it is in London," said an exasperated Dawn.

"But we can protect them."

"Yes, you can, but why would she move from a safe environment to a dangerous one just because you two can say you can protect them?"

"Dawn, I'm the Slayer…" said Buffy.

* * *

"And so am I B," said Faith as the three came into the living room after hearing the last bit of the conversation going on.

"Faith," said Buffy.

"Buffy," said Faith.

Dawn rushed over and gave Faith a hug.

"Hey kid," said Faith as she hugged Dawn back.

"When did you get here?" asked the teen.

"A little bit ago," said Faith.

"Why are you here?" asked Buffy.

"I'm here for Tara," said Faith.

"How did you know?" asked Dawn.

"Kelly talked with Tara earlier," said Faith.

"And then Kelly talked to you," finished Dawn.

"Yep and here I am."

"Why did you think that Tara needed you here?" asked Xander.

"Well, she told Kelly about your encounter the first night she was here and that she was a bit apprehensive about tonight. I figured that she could use some moral support."

"So you just jumped on a plane and came here," said Buffy.

"Yes. Tara would have done it for me without thinking twice, so why shouldn't I do that for her? You don't know the woman she has become. You don't know her anymore and you aren't giving her a chance to show you that person she has become."

"And you aren't biased at all are you?" asked Xander.

"I freely admit that I am completely biased. Tara helped me through some very rough times; she showed me what it meant to have a true friend, a family, someone who will support you because they care. B, you had that all along with your mom and then the Scoobies, I never did. I know why you are fighting so hard against her, I get it, but look at her and Red," said Faith as she waited for everyone to look over at Tara and Willow who were standing near the chair they had sat in earlier. "When was the last time you saw Red that happy? When was the last time she was that at peace? I'm guessing that it was before Tara left. I know the entire time I was around her in London I never saw her look like that, happy, peaceful, and alive."

"What is your point?"

"Xander, my point is simple, you're scared of Willow leaving and that you are going to lose your best and oldest friend. B, you don't want to lose your best friend either. You guys need to look at them, really look at them and then ask yourself if you prefer them like they are now or like they have been for the past five years."

"That is easy for you to say Faith, you live in London where they are going to live, you aren't losing anything," Xander snapped.

"If Tara were to choose to live here with Willow I would miss her like crazy, but I would support her. For me, her being happy and the happiness of their daughter are more important to me than anything."

"It is?" asked Anya.

"Yes, it is," said Faith running her hand through her hair then looking over at Willow and Tara and smiling before looking at the others.

"Why?" asked Buffy.

"Tara taught me what it meant to have a family. She showed me what it is like to love someone so much, that you will give your life and soul for them. She loves Willow and Ceri that way. I won't say I'm not jealous as hell that Red has her, but I won't stand in the way of them either. They're meant for one another."

"Why are you jealous?" asked Willow as Tara knowing the answer stepped behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned her chin on Willows shoulder.

"T?"

"Lay the cards on the table Faith, it is what you and I have always done," replied Tara as she gave Willows neck a quick chaste kiss.

"I'm jealous because of the love and devotion that she has for you. She never faltered in five years. She is smoking hot, her personality makes you want to be a better person, and she has a heart of gold…"

"You're in love with her," said Xander.

"I was and she knew it. I was in love with her for a couple of years, but she never once led me on or gave me false hope that there could be something. I knew that she was still in love with Willow and that her dedication to giving her daughter the absolute most love and attention was her priority."

"Seriously?" asked a bewildered Buffy.

"Tara told me once that not all actions have negative consequences. She told me that the consequence to her action of giving her heart and soul, her everything to Willow was that she learned and felt what true love was. She told me that she would never be able to explain how much it changed her, but that it gave her a sense of completion. The night she told that was the night I started to get over my being in love with her and started to learn to love her like a sister."

"You said that baby," asked Willow leaning back into Tara's embrace.

"Mmmhmm," Tara said with a soft nod into Willow's neck.

"Let me see if I got this right," started Buffy. "You were in love with Tara, and from the sounds of it you were pretty deeply in love with her and her telling you how much she loved and was devoted to Willow made you stop? I find that a bit suspect and hard to believe."

"It wasn't just her saying it B, it was the look in her eyes whenever she thought about Willow, or when she would tell me about stories of things that went on here after your mom died and then while you were dead. Seeing her as a mother to Ceri, and Dawn; seeing her with the small group of friends that she did let in close. I realized that my being in love with her was just going to cause us both unnecessary pains, so I moved to loving her like my sister. I'm glad I did too. After I got past those feelings, I was able to get to know her even better. The whole time she was teaching me how to become a better person."

"Enough with the Tara love fest," scoffed Xander.

"Why are you so bitter Xander?" asked Dawn.

"Because, she left, she lied and hid Ceri from Willow, now she's trying to just swoop in and take her away from us."

"You are bitter because she left?" asked Willow.

"That and other things," said Xander.

"But you said because she left first and we all know that you lead with the most important in lists like that," said Anya.

"She could have confided in others of us. We were her family too and she just left us," started Xander.

"You aren't so much mad about me leaving as you are that she left and went on with her life and had a kid and we stayed in the same pattern," said Willow.

"Tara, you're pretty quiet in all this," said Buffy.

"I haven't had anything to say or add. I've known Faith's feelings for years, that wasn't news to me. Xander being pissed that I left, well, honestly it isn't news to me either, though it being a primary reason he's pissed well, that is a bit shocking, but I don't have anything more to add. I'm sorry that I hurt you guys, I've said that numerous times, I can't change what I did in the past, but I can only try not to make the same mistakes in the future. I will not raise our daughter on the Hellmouth; and nothing will change my mind on it. As for keeping us safe, being on the Hellmouth increases the chances of danger. In London, Faith lives in the flat below Giles and I, she is there whenever and wherever I need her. I do have some close friends there as well, they are my family just like you guys are, but I'm not choosing them over you guys, I'll say that now before that even comes up, and we know it will. I love my life in London, I love who I have become. I'm sorry if that is selfish and wrong, but I like confident me better than terrified me."

The room was silent as everyone took in what Tara had said, and what the others had revealed over the night.

* * *

Faith leaned up against the railing on the front porch of the Summers' house. She was watching the stars, reflecting on what had just gone on.

"Faith," said Buffy.

"Oh, hi Buffy," said Faith. "I didn't hear you come out."

"I've been practicing my Slayer stealth," Buffy said offering Faith a soft smile.

"I think you have it mastered."

"You OK?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just an emotional night."

"You and Tara really are close aren't you?"

"She's my best friend and my family. Seeing her upset really bothers me."

"It was a pretty intense night. You are right, at least for me."

"What do you mean," asked Faith leaning back against the railing.

"Well, I'm scared of Willow leaving and us never seeing her again, and you were right we don't know Tara anymore and none of us have given her a chance to show us," said Buffy sitting down on the chair across from Faith.

"They'll be back Buffy you guys just need to have to trust them. As for who Tara is now, you are missing out."

"Are you sure you aren't still in love with her?" asked Buffy.

"Positive, and even if I were, you saw her and Willow, they are meant for one another."

"You know, Tara said you had changed, she wasn't kidding. I like the new you," said Buffy.

"Thanks, I like the new me too. What is it going to take to have you and the others at least try to get to know this Tara?"

"I can't speak for the others, but I'd like to get to know the Tara you know," said Buffy.

"Thanks B," Faith said offering Buffy a genuine smile.

"How long are you going to stick around Sunnydale?"

"Until Tara tells me it is ok for me to go back to London. I know that Xander is going to take a while to convince, I'm hoping that maybe you'll help me with that," Faith said taking Buffy's hand and looking into her eyes.

"I think I can do that," Buffy said.

* * *

"I'm going to bed now that everyone is gone," said Dawn.

"Good night Dawnie," both Tara and Willow said as they hugged the teen.

"You ready for bed?" Tara asked Willow.

"I think I'd like to go up to the room, I'm not certain that I'm ready to sleep yet or not."

"And what did you have in mind Ms. Rosenberg?"

"Well, I have a couple of ideas. I'd love to show you and see which you prefer," said Willow waggling her eyebrows.

"Well, how could I refuse that offer; take me to bed," said Tara.

"My pleasure and soon it will be yours," said Willow as she took Tara's hand and led her upstairs.

* * *

"Xander, are you going to listen to Faith and try to get to know Tara or are you going to continue being a bitter fool and miss out on spending time with them?" asked Anya.

"Anya, I don't know yet. I need time to think through all that went on tonight."

"Well, I intend on spending time with her, Willow, and Ceri."

"Do what you want. It isn't like I'd be able to stop you anyway," said Xander.

"Xander Harris, I love you with all my heart, but you are so stubborn at times," snapped Anya.

"I love you too Anya, but I told you I need to think through what went on tonight."

"Fine," said Anya.

* * *

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Willara4ever: ** Faith and Tara have a great relationship; they support one another! I think that Willow learned that you have to let things go sometimes in order to move forward.

**JustJane18:** Buffy is stubborn, that makes her a little slow to come around, but she will eventually see the light. As for Willow going to London – her soul mate and daughter are there, it is the only option!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these Characters, just borrowed them and wish I did own them.

**Rating:** **NC-17 This Chapter**

**Feedback:** Pretty please…it helps me improve

**_Authors Notes: _**_Thank you to __**Willara4ever**__ for always being willing to read or help when I get writers block...life's drama's do NOT help with writing, but having great helpers/collaborators does!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Buffy and Faith sat down on the porch swing together, closer than they ever thought they would be sitting.

"B, do you ever wish you weren't the Slayer and you could have a life of your own?" asked Faith.

"All the time," Buffy answered honestly.

"What would you do with your life if you didn't have to hang around Sunnydale and constantly hunt and kill demons and vampires?"

"I don't know, nobody has ever asked me, nor has it ever been an option for me. What would you do if you weren't a Slayer and didn't have to deal with the demons and vampires?"

"Promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Oh I will do my best not to laugh at you," said Buffy as she turned to face Faith more.

"If I weren't a Slayer I'd either be an author, and/or maybe a business owner."

"Why can't you do those both now?"

"I see the amount of time that Tara has to invest in her four stores and to do that on top of slaying, there is no way I could do that. As for writing, I tried it once, but again it comes to having the time and resources to do it."

"Faith, you can do either or both of those if you want. What kind of business would you open?"

"I've always secretly – and even T doesn't know this, but I've always wanted to own a book store," Faith said and blushed.

"I see a theme here with you and books."

"Tara helped me graduate from High School and then she helped me get into a 2 year program at the university," Faith admitted as she looked down and stared at her hands and then entwined her fingers with Buffy's.

"Wow that is fantastic. What did you go to school for?"

"I got an Associate's degree in English. That is where I learned that I love writing. I managed to with Tara's help ace all my classes for the first time in my life. A couple of the items I wrote made it into the school paper and Tara being Tara got several copies and she then framed a copy for me," Faith said with a smile.

"There is definitely a theme here. That is incredible Faith," said Buffy as she wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her into a hug. "Can I read them or some of your writing sometime?"

"I'll see if Giles or Tara has any of the copies or access to them while we're here if you really want to read it," Faith said feeling both her and Buffy's pulse increase as the held on to one another.

The pair broke from their embrace, but neither wanting to give up any of the closeness between them. Buffy looked at Faith and then leaned forward and their lips brushed together. The kiss was light and tentative, as neither knew how the other was going to react.

"That was nice," whispered Faith.

"Kiss me again," said Buffy wistfully.

Faith brought her hands up and cupped Buffy's face in them before tenderly leaning forward and kissing the blonde. The kiss wasn't a hungry kiss, but the tenderness and feelings that came through were genuine and overflowing. They sat there kissing for a long time, neither needing it to go further at this time; they were enjoying getting to know one another on this level.

* * *

Willow led Tara into the room, closed and locked the door behind them before pushing the blonde on to the bed and covering her body with her own.

"Hi," Willow said looking down into Tara's eyes.

"Hi there beautiful," Tara said, her voice full of love and need.

"You come here often," said Willow.

"Was that a cheesy pickup line or were you talking dirty to me?" asked Tara before she leaned up and captured the redheads lips with her own.

"Mmmmmm, both," she murmured into the kiss.

"And the answer is yes," Tara whispered as she had kissed and nipped her way to Willows ear. She heard the redhead whimper.

Willow pulled back from the kiss and locked her eyes with Tara's as she sat up still straddling her. Tara's hands made their way under Willow's shirt and they slowly started to raise the shirt. Willow reached down, pulled the shirt over her head, and divested the bra she had worn. Now, she was sitting above Tara naked from the waist up. Tara let her eyes stray from Willows to take in the sight of her lovers naked body, feeling her breathing quicken she leaned upwards and wrapped her lips around one of Willows erect nipples, softly sucking on it, feeling it grow as she brought her hand up and started to caress the other nipple. Tara made sure that she was just touching the nipple, she could feel the heat emanating from Willows center, she knew she could hurry this up, but she wanted to go slow, savor every touch and lick.

"Oh, Tara," cried Willow as she tried with all her might to get the blonde to touch and suck more than just her nipples.

Tara continued to suck on Willows nipples and with her other hand she undid Willows pants and slipped her hand inside feeling how wet Willow was. She heard the redhead moan as she touched the wetness.

"Oh goddess Willow, you are so wet already," moaned Tara.

"We need to be naked, I need to feel your skin on mine, NOW," panted Willow.

They each removed their clothes and the Willow took her place back on top of Tara, this time the skin on skin factor increased the wetness for both. Tara could feel and smell how aroused Willow was and she looked forward to seeing how much wetter she could make her.

"Baby you are so wet," said Tara as she lifted her hips into Willows causing the redhead to let her head fall backwards as she groaned in pleasure.

"I am going to make you scream my name," said Willow looking down into Tara's eyes with a primal look that Tara had never seen before but it was definitely having an impact, making her more and more aroused.

"I want to scream your name," Tara said as they adjusted so Willow was riding her thigh and she was riding Willows.

Willow and Tara were grinding and riding together; their hands were playing with the others nipples and both were finding it hard to think at all.

"Willow, I need you inside," groaned Tara.

Willow smiled down at Tara before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a searing kiss and simultaneously entering her with two fingers with a forceful thrust. Tara moaned into the kiss, slowly Willow started to move in and out of her lover, she was moving as slow as she could to prolong the feeling. Tara was thrusting in time with Willows hand but trying to make it go faster.

Tara decided that the only way she was going to get Willow to move faster would be for her show Willow how it felt to have someone inside you moving so slowly. Her hand snaked down and on a downward motion by Willows hips Tara thrust two fingers into her. Willow cried out at the feeling of having Tara inside her. Tara matched the speed and pattern that Willow was using inside her; they broke their kiss.

"Oh baby, you feel so good inside me," panted Willow.

"I love feeling you inside me, thrusting deeper and deeper," said Tara her breathing becoming shallower.

"Faster baby," panted Willow.

"I will when you will," Tara said with a smirk as she heard Willow growl.

Willow started to move a bit faster and so did Tara, each feeling the release building inside, the hunger and need still growing though.

"You are driving me insane," panted Willow.

"Likewise," Tara managed to say.

Tara couldn't handle the slower pace any longer and started rapidly thrusting in and out of Willow, her thumb flicking Willows clit as she did so.

"Oh, Tara," moaned Willow. The moans kept increasing in volume the longer Tara kept moving inside; her fingers slightly curved she hit the spot that caused Willows eyes to roll back and head to start to loll.

Tara felt Willow start to mimic her moves and felt her thrusting harder and faster inside her. Willow knew how to touch her so within seconds of hitting Willows spot she felt her own spot touched.

"Oh yes, right there, don't stop," panted Tara.

"I won't if you won't," panted Willow.

"Oh…oh…Willow…oh goddess…yes…Willow," called Tara as she was nearing her release.

Hearing Tara calling her name brought Willow even closer; she was now trying to concentrate on not climaxing before Tara.

"Together," panted Willow as she saw Tara just nod her head. "I'm so close."

"Me…t…Willow…oh goddess…just a little more…right oh…" Tara managed to say.

"Oh Tara! Yes, TARA!" screamed Willow as she felt herself climax.

"Willow yes…oh…WILLOW!" screamed Tara.

They both continued to thrust inside one another and tease one another's clit until they came a second time and then they slowed and finally stopped their hands from moving. Together they removed their hand from the other and Willow collapsed on top of Tara.

They lay there panting and trying to catch their breath for a long time.

"I love you so much Willow," Tara said when she could finally speak again.

"I love you too baby," replied Willow.

"Was that more intense or am I more out of shape than I thought I was?"

"There is nothing out of shape about you my love, that was definitely more intense," Willow said leaning to kiss Tara. When their lips touched, they both let out a moan of pleasure.

"Sleep my love," Tara said when she saw how spent Willow was.

"I'm on top of you," said Willow.

"I didn't hear me complaining. I love sleeping with you on top of me, below me, next to me, I love sleeping with you," Tara said and then kissed the top of Willows head.

"Good, because I don't think that I could move right now even if you wanted me to."

They drifted off to sleep; their bodies pressed together, both falling into a happy sleep.

* * *

Dawn was in her bed when she heard Willow and Tara come up the stairs. She knew from the hurried sounds of their feet what was about to happen. As much as she knew Tara had to leave, she had missed the love and compassion they had for one another.

"Oh my, really you two…you couldn't even put on a silencing spell?" Dawn said to herself hearing Willow and Tara in the room down the hall. She reached over and grabbed her big over the ear, blocks all noise, Skull Candy headphones and put them on and turned up her music.

"Well, at least I'm going to have some fun making them blush tomorrow," grinned Dawn she could still slightly hear them over her music.

* * *

After making out on the porch swing for a while, Faith and Buffy moved inside to find an empty living room, but after hearing what was coming from upstairs, they decided to check out the guest room in the basement.

"Well, we know that Willow and Tara still have a very active sex life," said Buffy blushing at the thought of what they heard.

"Yeah, I didn't realize that Tara was um, so vocal," laughed Faith.

"They always were, but never quite like that."

"I don't know that I'll be able to look at them the same."

"You get used to it," smiled Buffy as the two of them lay down on the bed and propped their heads up on one arm.

"I'll take your word on that," laughed Faith.

"I want to know more about your life in London."

"My life or are you talking about my life with Tara and Ceri?"

"Your life; I want to get to know the new Tara without having any preconceived thoughts."

"There isn't a lot to tell. After I finished with school, I started working for Giles as a research assistant. I know it doesn't sound glamorous, but I really enjoy it. Giles loves to point out how when he used to try to get us to help with research we could never do it and now I prefer it over the slaying."

"I think Giles would have a heart attack or assume that I had been possessed by a demon if I were to tell him I wanted to start helping with research," laughed Buffy.

"Oh, he was more than a little shocked, but after I explained things to him, he has been nothing but supportive."

"Explained things to him?"

"They deal with Tara and we cannot discuss them yet," smiled Faith.

"So, what about dating? Is there a special someone?"

"Subtle Buffy," laughed Faith as Buffy blushed.

"Um…er…um…" stammered Buffy.

"No, there isn't anyone special, and there really hasn't been. Remember I spent a couple of years following Tara around, and after I got over her, I set some boundaries and standards for myself. I wanted to see if I could get the happiness that she and Red used to have or the happiness Kelly and Jackie have."

"Who are Kelly and Jackie? I know you said earlier that it was because of Kelly that you are here."

"They are two very good friends of ours. Tara met them when she was at University, and I have gotten to know them through her. They don't have kids yet so Kelly likes to steal Ceri and use her as a reason to go to the zoo or to play at the park."

"That is cute. And Tara trusts them with her?" asked Buffy a bit shocked.

"Yep, she said that their aura or something told her a lot about them. You know that magic stuff is all out of my realm of understanding."

"Yeah, when Willow and Tara or Willow and Giles used to talk about it I wasn't sure if they were even still speaking English," Buffy said as they both laughed.

"I like this B. I like us being close and able to talk and get to know one another," said Faith casting her eyes down towards the bed.

"I like it too, and I um, didn't mind the kissing earlier either," Buffy said lifting Faiths head up and then leaning forward and gently kissing her.

"I like that part a lot too," agreed Faith when they finally broke apart.

Faith lay back on the bed and Buffy cuddled up to her laying her head on Faiths shoulder. They drifted off to sleep after a long night.

* * *

As the sun started to seep through the curtains Tara felt Willow try to move, but they had fallen asleep sweaty and had been too exhausted to move so now they were still stuck together.

"And where do you think you are going gorgeous?" asked Tara as she strengthened her hold around Willow.

"I have to pee and we're kind of stuck together."

"Well, that is a bit of a dilemma isn't it," Tara said with a coy smile.

"Baby, help me please?" whined Willow.

"As long as you come back here as soon as you are done," Tara said.

"Deal!"

Tara helped the redhead separate themselves from the other and watched the redhead scamper over to the closet and slip on a robe and then she was out the door and into the bathroom. She couldn't help but smile for how happy she was.

"Much better," said Willow closing and locking the door again and then moving to curl up next to Tara again.

"Do you think we woke up the whole house?" giggled Tara.

"Maybe the whole neighborhood, but I don't care."

"You know when we get home we're going to have to find a place of our own and figure out something to do to keep from waking up Ceri nightly."

"Mmmmm, nightly sounds good. Have you thought about where you would like to live?"

"I definitely want to stay near Faith and Giles, but other than that I haven't."

"Maybe we should call a Realtor and have them checking in the area," suggested Willow.

"That is a good idea. I'll call Morrigan today to find out who she used the last time she got a flat and see if we can get some stuff lined up for when we get back. Or for when you move over there," Tara said correcting herself and feeling a bit self-conscious about having assumed that Willow was going to move with then when they went back in a couple of weeks.

"Baby, I will be there when you go back to London. I just got you back, hell if I am going to let you go all that way without me," Willow said and kissed the tip of Tara's nose.

"I just realized we hadn't talked about the move and I got a bit scared that you were going to think I was being presumptuous."

"Well, we just talked about it and now that decided."

"I love you Willow," Tara said with a huge smile.

"I love you too Tara."

Tara pulled Willow close and placed a deep and loving kiss on her lips.

"What do you say we get up and go make some coffee and breakfast for the others? After that you can call and talk with Morrigan and then we can go get our daughter," said Willow.

"OK, but I hope you are planning on helping with breakfast," Tara said with a wink.

"I'll do whatever you tell me to do baby!"

They got dressed and went downstairs, Willow started the coffee, and Tara looked through the kitchen and finally decided to make finally deciding on a coffee cake. Willow perched herself on the island as Tara got the ingredients together for the coffee cake and as she turned to preheat the oven Willow trapped her between her legs.

"Kiss toll," said the redhead.

"Excuse me?"

"I said kiss toll. You want to cross by you need to pay the toll and kiss me," smiled Willow playfully.

"I see," Tara said as she turned and leaned into the redhead and put their lips together.

"Mmmm, now that is what I call a preferred payment."

"Bad joke Will."

Tara moved and started the oven preheating and then started to prep the ingredients for the coffee cake.

"Kiss toll," called Willow as Tara was moving to put the coffee cake in the oven.

"Yes ma'am," Tara said as she leaned forward and kissed Willow.

Willow and Tara were kissing as Buffy and Faith came into the kitchen.

"Get a room," Faith joked.

"We can do that, but then you don't get breakfast," said Tara into Willows lips.

"And you holding breakfast and kissing Willow is going to get it into the oven? I recall we had this discussion yesterday when you were making dinner and I had to threaten to get the hose," said Buffy.

"Fine," said Tara breaking away from Willows lips both of them blushing recalling what happened after Buffy left the room.

"Wow, T, I don't think I've seen that shade of red on you in a long time," said Faith.

"Let it go, please," mumbled Tara.

"I am tempted not to, but then again you are making breakfast," said Faith.

"I made coffee," Willow piped in trying to drag the attention away from Tara.

"Coffee, yum," said Buffy as she made a line to the coffee machine. "Who all wants coffee?"

Willow, Tara, and Faith all raised their hands and waited while Buffy poured them each a cup. When Faith took her cup she let her hand linger on Buffy's for a second to long and Tara caught it.

"Faith, can I talk to you for a second," said Tara putting her coffee down and breaking away from Willows hold.

"Sure," Faith said knowing that Tara had seen the hand lingering.

Tara and Faith left the Kitchen and went into the living room.

"Wonder what that is about," asked a confused redhead.

"I um, don't know," Buffy said unable to look Willow in the eye.

"Buffy, do you know why the love of my life, the mother of my child just pulled her best friend out of here in a rush?"

"I, er, um, maybe, but I'm not certain," Buffy said quietly.

* * *

"What is going on with you and Buffy?" asked Tara as soon as the two were in the living room.

"Huh? What makes you think? Um, dammit T," said Faith.

"Nuh uh, dammit T is not going to get you out of this one. Talk to me," said Tara.

"We just started talking last night and then we started kissing, and then we came inside and well," Faith said and then started to blush. "When we came inside we um, er, went downstairs so we could look you and Willow in the eyes at some point in the near future. Then we talked some more, kissed some more and then fell asleep."

"Um, er," said the very red-faced blonde. "So, just kissing?"

"Nice recovery Tara," laughed Faith.

"Shush, now answer the question."

"Yes, just kissing. It wasn't planned but it felt right," said Faith staring down at the ground.

"As long as it isn't a fling I fully support you," Tara said pulling her friend into a hug.

"It isn't a fling, I wouldn't do that to her, not with who I am now."

"I know that. So, kissing Buffy huh?" asked Tara.

"Yeah, and um you and Red…"

"Oh god," Tara said blushing and not able to speak.

"I'm happy for you. I haven't seen you this happy ever," Faith said.

"Thanks, I am happy."

"So, quite the pair aren't we," laughed Faith.

"The Slayers and the Witches, who would have guessed," laughed Tara.

"Tara, um, Buffy and I did talk about you briefly last night too," Faith said as she saw Tara cringe. "She said she is willing to get to know the you that I know, the person you are today. She wouldn't let me tell her about you and stuff with us last night because she wanted to go into this with no preconceived notions about you."

"Wow, after all that went down last night I have to say that I'm impressed."

"Lets show them who you are, the real you."

"Thanks again for coming, I don't think I would be able to get through this without you."

"You and Red would have found a way," said Faith.

"Maybe, but having you here feels right."

"Thanks! Now let's get back in there before they think we ran off together," Faith said after giving Tara a quick hug.

"Yeah, I'm feeling Willow-deprived."

"I'm not sure I see how after how close you two sounded last night," Faith said offering the now burgundy blonde a smirk.

"I'm not living this down for a while am I?"

"Oh you might, but wait until I tell Kelly and Jackie," Faith said as she and Tara re-entered the kitchen.

* * *

Buffy stared at the ground hoping a portal would open up and she wasn't going to have this conversation. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by it, she just wanted make sure of everything first.

"Buff, what is going on?"

"I don't know, well not entirely."

"But it has to do with you and Faith right?" asked Willow.

"Yeah," Buffy said sheepishly.

"What is it?"

"Um, well, I think that Tara saw Faith's hand linger on mine when she took her coffee."

"Why would thaaaa, wholly crap…" said Willow.

"Will, please don't freak out, it may not even be what you are thinking."

"I'm thinking that there is something going on between you and Faith."

"OK, so maybe it is what you are thinking, but it isn't a fling. Well at least not for me it isn't."

"So, what is going on?"

"Last night after Anya and Xander left I went outside and Faith and I had an amazing talk. I think it may have been the first REAL conversation we've ever had. We talked about what she had been up to, how she had changed, what life was like in London. And then we may have kissed and made out a bit on the porch swing."

"May have or did Summers'?" asked Willow.

"Did. And then we came inside and well you and Tara and well we went downstairs," started Buffy.

"Oh god," squeaked Willow realizing what the 'you and Tara' meant.

"Yeah, well we talked some more, kissed some more, and then cuddled and went to sleep."

"So, the Slayers and the Witches hook up," laughed Willow.

"You aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad? First, you are an adult, and second, you seem happy and I can't be mad if you are happy. I know Faith has changed, to what extent I don't know yet, but I look forward to finding out."

"She really has Will," Buffy beamed.

"Then, not mad, but don't jerk her around and she I'm sure is getting the same speech from Tara."

"I wouldn't and I won't. So, back to you now…"

"We don't need to explore that do we?" asked Willow.

"Oh, but we do, you aren't a deep enough shade of red," laughed Buffy.

"You are an EVIL slayer, you know that."

"Yep, and I am proud of it. Seriously though, you seem really happy."

"We are, I didn't think I would ever be this happy in my whole life. I feel happier than I did the first time we were together and I was pretty darn happy then."

"That's great Willow."

"So, about you and Tara…"

"I told Faith that I want to get to know the Tara she knows. I wouldn't let her tell me anything about Tara so that I came into this with no expectations, but I am willing to get to know her. I don't want you moving to London, but I can't deny how happy the two of you seem together and how happy it makes me to see you this happy."

"Thanks Buffy," said Willow pulling her best friend into a hug.

"We good?"

"Yeah, we good."

* * *

"I swear Lehane you do that and I will find the most uncomfortable spell I can and make you pay," threatened Tara.

"Well, you two can't be in here if you aren't going to play nice," giggled Willow as she wrapped her arms around Tara who was still a deep shade of burgundy.

"I was playing nice," Faith said sticking her tongue out at the two witches as she wrapped an arm around Buffy.

"She is not," said Tara as Faith laughed.

"I was just joking Tara," said Faith.

"Somehow I'm not certain I believe that. Remember last Christmas when you told Kelly and Jackie that I had volunteered as an elf for Santa at the children's home and they came by just to take video and pictures of me even though you PROMISED you wouldn't say anything."

"Oops, forgot about that. You have to admit though you were rockin' those tights and elf shoes," Faith said laughing harder.

"Are there pictures of this," asked Willow her eyes lighting up.

"No, I deleted them all and tore up the printed ones," said Tara and then out of the corner of her eye she saw Faith holding a copy of one of the pictures up on her phone.

"Awwww," said Buffy.

"I wanna see," said Willow as she moved a bit closer to Faith to look at the picture.

"Oh bloody hell, seriously Faith," groaned Tara.

"You are so cute baby. Faith is right, you are rockin' those tights; you have such sexy hot legs," said Willow.

"Yeah, a lot of the fathers thought she did too," added Faith.

Just then the buzzer for the coffee cake went off and Tara jumped to pull it out of the oven.

"That smells awesome Tara," said Buffy.

"Thanks, but I should make you all just suffer and smell it and not get any to eat," said Tara.

"More for me," said Dawn as she came into the kitchen.

"Good morning Dawnie," said Tara.

"Good morning Red and Redder," laughed Dawn.

"They are being mean to me," said Tara.

"We are not, we were discussing last Christmas," said Faith.

"Oh yeah, the elf costume? I had that as my backdrop at school for a long time," said Dawn as Tara just groaned.

"Awww, baby we all love you," Willow said placing a kiss on the side of Tara's head.

"I'll take your word on that," said Tara as she handed everyone a piece of coffee cake and the five ate, drank coffee and talked.

* * *

After breakfast, Tara went and took a shower and got dressed and then grabbed her cellphone and headed out back.

"Hello my dear," said Morrigan answering the phone.

"Hi Morrigan! How are you doing?" asked Tara.

"Well, I'm fine. The real question is how are you doing? Although from the sound of your voice you are doing pretty well."

"Yes, I am doing very well. I'm very happy at the moment."

"Oh OK, I was so worried about how people would react to you not moving there," said the older woman.

"That didn't go over well, but after a heated conversation last night and then Faith showed up and helped things, I think we are doing ok now."

"Well, I'm glad she was helpful. Is Ceri having a good time?"

"Oh yes, and we told her that Willow is her Mama."

"Does that mean that you two are back together?"

"Yes, we are very back together," Tara said blushing.

"Oh, I am so happy for you my dear!"

"That actually is partly why I called. I was wondering who you Realtor was the last time you bought the flat. Willow and I are going to need to get a place, I think it will be getting a bit too crowded to stay at Giles' place."

"I agree. What are your requirements?"

"Near Faith and Giles, four bedrooms at least, safe," said Tara.

"Well, I will take care of it and have your place ready for you when you get home," said Morrigan.

"Morrigan you don't have to do that. I know how busy you are with the coven and everything."

"Sweetie, please, let me do this for you. You and that little girl of yours mean more to me than anything," said Morrigan her voice cracking with emotion.

"Thank you. It means so much to me to have you in our life," said Tara.

"Well, enough of that, I have a meeting in a few minutes and I can't very well go into it with red eyes and snotty nose."

"No you can't. Thank you again Morrigan! I miss you and will call you again soon to talk and fill you in on all that has gone on," said Tara waving Willow over to her.

"OK, I look forward to the call my dear. Kiss that redhead of yours, oh wait, hmmm, I'm going to have to edit that a bit aren't I. Kiss that little bitty redhead of yours," laughed Morrigan.

"How about I kiss them both and we call it good," laughed Tara.

"OK, kiss them both. I'll talk to you soon."

"Talk to you soon and thank you again," said Tara and then she hung up the phone and pulled Willow close to her.

"So, how'd the call go? Did you get the name of the person she used?"

"Actually Sweetie, Morrigan is going to take care of it for us."

"If you trust her to do this for us, then I trust you on it. And did I hear something about a kiss," said Willow.

"She told me to kiss my redhead, then she realized that I have 2 redheads and told me to kiss my little bitty redhead; I told her I'd kiss them both," explained Tara as she leaned over and captured Willows lips.

* * *

"Hi Faith," said Buffy as she entered the living room after getting ready for the day.

"Hey B," said Faith as Buffy sat down next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was actually waiting for you. I wanted to see if maybe I could um, take you on a date tomorrow night?"

"I'd like that," Buffy said as she leaned against Faiths shoulder.

"Where are Tara and Red?"

Buffy pointed to the patio door and Faith saw them outside kissing.

"Were they always that loving?"

"They were, but I think they are worse now," laughed Buffy.

"They seem happy," said Faith as she put an arm around Buffy and held her close.

* * *

"What do you think of Faith and Buffy?" asked Willow.

"I think that they are a good match, they each know what the other is going through Slayer wise."

"I thought that too. I hope they find happiness like us…is that cheesy?"

"A little Sweetie, but I love it when you're cheesy, loving, sexy, kissing me…" said Tara as she pressed her lips to the redheads again.

"Mmmmm, I love all those and so many others," said Willow.

"You do huh?!"

"Oh yeah," Willow said nipping at Tara's neck.

"You keep that up and we're going to have to take this upstairs," whispered Tara.

"I'm ok with that, though I think we may have to do a silencing spell or we will never hear the end of it."

"Mmmmm, I can handle that," said Tara.

Just as they were starting to get up and head to their room Tara's phone rang.

"Hello," said Tara.

"Hi Mommy," said the voice on the other end.

"Well hello baby girl."

"I missed you and Mama so Grandpa said I could call and say HI," said Ceri.

"Well, let me put you on speaker phone since Mama is right here with me," said Tara hitting the speaker button on her phone.

"Hi Sweetie," said Willow.

"Hi Mama," said Ceri.

"Are you having fun with Grandpa?"

"Yeah, he helped me make a fort in the living room and we sat in it and watched movies and he even let me sleep in it."

"That was really nice of Grandpa. Make sure you help him clean it up when you are done with it," said Tara.

"I will I promise Mommy."

"Can I talk to Grandpa for a minute?" asked Tara.

"Hello," said Giles.

"Hey Giles. It sounds like you two are having a lot of fun," said Tara.

"Well, I'm used to seeing her daily and then I went a few days without her, I missed her," he confessed.

"I can imagine. I wanted to let you know that I talked to Morrigan today and she is going to help Willow and I find a place so that we aren't overcrowding your place when we get back to London."

"Well, take your time, there is no reason to rush," said Giles.

"I know, and I appreciate that," said Tara.

"Would you be terribly upset if I kept Ceri for another night?"

"That is up to her."

"Ceri, would you like to stay another night with Grandpa?" Giles asked the little girl.

"Mommy, Mama, can I?"

"I'm ok with it," said Tara.

"It is your choice," said Willow.

"I love you both and I'll see you tomorrow," said the little redhead.

"We love you too," said Willow.

"Have a great day and night with Grandpa and we'll come and get you in the morning," said Tara.

"OK, bye," called Ceri as she ran out of the room.

"Well you girls enjoy your time together," said Giles.

"Thank you, we'll see you both tomorrow," laughed Tara as she hung up the phone.

"So, what should we do today and tonight?" asked Willow.

"I'm sure we can figure something out."

"I'm sure we can."

* * *

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

**vampyregurl73: ** YAY! At least you are still reading! Faith had to mature at some point and a few people have requested Fuffy, so I decided that it was a good place to add it in. You are one of the few that believed Xander and Buffy's reactions. Thank you for that! I hope the rest of the story keeps you interested and reading.

**tanner12:** Awesome – tanner12 is happy! If someone is willing to leave a review, I am willing to see if what you suggest will fit in with the progression I have planned for the story. You always leave such great reviews; it helps me with the direction a lot, especially if I get writers block.

I'm glad you are liking the peripheral characters, they have been fun to write and see if I can get them some growth.

As for Willow being established in a more parental role…that is coming over the next few chapters, but there is a build up to it so PLEASE give me a little more time.

**Willara4ever:** Thank you, thank you, thank you…you know why and you know what you helped with.

**Feedback:** Pretty please…it helps me improve

**_Authors Notes:_**_ Thank you to __**Willara4ever**__ for always being willing to read or help when I get writers block...life's drama's do NOT help with writing, but having great helpers/collaborators does!_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Willow and Tara were sitting outside sharing a lounge chair enjoying the sun and their time together.

"Hey Will," said Tara.

"Yeah, baby," answered Willow turning her head to look at Tara.

"Have you given any thought to what you need to do to move yourself and your business to London?"

"I actually have made a mental list of stuff that I'm going to need to take care of both before we leave and then when we get our own place."

"What types of things?"

"Well, I'm going to need to pack, figure out what I need to take with and what I can just buy over there, I'll need to get an E1 put in for my business."

"Um, what is an E1?"

"You know the term T1?" said Willow as Tara nodded. "Well, it is the European version of that."

"Oh," said Tara smiling.

"Baby, I have meant to ask you about your website. I know that computers were never your thing…"

"Will, they still aren't. That is where Kelly and Jackie come in."

"Kelly is good with computers; Jackie has her own software business. Don't you dare ask me what she does because I have no clue!"

"I love you," said Willow placing a kiss on Tara's lips.

"I love you too," said Tara.

"So, they manage your website?"

"Yeah, I tell them what I want or if I see something I like and they make it happen or tell me I'm dreaming."

"I can't wait to meet them," said Willow.

"I can't wait for them to meet you."

"Do you think that they'll like me or think that I'm good enough for you?"

"Will, Sweetie, they know about our past, they know that I love you and that you are Ceri's other parent. All you have to do is love us, if you do that Kelly and Jackie won't have any issues with you. I also don't care what they think when it comes to you being good enough for me, that is my choice and I've already decided that you are."

"Do you think that Morrigan will have any issues finding us some options?"

"Knowing her, no, she will find the perfect place for us," laughed Tara.

"You have a lot of faith in her."

"I do, and I'm hoping that once you get to know her you will too."

Tara pulled Willow close and kissed her lovingly, Willow took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. They both groaned feeling the fires inside starting to flare up.

* * *

"Anya," said Xander.

"Yes," said Anya entering their living room.

"Do you really think that this thing between Willow and Tara has a shot at working?"

"Yeah, I do. I know you love Willow and she has always been there for you and for us, but this is really a huge opportunity for her. She a real shot with Tara again."

"I know, but Tara lied to her and didn't tell her that she had a kid or where she was. I'm having a hard time resolving that. And she left all of us."

"You need to find a way Xander resolve for yourself that she didn't tell Willow, that is their issue not ours. As for her leaving all of us, I don't know why that bothers you so much, you need to either explain or figure it out. Willow and Tara seemed very happy together, she is only here for a little while, and then they will both be gone. Don't let the past ruin the time that you have left with Willow here and the opportunity to get to know Tara again."

"Maybe I'll call Buffy and see what went on after we left," said Xander.

"I think that is a good idea. I have to go into the store for a little while," said Anya.

* * *

"Hello," said Buffy answering her phone.

"Hey Buffy," said Xander.

"Hey Xander! What's up?" asked Buffy as she and Faith were still cuddling on the couch.

"I wanted to talk to you to see how things went after Anya and I left last night. I'm still really torn on things."

"Xander, I talked with Faith last night after you guys left and I agreed to get to know the Tara she knows, not the one that we knew. I think you should do the same."

"How can you do that?" asked Xander.

"Ceri is staying with Giles today and tonight so I am thinking that spending the day with Tara and talking to her about her life in London is a good start," Buffy said as Faith smiled at her and kissed the side of her head.

"I don't know if I am that open-minded," Xander admitted.

"Well, I think you are going to have to figure out a way since it is the only way you are going to get to see Willow and spend time with her before they leave."

"You don't think there is any chance that we can convince them to stay?"

"I am certain of that."

Xander let out a loud sigh. Looking around the apartment that he shared with Anya, seeing all the stuff that reminded him of Willow, of Buffy, of their life together and the things they had done, it made him sad to think that all of this was going to change and he didn't have any control over it.

"I'm scared Buffy."

"I'm scared to Xander, but this isn't something we have a say in or control of," said Buffy.

"Tell him you'll call him back, I have an idea," whispered Faith.

"Xander can I call you back in a couple of minutes?"

"Yeah, sure," said Xander and then they hung up.

* * *

Faith went to the backyard to talk to Willow and Tara who were now fully engrossed in a make out session. She coughed to try to get their attention, when it didn't work she tried saying their name to see if that would work, still nothing. Faith looked around and saw the hose sitting off to the side of the patio; as she moved closer to it, she heard a muffled voice.

"Turn it on us and you are in deep shit," Tara said while still kissing Willow.

"Well if you would have acknowledged me I wouldn't have had to think of doing it," laughed Faith.

"I was hoping that by ignoring you that you would go away," said Tara as her and Willow stopped their make out session, but were still attached in every other way.

"T, how often do I really go away?"

"True, what's up?"

"Well you know that I convinced Buffy to get to know the new you, but would you be open to me inviting Anya and Xander over and us grilling out, having a couple of drinks, and just getting to know you. Maybe if things go well enough we can hit The Bronze and do some dancing?"

"I think it's a great idea baby," said Willow.

"I guess it can't hurt anything," said Tara.

"Great, you guys go back to your little kissing session, I'll have Buffy call and invite Xander and Anya over and then she and I will go get the provisions."

"I like the sounds of that," Tara smiled and then leaned over and recaptured Willows lips.

Faith just shook her head and laughed. She went back inside and told Buffy her idea. Buffy was all for it and said she would call and invite Xander and Anya over.

* * *

"Hey Buffy," said Xander as he answered the phone.

"Hey Xander, I was calling to invite you and Anya over to a cookout today."

"This cookout, would that happen to be your way of getting us all to know the "new" Tara?"

"It would, and I think it would be a good thing if you guys came," said Buffy.

"Anya is at the Magic Box now, but I can give her a call and tell her about it. I know that she is going to want to spend time with Tara so it will be fine with her. What time?"

"How about you guys come over in a couple of hours? That way Faith and I have time to go get food and stuff."

"So do you need us to bring anything?"

"Nope, we got it covered," said Buffy.

"Ok, we'll see you guys in a couple of hours."

"See you then, bye."

"Bye Buffy."

Buffy hung up the phone and then her and Faith got ready and went out shopping.

* * *

"Magic Box," said Anya answering the phone.

"Hi Ahn," said Xander.

"Xander?"

"Yeah, who else sounds like me?"

"Well nobody, I just wasn't expecting you to call."

"Oh, well, we've been invited to Buffy's for a cookout / get to know Tara thing today. I told Buffy that we'd come, I didn't think you'd mind."

"Well of course not. When do we have to be there?"

"Buffy said in a couple of hours. She was going to go get food with Faith."

"Ok, well I'll be home in a bit and then we can go," said Anya as she hung up.

* * *

Willow and Tara decided they had better go get ready for the party, neither thought that Xander would appreciate them still being outside kissing when he arrived.

"Wanna shower together or do you think that would be too dangerous," said Willow grinning.

"Oh, I think together would be the most efficient use of…oh who cares you, me, naked, wet, I can't pass that up," said Tara pulling Willow into the bathroom.

"You are quite the little vixen Ms. Maclay."

"Is that a complaint?"

"Never," said Willow pulling Tara into the shower and kissing her deeply.

After an impromptu session of making love in the shower they got cleaned up and went into the bedroom and got dressed. They headed downstairs when Buffy and Faith got home from getting the food for the cookout.

* * *

"Well, well, look who finally made it out of the backyard," laughed Faith.

"We could go back there if you want," said Tara as she wrapped her arms around Willow's waist from behind and softly kissed her neck.

"Mmmmm, I'm all for that," said Willow as her eyes fluttered shut.

"I will get the hose," threatened Buffy.

"B, it isn't going to stop them. I think we're doomed to deal with this for a while."

"A very long time," Tara said into Willows neck.

"T, you know you are my best friend and I love you dearly, but DOWN GIRL," said Faith as she tried to pull Tara away from Willow.

"But Faith," whined Tara.

"No, you and I need to talk and I need your attention to be with me and not with Red and her various body parts," said Faith as she saw Tara's eyes roaming up and down Willows body.

"Ok, let's go talk," said Tara as she leaned over and gave Willow a quick kiss.

Willow and Buffy went into the kitchen to unpack the groceries while Tara and Faith went into the backyard to get it set up.

* * *

"Things seem to be going well with you and Faith," said Willow.

"Yeah, she has um really changed," said Buffy as she turned a slight shade of red.

"So, wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know what to say. I like the new Faith; I think we are at a place where we mesh now. She at least understands what I am feeling and what I'm going through."

"That does help," said Willow.

"Did or does Tara being a witch help with your relationship and understanding one another?"

"Buffy, we've been back together for a few days; I can't really say that it helps."

"Well, not now, but when you guys first got together in college," said a frustrated Slayer.

"I guess I never really thought about it, but yeah, I guess it did help. We can help one another grow."

"Well, then I am hopeful that it will help us," said Buffy.

"Oh, are you planning on this being something lasting?" asked Willow excitedly. It had been a long time since she had seen her best friend happy and excited about a relationship or the start of one.

"I like her a lot, and when we kiss, I don't know, I've never felt anything like it before. I wish I could explain it."

"You don't have to, I know the feeling or what I think the feeling is. I get that when I kiss Tara or she touches me, smiles at me, walks past…," said Willow as she drifted off into a mild Tara-haze.

"Hello, earth to Willow," said Buffy realizing that she had lost her.

* * *

"Alright Faith, talk to me," said Tara as a knowing grin crossed her face.

"I don't know where to start," said Faith.

"Well, I'm going to guess that this has to do with Buffy."

"Yeah, it definitely has to do with her."

"And I will venture further on that guess that it has to do with some kissing and even further guessing that it has to do with feelings for her," said Tara with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, all of that stuff."

"What's the issue? You both seem to be hitting it off really well, she seems to share your feelings."

"I'm scared. I have never really felt anything like this before. I don't know how to explain it."

"Faith let me see if I can explain it. When you touch you feel as if your soul is complete, when you look into her eyes you feel as if anything is possible, when you kiss the world and everything in it drift away, and when you picture your future she's always a key part of it."

"Ok T, that is just creepy accurate. How do you know this?"

"Easy, that is what it is like for Willow and I. The fact that you and Buffy are Slayers adds to our connection and makes it a deeper connection. Willow and I are witches so that plays into our connection."

"So, this is what you and Red feel?"

"I don't think you and Buffy have our intensity yet, but it is definitely what it was like when we started dating."

"No wonder you waited for her," laughed Faith.

"You have no idea, your connection is just starting," said Tara placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I don't know how you handle the intensity, it's overwhelming."

"It is, but it is also the most amazing and incredible feeling as well. Are you happy?"

"More than I have ever known before," said Faith as she turned a shade of red that Tara hadn't ever seen before.

"Then I say go with it and see what the future holds for you two."

"Thanks Tara, I'm sorry to say but I'm glad that they were asses to you," said Faith with a huge smile.

"I know that part of me should be offended by that, but seeing you happy is more important," said Tara as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

* * *

Xander and Anya arrived and everyone migrated out to the backyard and sat around the patio table.

"So, where is Ceri?" asked Anya.

"She's spending the night again with Giles. They are so used to seeing one another daily that being apart the past few days was a bit much," laughed Tara.

"So, you guys really still live together? Does Faith live there too?"

"Actually I have the place downstairs from Giles," said Faith.

"Ceri and I have lived with him the entire time, I have thought about moving a few times, but something always comes up and we find that it is just easier that I stay there."

"What is going to happen when Willow moves there? Isn't that going to make things a bit crowded at Giles place?" asked Xander.

"Tara and I discussed that this morning and she called Morrigan who is going to line up some places near Faith and Giles for us to look at once we get there."

"Will, are you going to be able to afford to get a place right away?"

"I have money saved, plus it isn't like moving from here to there is going to slow my income down since I do my work remotely anyway."

"Willow and I will be equals in our household," said Tara taking Willows hand in her own and squeezing it.

"So, tell us about life in London," said Buffy.

"T, tell them, tell it all," said Faith.

"Well, I don't know what all to tell you. I volunteer at a children's home a few times a month, working with them on art projects, teaching them to cook, or helping distribute gifts at the holidays or on their birthdays. I helped Faith finish High School and then get an Associate's degree. I have some great friends I met when I was going to the University, Kelly and Jackie, and then there is Faith."

"Tara, you always were the one that made this group better," interrupted Xander.

"What?" asked Tara.

"The reason I have acted the way I have been. Yes, I don't want to lose Willow, she's been my rock since we were in kindergarten, but it is you that always brought the level of this group up to a higher standard. You made us better people and want to be better. I agree with all that Faith said last night about you, but no, I'm not in love with you – Willow has that market covered. I just feel like a better person when you are around."

"I don't know what to say Xander," said Tara.

"I'm not expecting you to say anything, I just needed to explain. Don't think I'm not still pissed as hell about you keeping Ceri out of our lives, but it was you leaving the rest of us that really set me off."

"Xander, you've said most of that already," said Willow.

"I know, but the reasoning before was because I was angry, hurt, scared, now, I just want Tara to understand that the real reason that I've been acting this way is because she didn't just leave you, she left all of us and she left a hole that couldn't be filled. I'm scared that if you guys move to London I'm going to have another hole and lose you again Tara and lose my best friend."

"Xander, us going to London is going to be different this time. We are going to stay in touch, you will come visit, we'll come visit. You'll get to see Ceri grow up, you'll all be a part of her life," said Tara.

"We need to have our time as a family Xander. Tara, Ceri, and I need to build our bond as a family. I can't do that with them in London and me here. I can't ask Tara to put Ceri in danger and move back to the Hellmouth, but that doesn't mean that you guys aren't still our family," added Willow.

"I get that, I just don't deal well with change," said Xander.

Buffy and Faith exchanged glances at his statement, Willow and Tara saw the exchange and smiled.

"Xander, we have one more tiny change that you may want to start excepting," said Buffy.

"Alright, what else is there?"

"I'm dating Faith," said Buffy.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Xander.

"Oh great, hell froze over didn't it," said Anya.

"No, and why would you think that?" asked Faith.

"Because, Buffy said hell would freeze over before she would consider kissing a girl," said Anya as the rest of the group laughed.

"Well, maybe hell did freeze over then," said Buffy as she pulled Faith into a kiss.

"So, now everyone has someone to complete them," said Xander as he put his arm around his wife.

"I say we cook food and eat," said Tara.

"See, she is the best part of us," laughed Xander.

Tara and Faith manned the grill and prepped the food as the others got the table cleared off and the non-grill items put out.

* * *

After they had finished eating and cleaned up, they moved inside to watch movies. Faith and Buffy curled up in the oversized chair, Anya and Xander were on the couch, and Willow and Tara curled up on the floor together.

"Ok, whose phone is ringing?" asked Buffy.

"That's my ringtone," said Tara as she got up and grabbed her phone off the table.

"Hi Jackie," said Tara as she listened to the person on the other end of the line her face lost color and she staggered to a chair. Everyone in the room was watching her; Willow and Faith were both making their way to Tara's side when she got off the phone.

"Baby," said Willow as she put her hand on Tara's now shaking hand.

"T, why is Jackie calling so late," said Faith.

"Kelly was in a car accident, she's in the hospital," said Tara.

"She's going to be ok though, right T?"

"They, they don't know. Morrigan is at the hospital with Jackie now. Kelly is in surgery," said Tara as tears streamed down her face. Both Faith and Willow were hugging her to try to keep her shaking to a minimum.

"What can we do?" asked Xander.

"I don't know, I have to get back to London," said Tara.

"Baby, why don't you take Morrigan's plane in the morning back and Ceri and I will get my stuff packed and head over in a few days," said Willow.

"Will, I'll take a commercial flight, you can pack your stuff on the plane then and bring more with you when you and Ceri come to London," said Tara.

"Willow are you sure you are ready to be the sole parent here?" asked Buffy.

"Yes, and Tara is going to the hospital so this is what is best for Ceri," said Willow.

"T, do you want me to come back with you?"

"No, stay here, you have something that you need to attend to," Tara smiled.

"I'll call the airport and get you a flight back to London as early as I can," said Anya moving towards the phone.

"I'll call Giles," said Willow.

Xander moved and wrapped Tara into his arms and she started to cry.

"I'll be her shoulder to cry on," said Xander.

"Faith, are you ok," asked Buffy.

"No, but I'm not as close to Kelly as Tara is."

Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith and just held her.

The next morning they drove Tara to the airport and she got on a flight and headed home to London to be there for her friends.

Giles brought Ceri over to the Summers' house and Willow explained that Mommy had to head home, but they would be heading home in a couple of days.

* * *

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

**tanner12:** I'm glad you really enjoyed the chapter - I told you to just give me a chance and things would work out!

And yeah, I'm sure once Willow gets moved to London she'll take over the website and any other computer stuff Tara needs. ;)

I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Willara4ever:** Thank you, thank you, thank you…you know why and you know what you helped with.

**Feedback:** Pretty please…it helps me improve

**_Authors Notes:_**_ Thank you to __**Willara4ever**__ for always being willing to read or help when I get writers block...life's drama's do NOT help with writing, but having great helpers/collaborators does!_

* * *

**Chapter 15  
**  
Once Tara arrived at the airport in London, Morrigan swept Tara into her arms. The woman loved Tara like a daughter and was a formidable protector of her as well. She let the blonde cry on her shoulder and reassured her that Kelly would be ok, but she indeed needed her. The pair got into the back of Morrigan's car and the driver drove them to the hospital. Morrigan showed Tara to Kelly's room where she was met by a pacing Jackie.

"Tara," said Jackie as she ran to the blonde and was enveloped into her arms.

"H-how is she?" asked Tara as Jackie continued to cling to her.

"She's in critical condition. They put her in a coma to help her heal," cried Jackie.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was headed to a meeting when I got the call that she had been in an accident and that she was on her way here," said Jackie.

"From talking with the officer that came in with her it looks like it was a hit-and-run of sorts," said Morrigan.

"WHAT?" said the two women turning to face her.

"Well, that is what the officer said. I'm not family so I didn't get the full update. And before you ask I did try to convince him I was her family."

"Jackie, they haven't come to talk to you at all?" asked Tara.

"I don't think so, though I've been pretty wrapped up in what is going on with Kelly. I was given a card of someone from the police, but Kelly just got out of surgery and recovery two hours ago and I'll be damned if I was going to leave her side to make a phone call," said Jackie.

Tara pulled her friend back into her arms and tried to calm her down. Jackie clung to the blonde until she stopped shaking and then pulled back.

"When are they going to let you in," asked Morrigan.

"Once she has been stable for a few hours."

"Have you eaten?" asked Tara.

"Yeah, full seven course meal," snapped Jackie.

"Sorry, I guess you wouldn't have."

"I'm sorry Tara; I didn't mean to snap at you. I haven't eaten and I'm not sure if you brought me something that I could eat."

"It's ok, when you are ready I'll go get you something," Tara said offering her friend a soft smile.

"Why don't you two sit and I'll go see if I can get any information on when they will let you in. I mean you ARE family," Morrigan said offering a wink to the two women.

"I guess she is implying that I'll pass as someone's family," laughed Tara.

"You are family," Jackie said. "You are the closest thing Kelly has had to a sister."

"She is like a sister to me too. She's going to be ok Jackie, I can feel it," Tara said.

"Well, that helps some, I know your feelings and I trust them more than these doctors."

Morrigan went to the nurses' station and talked to the head nurse to see if she could get Tara and Jackie into Kelly's room. The head nurse understood their anxiety and desire to be in there, she knew that it wasn't going to be too much longer, but she agreed to let them in.

"Ladies, follow me please," said the nurse as she led Jackie and Tara into the room.

"You can sit by the bed, hold her hand, talk to her, but make sure that you don't bump anything."

"We will be careful," said Tara as she held on to Jackie who was a bit unstable seeing her wife in bed with tubes coming out of her helping her breathe and monitoring her vitals.

Tara turned to Morrigan who was standing in the doorway and mouthed 'thank you' to her for getting them in. She had no clue how Morrigan had done it, but she knew not to question it and just be thankful.

"If you two need anything at all, Tara you call me and I'll bring it or make it happen."

"Thank you Morrigan," said Jackie as she hugged the older woman.

"Thanks," Tara said hugging Morrigan.

"I mean it – anything, any time you call me," whispered Morrigan before letting go of the blonde and exiting the room.

"Do you want a few minutes alone?" Tara asked Jackie.

"Anything that I have to say to her I can say in front of you. You introduced us, you turned her down when she made advances on you, and you turned me down when I made advances on you. What the hell was wrong with you?" Jackie said with a strained giggle.

"You two were meant to be together, I already found my soul mate," Tara said as she started to blush.

"The infamous Willow again," smiled Jackie causing Tara to blush even more.

Jackie walked over and held on to Kelly's hand while Tara positioned herself on the other side and took her other hand. They sat there in silence for a long time. A nurse came in to check her vitals, and then left without saying a word to either woman.

* * *

"Mama, can I help you pack?" Ceri asked as she walked into Willow's office.

"I would love it if you helped me," said Willow.

"Mommy says I'm a good helper."

"Well, I bet you are. I was just getting ready to pack up my books; I think it would be really helpful for me if you would hand them to me while I put them in the box."

"Ok, where do I start?" asked Ceri.

"Let's start with the bottom shelf and work our way up," said Willow as she finished taping a few boxes together.

Willow and Ceri worked for a couple of hours packing up her office. After they finished with the books that Ceri could reach they moved to emptying the desk and packing up her computers.

"Mama, why do you have so many computers?"

"Well, a couple of them are old, and then the other couple I need for my work. When you get older if you want I can teach you about them."

"Really," squeaked the little redhead.

"You bet," said Willow as she hugged her daughter. "I think we've worked pretty hard in here for now and I am wondering if you might like to go with me to get some ice cream?"

"Is there anyone else coming with us?"

"Not if you don't want them to," Willow smiled.

"I want it just us," said Ceri.

"Then it will be just us. Go get your shoes on and we'll go get some ice cream."

Ceri ran out of the room and upstairs to get her shoes. Willow found Buffy, Dawn, and Faith in the kitchen talking.

"Hey Wills," said Buffy.

"Hey. Ceri and I are going to take a break from the packing and go get some ice cream. We'll be back later," said Willow.

"How are things going with you and Ceri?" asked Faith.

"Great, the more time I spend with her the more I see a pretty good mix of Tara and I in her," Willow smiled with pride.

"Have you heard from Tara?" asked Dawn.

"No, but I didn't think I would for a while, I'm sure she went right to the hospital," said Willow.

"I'd be willing to guarantee she did," said Faith.

"How close is Tara with Kelly and Jackie?" asked Buffy.

"She trusts them with Ceri, they are family. I think that they both tried to date her and instead she put them together. She helped them plan their wedding, they're close like you and Red," said Faith.

"Wow, that's close," said Willow.

"How close are you with them?" asked Buffy.

"We're friends, I know that if I need anything that I can go to either of them for help or they would have my back and I would do the same for them."

"Mama, are you in here," said Ceri as she entered the kitchen.

"Yep, are you ready to go get some ice cream?"

"Yep," said Ceri taking Willow's hand.

"We'll see you guys later," said Willow as the two headed out.

* * *

"Will you stay with her while I step out for a minute?" Jackie asked Tara.

"You know I will," Tara said offering her friend a smile.

"Thanks Tara," Jackie said as she left the room to get some air.

"Hey Kel," Tara said as she held her friend's hand and slowly started to inject some healing magic into her friend. Tara noticed another magical signature as she was transferring her healing spell; it wasn't a signature that she knew, but it was definitely one that was based in light and had been used to help and not hurt her friend. "I have a lot to tell you when you wake up, well to tell both you and Jackie. I'm sure you can hear me so I'm not going to give you details so you have some incentive to wake up and get better quickly. Until then, you know that I will take care of Jackie, make sure she eats and sleeps, gets out of here once in a while, all that stuff. We need you though, so you need to get better quickly."

Tara sat back down and watched her friend sleep noting that the color in her skin was a little bit better. She was lost in thought when she felt her phone vibrate.

"Hello," said Tara as she quickly stepped out of Kelly's room.

"Hey baby," said Willow.

"Oh Sweetie, I really needed to hear your voice right now," Tara said as a tear rolled down her face.

"I'm glad I called then. How are you doing? How is Kelly doing?"

"I am holding it together, Kelly, she's really bad, they have her in a medically induced coma to give her body a chance to heal, and I have given her a little magical healing help too."

"That's good, I know that she means a lot to you," Willow said and Tara could hear a slight smile coming through the phone.

"How are you and Ceri doing?"

"Fantastic! She wants to talk to you," Willow said as she handed the phone to Ceri.

"Hi Mommy," said the little girl.

"Hi baby girl, I miss you," said Tara.

"I miss you too. Mama said I get o see you in a few days though."

"Yes, you both will be coming home to see me."

"Guess what I did today?"

"What's that baby girl?"

"I helped Mama pack her office up and then we went and gots ice cream!"

"Well, isn't she lucky to have such an amazing helper," Tara said.

"Mommy, why did you have to go home? Mama said it was im-im-important," asked Ceri.

"Well, Mama was right, it was very important. Auntie Kelly was hurt in an accident and both she and Auntie Jackie needed my help," said Tara turning to look at her friend lying there with tubes sticking out of her.

"Is Auntie Kelly going to be alright?" asked the little girl her voice breaking.

"Yes, she will be alright. I bet when you and Mama get here she'll be ready for a big hug from you too."

"I'll save her the bestest hug I got," smiled Ceri.

"That would be great and I know she will appreciate it. Can I talk to Mama for a couple of minutes and then I will put you on speaker phone and you can tell Auntie Kelly to get better, ok."

"Ok Mommy," Ceri said as she handed Willow back the phone.

"Hey Baby. What can I do to help?"

"You did it; you called when I needed to hear your voice. Call me again tomorrow?"

"Of course we will."

"That is what I need right now. It also helps that I don't need to worry about Ceri in all this because I know she is with you. I love you Willow!"

"I love you to baby! We'll be there in a couple of days and then I can hold you and tell you I love you," said Willow.

"I can't wait," Tara said her tiredness coming through. "I told Ceri that I would let her tell Kelly to get better. I know that she can hear us talking to her and that it will help."

As Tara started walking back into the room she saw Jackie walking over as well. They went into the room and Tara turned on her speaker phone.

"Ok baby girl, say hi to Auntie Jackie, and then tell Auntie Kelly to get better," said Tara.

"Hi Auntie Jackie! Auntie Kelly you need to get better soon Mommy and I have a surprise for you," said Ceri.

"Hi Munchkin," said Jackie. "I am certain that Kelly heard you and is definitely going to get better soon just to find out what this surprise is."

"Ok, thank you Sweetheart, give everyone a hug and kiss for me and I'll see you in a couple of days. I love you," said Tara as she turned off the speaker phone and put the phone up to her ear.

"I will Mommy and I love you too," said Ceri handing the phone back to Willow.

"We'll call you tomorrow. With your healing help she'll be alright, I know it. I love you!"

"I love you so much too! I'll see you guys in a couple of days."

With that Tara hung up the phone and put it in her purse.

"Her color looks a lot better," Jackie noticed.

"Yeah, it does," said Tara wondering if Jackie was going to ask about it or if she had known what she had done.

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with that would you…Tara," accused Jackie.

"What makes you think that I might have had anything to do with that," Tara said unable to make eye contact with her friend.

"Tara, we've been friends for years, you own 4 magic stores, and do I look that naïve and clueless?"

"Well, no, but it isn't something we ever discussed either."

"I know that Morrigan is the head of a coven, I know that you and Ceri spend time with her on 'things' and such. I know what you are," said Jackie with the hint of a smirk on her face.

"Fine, yes, I helped a little and if you are ok with it and if you think she would be ok with it I'd like to help her more, but I'm not the only one that has helped her in that way," Tara said feeling relieved that Jackie wasn't mad.

"Honey, you do whatever you can to help her and make sure that she is still a part of our lives," Jackie said as she walked over and hugged Tara tight.

"I will do all that I can," promised Tara.

"Wait, what do you mean you aren't the only one that has helped her?"

"I detected another magical signature when I did my little healing spell. It was based in light and only meant to help her get better, but there was one there," said Tara.

"Could it have been Morrigan who helped her?"

"No, it wasn't her signature. I'll see if I can pick up on the signature again and see if I can figure out who else is helping her."

"So what is this big surprise that Ceri is talking about? Oh and where is our little munchkin?"

"I cannot tell you the surprise, but right now Ceri is in Sunnydale with Faith, Giles, and the others."

"You left her on the Hellmouth? Your precious baby girl?"

"She is beyond safe, trust me!"

"I do, but there is something going on and I can't wait to find out," Jackie said turning back to her wife.

"With your help and this mystery person helping, how quickly can we get her out of here without too many questions being raised?"

"I think I could have her out in a couple of days, about the time that Ceri and Giles get home," said Tara as she took Kelly's hand again and sent in some more healing magic.

* * *

Willow and Ceri had been out for ice cream and then came home and called Tara to help ease the little girls' fears. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what. After getting off the phone she curled up next to Willow on the sofa in Willows office.

"Mama, do you think that Auntie Kelly is going to be ok?" asked Ceri.

"I do and I know that your Mommy is going to do whatever she can to help her get better," Willow said hugging her daughter.

"Are you moving to London when we go back?" asked Ceri.

"Yes I am, is that ok?"

"Yeah, you make Mommy smile; she is so pretty when she smiles."

"Yes, she is very pretty when she smiles."

There was a knock on the door and Willow called for them to come in.

"Hey Wills," said Buffy as she came in followed by Faith.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Willow as Ceri cuddled more into her side and yawned.

"Well, we were wondering if there is anything that you need help packing or moving. I know you were planning on taking as much as you could when you left in a couple of days," said Buffy.

"Well, I just have a few things left in here and then to get my stuff in the room together. I had an awesome helper earlier so I got a lot of the packing done."

"Looks to me like your little helper used all her energy in helping you pack," Faith said as she nodded to the now sleeping little girl.

"Yeah, she was a huge help though."

"Have you heard from Tara yet?" asked Faith.

"Yeah, she is at the hospital and said that Kelly was hurt bad, and they had her in a medically induced coma to help her body heal. Tara of course is doing her part in assisting in the healing with a little magic."

"I don't think I have ever heard her talk about magic with them. I mean I'm sure they have to know she knows or does some stuff since she owns several stores and Kelly used to be her right hand. I just don't know what they know of her magic abilities."

"That could be interesting then. How are you two doing? You seem pretty close all cuddle up together," Willow said with a smile.

"It feels good, right," said Buffy.

"You know how it feels Red, Tara told me about the connection that you two felt when you first got together and she started to describe what it is like now," said Faith.

"Yeah, it is an amazing and incredible feeling, but one thing not to be taken advantage of or for granted. I'll save you the lesson in finding that out yourselves."

"We could tell, but you are back together now and you are parents of an amazing little girl," said Faith.

"You love Ceri a lot don't you?" asked Buffy.

"I do. I know that Tara helped me change a lot, but I think that Ceri helped as well. I wanted to be a good influence on her; I didn't want to see her end up like I was. Also thanks to them learned that I really enjoy being part of a real family. I never knew what that was like before," Faith said as she looked down at the carpet.

"Well, you have an even bigger family now," said Buffy using a finger to lift Faiths chin and them placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"She's right Faith, you are now stuck with all of us," said Willow.

"Whatever will I do," laughed Faith.

"We should build a fort in the living room tonight and all of us sleep in it together," suggested Willow.

"I'll get the extra blankets and chairs," said Buffy.

"I'll run to the store and get munchies and stuff for Ceri to make us her special s'mores," said Faith.

"I'll sit here and play happy parent and hold my daughter and watch her sleep," Willow said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yep, I've seen that face many times on Tara, we lost her," laughed Faith as she took Buffy's hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

It wasn't for a couple of hours when the nurse came back to check Kelly's vitals and noticed a drastic improvement.

"I can't believe the change in her condition," said the nurse looking at both Tara and Jackie.

"Is that good?" asked Jackie.

"Very, I'm going to go get the doctor so that he can see it," said the nurse as she quickly left the room.

"Thank you Tara," said Jackie as tears rolled down her face.

"I know if it were me on that bed you both would do whatever you could to help me, I just returned the favor," Tara said smiling and wrapping her arm around her friend.

The doctor came in and asked them to leave while he performed some tests. After fifteen minutes, though it felt like hours he emerged from the room and told them that Kelly was doing so well that they were going to bring her out of the coma. He said that he had only seen one other person heal the way she was, but they needed to keep her quiet and that he would be back in a couple of hours to see how she was doing.

There were nurses and attendees in and out of Kelly's room for the next few minutes. After the last nurse walked out of the door she told Tara and Jackie that Kelly would be waking up in a few minutes and they could go in and be there when she woke up. Tara sensed the magical signature again.

"Tara, what's wrong?" asked Jackie.

"Nothing is wrong, I just sense that magical signature again," she said.

"So, one of those people were the one helping Kelly?"

"Yeah, I just don't know which one it was," said Tara.

"Does magic leave a trail for you to follow?"

"No," Tara giggled. "I will just keep an eye out and be a bit more sensitive to those that come into the room."

"You are certain it isn't harmful though," asked Jackie.

"Positive," Tara said.

They both held one of Kelly's hands and waited for the medication to wear off and for her to wake up.

* * *

Ceri woke up to find that Willow had drifted to sleep with her and they were both cuddled up under a blanket. She tried to get up but was pulled closer by the sleeping redhead.

"What are you doing there little girl?" asked Willow.

"I didn't mean to wake you Mama, I'm sorry," said the little redhead.

"You didn't, I was starting to wake up on my own."

"You look like Mommy does when she sleeps," said Ceri.

"Oh and how is that?"

"You both look peaceful and have these little smiles on your face."

"Well, as long as it is a smile and I wasn't drooling," said Willow as she and the little girl laughed.

"You weren't drooling this time, but Mommy sometimes does, but I don't tell her that."

"That is a good thing not to tell her."

"I drool sometimes," admitted Ceri.

"That's ok, once in a while is ok. Tonight we decided that you, me, Aunt Faith, Auntie Buffy, and maybe Auntie Dawn if she is around are going to make a fort in the living room and sleep in there. Does that sound like fun?"

"Duh, of course it does. When can we start building the fort?" asked Ceri as her eyes bulged and she was trying to pull Willow up.

"Well, let's go check and see if Faith and Buffy are ready yet," said Willow as she stood up and scooped up her daughter in one fluid motion. She was carrying Ceri upside down tickling her as they left the room.

"What is all that laughing," said Faith as they walked into the living room.

"Help me Aunt Faith," called the laughing little girl.

"I don't know, your Mama may try to get me," Faith joked.

"Auntie Buffy?"

"Oh, now how could I pass up pouty eyes? She got that look from you Will," said Buffy as she made her way over to try to rescue Ceri from her Mama.

"Well, she comes by it honestly and you all are powerless to it," laughed Willow as she set Ceri down and tackled Buffy and both Ceri and Willow started to tickle the blonde slayer.

"No fair," called Buffy trying to free herself and then catching a glimpse of the brunette slayer laughing at them.

"Pay Buffy, pay," laughed Willow.

"Don't just stand there Faith, help," cried Buffy.

"If you insist," said Faith as she pulled one of the blonde slayers shoes off and start to tickle her feet.

"That wasn't what I meant, I meant help me," Buffy laughed harder.

"Oh, my bad," said Faith winking at Ceri.

"Now let's get Aunt Faith," laughed the little girl as Faith tried to slide away but was caught by Buffy and Ceri.

Willow pulled out her camera phone and took pictures and video of them all playing around and laughing. She set her phone up and had it tape them building the fort as well. After three attempts they got it all to stay in place and made sure it was big enough for them all to fit in.

"Should we send Mommy a picture of you in your fort?" asked Willow.

"Yeah, let's send one with me and you, and one with me and Aunt Faith and Auntie Buffy."

"Sounds good to me," said Faith taking Willows phone out of her hand and motioning for her to get in the fort with her daughter.

"Next," said Willow after Faith took their picture. Buffy and Faith got into the fort and Willow took the picture and then sent them both to Tara's phone.

The four of them made homemade pizza for dinner, then Ceri and Willow made the special s'mores and while they were watching movies. Willow had never felt so much love at one time in the Summers' house; not even when she and Tara lived there. She wished that Tara were there with them, but knew that they would be together and a family soon.

* * *

Kelly slowly felt the fog lifting from her mind, her eyes started to flutter open and she saw her wife and Tara standing over her, watching her.

"Hey gorgeous," said Jackie as she locked eyes with Kelly.

"Hey," she whispered since her throat was raw and dry from all the tubes that had been shoved down it.

"Hi," said Tara as she squeezed her friends' hand.

"Hi," said Kelly smiling at her friend.

"I'm going to find a nurse to see if we can get you some water or some ice chips to help your throat," said Tara as she left the room to give the couple some time together.

Tara walked up to the nurses' station and saw the brown-haired nurse who had attended to Kelly and her vitals sitting there.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I hope so. My friend is awake now and her throat is really dry and sore, I was wondering if it is ok for her to have some water or ice chips?" said Tara.

"I believe so, but I'll double-check with the doctor and bring in some of both," said the nurse who put her hand on Tara's shoulder and they both felt a slight spark of energy.

Tara knew that the spark and the magical signature were from this nurse, but why would she help Kelly? What was in it for her? The amount of energy that one has to expel to help the healing process the way that Kelly needed to be healed wasn't something you did as just a good Samaritan, there was more to it.

The nurse knowing that Tara felt the spark and new that she had to have felt the magical signature quickly withdrew her hand and headed off to find the doctor leaving Tara standing there watching her go.

Tara went back into the room and found both of her friends in tears.

"Is everything ok?" asked Tara as she took her place back beside Kelly's bed and took her hand again.

"Yeah, I was just telling Kelly how much she scared me and that she can never leave me," said Jackie as she regained her composure.

"The nurse is going to check with the doctor and bring in either water or ice chips for you," said Tara as she heard her phone beep.

She reached into her purse and saw that she had two text messages from Willow. The first one was a picture of her and Ceri in what looked to be a fort and Tara felt her breath catch when she saw it. The second was of Faith and Buffy with Ceri in the same fort. A tear rolled down her face as she smiled at the picture.

"Ok, share," Kelly managed to croak out.

"Sorry," said Tara as she showed them both the picture of Ceri with Faith and Buffy.

"That is adorable! Who's the blonde with Faith and Ceri?" asked Jackie.

"That's Buffy. It looks like they are camping in the living room tonight," laughed Tara.

"You left her in Sunnydale," said Kelly.

"Stop talking," scolded Tara.

"Fine."

"Honey, be nice, she flew all the way here to help you," said Jackie giving Tara a knowing smile.

"Yes, I left her in Sunnydale with Faith and Giles. As you can see she is being protected by two slayers. She is safe," said Tara knowing that the real reason she was safe was because she was with Willow and Willow would let NOTHING happen to their daughter.

Tara was putting her phone away when the nurse came in again. Tara and the nurse locked eyes briefly, but nothing was said. The nurse quickly checked Kelly's IV and her monitors before bringing her some water and ice chips.

"The doctor said you could have both, but to take it really slow," said the nurse who then looked directly into Kelly's eyes and quickly left the room.

Jackie grabbed a small spoonful of ice chips and brought it to her wife's mouth but Kelly's eyes were fixed on where the nurse had been.

"Kel," said Jackie trying to get her attention and then looked to Tara for help.

"Kelly," said Tara. "Are you ok? Do you need the doctor or the nurse?"

"No," Kelly finally said accepting the ice chips and feeling relief for how they felt sliding down her dry and sore throat.

"What's wrong?" asked Tara. "Did the nurse do something?"

"No," said Kelly as she eyes shifted back to the door that the nurse had quickly retreated out of.

"Babe, what's wrong? You're scaring both Tara and I," said Jackie.

"Sorry, but um, what was that nurses name?"

"I saw it on her name tag when I went to see about getting you something to help your throat. Her name tag said her name was Kasey," said Tara as Kelly's eyes got even wider and the beeping on her heart monitor spiked.

"Kel," said Tara becoming concerned. "She is part of why you are getting better so quickly. She and I both used magic to help you heal."

"Oh god," said Kelly.

"Baby? Do you know her?" asked Jackie.

"Yeah, that is my dead fiancé…"

Tara and Jackie looked at one another and then back at Kelly.

******** **  
**TBC…**  
**********


	16. Chapter 16

**JustJane18:** Sad, but helpful in showing who she is now with her friends, and Willow and Ceri needed some bonding time! Oh, and you need a good cliff hanger ever now and then to keep the story interesting.

**Willara4ever:** Thank you, thank you, thank you…you know why and you know what you helped with.

**Feedback:** Pretty please…it helps me improve

**_Authors Notes:_**_ Thank you to __**Willara4ever**__ for always being willing to read or help when I get writers block...life's drama's do NOT help with writing, but having great helpers/collaborators does!_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Mommy," Ceri said as they were watching the movie in their fort in the Summers' living room.

"What honey?" asked Willow.

"Something is going on with Mommy. I can feel it, something isn't right," said Ceri as her voice started to shake and tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's ok, why don't we let Buffy and Faith sleep and go into my office and give Mommy a call. Will that make you feel better," asked Willow as she grabbed her phone and took her daughter's hand.

"Yes, I'm scared Mama."

"Oh honey, there is no reason to be scared, we'll call Mommy and it'll be ok."

They sat down in Willow's office and she called Tara putting her on speakerphone so that their daughter would be able to hear her Moms voice right away.

* * *

"Tara, your phone is going off," said Kelly.

"Oh, sorry," said Tara grabbing her phone and looking at the caller id and seeing that it was Willow calling.

"Who is it? Is there a problem?" asked Jackie.

"I am sure everything is ok, I'll be back in a minute," said Tara.

"Where is Ceri," said Kelly to Jackie as Tara was stepping out of the room.

"Hey Will, is everything ok?" asked Tara.

"Hi Mommy," said the little redhead.

"Hi Baby," said Willow.

"Well hi both of you, is everything ok?" asked Tara.

"I asked Mama to call, are you ok Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart, I'm ok, why did you think I wasn't?"

"We were watching a movie and I got a feeling that something was wrong," Ceri said sheepishly.

"How long ago was that baby girl?"

"A few minutes before we called is when she said something, so maybe 10 minutes ago is when she said she noticed something," said Willow.

"Well, you are very perceptive my little girl, Mommy had just gotten a big shock at about that time, that is what you felt. It is ok now though," said Tara as a small smile crossed her face.

"Promise," said Ceri.

"Yes baby girl, I promise."

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too baby," said Tara.

"Ceri, why don't you go back to the fort and get settled I want to talk to Mommy for a minute and then I'll be out and we can continue to watch our movie."

"Ok," said the little girl and she left the room.

"You sure you're ok baby?" asked Willow.

"Yeah, I'll explain when I understand more, but everyone here is ok. I can't wait to have you here though, I need a Willow-hug right now," said Tara.

"I wish I could wrap you in my arms right now," said Willow.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too."

"I have to get back, but I'll call you two when I get a moment tomorrow," said Tara.

"Ok, we look forward to it," said Willow as she hung up the phone.

Tara stood in the hall for a moment composing herself and looking in at her friends unsure if she should give them more time or not when she saw them both look towards her.

"Is everything ok?" asked Jackie as Tara entered the room.

"Yeah, Ceri just felt she needed to talk to me," Tara said with a smile.

"So, where is my baby munchkin?" asked Kelly.

"She's in Sunnydale; she'll be back in a couple of days though."

"You left her in Sunnydale?" said Kelly.

"She's well protected, trust me," said Tara with a knowing smirk.

"Ceri felt she needed to talk to you? Is she special like her Mommy," asked Jackie raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Tara said softly.

"We're going to have a long talk on that in the very near future," Jackie said as a smirk crept across her face.

"I figured as much," said Tara shaking her head.

"So, fiancé?" asked Jackie turning back to her wife.

"It was a long time ago my love, and I thought she had died," said Kelly as she brought her wife's hand up to her mouth and kissed her knuckles and played with her wedding ring.

"Should I be concerned?" asked Jackie trying to keep it light, but the fear in her voice was clear.

"No, I married you, I love you, and you are my future," Kelly said reassuringly looking deep into her wife's eyes.

"I love you too," Jackie said leaning down and kissing Kelly on the lips softly.

"Why don't you get some sleep and then you can explain things more," said Tara raising an eyebrow telling Kelly that she was not happy about this latest development in their lives.

"Ok, and Tara, thank you for being here," said Kelly.

"I wouldn't be any place else," Tara said offering her friend a smile.

Jackie and Tara sat down on the couch and watched Kelly sleep. After a couple of hours, she started to stir and they both went over to her bedside.

"Hey beautiful ladies," she said opening her eyes and looking at them both.

"Hey cutie," said Jackie as she leaned down and kissed her wife.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tara.

"My head is a lot clearer," said Kelly.

"That's good," said Tara.

"So, fiancé?" asked Jackie.

"Wasting no time on that huh Jackie," asked Tara giving her friend a lopsided grin.

"Hell no, she's had over four years to tell us about this," said Jackie.

"Ok, I will tell you the story. As you both know like you Tara, I had a less than stellar childhood. I left for University as quickly as I could, that was 10 years ago. Kasey was my roommate, we fell in love, got engaged after two years," started Kelly. "Kasey had a similar childhood only one of the guys from her past had a pretty violent attachment, he found us and I thought she was murdered by him 8 years ago."

Just as Tara was about to start asking questions Kasey came into the room and checked Kelly's vitals.

"Kase, I thought you were dead," said Kelly squeezing her wife's hand.

"I know, and that was what you were supposed to believe," said Kasey adjusting the monitors.

"Why?"

"Because, if you knew I was still alive you wouldn't have moved on, you would have tried to find me and your life would still have been in jeopardy," said Kasey not making eye contact with anyone in the room.

"I was ready to spend my life and future with you and you, you just abandoned me. I suffered for years, grieved for years," Kelly said as the heart monitor continued to rise.

"Kel, calm down please," Tara said getting her friend's attention, and blocking Kasey's path to retreat.

"But," started Kelly.

"No buts do it for me," Tara looked intently at her friend while sending some soothing magic into her.

"Don't magic me Maclay," said Kelly pulling her hand away from the blonde.

"Then calm down and I won't have to," Tara snapped back.

"Listen, when I got the call from Morrigan that she needed a strong healer for someone she cared deeply about, I didn't know it was you Kelly. Honestly, I thought it was for Tara. Morrigan talks so highly of her and about her as if she were her own child. I didn't know it was you until I got here, by then you were in surgery and I thought I could help you and be gone before you knew anything of me or my help. I didn't count on Tara showing up and infusing you with healing magic as well."

"So, you were just going to help get me better, then go away again?"

"Yes," said Kasey.

"Why?" asked Jackie.

"Why what?" asked Kasey.

"Why would you come and help her if you were just going to leave her again?"

"I came because Morrigan said she needed a healer, I was going to leave without Kelly knowing anything because I'm not part of her life now, she was supposed to believe I was dead, and she has you; I've never seen her happier than when she looks at you."

"Does Morrigan know of your past with Kelly?" asked Tara.

"No, I never told her or anyone of my past. When I arrived at her coven, I started working with several of the other healers and they told me I had talent and they sent me around the world to learn methods from other healers. I've spent the better part of the past 7 years traveling."

"So, let me see if I have this right; you and Kelly were engaged, you faked your death to get some violent creep to leave you and her alone. Then you joined Morrigan's coven and have trained in healing methods from around the world for years; and somehow you know she is happy and whatnot, then you end up being the healer that Morrigan brought in to help Kelly," said Tara.

"That sums it up," said Kasey.

"How did you know I was happy or how I look when I look at my wife?" asked Kelly her voice sounding both hurt and angry.

"I have watched you over the years, plus I'm sure Tara can attest that your aura is astoundingly bright whenever you look at her or touch her," Kasey said staring at the ground.

"That is so unfair. I don't understand how you could do any of this. I need time to process, but we are NOT done with this, not even close," said Kelly glaring at Kasey.

"I figured, Morrigan knows how to reach me," said Kasey softly as she left the room.

"How do you do that to someone you love?" asked Kelly as tears streamed down her face causing Tara and Jackie to lean over and hug her.

* * *

Willow could tell that there was more going on in London than Tara was even letting her know. She heard the strain in Tara's voice, she knew her girlfriend well enough after all these years together and apart. She shook it off knowing that Tara would talk to her when she was ready.

When Ceri returned to the fort, she started the movie again and was completely engrossed in it when Willow returned. Willow took a quick picture of the sleeping slayers and then snuggled in next to her daughter and they watched movies until they fell asleep.

Buffy awoke to find herself wrapped in Faith's arms. As she tried to move, Faith pulled her closer. She lay there enjoying the closeness until she felt the other Slayer start to wake up.

"Morning," said Faith as she kissed the nape of Buffy's neck.

"Morning," said Buffy.

"This fort was a great idea," said Faith.

"I agree. Check out the redheads," said Buffy pointing to Willow and Ceri.

Faith looked over and saw Willow and Ceri curled up together sharing a pillow. Willow was holding Ceri and Ceri was holding Sparky her brown and white stuffed puppy.

"That is adorable! Did you get a picture," asked Faith.

"Oh yes, several. I thought we could send the best one to Tara."

"That is a great idea. I wonder how she and Kelly are doing."

"I get to approve any picture before it's sent," said a sleepy but awake Willow.

"Whoa crap Will, you're awake," exclaimed Buffy.

"Yep," smiled Willow.

"How is Tara doing?" asked Faith.

"Tara is good, when I talked to her last night she said that Kelly was doing better and she would call us today when she had time."

"I'm glad all is going well there. When are you and Ceri heading to London?" asked Faith.

"Plans are that we would leave tomorrow morning once Giles got here. Are you staying here for a bit or flying back with us?"

"B and I need to talk about that yet," Faith said as she felt Buffy adjust in her arms.

"Are you all packed?" asked Buffy trying to defer the topic away from Faith leaving.

"Yeah, Ceri and I managed to get it all done yesterday. Today we're going to go see Xander and Anya."

Willows phone beeped and she saw it was a text from Tara and couldn't help but smile.

"That has to be from T," laughed Faith looking at the goofy grin on Willows face.

"Maybe," she said reading the message. _"Good Morning Beautiful! I love you! I can't wait to see you and Ceri tomorrow!"_

Willow quickly replied. _"Good Morning Gorgeous! I love you too, so much! We can't wait to see you tomorrow!"_

"Morning Mama," said Ceri as she stretched.

"Morning Sweetie," said Willow hugging her daughter.

As they were getting ready to get up, they heard the front door open and close.

"I brought, oh my, hello?" stammered Giles as he entered the living room and found the room sized fort.

"Grandpa," called Ceri as she ran out of the fort and into Giles' arms.

"Hello my sweet little girl," said Giles as he picked her up.

"Hey Giles," said Willow as she extracted herself from the fort followed by Buffy and Faith.

"Hello," he said. "I um brought breakfast."

"Yay donuts," said Ceri.

"I'll go grab plates and napkins," said Buffy.

Moving to the table, everyone sat and waited for Buffy to return so they could eat.

* * *

Back in England, the doctor had come into Kelly's room to check over her charts, informing them that she would be able to go home the following day if she kept up her progress.

"Do you guys need me to get you anything?" asked Tara.

"I could use a stiff drink," joked Kelly.

"Yeah, I'm thinking you need to take that up with your wife," Tara said as Jackie shook her head.

"I think we're good. When does Ceri get back?"

"They will be leaving Sunnydale in the morning, but with the time changes and everything it won't be until tomorrow night that she arrives home."

"I bet you are missing her more than anything," said Jackie.

"I've only been away from her a couple of times since she was born so, yeah, this is pretty different."

"What was it like to be back in Sunnydale?" asked Kelly.

"Surreal to be honest, but I'll tell you all about it once you get out of here."

"I sense avoidance," said Jackie laughing.

"I agree with my wife. What's up Maclay?" said Kelly.

"That is fine, sense what you want, but I'm still not talking about it right now," Tara said with a smile.

"I'm injured and it would take my mind off the pain," said Kelly trying to get Tara to talk.

"Nice try for the guilt trip, but I will talk to you about it once you get out of here. I do want to thank you for calling Faith and having her come to Sunnydale though."

"She made it in time to help?"

"Yeah, and she was a fantastic help in getting through to those that needed to get past some stuff."

"I'm glad she could help."

"Tara, show her the picture of Faith, Ceri, and the blonde," said Jackie.

"You mean Buffy?" asked Tara as she pulled her phone out and made sure to have it only open the picture of Faith, Ceri, and Buffy and showed it to Kelly.

"So, she really is very well protected. I can't think of many safer places than in between two Slayers," said Kelly.

"I told you she was safe," Tara said as she winked at her friends.

The three spent the day with Tara infusing Kelly with more healing spells and her resting. As night arrived Tara told them that she was going to head home and get some sleep, but if they needed her to call.

Once she arrived home, she went to her room and cleared out a couple of drawers for Willow. She couldn't believe that this time tomorrow her full family was going to be here. Tara checked her email and saw she had an email from Morrigan telling her that she had found a couple of places for her and Willow to check out. Tara responded and asked her to schedule it for a couple of days after Willow and Ceri got back so that they could get over the jet lag.

_"I miss my girls,"_ thought Tara as she looked at the time and decided it would be a good time to call and talk with them.

* * *

After breakfast, Willow and Ceri got showered and dressed and headed over to Anya and Xanders'.

"Mama, is Xander mad at Mommy?"

"No, he isn't, he just doesn't like change," said Willow.

"He seemed like he was mad at Mommy the last time I saw him."

"Well, how about when we get there you can ask him," suggested Willow.

"Will he be mad at me if we ask him?"

"No, he won't. I think that if he gets a chance to know you more it may help him accept some of the changes too."

"Do you think he'll play outside with me?"

"I know he will," Willow said with a smile.

They arrived at Anya and Xanders' and they talked for a few minutes before they decided that they would go to the zoo and then have a picnic at the park.

Once they arrived at the zoo they started to look at the animal, but there were a lot of people and Ceri was having a hard time seeing.

"Ceri, would you want to sit on my shoulders so you can see better," asked Xander.

"Um, are you sure you don't mind? I-I-I d-don't want to be any trouble."

"I am positive," Xander said crouching down to the little girls' level. "Why would you think you would be any trouble?"

Anya and Willow knew that Xander and Ceri needed to do this together, to build their relationship or at least for him to have a better perspective on Willow's leaving.

"I know that you were mad at Mommy even though Mama says you weren't. I know that part of it is because of me..." started the little redhead shifting her eyes at the ground more than at the man kneeling before her.

"Hey," said Xander with his finger under her chin making her raise her head up and look at him. "I was wrong in being mad at your Mommy. I was hurt that she hadn't told us about you, but I was never mad at you nor did I ever want to hurt or upset you. Your Mama is one of the people I love most in my life; I've known her since I was your age. You are a part of her and a part of your Mommy and that makes you the most special person in the world."

Willow heard a sniffle and looked over at Anya who was trying to hide her tears.

"Allergies," whispered Anya to Willow who just smiled at her telling her she didn't believe it for a second.

"So, you aren't mad at Mommy anymore?"

"Not at all, your Mommy was always the best part of us. She is a super amazing person and when she left to go live with your Grandpa in London she took that special part away from us. Now I know and understand why she did it, I'm not mad; I admire her for having the strength to do it. I promise you that I will make sure that I tell her that again when I see or talk to her."

"Ok," Ceri said as Xander picked her up and gave her a huge hug.

"Can we be friends?" Xander asked Ceri.

"Will you be my Uncle Xander?"

"I would love to be your Uncle Xander," he said hugging her again and then putting her up on his shoulders.

"Mama, why are you and Auntie Anya crying," asked Ceri.

"We have allergies," responded Willow avoiding looking Xander in the eye.

With Ceri on his shoulders Xander pulled Anya and Willow into a hug and then they continued through the zoo checking out all the animals, going through the petting zoo where Xander and Ceri fed the baby goats.

After the zoo they went to the park and had a picnic lunch and they all played on the swings. Xander and Willow had a competition on who could go higher while Anya and Ceri judged.

"Today has been amazing," said Willow as they walked to the Summers' house, Anya carrying the very tired Ceri on her back.

"I still think you should have let me bring that baby goat home that seemed to like you so much Xander," said Anya.

"Ahn, we talked about this. We aren't allowed to have pets in our apartment and we definitely cannot have a goat."

"Fine, but he was cute and I want him!"

As they arrived at the house Willow's phone rang.

* * *

"Hi Baby," answered Willow.

_"Hi Sweetie! Is this a good time to talk?"_ asked Tara.

"Yep, we're just getting home."

_"What have my favorite redheads been up to today?"_

"Well, Ceri and I went to the zoo with Anya and Xander, and then we went for a picnic in the park, and just got home as you called."

_"Sounds like a lot of fun. Is Ceri around so I can say HI?"_

"Yep," said Willow handing the phone to Ceri.

"Hi Mommy," said the little girl.

_"Hi baby girl! Did you have a good day?" _asked Tara.

"Yeah! Mama and I went with Uncle Xander and Auntie Anya to the zoo and I got to feed the baby animals, well Uncle Xander helped and Auntie Anya tried to steal one of the baby goats."

_"She did?"_

"Yeah, she thought he was really cute and he licked her hand, but Uncle Xander wouldn't let her take him. Then we went to the park and had food and played at the playground."

_"Sounds like you have had a really busy day. I miss you so much!"_ said Tara wiping a tear from her eye.

"I miss you too Mommy. Mama and Grandpa and I are coming home tomorrow to see you," said the little girl.

_"I know and I can't wait to see you. Why don't you put Mama back on? I love you!"_

"I love you too Mommy," said Ceri as she handed the phone back to Willow.

"Hey, how are things going there?"

_"Things are going good. Kelly gets to leave tomorrow so I'll spend most of the day getting her settled."_

"You sound tired," stated Willow.

_"I am. I never liked this place when I was here alone. It always feels so big and empty. I'm looking forward to tomorrow night when it is full with my family."_

"Twenty-four hours my love."

_"I can't wait! So it sounds like Ceri and Xander worked stuff out."_

"Yeah, they had a good heart to heart at the zoo. I miss you!"

_"I miss you too! So what are you going to do tonight?"_

"Eat pizza and relax. I have all my stuff ready to go to the airport and Ceri is packed so we can leave early tomorrow morning."

_"Is Faith coming back with you or is she staying?"_ asked Tara.

"I don't know. This morning it was something that she and Buffy needed to discuss."

_"Sounds intense! Oh, Morrigan sent an email that she has a couple of places for us to check out. I told her to give us a couple of days after you get here and then we'd go check them out."_

"I can't wait!"

_"Me either. I think I'm going to head to bed, it has been a long couple days and that hospital is not at all comfortable to sleep in! I love you! Give Ceri a big hug and kiss for me."_

"Get some sleep and we'll see you tomorrow night. I love you too!"

* * *

Once Willow hung up she went and joined the others in the living room Faith and Ceri were playing a game on the floor, Buffy was talking with Anya and Xander.

"Hey Will, how's Tara?" asked Xander.

"She's good, tired. She said that Kelly gets to go home tomorrow."

"That's good," said Faith.

After dinner Ceri and Willow said their goodbyes to Anya and Xander. They promised that they would Skype and talk often and Ceri promised to send them a picture every month. Once Xander and Anya left, Willow and Ceri got ready for bed. Willow tucked Ceri in and then she decided to read until she was tired.

Morning came and Giles arrived to help them load up the boxes into Buffy's jeep and then head to the airport. Faith had decided to stay a few more days, but told them she would be home by the end of the weekend.

Arriving at the plane Doug greeted them and helped them load everything in and helped them get settled. Willow sent a text message to Tara letting her know that they would see her at the flat once they got there.

* * *

Tara awoke excited that her family was coming home today. She was going to get to help Jackie and Kelly get home and then though she hadn't told them she was going to go to the airport and greet the plane once it landed.

After getting up, showering, and getting dressed Tara made breakfast, called to see if Jackie and Kelly needed anything, she checked her email for any new orders. She had one email from Morrigan stating that she had set up the appointments and was giving them a couple of days to get adjusted before they went looking.

_"It is amazing how quickly things change and fall into place."_ thought Tara as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door for the hospital._  
_  
Arriving at the hospital Tara was heading to Kelly's room when she saw Kasey heading away from the room.

"How is she doing today?" asked Tara.

"Medically she is fine, emotionally, I really wish she wouldn't have seen me," replied Kasey.

"I think fate was telling you it was time to face your past. I know all too well about fate and facing the past."

"You do?" asked Kasey.

"Oh yeah," started Tara nodding for them to sit down at a table nearby. "Five years ago I left my friends, my family, and my soul mate and moved here. Willow, my soul mate was abusing magic and I just couldn't stay and watch it happen. After I moved here I spent a lot of time at the Council reading in their library and that is where I met Morrigan. Shortly after that I found out I was pregnant. Fast forward five years, I went to the airport to get my "daughter" and of all people to run into I ran into Willow. At the time she had no clue that she had a daughter, that I was living here in London, nothing."

"Wow, how did she take it?" asked Kasey.

"Better than I anticipated she would. Yes, she yelled and screamed, but that is to be expected. She and our daughter are actually coming home tonight on Morrigan's plane. I don't think there was any reason other than fate that put Willow and I in that airport terminal at the same time. I am not stating that your situation is at all like mine, but I am saying that maybe, shutting Kelly out now isn't what fate wants you to do. You've spent a lot of time over the past seven or eight years alone, maybe fate is saying it is time to come back."

"I never thought about it like that. I just don't want to mess up her life any more than I have already. She seems really happy..." started Kasey.

"Losing you took its toll on her, like you said, she is happy with Jackie, but I think she'd be even happier to have you in her life. She's been my friend since shortly after I moved here, she's been missing a piece and I know you saw it in her aura, I think you are that piece. I know you don't know me, nor do you owe me anything, but think about it, think about letting her/them into your life."

"I'll think about it," Kasey said with a smile.

"That is all I can ask," Tara said smiling back at the brunette.

"Tara thanks. I think I understand what Morrigan sees in your heart and soul. You are truly a shining light in a place that doesn't have many."

"Thank you, but I'm just me."

"Well, those around you are very lucky. I hope to meet your soul mate and daughter sometime. I must get going, I got a call to heal another person," Kasey said as they stood.

"Well, thank you for listening, and I look forward to getting to know you," Tara said as she hugged the other witch and then headed to Kelly's room.

* * *

"Good morning Tara," said Jackie as the blonde entered the room.

"Morning Jackie! Where is the patient?" asked Tara.

"They took her out back to hose her down, she was getting a little ripe," laughed Jackie.

"Very funny 'she who can sleep on the couch.' Good morning Tara," said Kelly entering the room.

"Morning Kelly," Tara said as she hugged her friend in the wheelchair.

"So, Kasey was in this morning," said Kelly.

"Yeah I ran into her in the hall on my way in. She said you were doing better and were ready to be sent home."

"Very ready! I still can't believe that she is alive."

"Once you get healed and everything, I'll have Morrigan help us get in touch with her and we'll sit down and talk with her. I spoke with her a little before I came in here," said Tara unsure what to expect for a reaction.

"How did that go," asked Jackie.

"What'd you say to her," asked Kelly.

"Well, I told her that maybe like Willow and I it was fate trying to tell her that she's spent enough time alone and it is time to bring you back into her life. I told her about Willow and I and about fate intervening. I told her we'd talk once you are healed. She seemed receptive to it at the time. I'm not saying that once she thinks about it she isn't going to change her mind, but for now, it's something."

"Thanks Tara," said Kelly.

"No problem. So, when do you get to leave?"

"Within the next half hour," said Jackie.

"Great, we'll get you home and settled, get you hyped up on good drugs, and then I can go to airport and surprise them as their flight gets in."

"They don't know you are meeting them? Or they didn't expect it?" asked Kelly.

"No, they said that they'd meet me at home instead, but I don't want to wait that long."

"I don't blame you."  
The three talked and waited for the doctor to come in and tell them they could leave. After about a half hour the doctor came in and gave them the discharge papers and allowed them to leave. Tara drove Jackie's car to their house since Morrigan insisted on a driver escorting her to and from the hangar.

After getting inside and getting Kelly settled in bed she drifted off to sleep, partly from the moving around and partly from the medication she was given for the pain. Jackie and Tara went and sat in the living room.

"What a hectic few days huh?" asked Jackie as they sat down.

"I can say that I have never had a day like them before," laughed Tara.

"Thank you for coming, for helping her, for being there for me," Jackie said as she leaned forward and hugged the blonde.

"We're family that is what you do. You would have done it for me," Tara said.

"Yes, the magic healing I would have pulled out of my ass to help you with. Tara, really, you saved her life."

"Actually, I think Kasey did more of that than I did, she was with her in the critical time," Tara said as she leaned back on the couch.

"That is another thing, thank you for talking to her. I'm not going to say that I'm not still shocked, threatened, or nervous, but it is all so surreal."

"I agree. I can't believe that Kelly never told either of us about Kasey or her past, well that part of her past. Once Kelly is healed and ready I'll have Morrigan get in touch with Kasey and either you two or all three of us can talk with her. From speaking with her today, her magic ability is very intriguing to me."

"I can't judge, I have kept my share of secrets over the years. Yeah, we're going to talk about those too," Jackie said.

"Yeah, but not today," laughed Tara.

"No, because you are going to leave me soon and go get that little girl we all love so much."

"I am, and I cannot be more excited." Tara said practically bouncing out of her seat.

"Well, give her a big hug and kiss from us."

"I will. I should get going just in case they get in early," said Tara.

"Ok, I'll call you if anything changes with Kelly," Jackie said walking Tara to the door.

"I'll check in with you tomorrow and see if you need anything," Tara said hugging her friend and then heading out the door to the waiting car.

* * *

Traffic was light on the drive from Jackie and Kelly's house. Though to Tara it still seemed to take forever. They arrived at the hangar and within a half hour they was a radio call that he plane would be arriving at the hangar within 15 minutes. Tara couldn't control the smile that crept across her face.

"Finally, my family is home," she thought.

* * *

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Willara4ever: **I am glad you are loving this...no talk in this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these Characters, just borrowed them and wish I did own them.

**Rating:** **NC-17 This Chapter**

**Feedback:** Pretty please…it helps me improve

**_Authors Notes: _**_Thank you to __**Willara4ever**__ for always being willing to read or help when I get writers block...life's drama's do NOT help with writing, but having great helpers/collaborators does!_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Tara stood in the hanger anxiously waiting as the plane taxied in. As soon as the plane stopped and the stairs lowered, she saw door open and a little redhead bolt out of the door and down the stairs. Tara crouched down, Ceri ran into her outstretched arms, and Tara scooped her up into a big hug.

"Mommy," squealed the little girl as she hugged her mom tight.

"I missed you so much," said Tara as she held her daughter tightly.

"I missed you to!"

Willow smiled as she made her way down the stairs and over to where Tara and Ceri were hugging and she then quickly found herself pulled into the hug as well. As Tara tightened her hold on her two favorite redheads, she leaned forward and captured Willow's lips. Ceri was now sandwiched between her two moms.

"Mommy...Mama...stop kissing, you're squishing me," squeaked the little girl.

"Sorry baby girl," said Tara as she and Willow separated enough so as not to be squishing their daughter, but they were still very close.

"Is that better sweetie," asked Willow her arms wrapped around both Ceri and Tara.

"Yeah, lots better," said the four-year-old.

Giles beamed as he watched the events from the top of the plane stairs, happy that Tara and Willow had found one another again and they truly looked happier and more in love than he had ever seen them.

"Grandpa come and get a hug," called Ceri.

Giles made his way down the stairs and over to the trio where he was quickly wrapped into an embrace.

"Welcome home," said Tara.

"It is very good to be home," said Giles.

The ground crew unloaded the boxes that Willow had brought with of her stuff and put them into the waiting car for transporting to the flat.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," said Ceri.

"Well, then I guess we better get home so that I can make you something to eat," said Tara who still hadn't let the little girl out of her arms.

"Let's just order in tonight," suggested Giles.

"I second the ordering in," Willow said.

"Ok, well, then we need to get home so we can get food ordered," said Tara motioning to the car behind her that Morrigan had sent for them to get home in. She had told Tara that she wouldn't take no for an answer because she knew that the travelers would be tired and there was no way Tara was going to be able to concentrate with those two redheads nearby.

The drive from the airport to the flat was short; once they arrived at the flat, the driver and his assistant brought the boxes up and stacked them in a corner in the library. While they were doing that the group, ordered dinner and Ceri took her bag to her room while Willow and Tara took Willow's to what was now their room.

"Who knew that three days could be so long," Willow said as wrapped her arms around Tara's waist and Tara wrapped her arms around Willows neck.

"I can say that I will be perfectly ok with not having you two out of my sight for a very long time," said Tara as she leaned forward and kissed Willow softly.

"You'll get no complaints from me on that."

"Maybe later I'll show you just how much I missed you," Tara said in a husky sensual voice causing Willows eyes to shut and her to try to contain a full body shiver at the thought.

"Oh, yes, please," said Willow her eyes still shut and her breathing a bit shallower than it was before.

"We should get back out there," whispered Tara into Willows ear.

"I know, but I need a moment to regain control of my hormones," admitted Willow causing Tara to laugh.

"I want to say I'm sorry, but I'm really not," laughed Tara as she kissed the frustrated redhead.

"You will pay at some point for that," said Willow as she extricated herself from the hold, took Tara's hand, and led her out of the room.

* * *

They ordered dinner and ate, Ceri told Tara all about the stuff they had done after she left, then Tara got Ceri ready and tucked into bed before joining Giles and Willow in the living room.

"She should be asleep soon," said Tara sitting down on the couch and pulling Willow into her arms.

"I'm not sure if she was more excited on the flight there or back," said Giles.

"How is Kelly doing?"

"Well, physically she is getting a lot better. Morrigan had called in one of the coven healers to help as well as what I was able to help with. Emotionally, that I'm going to say she is not ok by a long shot."

"That's good that Morrigan got a healer to help her, but why is the emotional toll so big. I know that getting hit by a car is traumatic, but I sense more is going on," said Giles as he took his glasses off and cleaned them.

"Oh, there is definitely more for the emotional toll. The healer that Morrigan had come in turned out to be Kelly's thought to be dead ex-fiancé."

"I'm sorry, what," responded Giles as Willow adjusted to look at Tara better.

"You met this woman," asked Willow.

"Yes, I met her and she is a very nice and talented witch. Back to my story though, the healer Kasey had been infusing healing magic into Kelly from the moment she hit recovery. Kasey had planned that she would heal Kelly to a certain point then sneak out before Kelly woke up, what she didn't count on was me also infusing healing magic into Kelly. Kelly woke up earlier than Kasey planned and saw her in her room checking her vitals. It was quite a shock to Kelly and then after Kasey pretty much bolted from the room Kelly told us it was her dead ex-fiancé. That was the shock that I got that caused Ceri to call the other night."

"I'd call that a definite shock," said Willow.

"Yeah, I agree. Did Jackie know about her?" asked Giles.

"Nope she was as shocked and clueless as I was or still am. Turns out that Kasey faked her death to keep Kelly safe from some violent stalker she had."

"Did she know she was going to help Kelly?" asked Willow.

"No, from how she explained it the urgency of Morrigan's request made her believe it was me she was being called to help. When she found out it was Kelly; she wasn't going to let her suffer or wait for another healer. According to Kasey Morrigan has no clue of her past or connection to Kelly."

"And you trust this Kasey?" asked Giles.

"Yeah, I do. Once Kel is better I told her I'd help her get in touch with Kasey and they can discuss what they need to."

"How is Jackie dealing?"

"Better than I would be. She was nervous at first, but Kelly told her that she had nothing to worry about and that she was with the one she loved," Tara said offering a wink to Willow.

"Well, I am glad she is doing better under the circumstances. I think I am going to head to bed," said Giles.

"Good night," said the two girls cuddled together on the couch.

"I now get why you didn't want to explain that stuff on the phone," said Willow.

"Yeah, it was complicated. I am looking forward to you meeting Kelly and Jackie."

"I can't wait to meet them, they seem like really good friends," said Willow.

"They are. Now, how about we move to the bedroom where it is much comfier," Tara smiled seductively.

"Yes ma'am," Willow said jumping up and extending her hand to help Tara up.

* * *

As Willow and Tara entered their room, Tara did a silencing spell on the room. Tara pressed her body to the back of Willows, wrapping her arms around and pulling her closer, as she did that her lips made contact with Willows neck.

"Ooohhhhh," groaned Willow as every thought in her head disappeared and she leaned into the embrace of the blonde.

As Tara's lips continued their exploration of Willow's neck, Tara's hands worked at unbuttoning the redheads shirt and removing it, moving to unbutton her pants and dropping those and her silk underwear to the floor, and then her hand expertly unhooked the front hook of Willows bra. Within the span of two minutes, Tara had managed to get the redhead very turned on and naked.

While Tara was working to get the redhead out of her clothes Willow leaned into every touch, every movement making her groan in desire.

"I want you," Tara growled into Willows ear.

"Oh please, take me," panted Willow as she felt Tara's hands cup her breasts.

"Do you want me to take you now," whispered Tara as her hands started teasing the redheads erect hard nipples, rolling them through her fingers.

"Oh goddess, yes, oh please take me," panted Willow.

"Mmmm, I love the feel of my hands on your skin," moaned Tara as her hands moved from Willow's breasts down towards her copper curls and back up, slowly.

Willow couldn't think, she couldn't speak she was so turned on she could just whimper and moan.

"Do you want to feel your naked body against mine?" asked Tara grinding into Willows backside as the redhead nodded her desire to feel the blondes naked body against her own.

Tara smiled to herself and walking around in front of where Willow was standing and slowly started to take her clothes watching the green eyes getting deeper in color and she could see the arousal growing. Her shirt fell next to the pile of Willow's clothes, next she removed her pants, she stood before her lover in just her matching silk and lace bra and panty set.

"You are so beautiful," breathed Willow.

Tara took off the remaining garments and stood before Willow,allowing her to see her fully. Tara walked around behind Willow again and pressed herself against her, Willows breath caught and she let out a strained moan.

"Shall we take this to bed my love," asked Tara in Willows ear.

"Goddess yes," said Willow as they moved to the bed.

Willow lay on her back her body being covered by Tara as their lips came together in a searing kiss causing them both to moan. Tara's hips rocked in rhythm with Willows, their tongues dueling for dominance, their breathing growing more and more shallow. Tara pulled back from the kiss and made her way along Willows jawline and down her neck to her pulse point. Willow started to suck on Tara's pulse point causing the blonde to moan.

Willow snaked her hand down Tara's body and in-between her legs, lightly touching the outer folds, feeling the heat and wetness, knowing that she was the cause of it. Parting the folds and running her them the length of her center, feeling Tara's body shudder as she brushes across her clit.

"Oh dear goddess," cried Tara at Willows touch.

"Does that feel good?" asked Willow enjoying the feeling and sounds Tara was making.

"Oh yes, please don't stop," panted Tara.

"Oh baby, I have no desire to stop," said Willow as she felt Tara's hand snaking down her body and caressing her center.

"Inside," gasped Tara. Between what Willow was doing to her and feeling the heat and wetness between Willow legs was making it hard for her to form any thought.

Willow thrust two fingers inside Tara causing the blonde to cry out her name. Willow continued to thrust at a steady pace hitting the blondes sweet spot with every thrust.

"Oh, Willow," moaned Tara as she thrust two fingers inside Willow.

"Tara," Willow cried out in pleasure as Tara hit her sweet spot with the first thrust.

Both thrusting and rocking into the other, their breath catching, their minds only registering how good the other was making them feel.

Tara felt Willows walls start to tighten telling her the girl was close; Willow felt Tara's walls tightening which caused her to move even closer to the edge.

They both added a third finger and started to thrust faster and harder, their breathing becoming more and more haggard.

Willow and Tara came together, shuddering, and screaming out the others name.

Tara collapsed on top of Willow as they both fought for breath. Tara slowly slid off to Willows side allowing the redhead more of a chance to catch her breath.

"I love you so much," said Tara kissing the side of Willow's head.

"I love you too," said Willow pulling Tara into a soft kiss.

The both moved and lay on their side facing the other. Hands were running along the others body,

"I don't think that I will ever get enough of you," admitted Tara.

"I am not complaining on that fact either," Willow said with a smug look on her face.

They made love another five times effectively wearing out the other and drifting off to sleep wrapped up together.

* * *

Morning arrived and Tara exhausted from making love to Willow most of the night extricated herself from the redheads' arms, put on a shirt, boxer, and robe and quietly opened the door and went out to check on Ceri and make breakfast.

As she was approaching Ceri's room, the little girl was coming out of the bathroom.

"Morning Mommy," said the little girl.

"Morning Sweetie," Tara said leaning down and hugging her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I liked seeing Sunnydale, but I love being home."

"I know how you feeling, being home is always really nice."

"Is Mama up?"

"No, not yet. Why don't we let her sleep a bit longer and I'll make everyone breakfast," said Tara knowing that Willow needed the extra sleep. Jet lag mixed with all they had done that night, she was beyond exhausted.

"Ok, can we have banana muffins?" asked Ceri.

"I think I still have some of the mix in the freezer. If I do we can definitely have them."

"Yippee," said the little girl running towards the kitchen with Tara behind her.

"Let's see, you are a very lucky girl, I found the last batch of them," said Tara after hunting through the freezer.

"We have to make more soon then."

"We will, I promise," laughed Tara.

Tara proceeded to defrost the batter and make the muffins. While the muffins were cooking, she brewed a pot of coffee and drank a cup before going back for a second cup and prepping one for Willow as well.

"I'm going to go see if Mama is ready to wake up yet, why don't you go watch some cartoons and when I get back the muffins will be ready to eat," Tara said.

"Ok," said Ceri.

* * *

Tara made her way into the bedroom, removed her robe and clothes before climbing back into bed. She positioned herself between Willows legs and hovered over the sleeping redhead. Tara lowered herself on to the redhead, her lips gently pressing against the pressure point at the base of the redheads' neck. She felt Willows pulse increase as she continued to place chaste kisses on her.

After a few minutes, Tara felt Willows hips start to rock and her eyes slowly start to open.

"Mmmm, baby," Willow said before leaning up and capturing the blondes lips into a searing kiss.

"Good morning my love," Tara said trying to control her hormones.

"You taste like coffee. Why do you taste like coffee?" Willow asked as she wrapped her arms around Tara.

"Because I have already been up, started breakfast cooking, and made coffee."

"Oh really. You left me here all by myself?"

"But I made you a mocha and I did come back and get naked just to wake you up," said Tara leaning down and kissing the redhead again.

"Well, there is that. How long do we have before you have to go back out?" pouted Willow.

"About 5 minutes," said Tara as she captured the bottom lip that Willow had stuck out in her pout.

After kissing for another couple of minutes Tara broke the kiss and moved to get up.

"It hasn't been 5 minutes yet," scoffed Willow.

"No, but by the time I finally get out of this bed and dressed again it will be," laughed Tara.

"Not fair, after such an amazing night I need snuggles," pouted Willow.

"And our daughter needs breakfast," Tara said raising and eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get up and get some extra nourishment wouldn't hurt so that I can make you scream my name again later," said Willow with a devilish smirk.

"Oh yes," Tara said feeling her pulse begin to race and then glancing at the clock and seeing she had a minute before the timer went off.

Tara and Willow both got dressed and made their way to the kitchen just as the timer was going off.

After breakfast Tara and Willow showered and put on some sweats to lounge around in. Neither had the energy to do much else.

Ceri played on her laptop and put together a puzzle with her mom's before she fell asleep on the loveseat.

"Guess someone else has a touch of jet lag," smiled Willow.

"Yeah Will, that is what has made you so tired today," laughed Tara as she pulled Willow closer.

"Well, it may have something to do with this hot little number that I'm head over heals in love with, I'm just not sure," laughed Willow.

"Let me help you remember for certain," Tara said as she captured Willows lips and thrust her tongue into the redheads mouth causing her to moan with pleasure.

"Oh yes, definitely the blonde," Willow said kissing Tara again.

As they lay there kissing Tara's phone rang.

"Hello," answered Tara.

"Hey Tara," said Jackie.

"Hey Jackie, is everything ok with you and Kelly?" asked Tara as her and Willow sat up on the couch.

"Yeah, she has been sleeping most of the time since you left. I just wanted to make sure that Ceri and Giles made it home ok," said Jackie.

"They did, Giles had some errands to run and right now Ceri is crashed on the couch."

"No wonder you sound so content. Kelly asked me to find out if you want to go out some night next week."

"Sure, but only if she is healed enough," laughed Tara.

"You know how bad she wants to hear about your time in Sunnydale, I don't think anything would keep her from going out."

"Well, how about you keep me updated on how she is doing and I'll decide from your reports if we are going out or not."

"Sounds like a deal to me," laughed Jackie.

"Ok, go take care of your wife," laughed Tara.

"Give our baby munchkin a hug and kiss from us."

"I will. Give your wife a hug for me and tell her she had better get better quick," said Tara as she hung up the phone.

The rest of the day was spent with the three of them lounging around and relaxing. Willow and Tara spent some time going over the few places that Morrigan had lined up for them to look at and figuring out what was a realistic budget for them for a place.

* * *

The next day Willow and Tara got up, had breakfast with Giles and Ceri and then told Giles that they were going check out a few of the places that Morrigan had found for them. He said that he would be happy to watch Ceri while they went out looking.

Morrigan met Willow and Tara at the first apartment and the three of them looked around and tried to picture them living there. It was a nice four bedroom place with a nice sized kitchen, plenty of room, but it just didn't fell right; Willow just couldn't feel a connection with it. They moved to the next place, it was a bit closer to where Giles and Faith lived, there was a park down the street for Ceri to play at, but Tara just didn't have a good feeling for the place. Morrigan had a smirk on her face as she listened to the two talk about the different places.

"You know you two are just too cute," laughed Morrigan.

"And what makes us 'just too cute'," asked Tara.

"Well, if you listen to yourselves you would hear that you have turned down these first two places because they aren't like the Summers' house nor are they like Giles' flat. You two are too cute because neither of you will admit that the warmth that you have felt in the homes you have lived in together is what you long to have."

"You...er...Tara, she's right," conceded Willow.

"I know, but I also can't think of a place that is going to be close to Giles and Faith that we'll be able to afford and will have enough space," said Tara as Willow wrapped her into a hug.

"Well there is one more place that I have for you two to look at, but I am not going to let you see where we are going to what it looks like until we get into the place," smiled Morrigan as she handed them both blindfolds.

"Seriously, you want us to put on blindfolds?" asked Tara.

"Oh, I am very serious. Get in the car and put them on."

Willow and Tara put on the blindfolds and sat close together in the back of the car while Morrigan instructed the driver on where to go. After driving around for 15-20 minutes the car came to a stop and they heard the door open and each felt a nudge to move out the door.

"Ok, now keep those blindfolds on until I tell you that you can take them off."

"Yes ma'am" said the two younger women.

Morrigan led them into the building and into an elevator and it felt like it took them a long time to get to where they were going. Once they arrived on the floor Morrigan led them through a door and into a room and stood them next to one another. The need to touch being what it was between the two they instinctively wrapped an arm around the other.

"Now what do you feel in this room," asked Morrigan.

"It feels comfortable, like some place I know," said Tara.

"It feels warm," said Willow.

"Good, now lets move to another area," said Morrigan as she led them to another room.

"And this room?"

"Safe," said Tara.

"Secure," said Willow.

"Great, you both are doing so well. Now there is one more place that I'd like to lead you and then I will let you take off the blindfolds."

Morrigan led them to another room and put them at the window overlooking the London skyline.

"Ok, now I want you to take off the blindfolds and tell me what you think," smiled Morrigan.

Willow and Tara removed the blindfolds and gasped at the view. Then a knowing smile crept across Tara's face.

"Morrigan, this is the place across the hall from Faith," said Tara.

"Yes my dear, it is."

"This view is incredible," said Willow.

"I know," whispered Tara.

"Morrigan, there is no way that this is in the budget that Tara and I have," said Willow.

"Well, now I do believe that as the owner of this place and the one who can sell it for what I damn well please, I believe it is in your budget. Think about how you describe this place, how it felt when you were just wearing the blindfolds and didn't know where you were. You said it was safe, secure, warm, comfortable. That is what a home is supposed to feel like, and I believe that this is where you home was meant to be."

"Morrigan this place is more what we can afford," said Tara.

"Tara, I bought this place months ago, I was going to have you and Ceri move in here after I got done renovating and furnishing it. Now, it turns out that the renovations are done, it's furnished, and you are looking for a place to buy. I would gift it to you both, but I know that neither of you would consider accepting it, so, let me sell it to you within your budget and so that you will have a payment that you are comfortable with."

"Will?"

"This is amazing and close to Giles and Faith," said Willow.

"I'm going to go up and see my grand-daughter and Giles while you two discuss this," said Morrigan as she exited the front door.

"I can't believe this place," said Tara.

"I know, it is amazing,and it feels so..." started Willow.

"Right?"

"Yeah Baby, that is exactly what I was thinking. It has a place for an office, plenty of rooms, a great view, it's safe," Willow said as she was pulled into Tara's arms.

"What do you want to do?"

"I would love to buy this place with you," Willow said and then buried her head in Tara's chest.

"Then I guess we found our place," Tara said squeezing the redhead close.

"Really?"

"Yep! Shall we go discuss this with Morrigan?"

"Yeah, I love you, Tara."

"I love you too Willow," said Tara as she kissed the redhead.

* * *

A knock on the door brought Ceri running towards it with Giles right behind her. He looked through the peep hole and saw Morrigan standing there.

"Morrigan, please come in," said Giles opening the door and motioning for the older woman to enter.

"Thanks Giles," said Morrigan.

"Grandma," called Ceri as she ran over and gave her a hug.

"Hello my sweet!"

"Weren't you taking Willow and Tara out looking at places?"

"I did and I believe they have found their place, but I'm letting them talk it out, it is a big deal for them."

"Where?"

"Next door to Faith's," Morrigan said with a smile.

"They can't afford that, it is bigger than Faith's place," said Giles.

"I own it, they can afford it," Morrigan said with a wink.

"Do you think they'll take it?"

"Yeah, I think they will. They look good together."

"Yeah, I think the are happier and more in love now than they were five years ago," said Giles.

"Well, Tara deserves all the happiness in the world."

"So does Willow. What she has overcome mostly by herself just shows what a strong amazing woman she is."

"I guess we're both saying the same thing – they are meant to be together and now it is time to make sure it happens," chuckled Morrigan.

"I believe you are right."

* * *

Willow and Tara made their way back to Giles place and saw Morrigan and Giles smiling as they entered the room.

"You were talking about us weren't you?" asked Tara her arm wrapped around Willows waist..

"Why would you think that," asked Giles.

"The goofy grin on your faces gives you away," said Willow.

"Fine, we were discussing if you were going to buy my place or not," said Morrigan.

"We would be honored and thank you so much," said Tara as she crossed the room and hugged the woman who was like a second mother to her.

"Really Morrigan this is more than either of us could ask for and we are so very grateful for you doing this for us," added Willow joining in the hug.

"My pleasure both of you. There is a slight catch, you must promise to do all you can to love one another and make your family a happy family."

Tara pulled back from the embrace and smiled at Willow.

"That is not a problem," said Tara as Willow broke from the hug and leaned over and kissed her girlfriend.

"Then I will have my banker draw up the papers and it will be yours. We can start moving you in at any time."

"Thank you," both girls said

"Oh, and Willow, the office is already equipped with an E1 connection," said Morrigan receiving a knowing look from Tara.

The group sat in the living room, Ceri coloring at the coffee table in the middle of all of them, they talked and laughed, enjoying time as a family. Morrigan was getting to see the dynamic between Willow and Tara and to see how they truly are soul mates.

* * *

"I can't believe that Morrigan is going to sell us that place," said Willow as she and Tara got ready for bed.

"I'm not surprised that she would sell it to us, I just had no idea that she was the one who bought that place and was renovating it. She has good taste though."

"I already knew that, she loves you," said Willow leaning over and kissing the blonde.

"Mmmm, I could use another one of those," Tara said with a sly smile.

"You can have all you want in a minute," said Willow as she lit a candle to illuminate the room and crawled into bed.

They lay there facing one another, their hands entwined together.

"Does it scare you that we've been back together officially for about a week and we're living together and buying a place together?" asked Willow.

"You would think that it would, but no, it doesn't. Does it scare you?"

"No, you are my always and everything, it seems like the right thing to do."

"I agree. It isn't like we dated while we were apart either. Were you ever tempted to start dating again?" asked Tara.

"No, I already had the best, why would I settle for less," said Willow as they leaned together and kissed softly.

"Charmer," said Tara.

"Were you ever tempted to start dating again?" asked Willow.

"Not at all. You are my true love and soul mate, I didn't want anyone else. Although, both Jackie and Kelly did try to date me," laughed Tara.

"Oh they did. I'm not large with the butch, but if I have to..." started Willow until Tara cut her off with a kiss.

"I solved that one sweetie, that is why they are married," Tara said winking at the redhead.

"Nice solution."

"I thought so. I can't wait for you to meet them."

"Maybe when Faith gets back the 5 of us can go out for dinner or drinks. Well that is if Kelly is feeling up to it," suggested Willow.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I'm sure in a few days Kelly will be driving Jackie nuts and will be ready for a night out. She was never one to stay in," laughed Tara.

"Now, enough talking, more kissing," said Willow.

"Mmmm, yes ma'am," Tara said leaning forward and capturing the redheads lips and slowly moving their bodies together.

* * *

The next day Willow and Tara moved the boxes Willow had brought with down to their new place and started to pack Tara's stuff.

Giles though he was happy for them finally realized that they were really moving and he was going to have his place back, it was just going to be him for the first time in 5 years.

"Hey," said Tara walking up next to Giles who was looking out the window of his library.

"Oh, hello," said Giles.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," said Giles taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

"We are going to miss living with you. I don't know how to thank you or if it is even possible to thank you for all that you have done for Ceri and I. Giles, you are the best dad and grandpa we could ask for," Tara said as she hugged the older man.

"My dear child, it has been my pleasure and you both gave me something I was missing that I didn't even know I was missing."

"We're only going downstairs, but it feels so weird."

"I know, but this will be so good for you both, well all three of you."

"I'm excited and scared about that," admitted Tara.

"What are you scared about?" asked Giles.

"I'm scared that this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up and be very unhappy."

"I promise you that this isn't a dream; you are no longer a single parent, you and Willow are going to build a relationship, a life, and a family together. I know that this is what is right for you both right now," said Giles as he hugged Tara and kissed the top of her head.

"It feels different than it was last time," said Tara.

"That's because it is," laughed Giles.

"I meant with Willow, not the fact that we have a child."

"I figured, but you are both older and more mature this time around. You learned who you are and now you are going to learn who you are as a couple and parents."

"When did you get so wise?"

"Years and years of living," laughed Giles.

"Well, I am very grateful!"

"Come on, lets get you packed and moved so that you can start your life as a family," said Giles.

"Ok, let's go!"

They walked out of the study and went to help Ceri and Willow with the packing and moving. They got a large amount moved and Ceri asked if they could stay at the new place and if she could sleep in her new room. Willow and Tara agreed to stay there and finish the packing and move the following day.

* * *

"Mama, will you and Mommy tuck me in?" asked Ceri.

"Of course we will," Willow said scooping her daughter up into her arms.

The three went into the room that Morrigan had designed for Ceri and put her into bed.

"Would you like us to read you a story?" asked Tara.

"Yay! Can you read me Peter Pan?"

"Yep," said Tara as the three of them got comfortable on Ceri's bed and they read until she fell asleep and then Willow and Tara went to their room down the hall from Ceri.

"How does it feel to have your own place?" asked Willow as they changed for bed.

"Odd. How does it feel for you?"

"Odd. Though I love the idea of the three of us living together."

"Me too! I still can't believe that Morrigan did all this for us," said Tara.

"She did it for you and Ceri because she loves you two as if you were hers. I'm so glad that you have had her and Giles."

"Me too. Now I have you and my family is complete," said Tara as she pulled Willow into bed and captured her lips into a tender heartfelt kiss.

* * *

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Willara4ever: **Thanks for being my beta on all my stories! I bet I know what part of this chapter is your favorite!

**JustJane18:** There are still a few things to finish up before we call the story over!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these Characters, just borrowed them and wish I did own them.

**Rating: ****NC-17 This Chapter**

**Feedback:**Pretty please…it helps me improve

_**Authors Notes: **__Thank you to _**_Willara4ever_**_ for always being willing to read or help when I get writers block...life's drama's do NOT help with writing, but having great helpers/collaborators does!_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Hey B," said Faith as she entered the kitchen seeing the other Slayer sitting at the island lost deep in thought.

"Hey Faith," said the blonde slayer.

"You looked deep in thought. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Do you have to go back to London?"

"Yeah, B, I have to go back," said Faith wrapping her arms around Buffy.

"Why?"

"I have responsibilities there."

"The Hellmouth is here and you're a Slayer, what responsibilities do you have there that could be more important?" asked Buffy.

"I have responsibilities to Tara, Giles, and Ceri for starters."

"What responsibilities do you have to them? You are friends, family, whatever you call it," said Buffy pulling away from Faith.

"Yeah B, and my responsibilities are partly to keep them safe."

"Keep them safe? I'm sure Willow, Tara and that big witchy person..."

"Morrigan?" asked Faith.

"Yeah, I'm sure they can keep themselves safe."

"They probably can, but I love it there and I love being apart of Ceri's life..."

"So, Tara and London win again," Buffy said angrily pulling further away from Faith.

"There isn't a winning or losing Buffy. It isn't a competition, I care very deeply for you and the connection I feel when we touch or kiss, it is like nothing I've ever felt before, but I spent most of my life either feeling like an outcast or being alone. For the past four years I've had a family, Giles, Ceri, Tara, they showed me what I was missing."

"I get that family feeling and connection, but what about what we've started here."

"B, this doesn't change my feelings for you, it is just where I have to be and what I feel I have to do," said Faith.

"So, what are we just having a fling? Trying a long distances thing?"

"What do you want this to be?"

"You here and us having a relationship."

"B?" pleaded Faith.

"I don't want to waste what time we have left with this, we'll figure it out later, for now I just want to enjoy the time we have together," said Buffy as she wrapped her arms around Faith.

* * *

"Hey Tara," called Willow.

"Yeah Sweetie," said Tara as she entered Willows office.

"I need a hand with where to put some of these books," said Willow standing near her bookshelves.

"Well, for starters the books go on the shelves," said Tara as she wrapped her arms around Willow's waist from behind and kissed her neck softly.

"Mmmm, that is helpful too," said Willow enjoying the feel of Tara's lips on her skin.

"So, what else do you need help with?" asked Tara still nibbling on her girlfriends neck.

"Well, I was wondering if you would help me put the books on the shelves since there are quite a few of them. And I missed your beautiful face."

"Well, how can I refuse after that," laughed Tara as she looked at the boxes of book.

"Great! The books are already alphabetized by subject, so we just need to get them put on the shelves."

"Seriously Will? You alphabetized them by subject?"

"What? There is nothing wrong with being organized," pouted Willow.

"Oh no, not the pout," said Tara as she went over and sucked Willow's lower lip in her mouth.

"Mmmm, I need to pout more often," moaned Willow.

"Or you could just ask for a kiss," laughed Tara.

"That takes some of the fun out of it."

"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we," said Tara releasing Willow and swatting her on the butt as she moved to the boxes and started to unpack the boxes.

Ceri had opted to spend the day with her Grandpa rather than unpacking and setting up their new place with her mothers.

After getting the office set up they moved to the kitchen.

"We're going to have to go get food at some point soon," said Tara.

"Yeah, Ceri might like to eat," said Willow.

"What about you?"

"Hmmm, are you on my menu," Willow asked as she pulled Tara close.

"I could be, but I think you may need something else as well," Tara said leaning forward and capturing Willows lips.

"Mmmm, I'm not sure about that," moaned Willow into Tara's lips.

Tara pushed Willow up against the pantry door, running her hands up and down the sides of her body, eliciting moans as she gently touched the sides of the redheads breasts. Their lips pressed together, their tongues battling for dominance. Tara moved to Willows neck, kissing her way up and down, feeling Willows pulse increase as she sucked on her pulse point.

"Oh goddess, Tara," groaned Willow as her hips started to grind into the thigh that Tara was pressing in-between her legs.

"Oh Willow," panted Tara as Willow adjusted her leg to allow the blonde some friction.

"Oh goddess yes," they both moaned as they continued to grind and touch one another.

_**Ring ring**_

Tara's cell phone started to ring, it was the ringtone she had set for when Giles called.

Panting and trying to catch her breath she pulled away from Willow, they pressed their foreheads together briefly while gaining composure.

Tara took a deep breath and answered the phone. "Hello," she said.

"Hi mommy," said Ceri.

"Hi baby girl," said Tara leaning into Willow's embrace.

"Mommy, can I stay at Grandpa's tonight?"

"Does Grandpa know that you are calling and asking," asked Tara.

"Yeah, he's right here," said Ceri handing the phone over to Giles.

"Hello Tara," he said.

"Hey Giles."

"I was hoping that Ceri could spend the night with me tonight, as a sort of oh, I miss the dear girl and want her to myself for the night," admitted Giles.

"Let me check with Willow," said Tara laughing at the mans outburst. "Giles wants Ceri to spend the night, are you ok with that?"

Willow looked at her girlfriend as if she had just gone insane, "You mean we'll have the house to ourselves and we can finish what we were starting? Um, yeah, I am ok with that. I love our daughter, but I need some of her mother's special attention too," growled Willow.

Tara stared at Willow and let out a loud gulp as she brought the phone back up to her ear. "Ok, I checked and Willow agrees that it will be good for you and Ceri to have some alone time. Once we finish stuff here we'll bring up her overnight bag."

"Great," said Giles who turned and told the little redhead that she was staying and she started cheering in the background. "As you can hear she's happy."

"Well, that is all we ever want," said Tara smiling.

"We'll see you when you are done," said Giles as he hung up the phone.

"We should finish this and then we can take Ceri her overnight bag and then oh goddess the things I plan to do to you Ms. Rosenberg," Tara growled into her lovers ear which caused Willow to close her eyes whimper as the wetness between her legs grew.

* * *

Willow and Tara dropped of the Ceri's overnight bag so Ceri could spend the night with Giles and were making their way down to their flat, neither was able to keep their hands or lips off the other.

They bounced from wall-to-wall their lips roaming all over the other. They didn't realize that in their wall bouncing they had bounced into Faith's door alerting her to someone being in the hall. Faith moved to the door to get a look at who her new neighbors were since she had been home for a week and hadn't seen or met them. Faith was shocked to see that it was Willow and Tara.

"Keys, Sweetie," growled Tara loudly into Willow's neck.

"Feels too good to think...Oh goddess baby," moaned Willow digging in her pockets to find her keys.

Tara pulled Willows hands out of her pockets and thrust her hands in, feeling the heat and wetness coming from between the redheads legs.

"Key, unlock," said Tara as she pulled the key out of Willows pocket.

"Trying," panted Willow as she unlocked the door and they fell inside barely closing the door behind themselves.

* * *

Faith was sitting in her living room getting more than she bargained for as her Slayer hearing allowed her to hear Willow and Tara and the love that they had for one another. It made her yearn to find that level of love with someone, though she never truly believed she deserved it or would find it.

"_Go Red and T," thought Faith with a giggle. "Damn I had no idea that T had that wild streak in her, had I known I may have tried harder to get a date or two with her."_

* * *

It was late morning when Willow and Tara finally woke up after their night of passion. They were cuddled up together in the bed, no sign of their clothes and Tara's mind was a bit foggy on how they got to the bedroom. She remembered dropping off Ceri's overnight bag and pressing Willow up against the door because it was taking her too long to get the door unlocked, she remembered making love in the living room on the rug in front of the fireplace, she remembered taking Willow up against the wall in the hallway, she had a vague memory of Willow taking her in shower, then it was a bit too fuzzy to remember.

"I don't know that I'm going to be able to walk or move today," Willow said squeezing Tara close.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to have what is in my bed for breakfast..." started Tara before capturing Willows lips with her own.

"Mmmmm, Tara," moaned Willow into the blondes lips. After several minutes they broke for air.

"I love you," said Tara.

"I love you, too," said Willow in her soft sexy voice.

"How did we survive the past 5 years apart?" asked Tara.

"No clue, but I vow never to do it again!"

"I agree!"

"I think I need another shower," Willow said with a smirk.

"I'm sure we both do since from what I remember we were doing more than just showering in there," blushed Tara.

"Oh yes, I remember that well," Willow said.

"That is the last place I remember us being in our quest for the bed."

"So, you don't remember taking me on the floor, and then the bed," asked Willow.

"Not really, I think my mind was so consumed by that time that it just shutdown."

"Well, I can understand that, you had one powerful orgasm in the shower," laughed a very proud Willow.

"And after all that, I still want you," laughed Tara.

"We're just making up for the missed time," Willow said.

"What do you say we get up, shower, get dressed, and go see how Ceri is doing and then go do some grocery shopping?" asked Tara.

"Baby, what part of I don't think I'm going to be able to walk today says that I'm going to be able to do any of what you just suggested?"

Tara smiled at Willow, leaned over and captured the nipple of Willows exposed breast with her teeth and after a small nibble she sucked hard on the nipple and as she did she heard Willows breath catch and a soft moan escape her loves lips.

"Because you want more of that when we get done," said Tara as she released the nipple and sat up looking down at the redhead whose eyes were closed and her breathing had shallowed.

"Ms. Maclay you do NOT play fair," Willow managed to get out.

"I never said I did," laughed Tara as she got up and headed towards the shower.

* * *

After getting ready Willow decided to get a head start since she was moving slower than Tara. She opened the door of their apartment as Faith was about to knock on the door.

"Oh, hey Faith, come in," offered Willow.

"Hey Red, what are you and T up to tonight," asked Faith.

"I don't know that we have any plans, but I can check with Tara. Whatcha got in mind?"

"I was just wondering if you guys wanted to go out for a drink or something. You know be actual adults and do something fun. I mean you've been in town a little bit now and we haven't had a chance to even go out."

"Sounds like fun to me! I'll check with Tara and see what she thinks," said Willow.

"Check with me on what," said Tara entering the room and giving Willow a quick kiss.

"I was wondering if I could interest you and Red into going out for a drink or something adult like tonight," said the brunette Slayer.

"I think that sounds like fun. I'll check with Giles to see if he can babysit," smiled the blonde.

"Hey, has Willow met Kelly and Jackie yet?"

"No," asked Willow.

"We should invite them too, if Kelly is up for it," smirked Faith.

"Should I be scared about that smirk? Faith smirking in the past has never been good," asked Willow nervously.

"No sweetie, they are safe. I think it'd be fun to have them there tonight if they don't have plans."

"Cool, I'll give them a call and how about 7-ish I stop over and we head out," said Faith.

"That sounds great," said Tara noticing how quiet her girlfriend was being.

"Cool, see you guys then," said Faith as she headed out of the flat.

"Sweetie, why are you so quiet?"

"Um, what if your friends don't like me," Willow said sheepishly.

"Oh sweetie, they are going to love you."

"How do you know that? If they are your friends they obviously know about our past, and if they know about our past they know what an ass I was…"

"Sweetie, come sit by me," said Tara patting a spot on the loveseat next to her and waited for Willow to sit down before she took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "They are going to love you because you are an amazing person, smart, funny, caring, but most of all, you love me and make me happy – that is going to be all those two need."

"How do you know them again?"

"Well,we met at school and then Kelly was one of my store managers until she decided to manage Jackie's company. You and Jackie are both programmers, so you'll get along just fine."

"So she's a geeky nerd like me?"

"Baby, nobody is like you, but in terms of technology you have the same interests. Kelly was in my business classes when I was in school and Jackie was a TA for the computer class they forced me to take," smiled the blonde. "She realized that I was a _'__special'_ case when it came to my technology skills, so we spent some time working together and getting to know one another. After I became less of a hopeless case we started to hang out just as friends and I decided to set Jackie and Kelly up on a blind date to get them to stop asking ME out. They got married a couple of years ago."

"You are special in many ways baby," Willow said in a husky voice causing Tara to shudder.

"Yeah, I am, but they are two of my best friends. After school Kelly came to work for me and Jackie got a job at a software company doing design. After a while Jackie got tired of the restrictions and decided to form her own company and then stole my best manager to manage her own business," laughed Tara. "They adore our daughter and kidnap her from time to time, namely when Kelly wants to go play on the swings at the park or in the playground area at McDonalds."

"Kelly likes to play at the park and in the playground area at McDonalds? Oh boy," laughed Willow.

"Like I said Sweetie, you have nothing to worry about."

Tara quickly called and confirmed that Kelly was feeling up to going out and that they would meet them at the pub. Then Willow and Tara went up and said hi to Ceri and asked if Giles would be able to watch her again. Both Giles and Ceri were elated to spend another night together and wished Willow and Tara a fun night out.

Willow and Tara went back to their flat and got ready for their night out.

* * *

Faith arrived and the three of them headed out to the pub that Willow had seen Faith sing at.

"Have you been back here since you moved here Red?"

"Nope, but it will be nice to not sit by myself and get hit on by strangers," laughed Willow.

"Point out who and I'll kick their ass," said Tara taking a tighter hold on Willow's hand.

"Geez Tara, it isn't like they stand a chance in hell anyway," laughed Faith.

"Well there was only one that told me that if I liked your singing Faith that I should stick around to hear your extremely hot girlfriend sing," Willow said raising an eyebrow before laughing.

"My girlfriend?"

"She meant Tara," said Willow.

"I am not…" started Tara.

"Finish that statement blondie and I will make you get up and sing open mic or not," threatened Faith.

"And I'll help her," said the redhead.

"Alright, alright," Tara said raising her hands in defeat.

Once they arrived at the bar they found a table that would hold all five of them and then Tara went to get them drinks and Faith headed to use the restroom. While Willow was sitting there alone the girl from the last time she was there stopped by the table.

"Welcome back there cutie," said the girl.

"Um, hi," said Willow hoping that Tara or Faith would be back soon.

"So, did you stick around to hear Faith's hottie sing?"

"I did, she was amazing," said Willow with a smirk. "She was definitely a hottie as well."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't let Faith hear you say that, she is pretty over-protective of people looking at her girlfriend from what I hear."

"I don't think I have to worry about Faith too much, she doesn't seem that tough," laughed Willow as she spotted Tara.

"Hey, it's your funeral," said the girl as she moved on to a table a couple down from their table keeping her eye on Willow though.

"Hey sexy," said Willow as Tara made her way over to the table.

"Hey gorgeous," smiled Tara as she placed a soft kiss on Willow's lips as Faith came up behind them and put her arms around both girls and put Willow into a friendly headlock. The girl who was talking to Willow earlier watched the interaction between the three, her eyes bulging when she saw Faith put Willow into the headlock.

As the three sat down with Tara in-between Willow and Faith, Willow told them about the girl and her conversation with her. Faith and Tara decided to have a little fun with it, and Willow of course went along with it.

Tara leaned over cuddling with Faith as they talked and then when Faith looked away she leaned over and gave Willow a kiss, but made it look like she was trying to hide it from Faith. When Faith turned back Tara went back to playing the attentive girlfriend. They did that a few times while the girl watched them and shook her head astonished by what was going on. Finally Faith turned around while Tara was kissing Willow and loud enough for the girl to hear told them to get a room. They all laughed as the girl got up and left and Willow excused herself to the bathroom.

Tara and Faith were still laughing Kelly and Jackie walked up to the table.

"Should I be offended that you are laughing at us," asked Jackie.

"We weren't laughing at you, though you are kinda funny looking," teased Faith.

"Not as funny looking as you though," said Kelly.

"Hey you two," said Tara as she got up and gave them both a hug.

"Tara, why are you all smiley and in such a good mood? Not that we are complaining, but it just isn't like you," asked Kelly as her and Jackie sat down.

"Blondie is finally getting some," said Faith as Tara hit her in the arm.

"Huh, wha…" they both said together.

"From you Faith," asked Jackie jokingly.

"I wish, but no," said Faith as she saw a look cross Tara's face. "What? I heard you two the last night, and you are smokin' hot."

"Don't let my girlfriend here you say that," said Tara as she rolled her eyes.

"Huh, wha…" they both said together again.

"You heard me, I want you to meet my girlfriend."

"Since when do you have a girlfriend," asked Kelly.

"Since about almost three weeks ago," said Tara smugly.

"What the hell blondie," started Kelly. "You get a girlfriend and don't tell us for almost three weeks. I'm not sure if I should be offended that you didn't tell us or happy that you are finally getting a life."

"Go with happy," said Faith as she saw Willow heading back to the table.

"Whoa, red-hot redhead headed this way," said Jackie.

"Damn, you aren't kidding baby," said Kelly.

"I can't believe you two still talk like that," said Tara as she turned and saw that it was Willow they were referring to and she turned back to them.

"Older and married, not dead, big difference," said Jackie and Kelly nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, eyes off the redhead, she's mine," said Tara as she grabbed Willow's arm and pulled her on to her lap and gave her a kiss that made the other three blush.

"Damn Tara," said Jackie and Kelly together as Tara smiled at them as Willow moved back to her own seat.

"Kelly, Jackie, this is my girlfriend Willow, Willow, these are my good friends Kelly and Jackie."

"Nice to meet you," said Jackie as she shook Willow's hand.

"Wait a frilly freaking minute," said Kelly. "Willow as in THE Willow – the old love that you have been pining after for over five years, the _'__love of your life'_ Willow?"

"Thankfully yes, because if it wasn't, wow wouldn't this be awkward," laughed Tara.

"Wow, and she's freaking hot…damn blondie," said Kelly. "Willow it is nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you both two. I'm glad your feeling better too."

"So, how – we demand and deserve details," asked Jackie.

They proceeded to tell the couple about the full story of the airport, Willow meeting Ceri, their trip to Sunnyhell, and that they had bought the flat across the hall from Faith.

"Wow, well congratulations you two," said Kelly as she got up and hugged Tara.

"So, Willow, how are you liking London," asked Jackie.

"I love it, though I'm certain that it has a lot to do with the company that I'm keeping," she said smiling at Tara as Faith made a gagging noise.

"Shut it Faith," said Tara as she hit the Slayers leg.

"Have you started looking or found a job yet," asked Jackie.

"I actually have my own business so I just moved it over here with me."

"Very nice! So, what do you do," asked Jackie.

"I'm a Security Analyst. I go in and analyze companies inter and intranet security and offer suggestions, write programs to fill the holes I find in their network and then ongoing I get to try to hack their security to ensure that my recommendations are being used and ensuring their safety. If I can't get in pretty much nobody will."

"Ok, see I thought owning my software business was cool, you just put that to shame. And um, Tara, how is it that she is a computer nerd and you were one of the most computer illiterate people I have ever met," laughed Jackie as her and Willow went off into their own geeky nerdy world of technical speak as Tara, Kelly, and Faith moved on to their own conversation.

"I have never seen you so happy," said Kelly.

"She glows doesn't she," added Faith.

"I am very happy, in love, giddy," said Tara blushing.

"I'm surprised after all these years I had never seen a picture of her. She's definitely a looker," laughed Kelly.

"I seem to recall you said she was a red-hot redhead when you Jackie were gawking at my girlfriend."

"Hey, we didn't know she was your girlfriend, that therefore gives us a free pass for our gawking," Kelly said as the three laughed and Kelly saw the looks of love and devotion that were passing between the two.

* * *

"So, what kind of software do you write," Willow asked Jackie.

"I mostly do program customizations, sometimes I customize office products, accounting software, graphics programs, and some audio programs. I have had a couple requests to help with Anti-Virus/Firewall stuff, but I just don't know enough about them to do anything. Though, now I may just have to pick your brain or send you some business."

"Sounds like a plan and I can send you some of my clients that are looking for the app customizations that I just don't have the time to do," said Willow.

"I think we may have a good partnership starting here," laughed Jackie.

"I think you might be right," said Willow.

"So, how does it feel to have Tara back?"

"Like I can breathe again and my heart finally started beating again."

"She's glowing, I think the only time I've seen her do that was when Ceri was around."

"Yeah, she definitely glows when Ceri is around. Though I can understand why, she is amazing."

"She is a great kid. Kelly and I love having her around."

After a while Jackie and Willow joined the other three in their conversation.

* * *

"Hey sexy," said Willow into Tara's ear causing the blondes eyes to close in delight.

"Hey yourself," Tara responded. "Did you and Jackie have a nice chat?"

"Yeah and we actually formed a little partnership since I have clients who are looking for what she does and she has clients looking for what I do. We decided to do some referrals."

"I knew you two would hit it off," Tara said as she gave Willow a quick kiss.

"You two are just too cute," said Kelly.

"T, I'm going to run and get in a quick patrol. You guys be ok getting home?"

"Yeah, we will. Be safe," said Tara.

"Awwww, you care," joked Faith.

"Well yeah, just a little though."

Everyone said their goodbyes to Faith and then the four went back to talking and getting to know Willow.

"So, Tara, Willow is really Ceri's other parent?"

"Who else could or would it be," laughed Tara.

"I'm thinking Faith, you had a one night stand with her and Ceri is what come of it," joked Kelly.

"Ew, ew, eeeewww," shuddered Willow.

"Sweetie, it isn't that repulsive of an idea. Well, not now at least."

"She has changed since I first met her in High School," laughed Willow. "Though I still prefer NOT to think of you and Faith in a romantic setting; it just doesn't sit right. You are mine and only mine."

"Wait, you've known Faith since High School," asked Jackie.

"Yeah, I've known her longer than I've known Tara."

"Wholly crap, you knew her in the cleavagey slut-bomb days? There has got to be some good stories from then," laughed Kelly.

"I knew her, we weren't friends though."

"Oh, Faith told us what she was like. Tara said that when she first met Faith that you two had just started dating and Faith had done some spell to change bodies with someone named Buffy."

"Yep, that was my best friend that she body swapped with. Tara was the one that noticed that something wasn't right and that was one of her first meetings with my friends."

"Sounds like an interesting first meeting," said Jackie. "So, what was going on that Kelly had to send Faith to save the day?"

"The Sunnydale gang didn't want Willow to move so they blamed me and treated me like crap," said Tara.

"Are they now toads? I think that there is valid justification for it you know," said Kelly trying to lighten the mood some.

"They aren't, but it isn't still out of the realm of possibilities," said Willow.

"Sweetie, we can't turn them into toads, Xander has already had his bug eating experience."

"True," she giggled and then told Kelly and Jackie the story of Dracula and him making Xander his man-bitch.

"I always thought the stories Tara told us about Sunnydale were exaggerations, but I guess not."

"Nope, they were all true," said Willow kissing her girlfriends hand.

* * *

**TBC...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Willara4ever: **Thanks for being my beta on all my stories!

**squidge86:**I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Thank you for reading and for the feedback!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of these Characters, just borrowed them and wish I did own them.

**Rating:****PG-13 This Chapter**

**Feedback:**Pretty please…it helps me improve

**_Authors Notes: _**_Thank you to **Willara4ever** for always being willing to read or help when I get writers block...life's drama's do NOT help with writing, but having great helpers/collaborators does!_

* * *

_**ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS ONE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Willow and Tara had settled into a good routine over the next few of months. Willow was enjoying working from home and getting to spend some quality time with their daughter. Tara was loving having Willow there, in her life, in her bed. She couldn't believe that life was so good.

Willow and Jackie's 'partnership' was evolving as well. They found that their services together were extremely beneficial for their clients. They had even partially discussed jokingly merging their businesses and forming a single entity.

"Tara, have you seen my notes for my meeting today?" called Willow from her office.

"Where did you last have them Sweetie," Tara called back from the bedroom.

"I thought they were in my briefcase, but they aren't in there."

"Where else were you at with them," said Tara as she met Willow in the living room.

"I don't remember and today is a huge meeting," Willow said her voice rising in pitch.

"We'll find them," Tara said reassuring her girlfriend. "Ceri, get moving, Faith is going to be here in a minute to take you to school."

"Faith is here," said Faith walking in the door. "Where's the kid?"

"Aunt Faith," Ceri said as she came running into the room.

"Ready to head off to school?"

"Yeah!"

Tara bent down and hugged her daughter and gave her a quick kiss. "Have a great day today my beautiful girl. I love you!"

"I love you too Mommy," Ceri said as she pulled away from her mothers hug.

Willow bent down as well and hugged and kissed her daughter. "I love you! Go learn as much as you can."

"I will Mama, I love you too!"

"Okay enough of this mushy stuff," laughed Faith. "We're leaving."

"You can pick her up after school too right?" asked Tara.

"Yep, I will pick her up and we'll hang out at my house until you get home."

"Thanks again," said Tara as Faith and Ceri left.

"Baby, I have to leave in soon and I still don't know where those notes are," said Willow.

"Okay, let me do a check," said Tara.

Tara checked in the living room, the kitchen, Willow's office, Ceri's room and then she went into their room to look.

"Found them," called Tara.

"Where?" asked Willow rushing into the bedroom.

"Under the bed. You must have brought them into the room," said Tara.

"Oh yeah, that was before I knew there was this smoking hot blonde naked in my bed," Willow said kissing Tara softly on the lips.

"You saying that you don't have one in your bed nightly?" asked Tara raising her eyebrow.

"Well most nights, although the past couple weeks I haven't seen much of her."

"I'm sorry Sweetie, but things have been really crazy with the stores. I am... will probably be late again tonight as well."

"Tara, you can't keep up this schedule. You have been home before midnight twice in the past two weeks and that includes you working 7 days per week. You are going to burn out baby," Willow said.

"I can't help it, I hate being gone from you and Ceri."

"Then don't be,"

"It isn't that easy Willow. I don't work out of the house. I have to physically be at the stores," Tara said.

"I know, but you have a family that you need to be concerned with as well."

"You don't think that I'm concerned about my family?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Willow said realizing how poor her phrasing was.

"Well then what the hell did you mean by it?"

"We miss you baby. Ceri needs her mommy around."

"I know that and I want to be here, but between the couple of employees who have left and then the two mixed up orders I'm having to spread myself a bit thinner."

"A bit? Seriously Tara? Today was the first morning that you were home to see our daughter off to school and then you say you are going to work late again. Is it because I'm here that you think you can avoid our daughter and become a workaholic?"

"Excuse me," said Tara her voice rising.

"Do you think that now because Ceri has me you can just throw yourself into your career?"

"No, if you weren't here I would have to be doing the same thing. That is where Faith and Giles being close came in really handy."

"Yeah, I bet it was, not that I would know since I wasn't here or aware she existed," Willow said her voice rising to meet Tara's.

"I'm not going to argue that with you this morning. We've been through this. I'm sorry you missed out on her life as a baby. I can never make it up to you," Tara said exasperated.

"I just don't understand where the perfect mother went," snapped Willow.

"I was never perfect, and her Mommy is still right here she just has a lot going on and would rather have support than guilt from those around her," snapped Tara.

"When does it end though?"

"It ends when I get the orders corrected and people hired and trained. Being here fighting with you over something that I can't control is pointless and wasting both of our time."

"Oh, so talking with me is a waste of time now?"

"No, us fighting like this is a waste of time," said Tara.

"Well, let me stop wasting your time today then. I guess when you manage to remember Ceri and I we'll be here," yelled Willow as she grabbed her notes, her briefcase and headed out the door.

"Ugh," yelled Tara in frustration as she went to finish getting ready and head off to work.

* * *

Tara went to the shop near her flat, the one that she had taken Willow to for them to talk. She walked in and saw Kelly in there and she offered a pained smile and nodded for her to follow her to the office.

"Alright, what's wrong?" asked Kelly as she sat down on the couch.

"Willow and I had a fight before leaving today," replied Tara sitting at the desk and absently taking the picture of her, Ceri, and Willow and started to trace Willows face.

"I'm guessing you don't fight that much so it takes its toll."

"More that there were cheap blows thrown today," said Tara as she replayed the fight to Kelly.

"Ouch, so she just left after that?"

"Yep," said Tara putting the picture back.

"Do you have any idea why she was so short with you?"

"She's stressed, I'm stressed, we barely see one another with me being here most days from 6 AM until easily midnight six or seven days a week."

"Whoa, back up. Why in the hell are you putting in so many hours? And why haven't you called me to let me know so that I could come back and help you out?" asked Kelly slightly offended.

"With losing two people and then trying to get that whole shipment issue resolved I have to cover a lot of bases."

"Ok, and why haven't you asked for help from me? I ran this place with you for a couple of years."

"You got hurt a few months ago, you are still healing from that AND you have stuff going on with Jackie's business."

"Tara, that business will run itself for a while without me, you however cannot keep doing this. I'm going to call Jackie and tell her that I need to come back and help you out until you find someone."

"Kel, please, I can't ask that of you," said Tara.

"You didn't, I seem to recall I told you I was doing it. Suck it up Maclay, we are here to help and support you, that is what a real family does. You understood that until your trip to Sunnydale."

"I still understand it, but it has never been easy for me to ask any of you for help."

"Lose the pride," said Kelly as she got up and pulled Tara up into a hug.

"Thank you," Tara whispered.

* * *

Willow left the flat frustration oozing out of her. She took the Underground to meet Jackie for their meeting.

"Hey Jackie," said Willow as she walked into Jackie's office.

"Hey Willow! You ready for the meeting today," asked Jackie.

"Yeah, I am."

"What's up? You look frazzled."

"Tara and I had a fight this morning and I kind of walked out without us resolving it."

"Kind of?"

"Okay, I walked out before we resolved it and there were several cheap blows that were thrown."

"Well, we have time, I'm willing to listen," offered Jackie.

"Yeah, but aren't you going to be on her side, no offense it is just that you have known her longer and better than you have known me. I also don't want to put you into that sort of position."

"Well, for starters, I am friends with BOTH of you. I don't pick sides, we're programmers Willow, we look at this shit logically and analytically."

"Yeah, one of the two of us in this room forgot that this morning," Willow said with a tired laugh as she sat down and told Jackie what happened.

"Well, that wasn't pretty. I can't believe that Tara is putting in those kind of hours. Your girlfriend is insane if she thinks she can keep that up."

"I know, she gets home, she peeks in on Ceri, gets ready for bed and then comes to bed. I feel bad for wanting to talk to her to just hold her because she is so exhausted. Last night she got home at an early hour. And when I say early I mean 10 PM."

"Now from what Faith told me you two have a fairly healthy love life, is that part of the frustration as well?" asked Jackie.

"Um, er, no," Willow said turning several shades of red as her mind went back to the previous night.

Jackie seeing the embarrassment on Willows face started to laugh.

"Hey, no laughing lady," Willow said jokingly.

"Sorry, you and Tara just need to talk this through and figure out a solution. You also need to apologize for the cheap blow about Ceri."

"Yeah, I know, I was an ass on that one."

Jackies phone started to ring. "Hey Baby, what's up?"

Willow stepped out of the room to give her some privacy and to try to figure out how to resolve this issue.

* * *

Tara left the office to go pull the receipts from the weekend and Kelly grabbed her phone.

"Hey Baby, what's up?" said Jackie.

"Hey sexy! I am here at the shop with Tara and her..."

"And Willow had a fight, I just got the story from Willow."

"Good, that means you know what is going on. Well, since your business can run without me for a bit I am going to fill in and help Tara out until she can get things resolved here."

"That is a fantastic idea! I think we should start tonight and get her home at a reasonable time so that they can talk about this."

"I agree. I love you," said Kelly grateful for having and understanding wife.

"I love you too. I have to go to my meeting with Willow now, I'll see you later."

"Bye sexy."

* * *

"Mama, does Mommy have to work late again?" asked Ceri as Willow picked her up from Faith's.

"Yeah, I'm afraid she does," Willow said letting the into their place across the hall.

"Why is she having to work so much?"

"Well, she has to cover for a couple of people who no longer work there."

"But I miss her," said Ceri as Willow put her briefcase in her office.

"We both do baby girl. What did you and Faith have for dinner?" asked Willow.

"She made a pizza," said Ceri.

"Well then let's get you into the tub so that you can get all clean and then maybe we can read some before bed," said Willow as she looked at the clock and saw it was already 6:30.

After the bath Ceri and Willow made themselves comfy on the couch and read together. Ceri with her book and Willow with hers. At 7:30 Willow saw Ceri yawn and told her it was bedtime.

Willow tucked Ceri in and made herself something to eat quick and then went into her office to go over the papers from her meeting with Jackie and the lawyer today. Willow glanced up at the clock and saw it was already close to 11. She hoped that Tara would be home soon so that maybe they could talk to resolve their fight.

* * *

Kelly came back to the shop to take over and send Tara home at 8, but there was still so much work that needed to be done that Tara just went to the office to get going on that. After the store closed Kelly went into the office and asked Tara if she could see about setting up the talk with Kasey and she also requested that Tara be there. Tara agreed and called Morrigan who set it up for the following day at 10 AM. They were to meet Kasey at St. James Park to talk. Tara sent Kelly home at 10 and told her she would be leaving shortly.

Tara finally called it a night at 12:30 AM and by the time she got home she was beyond exhausted. She quietly snuck into the house and went into Ceri's room and watched her sleeping for a bit and then kissed her on the head and went to get ready for bed herself.

Tara was crawling into bed as quietly as she could when Willow turned over towards her.

"Baby, is that you," asked the sleepy redhead.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," said Tara.

"I tried to wait up for you so we could talk, what time is it?"

"It's about 1 AM. I'm too tired to talk tonight Will, I just need to get some sleep."

"Okay," Willow said with a sigh. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tara said before they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Tara was up and out of the house before Willow and Ceri woke up. Ceri found a note to her and Willow taped to the refrigerator.

_Willow and Ceri,_

_I love you both and I'm sorry I had to leave so early this morning. Kelly is going to be helping me at the store so hopefully I will be home at a decent time tonight._

_Have a great day my loves,_

_Tara/Mommy_

"Well baby girl, lets get your ready for school, Faith will be here in a bit to take you.

* * *

Tara got to work a little after 5:30 AM, she wondered why she had even bothered to go home to sleep, but then she remember the two redheads that she had left sleeping this morning. Her heart was breaking she wanted so badly to be home with them. She pushed that out of her mind and continued to go through settling the stores from the day before and getting the store ready for opening.

Kelly arrived at 8 AM to help. Tara put her to work at facing and stocking the shelves while she set up the register and finished the other small display designs.

At 9:30 Tara and Kelly left the store headed for their meeting with Kasey.

They arrived at the park and saw that Kasey was already there.

"Hi Kasey," said Tara as they walked up to the table where she was sitting.

"Hi," said Kasey diverting her eyes down.

"Kasey," said Kelly as she pulled the brunette up and wrapped her arms around her and they both started to cry. After several minutes of shedding tears they composed themselves and sat down.

"Why?" asked Kelly.

"Kel, I did it for your safety," started Kasey.

"If you didn't want to marry me, there were easier ways to get out of it. You didn't have to make me think you were dead. I'm not that bad of a person, I would have been hurt, but goddess Kasey, I thought you were dead. I thought you had been murdered and I spent years grieving for you."

"I'm sorry," said Kasey timidly.

"Kelly, calm down and why don't we let Kasey explain," interjected Tara hoping to calm both women down.

"I don't know, well I guess I do know how you could think that I didn't want to marry you, but you are wrong. There is nothing that I wanted to do more than marry you. Goddess Kelly, I was so in love with you that it hurt being away, and then to know that I had to leave you to protect you. I don't know that I will ever emotionally heal from that. It was and remains the hardest thing I have ever had to do."

"Then please, help me understand why. Kasey, we were a team, you and me against the world," said Kelly as a tear rolled down her face.

"Patrick came into the bar one night and told me that unless I went away with him he was going to kill you. I didn't believe him, I told him to leave us alone. He pulled out pictures of you walking down the street, you at work, you in our apartment. He had followed you everywhere. I didn't know what to do, then one day I was on my way home and he pulled up, showed me a picture of you from like 10 minutes earlier, he told me to get in or he would kill me and then kill you. I got in the car and he took me out to a cottage," Kasey said as she looked at Tara and then her eyes locked on to Kelly's eyes. "The cottage was pretty far from Dublin and very remote. He had been prepping his plan for a while. After we got there he locked me in a room and told me that I had to stay there until I was ready to leave you and stay with him."

"Sick rotting bastard," mumbled Kelly as Kasey took one of her hands and Tara the other.

"I wouldn't cave into his demand to say I would stay, he beat me, badly," Kasey said as she lifted her shirt slightly to show Kelly and Tara three four-inch scars on her side. "He did that because I didn't scream loud enough when he hit me. After a couple of weeks he realized that he wasn't going to break me, so he just let loose and thought he killed me and then dumped where I was found by a coven of witches from London that were on a retreat and taken to the hospital in London."

"You were the other case the Doctor talked about that healed so quickly," said Tara.

"Yes, that was me. Once I was there and stable I was able to start healing myself. Once I was healed enough I sought out the coven of witches that had found me. I met with them, I proved myself and my healing abilities. It was Morrigan that realized I had a talent for healing and allowed me to join the coven and sent me off for training."

"So, you obviously knew you had a little witchy in you, did you know that Kelly?"

"No, not a clue. Though, you haven't mentioned your abilities either Tara I know you have them because you own four flipping magic stores, but that isn't something that you have told me either."

"I know, and we will still have that talk, but not right now," said Tara.

"Whenever I was near you Kelly, I would check on you, make sure that you were ok."

"If you knew I was safe and he thought you were dead, why not come back to me?"

"I didn't come back to you because I figured that Patrick would either be watching you or that as long as he didn't see me with you, you'd be safe."

"So, you stalked me," said Kelly bitterly as she lowered her head and started to play with her hands.

"I watched you, I saw you eventually meet Tara, then I saw you start to smile and laugh more. She seemed to make you happy, but her aura told me that there was something missing in her life. Then she introduced you to Jackie and I saw your aura brighten like I hadn't seen it in years, it was as bright or maybe brighter than it was when we were together. I knew then that you were going to be ok. I was at your wedding on the beach."

"Excuse me?" Kelly said her head snapping up.

"I was there, I saw you and Jackie get married. I know I shouldn't have, but I just needed to see you happy. Once I saw that I knew you were going to be okay and safe. That was when my traveling went into high gear. I spent most of my time traveling from one coven to another learning their healing methods. I had been back here about three days when Morrigan called for a healer."

"You were at my wedding...I...Kasey...oh my god. I don't know how to process all this."

"It is going to take time Kel," said Tara her hand rubbing Kelly's back.

"I'm sorry I hurt you and left you, I'm not sorry that I did it to keep you safe," said Kasey.

"Have you been alone this whole time? Or are you alone?"

"I met someone on my travels that I have been involved with," admitted Kasey.

"Have been involved with?" asked Kelly.

"We haven't ever defined our relationship. She is the only person that I have been involved with since I left you, and I am the only person she has been involved with, but we never defined our relationship."

"How long have you been together?" asked Tara.

"Six years last week," said Kasey.

"I'm glad you haven't been alone."

"Did you always know you were a witch?" asked Tara.

"No, I found out in high school when I was out with some friends. They were into the goth scene and we met up with some people who they believed were from a fake coven, turned out they were a real coven. I didn't flaunt it and rarely used magic, I was content to live my life as everyone else around me did."

"Well, I'm happy you found someone," started Kelly. "I think you should know it was Patrick that was driving the hit-and-run car."

"WHAT?" said Kasey and Tara.

"Yeah, the sick bastard is the one that hit me."

"Why are you just telling me this now," snapped Tara. "You know that Willow and I could have been protecting you. Seriously Kelly."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because you left me, you walked out on me, you lost your rights. And Tara, you just got back with Willow and I know she hadn't used magic in years, since oh say Ceri was conceived."

"Kelly, you are in danger," said Kasey.

"No more than you my little pet," came a scruffy voice from the trees behind Tara and Kelly. As Kasey registered who it was Tara felt a rough hand grab her around the throat and then she felt a gun thrust into her side.

"Patrick?" said Kasey.

"Let her go," yelled Kelly.

"Nope, blondie here is going to be my little insurance policy that you two behave," said Patrick as he hit Tara in the back of the head with the gun and knocked her out. "Follow me ladies."

Kelly and Kasey were helpless, they couldn't and wouldn't leave Tara. They followed Patrick and when he told them to get into the trunk of his car they complied, he then put Tara in the front seat next to him and drove off.

"Kasey, how about a little magic hear," said Kelly.

"I am a healer, I don't do other magic."

"Great," scoffed Kelly as she pulled her phone out and dialed Willow's number.

"Hello," came the voice on the other line.

"Willow," said Kelly.

"Kelly, what happened to Tara? I got a call from Ceri's school saying she was in tears stating that something was wrong with her Mommy."

"Kasey, Tara, and I have been kidnapped by the sick rotting bastard that hit me with his car."

"Is Tara with you? Is she ok?" Willow's panic rising.

"Kasey and I are in the trunk of his car and Tara was knocked out and put in the front area. Will, we're in a lot of trouble here and could you some help."

"Do you know where he is taking you?"

"Kasey any clue where he is taking us? Kasey says no."

"Okay, I'm going to call Morrigan and see what we can do. Tell Tara I love her and I'm sorry we fought yesterday."

"I will, what about Ceri?"

"Faith is going to pick her up and she is going to stay with her and maybe the three of them will go up to Giles' place."

"Okay, if I know anything I'll let you..." the phone cut out and Kelly saw she had no signal. "Son of a bitch."

"What?"

"I lost signal."

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
